Töretlen remények
by aryaswitc
Summary: Fordítás Robin4 regénye alapján. Mi lett volna, ha Sirius Potterék titokgazdája, Harry szülei nem halnak meg, Voldemort nem enyészik el, és a háború egyre nagyobb méreteket ölt? Egy trilógia 2. része. Az 1. és a 2. első fele viktriap neve alatt fut.
1. 22 fejezet 1 rész

**22. fejezet: Az engedetlenség következményei**

Hamar kiderült, hogy a hoppanálás nem volt túl jó ötlet. Az Abszol út és Avalon közti út alig egy másodpercig tartott, de ennyi épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy Sirius eddigi sérülései mellé ráadásként szédelegve, és hányingerrel küszködve érkezzen meg a végcélhoz. A hoppanálás sosem volt kellemes, de a jelenlegi állapota csak még érzékenyebbé tette a hatásaira. Néhány pillanatig azt sem tudta, hogy hol van. Úgy tántorgott, mint egy részeg, ráadásul amikor óvatlanul ránehezedett a jobb lábára, törött térde fájdalmasan tiltakozott a megterhelés ellen.

Sirius visszafojtotta kitörni készülő üvöltését. Még szerencse, hogy egyedül voltak a Hoppanálási Központban Billel, akinek épp elég tapasztalata volt már a fájdalom terén. Előtte nem kellett megjátszania magát.

- Segítsek? - kérdezte halkan a fiatalabb auror, nem vesztegetve felesleges, 'hogy érzed magad' jellegű kérdésekkel az időt.

- Még nem kell - válaszolt, majd őszintén folytatta - De ha nem tudok lepihenni valahol hamarosan, akkor összeesek, mikor a gyorsgyógyító bűbáj hatása elmúlik - '_És akkor még enyhén fogalmaztam.'_

- Rendben - Bill kinyitotta az ajtót - Akkor siessünk!

Sirius egyetértőleg bólintott, és sántítva ugyan, de elindult. Ösztönösen el akarta takarni a bal alkarját a másik kezével, de tudta, hogy nem érne vele semmit. Egy pillanatra átfutott az agyán, hogy talán megpróbálhatná meghosszabítani a ruhája ujját, hogy az eltakarja a Sötét Jegyet, de végül nemmel döntött. Még ehhez az egyszerű varázsigéhez is túl gyengének érezte magát, és a talárja enélkül is elég rongyos volt.

_'Ráadásul az elrejtése úgysem változtatna semmin.'_

- Mind a négyen ott voltatok az Abszol úton - jegyezte meg Sirius, próbálva elterelni figyelmét az egyre jobban remegő lábairól - Kire bíztátok a sziget védelmét?

Bill megeresztett egy félmosolyt, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Az unokahúgodra.

- Igen? - húzta fel a szemöldökét akaratlanul - És hogy ment neki?

- Nem tudom, de mindjárt kiderül.

Sirius egy horkantással nyugtázta a dolgot. Gondolatai állandóan visszakanyarodtak oda, ahonnan minden erejével próbálta elterelni őket annak ellenére, hogy muszáj lett volna szembenéznie a történtekkel. De nem akart, most nem. Képtelen volt rá. Képtelen volt rá, karján az égő Jeggyel, és lelkén a múlt sötét bélyegével. Négy éve élt abban a tudatban, hogy egyszer eljön ez a nap, de mindig remélte, és imádkozott, hogy ne legyen igaza. De most eljött, és ő üresnek, hidegnek, és bemocskoltnak érezte magát. Mindig is tudta, hogy ez meg fog történni, bármennyire is próbálta elfelejteni.

A régi kőkapu félrecsúszott, ahogy Bill közeledett felé, és beleolvadt a falba, mintha mindig is a része lett volna. Ősi mivolta ellenére az egyik legerősebb biztonsági rendszer volt az egész szigeten. A Hoppanálási Központot védte attól a naptól fogva, amikor Viviane Merlin az első tanulókat hozta a szigetre. Csak az aurorokat engedte át - az átjutás volt számukra a diploma megszerzésének egyik feltétele. Ha valaki képes lett volna megsemmisíteni Avalon összes többi védelmi bűbáját, ez az ajtó akkor is kifogott volna rajta. Az évszázadok során hatan lelték halálukat, mikor megpróbálták kijátszani, ebből az egyik egy pórul járt jelölt volt. Soha senki nem tudta még áttörni a védelmét.

Miközben keresztülhaladtak a nyíláson, Siriust egy pillanatra elfogta a félelem, és visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Régóta auror volt, és hat héttel ezelőtt ő nyitotta ki először a kaput hosszú idő óta, de a dolgok most megváltoztak. Érezte, ahogy belülről emészti a sötétség, és arra gondolt, hogy talán nincs többé keresnivalója ezen a helyen, amit Hollóháti Hedvig a Fény Szigetének nevezett. Avalonnak nem hazudhatott. A sziget, akárcsak a Roxfort, mágikus volt.

De a Sötét Jegytől függetlenül sértetlenül jutott át.

Legalábbis nem szenvedett el látható sérüléseket. A jobb lábát minden lépésnél húznia kellett maga után, mert még a gyorsgyógyító bűbáj sem kényszeríthette együttműködésre. A torka száraz volt a fájdalmas sikításoktól, a mellkasa pedig égett. Alig kapott levegőt. Érezte, ahogy törött bordái útját állják kitáguló tüdejének, és tudta, hogy már nem sok ideje maradt.

_'Tíz perc. Talán tizenöt.'_

Túlságosan el volt foglalva a sérüléseivel, így csak akkor vette észre a felemelt pálcával közeledő jelölteket, amikor azok már csak néhány méterre voltak tőlük. Bill eléjük sietett. A fiatal auror magabiztosan mozgott, hisz ez volt az otthona. Sirius soha nem volt az Avalonon oktató, bár mindig is vágyott rá. Ha nem raboskodott volna évekig az Azkabanban, valószínűleg lett volna lehetősége rá, akár valakinek a mentoraként is. Teljes életet élhetett volna. Gyorsan a jövevényekre terelte a figyelmét. Most nem szabad a múltra gondolnia.

Néhány arcot felismert, de a többségnél csak találgatott. Borzasztóan szédült. A jelöltek többsége leeresztette a pálcáját, de néhányan még mindig gyanakodva nézték. Többen szemöldökráncolva végigmérték viharvert küllemét, de ellenséges pillantásaik lepattantak Siriusról. Volt náluk nagyobb gondja is.

Mégis ösztönösen a mellkasa elé emelte bal karját, megvédve a Jegyet a kíváncsi pillantásoktól.

Andromeda lánya előrelépett.

- Mindkét dokkhoz, és mindhárom hoppanálási teremhez őröket állítottam. Rendszeresen őrjáratozunk a szigeten, és a kandallóknál is őrök vannak, ha valaki üzenne.

Bill fáradtan elmosolyodott.

- Szép munka! Köszönöm! Szükség lesz emberekre, akik segítenek eltakarítani a romokat az Abszol úton. Az egyes, a kettes és a hármas csoport odamegy, a négyes itt marad tovább őrizni a szigetet.

Izgatott, és csalódott mormogás töltötte be a helyiséget, miközben újabb jelöltek érkeztek. Ahogy kíváncsi pillantást váltottak a korábban érkezettekkel, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy tudni akarják, mi történt, de kérdezni egyikük sem mert. Egy homokszín hajú fiatal jelölt végül megtörte a csendet:

- Mi van a halálfalókkal? - kérdezte, miközben szemei Siriusra szegeződtek. A férfi egy pillanatra hunyorogni kezdett, próbálva előásni agyából a tanítvány nevét, de aztán erőt vett magán. Clearwater. Biztos, hogy ő az. Elsőként került be az osztályba. Bill a válla fölött Siriusra pillantott, aki nagy nehezen kicsikart magából egy mosolyt. Megköszörülte a torkát. Már kezdte zavarni az a sok merev tekintet, és a bal karja is hasogatott. Mintha csak üzenni próbálna neki. '_Nem vehetsz többé semmibe._'

- A halálfalók elmentek - válaszolt óvatosan - Az Abszol út romokban van, de Voldemort és a csatlósai elmentek.

Tizenöt szempár bámult rá, próbálva összerakni a történet darabjait egy egésszé, a gyanakvás azonban nem tűnt el a szemükből. Sirius már hozzászokott az ilyen fogadtatáshoz, de még mindig feszengett miatta. Egy fiatal lány remegő hangon megszólalt:

- De... mégis hogy történt?

Próbált erőt venni magán, de csak kapkodva tudott levegőt venni. Mereven vállat vont.

- Harcoltunk ellenük. Elmenekültek.

- Legyőzték őket? - kérdezte valamelyikőjük döbbenten. Nem tudta ki, és nem is érdekelte. Forgott vele a világ, de azért válaszolt:

- Nem nevezném győzelemnek.

A jelöltek zavartan pislogtak. Ha csak homályosan is, de látta, ahogy megcsillan a szemükben a remény. Fázott. Senki nem kérdezett többet, csak bámulták őt néma csendben. Egyedül Bill nézett rá megértéssel... és szánalommal. Utálta, ha sajnálják, de most nem volt ereje tiltakozni ellene. A mellkasa összeszorult.

_'Vagy szembenézek vele most, vagy örökre bújkálok majd előle.'_

Erőlködve kihúzta magát. Nem akarta felfedni a lelkén ejtett sötét foltot, de a tagadással sem érne el semmit. Ha most nem néz szembe a múltjával, akkor talán soha nem lesz rá képes. Évekig sikeresen rejtegette még maga elől is, de most Voldemort kényszerítette rá, hogy szembeszálljon legszörnyűbb félelmeivel, és emlékeivel, de ezúttal nem az Azkaban sötét celláiban, hanem fényes nappal, az egész világ előtt. Észre sem vette, hogy visszatartotta lélegzetét. Sóhajtott egyet, de a tüdeje fájdalmasan tiltakozott.

- Hamarosan úgyis tele lesznek ezzel az újságok - próbált könnyedén beszélni, de nem merte megrántani a vállát. A hirtelen mozdulatokkal csak magának ártott volna. A jelöltek már nyitották a szájukat, de egy intéssel beléjük fojtotta a kérdéseket. Még ez is nagy erőfeszítés volt a részéről, hiszen el kellett vennie a bal karját a mellkasától, ahol addig rejtegette. Legszívesebben ott is hagyta volna, de nem titkolhatja örökké. Ezzel is szembe kell néznie.

A Jegy még mindig vérzett, de nem törölte le. Nem volt hozzá elég ereje, és még nem készült fel rá, hogy megérintse. A kígyó szemei diadalmasan égtek, rá sem kellett pillantania ahhoz, hogy érezze. Ott volt az elméjében, a lelkében. A koponyát friss vér keretezte, de nem homályosította el, sőt, mintha még jobban kihangsúlyozta volna a formáját. A fekete vonalak világítottak sápadt bőrén, és bár a vágások szinte mesterien pontosan voltak, senki nem találta volna szépnek őket. Főleg az nem, aki annyira keményen harcolt az elkészítésük ellen. A kép egy másodpercig még fogva tartotta a tekintetét, de aztán felnézett. Nem volt szükség rá, hogy tovább nézze, hisz ugyanaz töltötte be az elméjét.

De a többiek még mindig a Jegyet nézték, Billt is beleértve. Sirius tudta, hogy az auror tudatában volt annak, ami történt. Hogyne lett volna, hisz látta az Abszol út romjait, és Rita Vitrollal is volt szerencséje találkozni, de látni ugyanazt egész más volt, mégis közömbösnek tűnt az arca a diákokéhoz képest. Ők sápadtak voltak, és a tekintetük undort, és rémületet tükrözött. Egyikőjük sem tudott egy szót sem kinyögni, de a férfi érezte, hogy megérdemlik a magyarázatot, és szükségük is van rá. Mikor halkan megszólalt, maga is meglepődött, hogy milyen nyugodt a hangja.

- Négy évvel ezelőtt Voldemort megbélyegzett a Sötét Jeggyel. Túl gyenge voltam ahhoz, hogy ellenálljak.

Vett egy nagy levegőt, és ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy az égető érzés visszatért. A fájdalom ezúttal segített neki koncentrálni. Látta, hogy a tekintetek még mindig a Jegyre fókuszálódtak.

- Évekig rejtve volt, de a párbajunk alatt újra feltűnt. Amúgy eltörtem az orrát... vagy az állát. Vagy mindkettőt.

Az arcán megjelenő gonosz vigyor még őt magát is meglepte.

- Erre persze még ő is elmenekült - folytatta Bill egy hasonló grimasszal, de ugyanakkor a szemeiből sütött az aggodalom.

A jelöltek az események hatása alatt voltak, így egyikük sem vette észre, amit Bill igen, és amit Sirius már olyan régen tudott. _'Öt perc.'_ Remélte, hogy kibírja még addig. A teste készült feladni a harcot, már csak az akaratereje tartotta a lábán, így próbálva fenntartani a gyorsgyógyító bűbájt még egy ideig. A legtöbb varázsló soha nem ismerte fel a mágia, és az akaraterő közti szoros kapcsolatot, de ő már egész fiatalon megtapasztalta. Rémszem mellett, aki az egyik legerősebb varázsló volt, akit valaha ismert, megtanulta, hogy hogyan lehet finomítani ezt a kapcsolatot, és felhasználni a saját előnyére. Kemény lecke volt, de hasznosnak bizonyult, és most nagy szüksége volt rá.

És ezt a teste is tudta. _'Öt perc, és nincs tovább.' _Sirius Billhez fordult, kizárva elméjéből a jelöltek döbbent pillantásait.

- Menjünk! - képtelen volt többet mondani. Alig kapott levegőt. Bill gyorsan reagált.

- Rendben! Egyes, kettes, hármas csoport indulásra felkészülni! Tonks, te itt maradsz tovább felügyelni a szigetet a négyes csoporttal! Nemsokára levált majd néhány auror, de addig a tied a felelősség!

Sirius nem várta meg a jelöltek igenlését. Elindult a legközelebbi ajtó felé, és remélte, hogy nem esik össze, mielőtt odaér. Törött térde szinte csikorgott, és a bűbáj hatásának gyors múlása miatt erősen bicegnie kellett. De ez még mindig semmi volt az Azkabanból való szökéséhez képest. Ki fogja bírni. Ki kell bírnia.

Ahogy közeledett az ajtóhoz, úgy érezte, ahogy repedezik a varázslat. A gyorsgyógyító bűbáj olyan volt, mint egy hatalmas fal, amely kizárta a fájdalmat, de most érezte benne a réseket. Bill talán észrevette, hogy szédeleg, vagy ő is érezte, hogy ereje a végét járja, mindenesetre elévágott, és gyorsan, de végtelen nyugalommal kimondta a jelszót. Aurorként nem engedhette meg magának, hogy elveszítse a fejét, még egy ilyen helyzetben sem. Sirius követte, de megbotlott a küszöbben. Megkapaszkodott az ajtófélfában, és egyensúlyba hozta magát, mielőtt még Bill a kezét nyújthatta volna. A fiatal auror szólásra nyitotta a száját, de ő megelőzte.

- Le kell feküdnöm! - nyögte Sirius. A szervezete kezdte felmondani a szolgálatot. A gyorsgyógyító bűbáj hatása a végét járta. Bill bólintott, és jobbra fordult, kinyitva egy ajtót. Egy kényelmes, ízléses szoba állt előttük, de a férfi ezt már nem észlelte. Ahogy átlépett a küszöbön, összeesett. Próbált valami kapaszkodót keresni a falon, és irányítani a varázslatot, hogy még egy kicsit kitarthasson, de kudarcot vallott.

**Figyelem! Ez csupán a fejezet első harmada, mert mielőtt tovább fordítom, kíváncsi vagyok, hogy érdemes-e! Várom a véleményeket**!


	2. 22 fejezet 2 rész

**22. fejezet folytatás**

Ginny elég mókásan festett a régimódi szemüvegben, mégis valami magától értetődő természetességgel viselte. Csak tizenegy éves volt, még a Roxfortot sem kezdte el, de most ezzel a feszült koncentrációval az arcán sokkal idősebbnek tűnt. Mindenki őt nézte, reménykedve, hogy talán megtudhatják, hogy mi folyik odakint. A lány a szemöldökét ráncolva kémlelt kifelé, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

- Mit nem adnék most a Tekergők Térképéért! - morgott Fred.

- Egyetértek - sóhajtott Ron, tehetetlenségében a haját piszkálva. Persze Hermione rögtön lelombozta őket.

- Úgysem mennénk vele semmire. Csak a Roxfortban működik.

- Muszáj neked mindig mindenbe belekötnöd? - reagált George haragosan. De Fred csak kuncogott.

- Hermione, mostmár hivatalosan is te vagy minden jó dolog elrontója - jegyezte meg vigyorral az arcán. Persze a lány nem hagyta annyiban.

- Nem tehetek róla, hogy én gondolkodok itt egyedül - válaszolta pajkos mosollyal. Ron dühösen felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Hékás, mégis miért...

- Szerintem elmentek - Ginny halkan beszélt, mégis mindenki elhallgatott. Visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelték, remélve a legjobbakat. A kis lyuk, ahol elrejtőztek, biztonságosnak, és nyugodtnak tűnt, de már nagyon régóta voltak elzárva a külvilágtól, legalábbis ők egy örökkévalóságnak érezték, így minden vágyuk az volt, hogy kimenjenek a szabadba. A lány néhány pillanatig még csendben állt, majd halkan megszólalt.

- Egyre több embert látok. Sehol egy halálfaló. Szerintem vége van.

- Biztos vagy benne? - Harry nem tudta visszafojtani feltörekvő gyanakvását. Ginny mogorván válaszolt.

- Nem, nem vagyok.

- De ha nem látsz ellenséget, akkor kimehetünk, nem? - kérdezte Ron reménykedve. Hermione dühbe gurult.

- Dehogy mehetünk! Hallottad Harry-t. Nem... - Harry óvatosan megszorította a lány karját, aki erre félbehagyta a mondatot. A fiú folytatta helyette.

- Biztos nem tart már sokáig. De nem tudhatjuk, hogy mi folyik odakint. Ha kisétálunk, és tévedtünk, akkor... - nem volt szükséges befejeznie a mondatot. Ron egyetértőleg bólintott, bár unatkozott, és szemmel láthatóan türelmetlenül várta szabadulásuk pillanatát. Nem véletlenül voltak ők a MÁBALT alapítói, Ginny kivételével persze, de ő már kiharcolta a jogot, hogy tiszteletbeli tag legyen. Egyikőjüknek sem okozott gondot egy-két szabály áthágása, még a mindig eminens Hermionénak sem, de ez most más volt. Túl nagy volt a kockázat.

- Igazad van - szólalt meg végül hosszas csend után Fred - Csak utálok...

- Jön valaki - Ginny kénytelen volt megint félbeszakítani őket. Ron ijedtében ugrott egyet.

- Kicsoda? - kérdezte. Ginny nem válaszolt. Senki nem mozdult, míg a lány hirtelen el nem mosolyodott.

- Anya az.

Ezúttal a változatosság kedvéért George kételkedett a szavában.

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Még jó hogy! - vágott vissza, miközben zsebretette a szemüveget - Ne nézz hülyének, George, a saját anyámat csak felismerem.

- Jól van, nyugi!

A két iker gyorsan kinyitotta a csapóajtót, ami a rejtekhelyüket védte, és pár pillanat múlva Harry meghallotta Mrs. Weasley hangját, ahogy az ikreknek örvendezik, és a többiek után kérdez. Ginny, aki a szemüveg nélkül megint csak egy ártatlan tizenegy évesnek tűnt, gyorsan reagált.

- Itt vagyunk! - kiabált lentről, miközben Harry segített neki kimászni a lyukból. Aztán Hermione következett, akit a két fiú együttes erővel segített a felszínre, bár Ron mozdulataiban lehetetlen volt nem észrevenni, hogy még mindig neheztel egy kicsit a lányra. Végül nekik is segítő kezet nyújtottak a többiek, így szerencsésen kijutottak a világosságra. Mrs. Weasley-ből csak úgy áradt a szó.

- Annyira aggódtam értetek! Percy az egyik irányba, ti hatan a másikba, már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy valami bajba kevertétek magatokat, mint általában...

- Tervbe volt véve! - vágta közbe Fred vigyorogva. George egyetértőleg bólogatott, és hozzátette:

- Csak közben Harry lebeszélt minket róla.

Az emlegetett erre felkapta a fejét. Az életüket próbálta megvédeni. Ha csak egy sima csínytevésről kellett volna lebeszélnie az ikreket, csúfos kudarcot vallott volna. Mrs. Weasley rámosolygott a csodálkozó fiúra, és vállon veregette.

- Harry? Ó, kicsim, annyira büszke vagyok rád!

- Ö... köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley! - motyogta válaszul, de még Percy is elég okos volt ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, hogy mire akart célozni az édesanyja. Bár nem mondta ki, de nyilván meglepte, hogy James Potter fia képes józan ésszel cselekedni. Ron megelőzte az újabb szóáradatot, mert gyanakvó, de ugyanakkor huncut tekintettel Percy-hez fordult.

- Hát te merre voltál? - kezdte a számonkérést.

- A Mágikus Menazsériában ragadtam, ha annyira érdekel - vágott vissza okoskodó testvére - Akkor találtam rá anyára, amikor épp keresni kezdett titeket.

Mrs. Weasley észlelte a kezdődő civakodás jeleit, ezért gyorsan elterelte a szót.

- Egyébként honnan tudtatok erről a csapóajtóról? - George elnézően mosolygott.

- Anya! Mi mindent tudunk az Abszol útról.

- Mindent! - visszhangozta Fred. A MÁBALT tagjai, és persze Ginny is sokatmondóan vigyorogtak. Percy csak mogorván elhúzta a száját, de még a mindig szigorú Mrs. Weasley is megkönnyebülten mosolyogva felsóhajtott.

- Akárhogy is, nagyon örülök, hogy biztonságban voltatok, és nem esett semmi bajotok. A legjobb lenne, ha szépen hazamennénk az Odúba, és...

Harry gerincén végigfutott a hideg. Hirtelen semmi nem tűnt olyan vidámnak, mint addig.

- És Sirius? Vele mi van?

Mrs. Weasley hezitált, és az ajkát harapdálta. Harry gyomra ökölnyire zsugorodott az aggodalomtól.

- Nem tudom - ismerte be végül - Elment, mielőtt még...

- De életben van, ugye? - kérdezte levegőt kapkodva a fiú.

- Hát persze, hogy életben van. Ne aggódj miatta, kedvesem! - próbált bátorítóan mosolyogni, de Ron döbbent tekintete, és kérdése félbeszakította az erőlködését.

- Életben van? És mi történt Vol...

- Ron!

- Sajnálom, anya! - a vöröshajú fiú nem tűnt túl bűnbánatosnak - És mi történt Tudjukkivel? Meghalt? Vége van?

Egy pillanatig mind reménykedni kezdtek, de Molly felsóhajtott, és halkan folytatta.

- Attól félek, hogy nem. A halálfalók elmentek Tudodkivel együtt. Nem láttam a harcot, ahhoz túl messze voltam.

- De Sirius jól van? - Harry nem akarta beismerni, de rettegett a választól. A levél, amit a néhai igazgatótól kapott, egyszerre árult el neki túl keveset, ugyanakkor túl sokat. Hogy miért kapta a levelet, azt még mindig nem tudta. Talán véletlen volt, hisz még Dumbledore sem tudhatta, hogy ez fog történni.

- Biztonságban van - Harry-nek feltűnt, hogy Mrs. Weasley nem válaszolt a kérdésére, de tudta, hogy ennél többet ő sem tud kihúzni belőle.

Ginny hirtelen a levegőbe szimatolt.

- Mi ez a szag?

- Égő épületek - válaszolt Percy - Az Abszol út romokban hever.

- Itt az ideje, hogy elinduljunk - vágott közbe Molly - Nincs itt semmi keresnivalónk, és csak útban lennénk az auroroknak.

- Az auroroknak? - kérdezte Hermione érdeklődve. Percy rögtön magyarázni kezdett.

- Azért jönnek, hogy rendbehozzák a károkat. Bár valójában nem az ő dolguk lenne, mert az ehhez hasonló esetekben a hivatalos eljárás...

Édesanyja kuncogva félbeszakította.

- Hallgass már! Nem hiszem, hogy kíváncsiak lennének a hivatalos minisztériumi eljárásra.

- Bocsánat.

A kis csoport kilépett a Kviddics a javából üzlethelyiségébe, ami meglepő módon üres volt. Harry nem értette, hogy hova tűnhetett a tulajdonos. Amikor kiértek az utcára, a fiú rájött, hogy Percy nem túlzott. Minden tele volt parázsló törmelékkel, és mikor végignézett az Abszol úton, csak még több füstöt, és sokkos állapotban levő embereket látott. A macskakövek kimozdultak a helyükről, és Florean Fortescue Fagylaltszalonja úgy nézett ki, mint egy bombatámadás krátere egy mugli filmben. Az utca végén emberek álltak, a többségük a földön fekvő testek fölé hajolt. Többen sírtak, egy nő magánkívül üvöltött a fájdalomtól.

Képtelenek voltak megmozdulni.

Harry érezte az égett emberi hús borzalmas szagát, és felkavarodott a gyomra. Hallotta, hogy a jobbján Hermione felnyög, és Ron is határozottan zöldnek tűnt. Arcának színe harmonizált az utca felett lebegő Sötét Jegyével. Vajon a többiek is észrevették már? A túlélők túlságosan el voltak foglalva ahhoz, hogy érdekelje őket. Ahogy tovább nézte a lebegő koponyát, egy pillanatra úgy érezte, mást is lát. Izzó szemek bámultak vissza rá, és nevetés borzolta az idegeit. Kegyetlen nevetés.

Ijedten pislogott, ahogy Ginny megfogta a karját.

- Gyere! - mondta halkan, és húzni kezdte Harry-t maga után. A fiú némán bólintott, és mégegyszer felpillantott a Jegyre. A látomás eltűnt, ha egyáltalán az volt. Remélte, hogy igen.

- Harry! - Hermione hangja halk volt, és erőtlen, ezért rögtön felé fordult - Nem lehetne, hogy...?

- De igen! Menjünk! - előzte meg a kérdést Ron, és elindult a többiek után. Ginny ezegyszer nagyon örült, hogy nem keveredtek bele ebbe az egészbe. Mindenhol csak halál, és pusztulás... erre egyikőjük sem volt felkészülve.

Percy Harry mögött haladt, és meglepődött, amikor látta, hogy Ginny megáll, és mégegyszer figyelmesen körülnéz.

- Mit csinálsz?

A lány barna szemei találkoztak az övéivel.

- Ezt a napot soha nem akarom elfelejteni.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia a Malfoy kúriában várta meg a támadás végét. Utálta ezt a feszült várakozást, de nem volt más választása, ha gyorsan meg akarta tudni a végkimenetelt.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte, rámutatva sógornője sérült lábára.

- Lupin robbantó átka - ült le Narcissa, aki láthatóan észre sem vette, hogy jócskán összevérezte a drága kanapét.

- Ó! - nem volt túl együttérző a hangja, de ez szemmel láthatóan nem hatott újdonságként a sebesült nőre - Kik voltak még ott?

Narcissa kék szemei elsötétültek a haragtól, de a szája kegyetlen mosolyra húzódott.

- Szeretett kuzinom, és bájos kis barátai - válaszolta csípősen.

Julia szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről. Csak azon csodálkozott, hogy Narcissa nem hallja a hangos dobbanásait. A kérdés, amit kétségbeesetten fel akart tenni neki, pont az a kérdés volt, amit semmiképpen nem tehetett fel: Sirius túlélte?

- Bizony - folytatta a sebesült nő - Ő mindig tudta, hogy kell tönkretenni valamit - újra elmosolyodott - Persze ez most korántsem sikerült nekik olyan fényesen, mint ahogy tervezték.

- Halottak? - próbált minél tárgyilagosabbnak tűnni.

- Macnair - Narcissa hangja nem tűnt túl meghatottnak - Sokan megsérültek, de csak ő halt meg.

- Nem...?

Mindenféle előjel nélkül Lucius viharzott be a szobába, félbeszakítva Julia kérdését. Sok ideje volt megtanulni kiolvasni bátyja érzelemnélküli arcából a valódi gondolatait, főleg amióta újra velük lakott a villában, de most, ahogy sebes léptekkel közeledett hozzá, valami olyat érzett benne, amit még soha. Végigfutott a hátán a hideg. Egy vékony pallón egyensúlyozott, mint kém, és hamar megtapasztalta, hogy bíznia kell az ösztöneiben. És azok most azt súgták, hogy valami nagy baj történt.

Lucius figyelmen kívül hagyta sérült feleségét, szürke szemei húgára szegeződtek.

- Beszélnünk kell - még csak meg sem állt beszéd közben. Julia eddig ülve hallgatta sógornőjét, de most önkéntelenül talpra ugrott.

- Hol?

- Az irodámban. Most.

Ezzel a végszóval el is hagyta a helyiséget. Julia utánasietett, de alig bírt lépést tartani vele, ami soha nem fordult még elő. Megszokta Lucius unott, méltóságteljes stílusát, ami még a járásában is megmutatkozott, de a férfi most nem az arrogáns, és arisztokratikus, hanem a komoly, és gondterhelt Lucius volt.

Az út az irodáig rövid volt, és csendes. Lucius udvariasan kinyitotta előtte az ajtót, és kifejezéstelen arccal megvárta, míg belép, majd egy intéssel hellyel kínálta. Julia érezte, hogy óvatosnak kell lennie, mert soha nem látta még ilyennek, így nem tudhatta, hogy hogy kezelje. Kérdésre nyitotta a száját, de bátyja megelőzte.

- Kinek mondtad el?

Julia fázni kezdett.

- Mit?

- Tudom, hogy te voltál - a hangja meglepő módon inkább lágy volt, mint számonkérő - Te vagy az egyetlen, aki időben megtudta ahhoz, hogy fiygelmeztetni tudja Lupint. Vele beszéltél, igaz?

Julia döbbenten bámulta. A gondolatai olyan lassan követték egymást, mint a vulkán kráteréből lassan kiömlő láva. Hirtelen egy szót sem tudott kinyögni, ami - és ezt nagyon jól tudta - felért egy beismerő vallomással, de egyszerűen nem készült fel erre... Tudta, hogy kockázatos játékot űz, de igazából soha nem gondolta, hogy lebukik. Legalábbis nem így.

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy miről beszélsz - sikerült végre megszólalnia, de a hangja remegett, és ezt nem csak ő vette észre.

- Ne hazudj nekem, Julia! - mondta halkan Lucius - Legalább nekem ne hazudj!

Vészjelzések kondultak meg a nő fejében.

- Miért hazudnék neked?

- Tudom, hogy figyelmeztetted őket az Abszol út elleni támadásra. Csak azt nem tudom, miért tetted. Eddig rajtam kívül még nem jött rá senki, de valaki hamarosan összerakja majd a történet darabkáit, és addigra talán már késő lesz.

- Mégis mihez lesz késő?

Minden reménye, álma, az egész élete darabokban hevert, és tudta, hogy az egyetlen kérdéses dolog már csak az, hogy meddig marad életben. Ismerve a Sötét Nagyurat, biztosan tudta, hogy már nem sokáig. Hacsak nem tudja valahogy még felhasználni őt. Gondolatai kétségbeesve száguldoztak. _'Istenem! Add, hogy ne játsszon ki Sirius ellen! Nem akarok a csalétek lenni egy ellene felállított csapdában. Akkor inkább megölöm magam!' _

- Ahhoz, hogy elmenekülj - Lucius szürke szemei felélénkültek.

- Tessék?

Testvére szája egy öröm nélküli mosolyra húzódott. Suttogva válaszolt.

- Lehet, hogy megbolondultál, de még mindig a húgom vagy. Ha most elmész, még lehet esélyed.

Alig találta a hangját. Lucius most tényleg...?

- De te...

Nem volt képes befejezni a mondatot. _'De te vagy a Sötét Nagyúr jobb keze. Az egyik legkegyetlenebb ember, akit ismerek. Voldemort leghűségesebb szolgája közvetlenül az elmebeteg Belatrix után.' _

- Igen - nem volt sajnálat a hangjában, legalábbis mindent megtett azért, hogy ne legyen - De a testvérem vagy, és ha van valami, amit a Malfoy-ok mindig előbbre tartottak mindennél, az a családi összetartás.

Julia alig hitt a fülének.

- Hagyd el az országot! Menekülj, és ne nézz vissza! Búcsúzz el, akiktől szeretnél, de siess! Nem tudom késleltetni a leleplezésedet anélkül, hogy gyanúba keverném magam.

**Ezzel vége a 22. fejezetnek! Igyekszem a következőt is minél hamarabb feltenni, ezúttal egyben!**


	3. 23 fejezet 1 rész

**23. fejezet: Szív, test, elme és lélek**

_'Búcsúzz el, akiktől szeretnél, de siess!' _Lucius tudta, mit fog tenni. Tudta, hova vezet majd először az útja. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy soha nem fogja teljesen átlátni a bátyja indítékait, és megérteni, hogy miért engedte el szabadon. De nem volt ideje ezen gondolkodni. Idejött a Grimmauld térre, és a 12-es ajtó előtt állt. Búcsúzni jött.

Megpróbálta lecsillapítani sajgó szívét. Nincs oka a szomorúságra. Valamilyen csoda folytán még életben van, és hálásnak kéne lennie ezért. Mégis nagyot kellett nyelnie, miközben felemelte a kezét, hogy bekopogjon az ajtón. Ha most elmegy, nem tudni, mikor jöhet vissza. De vissza fog jönni. Valamikor.

Valahogyan.

A kopogtatás üresen visszhangzott a régi faajtón, pont olyan üresen, mint amilyen üresnek ő érezte magát. Néhány másodperc múlva az ajtó kinyílt, és Julia szembetalálta magát egy kócos hajú, zöld szemű fiúval, akit még soha nem látott, de a nevét nagyon jól ismerte. Hisz kiköpött James Potter. Annyi idős lehet, mint az unokaöccse, Draco. Bár kétségtelenül kevésbé ellenszenves. _'Narcissa hatása'_, gondolta, mielőtt még tudatosult volna benne, hogy ezzel a véleményével tulajdonképpen a vérmániások nézeteit támogatja. Szerintük a tradíciók, és a büszkeség az ősi családokon belül öröklődik. _'Én sem vagyok különb, mint ők.'_

De mégis különb volt. Egy vékony határvonalon egyensúlyozott, és hibázott, de legalább ott volt azon a bizonyos vonalon. Legalább nem a könnyű, a régi utat választotta. Mert kockáztatni, és bár belebukott, legalább megpróbálta. _'És most megfizetem az árát.'_

- Segíthetek? - Harry gyanakodva nézte őt, de nem tudta érte hibáztatni. A nő nagyot nyelt, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Hirtelen olyan száraznak érezte a torkát.

- Szia. Julia Malfoy vagyok.

- Malfoy? - visszhangozta a fiú. Zöld szemei összeszűkültek, és az arckifejezése is megváltozott. Julia kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát, és összeszorult a szíve. _'A háború előtt soha nem így reagáltak volna a nevemre.' _Ez a gyerek a Malfoy nevet egyértelműen a gonoszság szinonímájaként fogta fel.

- Igen. Siriust keresem.

- Nincs itt - szólt közbe egy új hang.

James volt az. Úgy tűnt, hogy már elég ügyesen mozog a kerekesszékével. Volt ideje hozzászokni. Öregebbnek tűnt, mint valaha, a szemei alatt sötét karikák ültek. A legjobban azonban az a két szó rázta meg, ami elhagyta a férfi száját. Tudta, hogy nincs sok ideje, de úgy döntött, még pár percet rászán a kérdezősködésre. Halkan megszólalt.

- Megmondanád, hogy hol van?

James megrázta a fejét.

- Nem tehetem - egy pillanatig hezitált, majd folytatta - Nem akarsz bejönni?

- Nem. Épp úton vagyok... elhagyom az országot - válaszolt szomorúan - Csak mondd meg neki, hogy el akartam köszönni.

A férfi mogyoróbarna szemei kitágultak a megdöbbenéstől, de lenyelte kitörni igyekvő kérdéseit.

- Megmondom neki.

- Köszönöm.

Miért érzi magát ilyen szörnyen? Sajgott a szíve. Remélte, hogy fogja még látni Siriust, de most mégis félt, hogy talán ez lett volna az utolsó lehetősége rá. Idefelé megpróbálta elterelni a gondolatait a Reggeli Próféta olvasásával, de kudarcot vallott. Még alig lett vége a támadásnak, de már ott volt benne a fülszöveg, hogy Rita Vitrol a holnapi számban részletes tudósítással jelentkezik. Végigfutott a hátán a hideg.

- Jobb, ha megyek.

- Sok szerencsét, Julia! - hallotta James hangját, ahogy megfordult. Csak a válla felett nézett vissza.

- Köszönöm, James!

Egyikőjüknek sem jutott eszébe a helyzet furcsasága. A világ két legrégebbi máguscsaládjának két elismert tagja állt egymással szemben, egyikőjük egy harmadik ugyanilyen család legfontosabb tagjának a szerelme, és éppen búcsúzkodtak, mert a körülményeket egyikőjük sem tudta irányítani. Milyen más volt régen, amikor még a Potter, a Black, és a Malfoy család képviselte a legnagyobb erőket a varázsvilágban, és mindhárom család becsülettel, és egyfajta magasztos hittel tette a dolgát a köz szolgálatában. Mostanra a becsület már nem jelentett semmit, legalábbis a vér által meghúzott határvonalakon kívül semmiképp. A tizennégy ősi varázslócsalád már nem volt egységes. Széthúzás, gyanakvás, és hatalmi harcok mélyítették el köztük a szakadékot. Minden megváltozott.

A háború mindent megváltoztatott.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lassan oszlott fel a sötétség. Hangokat hallott. Bill hangját.

- Szép munka, Ms. Lockhart. Én már órák óta próbálom felébreszteni.

Érezte egyre erősödő szívverését.

- Köszönöm, uram. A gyógyítás már a Roxfort elvégzése óta a hobbim.

Egy női hang. Bal alkarja szinte égett.

- Ahhoz képest elég képzett. Én csak a hétköznapi bűbájokat ismerem.

Emlékezett, hogy miért fáj a karja, de nem akart rá gondolni.

- Messze vagyok a képzettől, uram.

Még mindig csak a sötétben tapogatózott. Megpróbált pislogni. Fájt. Minden mozdulat fájt.

- Közelebb, mint én, az biztos.

Hirtelen fény derengett fel a feketeség szélén, és úgy zuhant rá az ébrenlét, mint egy villámcsapás. Fájdalmas kiáltás született a mellkasában, amely képtelen volt kitörni, mert a tüdeje levegőért küzdött. A teste, amely már nem volt öntudatlan, és ellazult, harcolt az erőfeszítései ellen. Izmai görcsbe rándultak, és fuldokolni kezdett. Az egész olyan hirtelen múlt el, mint ahogy elkezdődött. A környezete fényárba borult, és Sirius zihálva próbált megnyugodni. Köhögni kezdett, és vért érzett a szájában. Halkan szitkozódni kezdett.

- Jó látni, hogy életben vagy - szólalt meg Bill halkan. Próbált vidámnak tűnni, de sikertelenül. Mikor Sirius végre képes volt rá fókuszálni, látta, hogy aggódik.

- Jelen pillanatban szívesebben lennék halott - reagált szárazon. Bill megfagyott a megkezdett mozdulata közben, a jelölt pedig zavarodottan nézett rá.

- Vicc volt - helyesbítette korábbi mondatát az idősebb auror. _'Nagyrészt.'_

- Persze - válaszolta Bill. A vörös hajú auror olvasott az arcvonásaiban, de Sirius nem bánta. A fiatal férfi is fogoly volt az Azkabanban, bár korántsem annyi ideig, mint ő, de ahhoz elég ideig, hogy megértse a helyzetet. Neki sem volt ismeretlen a fájdalom.

- Azonnal egy gyógyítóhoz kell vinnünk - folytatta.

- Egyetértek - a hősködés most semmit sem segítene. Sirius egy roncsnak érezte magát, és biztos volt benne, hogy úgy is néz ki. Gondolatban végigfuttatott egy leltárt a sérülésein, de aztán azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna. A testén újra, és újra végigfutó reszketés az Azkabanból Roxfortba tartó útjára emlékeztette, amikor törött csontjait a végkimerülésig hajszolta. Most legalább használhatta a gyorsgyógyító bűbájt. Bár így utólag nem sokra megy ezzel a tudattal. Bill folytatta.

- Általában alkalmazunk a szigeten is hivatásos gyógyítókat, de most a sietség, és a fokozott biztonsági intézkedések miatt nem volt rá idő. Ms. Lockhart az egyetlen, aki kicsit is hozzáértő.

- És én sem vagyok túl jó - tette hozzá a szőke hajú lány - Még a Roxfortban besegítettem Madam Pomfrey-nak, de mindig is auror akartam lenni.

- Akkor hívjátok ide Pomfrey-t! - Sirius kapkodva vette a levegőt, és érezte, hogy a mellkasa minden levegővételnél összeszorul az erőlködéstől.

- Ő nem szakértője az ilyen helyzeteknek - próbálkozott Bill.

Sirius megint köhögni kezdett, és fájdalom nyillalt a torkába. A feketeség megint belopakodott a látóterébe, de visszaszorította.

- Tudom - mondta szűkszavúan - De ő az egyetlen, akiben megbízok, és más gyógyítót nem szívesen engednék Avalon közelébe.

Bill szólásra nyitotta a száját, de még időben felfogta a férfi szavainak háttérjelentését. Sirius megeresztett egy örömtelen mosolyt.

- Igen. Egy darabig nem hiszem, hogy elhagynám a szigetet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ki volt ez, apa? - kérdezte Harry rögtön, amint bezárult az ajtó.

James halkan felsóhajtott. Julia látogatása felébresztette benne a csalódottságát. A nő legalább tudott valamit tenni a jó ügyért, vele ellentétben. Remus nem árulta el, hogy kitől szerezte az információkat a támadásról, - Jamesnek amúgy is Hagrid szólt, szóval annál többet úgysem tudhatott meg, mint amit a vadőr elmondott - de amint meglátta a nőt az ajtóban, tudta. Tudta, hogy Julia volt. Megtette a maga részét, és most megfizet érte. Talán soha többé nem látja Siriust. Erre a gondolatra összeszorult a torka.

- Egy régi barát - válaszolt a fiának, maga is meglepődve azon, hogy milyen igazak, és őszinték a szavai.

- Barát? - kérdezett vissza Harry kételkedve. A fia hozzá hasonlóan nyitott szívű, és pártatlan volt az ismeretlenek felé, de az elmúlt időszak nyomot hagyott az ítélőképességén. Akárcsak mindenki másén. - Nem Draco Malfoy rokona?

- De igen. A nagynénje. Lucius Malfoy húga.

- És ennek ellenére a barátod? - Harry döbbenten bámulta, és James hirtelen végtelen szomorúságot érzett. _'Ennyire éles lenne a határvonal a családok között?' _ Kérdés volt ez, de igazából tudta a választ. Tudta, hogy még ha vége is lesz egyszer a háborúnak, az emberi kapcsolatokon ejtett sebek csak hosszú idő elteltével fognak begyógyulni. Végül halkan válaszolt.

- Igen, a barátom. Még a háború előttről.

És ha a Potter család csak egy kicsit is máshogy áll a dolgokhoz, talán egy nap James egy olyan lányt vett volna el feleségül, mint ő. Egy olyan lányt, aki rendelkezik mindazzal, amivel az ősi családok: gazdagság, szépség, hatalom és nemesség. Talán akkor most Julia élne vele, és nem Harry édesanyja, az a gyönyörű, vibráló, tüzes, mugliszületésű nő, akibe olyan régen beleszeretett. Lily úgy illett hozzá, mint Julia Siriushoz, de neki a barátjával ellentétben volt olyan szerencséje, hogy megoszthatta mindennapjait a szeretett nővel.

Egy hosszú pillanatig némán nézte a csukott bejárati ajtót, és azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon mi lett volna, ha...

- Apa? - Harry hangja kizökkentette az álmodozásból. A rémálmaiból. _'Milyen más lenne most az életem!'_

- Igen?

- Miért nem mehetünk mi is az Abszol útra? Nem vagyok már gyerek. Tudnék segíteni.

James sóhajtott. A fia a szeme láttára nőtt fel. Túl gyorsan.

- Tudom. De az Abszol út most nem neked való - keserűen lenézett saját érzéketlen lábaira - És nem is nekem.

Lily a helyszínen volt, és segédkezett az auroroknak, James-et pedig itthagyta, hogy vigyázzon Harry-re. Az egész olyan ironikus. Hányszor hagyta magukra őket a sérülése előtt, mert elszólította a kötelesség? Most legalább megtudta, hogy milyen érzés volt ez a feleségének, de cseppet sem élvezte a helyzetet.

- Utálok bújkálni - motyogott a fia válaszul. James megfordult, és elgurult az ajtótól, nem nézve vissza.

- Akárcsak én, Harry. Akárcsak én.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A nagy kavarodásban úgy alakult, hogy Fletchernek és Franknek együtt kellett dolgoznia. Bár Longbottom négy évvel fiatalabb volt társánál, sokkal több időt tölthetett az Avalonon, és nagyobb jártasságra tett szert az aurori munkát illetően. Régi barátok voltak, de Dung most szívből utálta Franket. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy mit fog tőle kérdezni. Meg kell kérdeznie. És a legrosszabb az volt, hogy az őt körülvevő többi emberrel ellentétben neki joga volt tudni a választ. Most nem menekülhet el.

Meg fogja kérdeznie. Valamikor. De addig is legalább normális mederben folyhat a társalgás.

- Tudta, hogy jövünk - magyarázta Frank, miközben kilebegtetett egy lámpaoszlopot egy hatalmas kráterből. Dung pálcájának pöccintésére az oszlop visszarepült a helyére, társa pedig a megfelelő bűbájjal odarögzítette. Jó csapatot alkottak. - A Zsebpiszok Közbe hoppanáltunk, ahol a legkevésbé számíthattak volna aurorokra, de a halálfalók már vártak minket.

- Akárcsak minket - szólt közbe Dung. Észrevett egy összetört padot, és úgy döntött, hogy azzal folytatja a helyreállítást. Az első néhány órában a túlélőket keresték a törmelékek alatt, majd orvosi segítséget nyújtottak nekik, de mostanra már az épületek, és az utca rendbehozásán dolgoztak. Szerencsére ez nem igényelt túl nagy erőfeszítést, mert az önkéntesek nagy része túl fáradt lett volna a nagyobb horderejű bűbájokhoz. - Remus és én a Hop-hálózatot használtuk, és alig érkeztünk meg, már belefutottunk a fogadóbizottságba: Mulciber, Flint, a két Malfoy, meg Bellatrix támadt nekünk.

Frank elmormogott egy varázsigét, mire az előtte heverő eldeformálódott kuka visszanyerte eredeti alakját.

- Ez érthető.

- Micsoda? - kérdezett vissza Fletcher, miközben leröptetett egy padot a Mágikus Tréfák Boltjának tetejéről.

- Ha a helyükben lettem volna, és tudom, hogy jönnek az aurorok, őket küldtem volna ellenük - mondta Frank - Nem sértésnek szántam - tette gyorsan hozzá.

- Nem is vettem annak.

Mialatt némán dolgoztak a használt talárokat árusító üzlet ledőlt falának felállításán, Mundungusnak volt ideje végiggondolni a történteket. Amikor megérkeztek, és látta, hogy kikkel kell szembenézniük, tudta, hogy meg fognak halni. Akkor nem értette, hogy Voldemort miért küldött öt tapasztalt halálfalót egy volt auror, és a Roxfort igazgatója ellen, aki már nem Dumbledore, de Remus meglepte. Határozott, és gyors reagálása megmentette a helyzetet. Önkéntelenül is elvigyorodott.

- Én is ezt tettem volna. Mulciber és Flint különösen jó ötlet volt. Ha ti érkeztek oda, akkor nagy hasznát vették volna a tudásuknak.

- Kétségtelenül. De azért megnyugtató tudni, hogy Tudodki sem tud mindent.

- De épp eleget tud. Talán túl sokat is.

A fal végre a helyén volt, és gyorsan oda is rögzítette egy bűbájjal, míg Frank megerősítette a szerkezetét. Kifacsartnak érezte magát, és Frank is hasonló helyzetben lehetett, mert ahelyett, hogy kinézett volna magának egy új célpontot, teljes figyelmével felé fordult.

- De honnan? - kérdezte, ahogy tétlenül belerúgott egy kis darab törmelékbe - Mikor tudomást szereztünk a támadásról, már csak tíz percünk volt. Tíz perc alatt kellett intézkednünk.

- És csak nyolcan tudtunk az egészről - Dung magában már számba vette mindannyiukat, és biztos volt benne, hogy egyikőjük sem lehetett áruló. - Pontosabban kilencen, ha hozzávesszük a kémet, aki kiszivárogtatta nekünk a tervet.

- Tízen, ha Alice-t is beleszámoljuk - tette hozzá Frank.

- Rá biztos nem gyanakodnék - mosolyodott el halványan Dung, majd hirtelen elkomolyodott - De a többiekre se.

Frank összeráncolt szemöldökkel gondolkodott.

- Várjunk csak! Én, te, Remus, Alice, a három avaloni oktató, és James, nekem ő szólt az egészről. Ki a kilencedik?

- Hagrid. Vele üzentünk Jamesnek.

- A francba!

- Pontosan - értett egyet Fletcher. Nem maradt támpontjuk. Még ha Hagrid el is akarta volna őket árulni, Voldemort soha nem fogadott volna a bizalmába egy félóriást. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Hagrid volt az egyik leghűségesebb ember, akivel Dung valaha találkozott. Nem lehetett ő.

- Akkor marad a kém - szólalt meg végül Frank.

- Előbb elmondja nekünk, hogy támadnak, aztán meg elárulja Tudodkinek, hogy jövünk. Ennek semmi értelme.

- Talán kettős ügynök.

- És mi lett volna a célja? - kérdezte kíváncsian Dung. Tudta, hogy ez a kérdés a Rend belső körének legközelebbi ülésén is fel fog merülni, de Sirius állapotát tekintve az még soká lesz, és addig is egy kívülálló véleménye nem fog megártani. Frank megrántotta a vállát.

- Talán csapda volt.

- Ha az akart lenni, nem igazán jött be.

- Hát az biztos - mosolyodott el az auror - Folytassuk a munkát!

- Miért is ne? Úgysincs egy értelmes teóriánk se a történtekre.

- Néha az is elég, ha megfelelő kérdéseket teszünk fel - csapott a vállára Frank.

- Lehet. De puszta kérdésekkel nem nyerjük meg a háborút.


	4. 23 fejezet 2 rész

**23. fejezet folytatás**

Sirius félig öntudatlanul várta, hogy Bill kapcsolatba lépjen Madam Pomfrey-val, és módot találjon arra, hogy biztonságosan a szigetre hozassa. Voltak erre megfelelő útvonalak, de egy látogató behozatalához általában legalább két auror kellett, és ő most nem volt túl segítőkész állapotban. Egy éber pillanatában meg is jegyezte ezt Billnek, de a fiatal férfi csak mosolygott, és elmondta, hogy amíg Sirius eszméletlen volt, ő irányította az avaloni rendszert, és ő küldte a jelölteket az Abszol Útra. Egy látogató behozatala ahhoz képest gyerekjáték.

Így hát Sirius Dana Lockhart felügyelete alatt várt. Azt kívánta, bár hagyná magára a lány, de ugyanakkor örült is, hogy valaki ott van vele. Ha nem érezné olyan rosszul magát, talán beszélgetne vele - minden jobb, mint a tétlen várakozás. Nem akart gondolkodni, nem akart érezni.

Előbb vagy utóbb pedig sort kell kerítenie a helyzet teljes átgondolására, és ez a csendes várakozás alkalmat adott neki, hogy számvetést tartson lelke összetört darabkái felett. Tudta, hogy ez fog történni, de mégsem gondolta, hogy ennyire fájdalmas lesz. Kétségbeesetten próbálta elfelejteni, amire a rémálmaira újra és újra emlékeztették: megbélyegzett lett._ 'Enyém a szíved, a tested, az elméd, a lelked.'_

Megremegett. Ha valaki hallotta volna a gondolatait, talán elmondta volna neki, hogy az ő esete más, mint a halálfalóké. Ő harcolt a Jegy ellen. Az nem ugyanaz, mintha valaki önként veti alá magát a szertartásnak. De senki más nem érezhette azt a hideget, és azokat a fojtogató, karmos ujjakat, amelyek körülfonták az érzékeit, és nem engedték. Olyan volt, mintha figyelnék, de hiába tekintget hátra a válla fölött, nem lát senkit. Voldemort tesztelte a köztük levő kapcsolatot. A kapcsolatot, ami négy évig rejtve volt, de most felszínre került.

- Jól van? - Lockhart halk kérdése kizökkentette. A lány jelenléte megnyugtató volt, közel sem volt olyan idegesítő, mint a rokonai többsége. Megpróbált bólintani, de a mozdulatra fájdalom nyilallt a nyakába, ezért inkább hangosan válaszolt.

- Többé-kevésbé.

- Madam Pompfrey nemsokára megérkezik - a férfi roppant mulatságosnak találta, ahogy a fiatal jelölt próbálta megnyugtatni. Kinyitotta a szemét.

- Miért van itt? - nehezére esett megszólalnia, mert a mellkasa még mindig olyan volt, mintha valami nehéz súly összenyomta volna.

- Nem értem a kérdést, uram - a lány tényleg úgy nézett rá, mintha őrült lenne. Talán az is volt.

- Nem ismer engem. Nem tartozik nekem semmivel. Miért törődik velem? - a rövid mondatok sokkal könnyebben mentek. A jelölt hitetlenkedő tekintettel válaszolt.

- Maga Sirius Black. Egy igazi hős.

- Úgy gondolja? - suttogta a férfi keserűen. Rögtön észrevette a lány szemeiben a rémületet, de nem elég gyorsan ahhoz, hogy leállítsa magát. Felemelte a bal karját, amire szúró fájdalom hasított a testébe - Ennek ellenére is?

A lány nem tudott mit felelni. Sirius őszintén megsajnálta.

- Felejtse el, amit mondtam. Sajnálom - mondta neki fájdalommal teli hangon - Fáradt vagyok, és keserű. Ne is törődjön velem!

- Semmi baj - mosolygott rá Lockhart - Meg tudom érteni.

Halkan felhorkantott, de belátta, hogy nem volt túl jó ötlet. Mindene fájt.

- Jó tudni, hogy van, aki megérti a helyzetet.

- Hozhatok magának valamit?

- Egy kóma jól esne - morogta válaszul a férfi.

- Tessék?

- Semmit nem kérek, köszönöm. Megvagyok.

- Szörnyen néz ki, uram - jegyezte meg tárgyilagosan a lány.

- Ne hívjon uramnak! - javította ki fáradtan - Öregnek érzem magam tőle.

A fiatal jelölt csak nevetett a megjegyzésén. Hallva a lány vidám hangját, Sirius egy pillanatig úgy érezte, mintha minden rendben lenne... míg fájdalom nem hasított a bal karjába.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Édes Istenem! - Peter elakadt lélegzettel nézett körül. James nagyot nyelt.

- Egyetértek.

Egymás mellett sétáltak az Abszol Úton. Pontosabban szólva Peter sétált, James pedig néhány ujjnyival a föld felett kormányozta mechanikus tolószékét. Egy már helyreállított üzlet felé tartottak. Egyszerre érkeztek, miután megkapták a jelentést Frank Longbottomtól. Bár már négy óra is eltelt a támadás óta, döbbenten nézték a pusztítást. Vajon milyen lehetett a helyzet közvetlenül utána? Kimerült aurorok irányították a jelölteket, és az önkénteseket, hogy minél hamarabb elkészüljenek. Őket nézve Jamesnek bűntudata támadt. Harry-t Molly Weasley-re hagyta, Petert pedig hazahívta Franciaországból. Szükség volt itt rá, és az összes osztályvezetőre. Ezúttal még Lily sem tartotta vissza azzal, hogy túl veszélyes neki itt lenni, de ha így tett volna, akkor sem ér el vele semmit. James utált bújkálni.

Az osztályvezetők. _A fenébe_. Caramel lépett be a kis helyiségbe, Arthurral a nyomában, aki roppant zaklatottnak tűnt. Nyilván már órák óta Corneliusszal foglalkozik, mióta a karrierista politikus megérkezett. A körülményekhez képest eddig egész ügyesen manipulálta az idősödő férfit, de úgy látszik, hogy Caramelnek hirtelen mondanivalója akadt. Az ilyen pillanatokban jutott James eszébe leginkább, hogy mennyire utálja a politikát.

- Miniszter Úr! - Caramel kezet nyújtott. Igyekezett minél fontosabbnak látszani, mint mindig. Jamesnek borsódzott a háta, miközben lelkesedés nélkül elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet. Nem akart megalázkodni.

- Mr. Caramel! - mondta szívélyesen - Örülök, hogy eljött!

- Micsoda borzalmas tragédia! - most az egyszer még rajta is látszott, hogy nagyon aggódik - Fel sem tudom becsülni az okozott károkat, és az a rengeteg ártatlan áldozat... - hirtelen résnyire szorította össze a száját - Tennünk kell valamit!

- Teljesen egyetértek!

Lassan a többiek is megérkeztek, és mind ugyanolyan sokkosnak látszottak. Rémülten néztek körül, próbálva feldolgozni az eseményeket, és megérteni, hogy mi történt. Ez volt talán a második alkalom a mágiatörténelem folyamán, amikor együtt volt a Minisztérium minden főosztályvezetője, és nem csak fizikailag. Az első két hónappal ezelőtt volt, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium elpusztítása után. Akkor úgy tűnt, hogy képesek lesznek együtt dolgozni, de az eltelt idő alatt a rivalizálás, a személyes bosszúvágy, és a politizálás csak rontott a helyzeten. De ennek vége. Nincs tovább. A pártokra szakadás a végső pusztulást jelenti, és ezt mostanra már mindenki tudta.

Arthur otthagyta Caramelt, mivel az elmélyült beszélgetésbe kezdett a Varázsjátékok és Mágikus Sportok Főosztályának vezetőjével, aki Ludo Bumfolt meggyilkolása óta Nathaniel Adams volt.

- Mindenki itt van - mondta Jamesnek, közben egy bólintással üdvözölve Petert - Frank Longbottom a munkálatokat vezeti, Alice pedig épp a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztályt tájékoztatja.

- Köszönöm! - Jamesnek sikerült elmosolyodnia, de a gesztus nem volt őszinte - Sajnálom, hogy nem jöttem hamarabb.

- Semmi baj, megértem - válaszolt a vörös hajú férfi, de már nem őt, hanem a romos utcát nézte.

- Hogy haladnak a dolgok? - kérdezte, látva helyettese szemében az aggodalmat.

- Haladnak - Arthur megrántotta a vállát - Lassan, de biztosan. Egy hétbe is beletelik, mire végzünk.

- Az összes sérült biztonságba lett helyezve?

- Igen - ezúttal egy új hang szólt közbe. Alice ért melléjük. James számára ő nem csak kolléga volt, hanem egy nagyon jó barát is - A legutolsót egy órával ezelőtt szállítottuk be a kórházba. A Szent Mungó az aurorok védelme alatt áll. A jelöltek itt maradtak segíteni.

- Köszönöm, Alice! - a nő fáradtan elmosolyodott.

- Ez a munkám.

- Akkor jó! - szólalt meg hirtelen Peter James jobbján - Hol tárgyaljunk?

- Valami biztonságosabb helyen - morogta Marcy Basil, amivel kiváltott néhány érdeklődő pillantást.

- Sehol sem vagyunk ennél nagyobb biztonságban - válaszolta Alice hűvösen.

- Legalábbis itt, az Abszol Úton - tette hozzá James, mielőtt még bárki közbeszólna - Nincs mit rejtegetnünk. Itt maradunk.

Volt oka az önbizalomra. A riportereket már elirányították a helyszínről. Ha megkérdeztek volna egy aurort, hogy kiket gyűlöl a világon a legjobban, a halálfalók mögött nem sokkal maradtak volna le az újságírók. James hasonlóan érzett. Voltak pillanatok, amikor egy riporter veszélyesebb ellenfél volt, mint bármelyik sötét varázsló. De most csak önkéntesek, és aurorjelöltek voltak a közelben, akik elől nem volt mit rejtegetni.

- Hát, ha így állunk, akkor kezdem én. Miért hívott minket össze? - érdeklődött Amos Diggory. James nagyot nyelt, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Először is azért, hogy lássam Önöket! Hogy megbizonyosodjak róla, hogy mind ugyanazért dolgozunk, - ezen szavainál halványan rámosolygott Caramelre - és hogy sikerrel fogunk járni.

- Mégis miben? - vágott közbe Adams. James a szeme sarkából Remusra pillantott.

- Azt még nem tudom. Ez a második ok, amiért itt vagyunk. Kérdéseink vannak, és meg kell találnunk a válaszokat, hogy aztán cselekedni tudjunk - Caramel azonnal felélénkült.

- Ha már a kérdésekről van szó, nekem lenne egy - tucatnyi fej fordult felé.

- Szerintem ezzel mindannyian így vagyunk, de akkor kezdje Ön! - sóhajtott fáradtan Arthur, átengedve a figyelmet Corneliusnak.

- Köszönöm! - felelt negédesen az érintett. Jamesnek rossz előérzete támadt, amint Caramel Alice-hoz fordult.

- Hiányolom az egyik osztályvezetőnket - kezdte ártatlanul - Azt, akinek a legtöbb oka lenne itt lenni. Megkérdezhetem, hogy hol van Sirius Black?

Alice-nak a szeme se rebbent.

- Attól tartok, nem mondhatom meg.

- Ó! Nem gondolja, hogy a minisztériumnak joga van tudni, hogy mégis hol tartózkodik a varázsvilág úgynevezett hőse?

- Úgynevezett? - James szíve a torkában dobogott, miközben Alice újra megszólalt.

- Meg sem lepődöm, hogy mennyire egyedülálló módon képes gúnyt űzni a bátorságból, és a hősiességből!

- Nekem legalább nincs Sötét Jegy a karomon - vágott vissza Caramel.

- Micsoda? - a kérdés több ember felől hangzott fel egyszerre, beleértve Jamest is. Döbbent sustorgás töltötte meg a helyiséget.

- Ön nem is tudta? - a politikus szeme most Jamesre fókuszálódott - Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén megbélyegezte Sirius Blacket. Vagy az is lehet, hogy csak láthatóvá tett valamit, ami már régen ott volt - mondta kárörömtől csillogó szemmel.

James egy kéz szorítását érezte a vállán, és a következő pillanatban egy ismerős hang suttogott a fülébe.

- Kényszerítette őt, James, és Sirius harcolt ellene. Nem voltam ott, nem láttam, hogy hogyan történt, de azt tudom, hogy minden erejével küzdött. Ez nem az, aminek látszik. Csak annak akarja beállítani.

James el is felejtkezett Remusról, de úgy látszik, hogy a beszélgetés alatt a barátja valahogy mellé osont. Elég halkan beszélt, ráadásul letérdelt mellé, így rajta, és talán Peteren kívül senki nem hallotta, amit mondott. Kavargott a gyomra. _A Sötét Jegy. Édes Istenem! _Vajon min mehetett keresztül Sirius? _Sirius. _

Gyorsan összeszedte magát, és bólintott. Érezte, ahogy barátja bátorítóan megszorítja a vállát, majd feláll, és megáll mellette. Együtt néztek farkasszemet Caramellel. A szoba újra elcsendesült.

- Vagy az is lehet, hogy nem minden az, aminek látszik - Jamesnek kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy nyugodtan beszéljen.

- Akárhogy is, ez az ügy azonnali vizsgálatot igényel - válaszolt az idős politikus fontoskodva.

Szerencsére Remus megelőzte James dühkitörését, és közbevágott, mielőtt még elfajulhattak volna a dolgok.

- Ez csak természetes - mondta halkan - De ennek nem most van itt az ideje. Számtalan más dolog van, amivel most foglalkoznunk kell. Fontosabb dolgok.

Halk hangja, és nyugalma mindenkit meggyőzött. James valószínűleg leállt volna üvöltözni Caramellel, de az nem lett volna túl jó taktika. Ha szembefordul az alárendeltjeivel, csak azt éri el, hogy meggyűlölik. Érdekes, hogy bár Remus nem volt osztályvezető, mindenki egyetértett vele, és senki nem kérdőjelezte meg a jelenlétét. Gyorsan elrejtette a meglepődését, és megkönnyebbülve pillantott rá. _Remus, tartozom neked a világ legnagyobb szívességével! _Tele volt kérdésekkel, de most a munkájára kellett koncentrálnia, bármilyen nehéz is túltennie magát a gondolaton, hogy a legjobb barátja a Sötét Jegyet viseli.

- Akkor kezdhetjük?

Mindenki egyetértőleg bólintott. Hosszú nap volt a mai, de nekik még sok dolguk van.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kezdte elveszíteni az eszméletét, de minden erejével azon volt, hogy összeszedje magát, és ébren maradjon. Nem volt könnyű.

- Uram, mi a baj? - Lockhart hangja aggódó volt.

- Mondtam már, hogy ne urazzon! - a férfi hangja egy erőtlen köhögés volt csupán.

- Akkor hogy szólítsam? - a hangjából érezte, hogy a lány mosolyog, de nem látta tisztán.

- Siri...

Újabb fájdalomhullám borította el a testét a bal karjából kiindulva. Semmit nem látott, csak valami fehér, vakító fényt, de nem tudta megállapítani, hogy mi az. Felüvöltött, ahogy a Jegy égni kezdett az alkarján, mintha késsel metélnék minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét. A borzalmas fizikai fájdalom a karjában azonban semmi volt ahhoz képest, amit a lelkében érzett. Mintha jeges ujjak markában lenne. Emlékek.

_- Miért harcolsz ellene? _

_- Akárhányszor kérdezed meg, a válaszom nem fog változni - suttogta. A látása kezdett kitisztulni, de a torka rettenetesen fájt._

_- Dehogynem._

_- Te is tudod, hogy az utolsó leheletemig küzdök majd ellene._

_- Igen. De miért?_

_Sirius felhorkant._

_- Mert tudom, hogy idegesít._

_Semmi válasz. Csak sötétség._

Már nem üvöltött. Csak feküdt ott mozdulatlanul, és hidegen, mint egy kőszobor. Nem tudta, hogy lélegzik-e egyáltalán, vagy hogy Lockhart ott van-e még mellette. Csak a kibírhatatlan hideget érezte.

_Az enyém vagy, Sirius. Teljes szívvel, testtel, elmével és lélekkel._

Semmi újabb emlék.

Csak hideg nevetés.

Égető fájdalom.

_Ó, igen! Az enyém vagy. Nem küzdhetsz ellene._

Harcolni akart, de mozdulni sem bírt. Az elméje lassan dolgozta fel az információt, de a szíve mélyén már értette. Értette már nagyon régóta. Ennek ellenére képtelen volt ellenállni. Még gondolkodni is nehezére esett.

_Igen! Add fel! Nincs más választásod.'_

Soha nem fázott még ennyire életében. Még a dementorokkal körülvéve sem, éveket töltve azon a pokoli helyen. Mintha Lockhart a nevét kiabálta volna pánikba esve, de valószínűleg csak képzelődik. Ki tudja? Talán tényleg egyedül van ebben a sötétségben, egyedül ezzel az elviselhetetlen fájdalommal a karjában.

_- Add fel!_

_- Soha._

A válasza a lelke mélyéből jött, egy olyan helyről, ami elég rejtett volt ahhoz, hogy Voldemort akarata ne érje el. A lelkét lassan emésztő gonoszság érzése új volt, hisz tíz évig küzdött lélekszakadva azért, hogy soha ne törjön a felszínre. A küzdelem belső ösztönévé vált. Még akkor is harcolt, amikor nem volt magánál.

_Hozzá lehet szokni _- gondolta keserűen.

Fájdalom. Biztos volt benne, hogy megint felüvöltött, mert a torka száraz volt, és a vér ízétől keserű. Érezte Voldemort hideg dühét, érezte, ahogy hatalmába keríti az elméjét. Ha néhány lépésre állna a Sötét Nagyúrtól, akkor sem érezhetné jobban. A köztük lévő kapcsolat erősebb volt, mint valaha.

_- Nincs választásod._

_- Csak várd ki a végét!_

_- Te is tudod, hogy az engedetlenségért büntetés jár - a hangja telve volt önbizalommal, és elégedettséggel._

Voldemort szavai megzavarták a koncentrálásban. Tudta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr a lelke irányításáért harcol, és úgy érezte, mintha egy óriási kéz a vereség, és a halál felé taszigálná - vagy talán valami annál is rosszabb felé.

_Mikor érdekelt ez engem?_

Kevésbé fájt volna neki, ha valaki puszta kézzel tépi szét a szívét.

_- Majd most fog._

_- Soha!_

Szinte látta maga előtt azt az önelégült vigyort.

_Hagytad, hogy megbélyegezzelek a Sötét Jeggyel, nem?_

Fojtogató hideg. Egyedül volt, és nagyon fázott.

_Ugye?_

Üresség. Sötétség. Magány.

Félelem.

_NEM!_

Mintha megütötték volna. Hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét, ahogy levegő után kapkodott. Lassan, de biztosan kitisztult a látása, és képes volt fókuszálni. Dana Lockhart rémülten bámulta.

- Hozzák ide Pompfrey-t! - mondta az utolsó erejével, majd elvesztette az eszméletét.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Egy holtfáradt bagoly várta, mikor hazaért. Másnap vissza kell utaznia a Roxfortba, és bár nem volt túlzottan lelkes, egyáltalán nem sajnálta a dolgot. Sok régi iskolatársával ellentétben nem istenítette családja ősi kúriáját. Az épület üresen kongott, mióta a szülei meghaltak. Mit csináljon egy magányos agglegény egy ekkora régi házban? Rokonai többsége már nem élt, talán csak egy-két unokatestvére, de még a nevük sem jutott az eszébe, hisz soha nem tartották vele a kapcsolatot. Valahogy semelyikőjük sem akart azzal dicsekedni, hogy ismeri őt. Talán azért, mert még a halálfalók köreiben is veszélyesnek számított. Kettős ügynökként árnyak között, és hazugságok hálójában élt.

Magányos élet volt ez, de ő szerette. Általában. A Roxfortban mindig lekötötte az állandó sürgés-forgás, és a tanítással járó elfoglaltságok, épp ezért volt ott szívesen. De itt...

A bagoly a márványlépcső korlátján ülve bámulta őt hatalmas szemeivel. Első gondolata oda nem illően az volt, hogy a bagoly fénylő barna tolla egyáltalán nem illik a kúria színeihez. A következő már sokkal lényegesebb információ volt. Felismerte az állatot. Juliáé.

Végigfutott a hátán a hideg. Minden kérdése válaszra lelt, amint meglátta a kis Boudicca nevű állatot. Elvette tőle a levelet, és aggódva kinyitotta.

- A francba! - suttogta.

_Perselus!_

_Személyesen akartam tőled elbúcsúzni, de sajnos nincsen rá lehetőségem. Valószínűleg épp azt a rejtvényt próbálod megfejteni, és tisztázni, amiben - mostmár biztosan rájöttél - nekem is nagy részem van._

_Nem kérek bocsánatot, mert tudom, hogy a helyemben te is ugyanezt tetted volna. Köszönöm, hogy megmutattad nekem a helyes utat. A barátságod, és az őszinteséged nélkül elvesztem volna. Az elmúlt hónapokban a te segítségeddel rátaláltam önmagamra, és ezt soha nem tudom majd eléggé meghálálni._

_Vigyázz magadra, Perselus! Kérlek, bármilyen kockázatot is vállalsz, légy nagyon óvatos! Soha nem kérdeztem meg tőled, hogy miért döntöttél annakidején Voldemort ellen, de azt tudom, hogy bármire hajlandó vagy a jó cél érdekében. Én mégis azt kérem, hogy ne sodord bajba magad feleslegesen! Talán nevetni fogsz, de a világnak szüksége van olyan emberekre, mint te._

_El kell hagynom az országot. Nem mondhatom el, hogy hova megyek, - ahogy mindig is mondtad, néha jobb, ha az ember inkább nem tud semmit - de hidd el, akárhova is visz az utam innen, biztonságban leszek. Ha visszajövök, meg foglak keresni, és mindent elmesélek. Alig várom, hogy végre őszintén beszélhessünk egymással hosszú évek óta először._

_Nagyon fogsz hiányozni! Ne merd azt gondolni, hogy nincsenek barátaid! Mégegyszer: légy óvatos, és tarts ki, míg újra találkozunk!_

_Örök barátod: _

_Julia_

_Ui.: Égesd el a levelet! Ígérem, hogy visszatérek, mielőtt ez az egész véget ér!_

Piton döbbenten fejezte be a levél olvasását, majd apró gombóccá gyűrte a kezében. A ház kongott az ürességtől, de a szíve még jobban.

- A fenébe!


	5. 24 fejezet

**24. fejezet: Egy új nap hajnala**

A nap lassan felemelkedett a látóhatáron, aranyló fénnyel borítva be a világot, amely oly gyakran engedett teret a sötétségnek. A hajnali világosság hatalmába kerítette Avalont is, először csak a magas, ősi kapukat, majd az épületek kőfalait és a sziget zöld mezőit. A tenger hullámai olyan erősen tükrözték vissza a napfényt, hogy szinte lehetetlen volt szabad szemmel ránézni a vízre. Egy igazi, nyári napnak nézett elébe a világ. Egy átlagember bizonyára csendben, és reményekkel telve gyönyörködött volna a látványban, de az aurorok, és a jelöltek túl kifacsartak voltak az ilyen magasztos érzelmekhez. Mindannyian az Abszol Úton töltötték az elmúlt éjszakát, segédkezve a helyreállításban, vagy éppen a Szent Mungó őrzésében váltották egymást.

Most, tizenhét órával a rekonstruálás megkezdése után elérkezett az ideje a pihenésnek, így a jelöltek csatlakoztak három aurorhoz, hogy visszatérhessenek Avalonra. Intenzív kiképzésük ellenére akár állva is el tudtak volna aludni. Jelöltek, és végzett aurorok egyaránt kivették a részüket a feladatokból, így a 4904-4-es osztály egy része eddig a Szent Mungóban, egy másik része pedig az Abszol Úton teljesített szolgálatot, míg néhányan mindig a szigeten maradtak. Mostanra már a végkimerülés határán álltak.

A hajnal mindannyiukat a szigeten találta, ahol a főépület előtt beszélgettek, és bámulták a napfelkeltét. Vártak. Vártak, és reménykedtek.

Nem mindenki volt kint velük, és ez talán még jobban aggasztotta őket. Dana Lockhart és Bill Weasley már Sirius érkezése óta odabent voltak, három órával utánuk pedig megérkezett Madam Pomfrey a Roxfortból, ami még jobban aggasztotta Tonks-ot, és őt is elnyelték az épület ősi falai. Közvetlenül utána a másik három oktatójuk, és Alice Longbottom is megérkezett, és rögtön bementek. Hamar rájöttek, hogy Sirius komolyan megsérült, de ennél többet nem tudtak.

Végre valahára Alice fáradtan, és sötét karikákkal a szeme alatt kilépett az ajtón. Ő egy órája jött meg, addig minisztériumi találkozókat, és biztonsági intézkedéseket szervezett, míg a férje az Abszol Utat próbálta helyrepofozni. Frank Longbottomot persze ismerték a jelöltek, - némelyikük nagy sajnálatára talán túl jól is - de a feleségét nem igazán. Ő volt a második legfontosabb ember az Auror Parancsnokságon, és a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztályon, de ennek ellenére még sosem volt jelen egyik tréningjükön sem. Sokan annyira fáradtak voltak, hogy észre sem vették az érkezését, de Tonks látta, hogy a nő odamegy Francine Hoythoz, vált vele néhány szót, majd a többiekhez fordul.

- Rendbe fog jönni - mondta mindenféle bevezető nélkül - Már magánál van, most épp pihen.

Megkönnyebbülés áradt szét a várakozókon, és Tonks testét kirázta a hideg. Sirius nem csak egy családtag volt a számára. A férfi hős volt. Szükségük volt rá. Ha Voldemortnak sikerülne megölnie, vagy olyan kárt okoznia benne, amibe később belehalna, akkor minden, amiért addig harcolt, semmivé válna. A karján virító Sötét Jegy sok kérdésre ad okot, és igazi rejtély mindenki számára, de akárhogy is, szükségük van rá. Nekik, jelölteknek is, és a varázslóvilág többi részének is.

Hirtelen elkomorodott. A világnak valóban szüksége van rá, de vajon meg fogják őt érteni? A Jegy sokkolta az Auror Parancsnokság minden egyes tagját, de ők mélyebbre láttak, mint a többiek. Tudták, hogy ez nem Sirius döntése volt, és hogy a sötétség néha igenis győzelmet arat az ember akarata felett. A társadalom többi része viszont... Tonks hangosan felhorkant. Ők csak azt hiszik el, amit a Prófétában olvasnak. Azt hiszik, hogy a világ csak fekete, és fehér. A szürke számukra nem létezik. Vajon meg fogják érteni? Félt magának válaszolni.

Horace közelebb húzódott hozzá.

- Vajon Dana hogy van?

- Biztos nagyon fáradt - válaszolt neki, miközben hatalmasat ásított, bizonyítva, hogy ez rá is igaz.

- Mind azok vagyunk - nagy meglepetésükre a felszólaló Cornelia volt, aki koszosan, és két nap ébrenlét után már nem is volt olyan szép, mint egyébként.

- Még szép - értett egyet Horace - Úgy nézhetünk ki, mint az élőholtak - Cornelia halkan felnevetett.

- Több, mint valószínű.

- Jason hol van? - érdeklődött hirtelen Tonks, sokkal inkább azért, hogy ébren tartsa magát, mintsem valódi kíváncsiságból.

- Longbottommal beszélget - rántotta meg a vállát Cornelia - Csak az ég tudja, miről.

Tonks éppen idejében követte a lány pillantását, hogy rögtön meglássa a fiút, amint az éppen elsétál Alice-től egy utánozhatatlan grimasszal az arcán. Az auror arcáról semmit nem lehetett leolvasni, de pillantása végigkísérte Jasont, míg el nem érte őket. Morogva állt meg mellettük.

- Mi történt? - Horace megpróbált érdeklődni, de ő csak megrázta a fejét.

- Semmi.

Tonks épp vitára nyitotta volna a száját, amikor Alice hirtelen megköszörülte a torkát, és beszélni kezdett.

- Minden jelölt térjen vissza a szálláshelyére! Az aurorok a főépület vendégszobáiban térnek nyugovóra. Az őrszolgálat a Szent Mungóban tovább fog folytatódni Mr. Dawlish felügyelete alatt. A szigetet csak hivatalos okkal lehet elhagyni. Ha valakinek kérdése van, vagy hozzám, vagy az oktatókhoz forduljon.

Adam Macmillian rögtön felállt a fűből, ahol addig pihent.

- Kapcsolatba léphetünk a családunkkal?

- Az aurorok igen, a jelöltek nem - válaszolta Alice azonnal. Szavain sokan megdöbbentek. Hogy miért, azt Tonks nem tudta, hisz mióta itt voltak, egyikőjük sem beszélhetett a családjával, és voltaképpen most hagyták el először a szigetet, amikor az Abszol Útra, illetve a Szent Mungóba mentek. Nincs ezen semmi meglepő. Ahogy azon sem, hogy az első méltatlankodó Jason Clearwater volt.

- Ez diszkrimináció - morogta.

Horace összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Ez a házirend - jegyezte meg halkan.

- De...

- Hallgass már! - csattant fel Cornelia - Muszáj mindig ilyen seggfejként viselkedned?

A fiúval szemben csak ő mert ilyen határozott, és durva lenni. Annak ellenére, hogy már egy hónapot töltött együtt a csapat, Jason semmit sem változott, még mindig borzasztóan arrogáns volt. Tonks kezdte azt gondolni, hogy ez egy olyan jellemvonás, ami nélkül egyszerűen nem tud létezni. Visszafogta magát, mielőtt még valami gúnyosat felelt volna Cornelia költői kérdésére. _Lehet, hogy bele is halna egy kis emberségbe, vagy alázatosságba._ Jason felhorkant, de befogta a száját. Alice folytatta.

- A főépület el van zárva mindenki elől, akinek nincsen engedélye a belépésre. Nyugodtan használhatjátok az edzőtermeket, és minden olyan létesítményt, ami eddig is a rendelkezésetekre állt - szemei végigsöpörtek a jelenlevőkön - Hacsak nincs több kérdés, elmehettek. A fejleményekről időben tájékoztatunk majd benneteket.

A jelöltek szó nélkül elindultak a szálláshelyeik felé. Úgy lépkedtek egymás után, mintha nem is tudnák, hova mennek, amiből egyértelműen látszott, hogy mennyire ki vannak merülve. Csak Jason állt makacsul a főépület előtt, de miután Cornelia erősen megbökte a könyökével, ő is engedelmeskedett a felszólításnak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Másodjára ébredt fel, mióta Pomfrey munkához látott, és a végtagjai már használhatónak tűntek. Az első ébredése kész katasztrófa volt. Egész testében reszketett, és szó szerint egy vékony jeges vízréteg borította a bőrét. Annyira el volt foglalva az elméjéért vívott csatával, hogy észre sem vette fizikai állapotának romlását. Véletlenül, vagy sem, de Voldemort második támadása sokkal erőteljesebb volt, mint az első. Miután végetért, kétségbeesetten próbálta megtartani az öntudatát, mert nem akart egyedül maradni a gondolataival. Billnek és Madam Pomfrey-nak mindent latba kellett vetniük, hogy ágyban tartsák. Végül a fiatal auror lehorgonyzott mellette, próbálva tartani benne a lelket. Jelenléte mindig emlékeztette Siriust a valós világra.

Nem sokon múlt, de szerencsére a második támadás sem járt sikerrel. Voldemort nem tudta irányítása alá vonni Sirius elméjét, de rengeteg kárt okozott. Pomfrey órákig el sem tudta kezdeni a gyógyító procedúrát, mert Sirius túl gyenge volt bármihez is, teljesen elveszítette az önkontrollját, és Bill azért küzdött, hogy ébren tartsa. Hogy életben tartsa. Sirius tudta, hogy a fiatal aurornak köszönheti, hogy életben maradt, míg a lelke feletti uralomért küzdött, de nem volt ereje megköszönni. Minden energiáját felemésztette, hogy bevette a javasasszonytól kapott bájitalokat, és próbált félig öntudatlan állapotban pihenni egy kicsit. Egy idő után ez a féléber állapot átcsúszott alvásba, de észre sem vette. Egészen mostanáig.

Lassan kinyitotta a szemeit. Olyan érzése volt, mintha összefagytak volna a szempillái, és most erővel kéne szétválasztania őket. Szédülten pislogott néhányat, hogy tisztuljon a látása, de beletelt néhány percbe, míg felismerte Hestia Jonest, aki mereven őt nézte.

- Nem mondanám, hogy te vagy az a nő, akit szívem szerint elsőnek látnék ébredés után - mondta rekedten. Szája olyan száraz volt, mint egy sivatag, a torkával egyetemben. Hestia felhorkantott.

- Látom, a humorérzéked sértetlen maradt - reagált a megjegyzésre - És most itt vagy, holott szinte biztosak voltunk benne, hogy nem éled túl. Nyilvánvalóan felesleges volt ennyit vesződnünk veled.

- Nyilvánvalóan - felelte Sirius. Megpróbált elmosolyodni, de nem ment könnyen. Hirtelen száraz köhögés tört rá - Vizet!

- Itt van - nyújtott oda neki egy poharat Hestia, kicsit elszégyellve magát - Hogy érzed magad?

Sirius ivott, és már azon is meglepődött, hogy egyáltalán képes volt megmozdítani a karját.

- Jobban - _Már nem érzem magam halottnak, csak haldoklónak _- Te mit keresel itt?

- Váltjuk egymást, mióta Bill összezuhant.

- Nincs semmi baja, ugye? - már sokkal könnyebben ment neki a beszéd. A hideg víz megtette a hatását.

- Csak fáradt.

- Hála az égnek! - az elméje lassan, de biztosan kitisztult. Ahogy rendeződtek a gondolatai, ráébredt, hogy fájdalmai, ha nem is olyan jelentősen, de még mindig megvannak. Bal karja tompán sajgott, és bár nem érintette meg, tudta, hogy a Jegy jéghidegen feszül a bőrére - Később köszönetet kell mondanom neki.

- Igen, később, mert Madam Pomfrey agyonátkoz, ha most megengedem, hogy felkelj.

Sirius maga is meglepődött, mikor elnevette magát.

- Mindenki, aki a Roxfortba járt, fél attól a nőtől?

- Valószínű - válaszolt Jones komolyan, majd ő is elmosolyodott - Jó munkát végzett rajtad.

Sirius gyomra hangosan megkordult, mielőtt kifejezhette volna mélységes egyetértését.

- Hány óra van?

- Fél kettő, talán kettő - rántotta meg a vállát - Órák óta alszol.

Tényleg sokat aludt, még az időérzékét is elvesztette. Pomfrey hajnalban fejezte be a kezelését, és már kora délután volt.

- Van itt valami étel? - a gyomra egyre követelőzőbb hangokat hallatott, és ez nem is volt meglepő, hiszen tegnap reggel evett utoljára. Egy háromfejű kutyát is meg bírt volna enni egy ültő helyében.

- Persze - állt fel Hestia - Ha megígéred, hogy nem halsz meg, mire visszajövök, hozok valamit.

- Nem fogok meghalni - mosolygott rá a férfi - Megígérem.

- Helyes - mondta Jones, majd magára hagyta Siriust.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikor Jones visszajött, Siriust az ágyon ülve találta. Felvonta a szemöldökét. Rövid ismeretségük során annyit megtanult a férfiról, hogy nincs az az erő, amivel rá tudná kényszeríteni, hogy feküdjön vissza, még akkor sem, ha az a saját érdeke. Ez a makacsság volt az egyik oka annak, hogy ki nem állhatta, de a közös munka megtanította őket a kölcsönös tiszteletre. Persze nem bírta ki szó nélkül.

- Soha nem adod fel, igaz?

- Nem, soha.

Megpróbálta palástolni az érzéseit, egy kis életet csempészve a hangjába. Míg egyedül volt, alkalma nyílt gondolkodni egy kicsit, és ez egyáltalán nem derítette jobb kedvre. Habár még ebben a zavart állapotában is képes volt mosolyt erőltetni az arcára, az üresség érzése nem hagyta el. A lelkében terjengő hideg, és a torkában égő fájdalom nem szűnt meg, és kezdte azt hinni, hogy már nem is fog soha. Talán megnyert egy csatát, de a karján virító Sötét Jegy emlékeztette rá, hogy a háborút elvesztette.

- Jól vagy? - gondolatait Jones kérdése zavarta meg.

- Igen, minden rendben - válaszolt, gyorsan pislogva néhányat, hogy koncentrálni tudjon. Hestia aggódva, ugyanakkor gyanakodva nézte - Csak az egyedüllét... előhozta az emlékeket.

Nem hazudott. A rémálmai már ébren is kísértették.

- Akarsz beszélni róla? - kérdezte a nő halkan.

- Nem.

Talán igent kellett volna mondania. Jones nem ezt érdemli. De nem teheti, nincs rá felkészülve. Legalábbis itt, és most nincs. _Eddig senki nem tudott róla, de mindig is ott volt, és örökre ott fog maradni. Ezen már nem lehet változtatni. _Nagyot nyelt, de hiába volt tudatában a gorombaságának, nem tudta rászánni magát arra a néhány kedves szóra, amivel elvehette volna az elutasítása élét.

- Jól van - mondta óvatosan Jones - Hoztam egy kis ételt.

- Köszönöm!

Csendben evett, örülve, hogy az étel csillapította a torokfájását. Az első két falat után úgy érezte, hogy ha tovább folytatja, minden kijön belőle, de erőt vett magán. Legalább olyan éhes volt, mint ahogy kavargott a gyomra, de tudta, hogy szüksége van az erőre. Meg kell ennie. Meg kell gyógyulnia.

_Félig eszméletlen volt, de még hallotta az átkot. Felnyögött a fájdalomtól. Kiáltani nem volt ereje. Az egész teste égett, és mocskosnak, ziláltnak érezte magát. A bal karja mintha a pokol tüzében égne, mintha már nem is hozzá tartozna. _

_- Jó reggelt!_

_A légzés maga volt a kín, vér ízét érezte a szájában. Megpróbált pislogni, hátha kitisztul a látása, de nem járt sikerrel. Egész testében remegett._

_- Hogy vagyunk ma?_

_Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, és megpróbált fókuszálni. Nagyot nyelt, és minden erőtartalékát összegyűjtötte._

_- Nem győztél - suttogta rekedten._

_A teste görcsbe rándult a váratlan fájdalomhullámtól._

_- Olyan bizonyossággal tudod ezt mondogatni - mosolygott a Sötét Nagyúr - Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy ezt a kört én nyertem._

_Köhögőgörcs tört rá, és egy percbe is beletelt, míg újra meg tudott szólalni._

_- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte, elfojtva magában kitörni készülő kiáltását._

_- Eléggé. Az elméd ép, még élsz, nem őrültél meg, és nem is az a célom. Azt akarom, hogy megtörj._

Megremegett az emlék súlya alatt. Észrevette, hogy Jones őt nézi Észre sem vette, de miközben újraélte a régmúlt eseményeit, elejtette a villáját, ami most haszontalanul hevert a tálcáján. Figyelmen kívül hagyva a nő figyelő szemeit, visszatért az evéshez. Megtanult együttélni az emlékeivel, ezúttal sem fogják legyűrni.

Rág. Nyel. Harap. Rág. Nyel. Kényszerítette a gyomrát az együttműködésre. Hosszú percek teltek el, és Sirius élvezte a csöndet. Nem akart rá gondolnia, nem akart rá emlékezni, és nem akart beszélni róla. Jones úgysem értené meg. Lehet, hogy akarná, de nem tudná. Senki sem tudja.

- A Prófétában két érdekes cikk is volt ma reggel - törte meg a csendet a nő. Sirius megfagyott a mozdulata közben. Átkozta magát, amiért nincs elég önuralma, hogy elkerülje az ilyen árulkodó gesztusokat. _Szép kis auror lett belőlem. Összerezzenek minden apróságra._

- A hírek gyorsan elterjedtek - folytatta Hestia, amikor látta, hogy az előző megjegyzésére nem reagál.

- Milyen meglepő! - morogta vissza. Jones valószínűleg több érdeklődésre számított tőle.

- Nem akarod elolvasni?

_1992. augusztus 13._

**SÖTÉT JEGY - SÖTÉT VARÁZSLÓ?**

_**- **__Rita Vitrol különleges tudósítása -_

_A varázslótársadalom előtt már évek óta ismert a Sötét Jegy: a világító szemű koponya, melynek szájából egy kígyó kúszik elő. Voldemort szimbóluma, hűséges követőinek ismertetőjele... és most a varázslóvilág egyik legnagyobb hősének, Sirius Blacknek a karját 'ékesíti'._

_A hős kifejezés talán érvényét vesztette ebben az esetben, nem gondolják? Álljunk meg egy pillanatra, és vegyük sorra a tényeket! Leplezzük le a fantázia szülte magyarázatokat, és derítsük ki, hogy mi az igazság!_

_1. Black volt a Potter család titokgazdája, és tartózkodási helyük titkát tíz éven át sértetlenül megőrizte a kínzások ellenére._

_2. Azt a tíz évet Tudjukki fogságában töltötte._

_3. A Sötét Jegy most __**mindenki számára **__láthatóvá vált. De vajon mennyi ideje van ott? És miért? _

_Sokan mondják, hogy Sirius Black harcolt a Jegy ellen, de azok, akik látták, hogy mi történt, tudják, hogy ez hazugság. Nem igazán ellenkezett, és ha ez nem elég megdöbbentő, akkor mi az?_

_A hős nem megfelelő szó rá többé, az áruló sokkal jobban illik hozzá. Mostmár nyilvánvaló, hogy az Azkabanból való szökése óta Sirius Black Tudjukkit szolgálja. Minden bizonnyal cáfolni fogja ezt a tényt, de mégis ki vitathatná a karján lévő szimbólum jelentését? _

_Itt van tehát a kendőzetlen igazság annak ellenére, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium igyekezett fenntartani Black hősiességének látszatát. Vajon ez szándékos tudatlanság volt, vagy bűnös hanyagság? Így utólag szinte lehetetlen megállapítani, de az kétségtelen, hogy Sirius Black régi barátja James Potternek, aki nem is olyan régen lett mágiaügyi miniszter, talán pont ennek a hazugságnak köszönhetően._

_A háború már nem csak fekete vagy fehér, ha egyáltalán háborúnak lehet a jelenlegi állapotot nevezni. Inkább olyan, mintha a varázslóvilág gyalogként játszana egy sakkjátszmában, vagy egy képtelen színházi darabban szerepelne Tudjukki rendezésében. A kérdés csak az, hogy mit tehet ennek tudatában egy átlagos varázsló vagy boszorkány?_

**A SZABADSÁG ÁRA**

_- Charles Li különleges tudósítása - _

_Csoda helyszíne volt nem is olyan régen az Abszol Út. Nem klasszikus értelemben vett csodáé, - szó sincs tündérmesékről, vagy mágikus teremtményekről - de igazi hősiességé, és bátorságé. _

_Varázslók és boszorkányok százai voltak tanúi a lehetetlennek. Láttuk, amint Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, fényes nappal megtámadja az Abszol Utat, és megöl ártatlanokat, olyanokat, akik nem tudták megvédeni magukat. A Sötét Nagyúr által vezetve a halálfalók tetszésük szerint rombolhattak, és elpusztították az angliai varázslóközösség egyik kulcsfontosságú, ősrégi, és biztonságos helyét._

_Vagyis csak majdnem._

_Fényes nappal. Több száz, talán több ezer bámészkodó, de csak egy valaki mert cselekedni: Sirius Black. Mindannyian hallottuk már a nevét számtalan hősies, és megmagyarázhatatlan eseménnyel kapcsolatban. Talán úgy írhatnánk le őt, mint az ember, aki előrelép, amikor mindenki más meghátrál. Talán._

_De azok, akik szemtanúi voltak az ott történteknek, és látták, hogy mit tett, tudják azt is, hogy megfizette az árát. Ott álltunk döbbent csendben, mozdulatlanul, rettegve, és végignéztük, amint Sirius Black óriási árat fizet a mi életünkért. Értünk, akik nem tettünk semmit. Nem harcoltunk. Egyedül állt szemben Tudjukkivel, mert csak az aurorok, - akik el voltak foglalva a halálfalók ártalmatlanításával - és két roxforti tanár vette a fáradtságot, hogy segítsen. Senki más._

_És Sirius Black megfizette a szabadságunk árát. Sokkal többet adott érte, mint amennyit valójában ér. Most ott ég a karján a Sötét Jegy, és nincs az az ember, aki azt állíthatná, miután végignézte, hogy a beleegyezésével került oda. _

_Hogy mi lesz ennek a vége, nem tudni, de biztosak lehetünk benne, hogy Sirius Black ugyanazzal a bátorsággal fog szembenézni a jövővel, mint ami a múltjában jellemezte. Talán sokan félünk az elkövetkezőktől, de azt a kevés reményünket, amink van, Sirius Blackbe vetjük._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus egyedül volt a folyosón, és a késő délutáni napfényben fürdő tájat figyelte az egyik ablakon keresztül. Valahogy minden olyan homályosnak, szürkének tűnt odakint, és ezen a lemenő napkorong aranyló ragyogása sem enyhített. Rossz érzése volt. Láthatatlan erők nyomását érezte a vállán, és valami közeledő veszedelmet. A látomásai egyre tisztábbak, és világosabbak voltak, de még mindig nem tudta őket teljes részletességgel megfejteni. A Forrás valamit közölni akar vele már egy ideje, és csak abban reménykedett, hogy még időben rájön, hogy mi az.

- Gondterheltnek tűnsz.

Összerezzent a hangra. Ritkán fordult elő, hogy valami meglepte. Vérfarkas voltából eredő éles érzékei és a Forrás hatása miatt nagyon érzékenyen reagált a környezetében bekövetkező fizikai, és más természetű változásokra, ezért nem igazán tudta meglepni semmi, főleg nem itt, a Roxfort területén, de Piton esetében egész más volt a helyzet. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a Forrás kivételezik Perselusszal.

- Valami történni fog - válaszolt halkan, szembefordulva a helyettesével. Perselus érkezett meg a leghamarabb a professzorok közül, és ő volt az egyetlen, akinek első dolga volt megkeresni az igazgatót. A többi tanár csak nem sokkal a vacsora előtt szokott megjönni, és Remus már nagyon hiányolta a társaságot. Piton felhorkant.

- Ez aztán a hír!

- Tudom - küldött a bájitalmester felé egy barátságtalan pillantást, majd bizonytalanul folytatta - De akkor is így van. Érzem.

- Érzed? - visszhangozta a másik felhúzott szemöldökkel.

- Igen - bár többet is mondhatott volna, de... _Hogy a fene esne ebbe a kémkedésbe! Amikor a legnagyobb szükségem lenne rád, hogy megbízzak benned, nem tehetem... a te érdekedben _- Érzem.

Piton elég okos volt ahhoz, hogy ne kérdezősködjön. Ehelyett halkan beszélni kezdett.

- _Valami _tényleg történni fog. A Roxforttal.

- Voldemort? - nem volt igazán meglepődve. Mintha egy egész élet telt volna el az óriások iskola elleni támadása óta, és a Sötét Nagyúr nem tett újabb lépéseket. Semmi fenyegetés, semmi mozgás. Úgy tűnt, mintha várna valamire. Vár, és készülődik.

- Attól félek - válaszolt a kérdésre Piton.

- Félsz? - Remus kérdése halk volt, és óvatos. Ritkán hallotta a félelem szót Piton szájából elhangzani.

- Igen, félek - a bájitalmester a padlót nézte, a hangjából őszinte fájdalom csendült ki - Szeretem ezt a helyet. Nem akarom látni, ahogy elpusztul.

- Ha összefogunk, megakadályozhatjuk, hogy ez történjen - mondta Remus nagyot nyelve.

- Remélem - Perselus ezúttal egyenesen a szemébe nézett - De a legrosszabbtól tartok. Felgyorsultak az események, és hamarosan nem lesz már hová menekülni a közelgő katasztrófa elől. Kezdetét veszi a háború.

- Már elkezdődött, nem gondolod?

- Még nem láttad, mire képes a Sötét Nagyúr - mondta Perselus tőle szokatlanul lágyan - Imádkozom, hogy soha ne tudd meg!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Minisztérium még mindig megfelelő főhadiszállás után kutatott. Az eddig kipróbált helyeket sorra árulták el, vagy fedezték fel, és James nem akart feleslegesen kockáztatni. Azt az információt kapták Pitontól, hogy Voldemort megbízta Lucius Malfoy-t az egyes osztályok egyenkénti felszámolásával, aki kétségtelenül kiemelkedő munkát végzett. Így végül azt a döntést hozták, hogy amíg nem találnak egy mindannyiuk számára biztonságos helyet, az osztályok külön, és csak a saját tagjaik előtt felfedett helyszíneken fognak ülésezni. Sokszor még James és Arthur sem tudta, hogy hol vannak, bár ők mindig elérhetővé tették magukat az összes csoport számára. Bár a legtöbb osztály minimális személyzettel futott, a Minisztérium egésze, ha nem is tökéletesen, de működött.

Többé, kevésbé. Egy bontásban levő mugli irodaház árnyékos dolgozóján osztoztak meg Arthurral. Munkájuk nagy részét otthon, vagy a Hop-hálózaton keresztül végezték, de a személyes találkozókra ezt a helyet találták a legbiztonságosabbnak. Az ilyen alkalmak számát igyekezték lecsökkenteni, de néha egyszerűen nem lehetett másként megoldani a dolgokat.

- Caramel megpróbálja manipulálni az osztályvezetőket - mondta Arthur halkan. Mindig vidám arca most gondterhelt volt. Úgy tűnt, mintha a Minisztérium lerombolása óta éveket öregedett volna, és még néhányat az Abszol Út elleni támadás miatt.

- Már megint? - reagált dühösen James - Mikor hagyja már abba?

- Kell válaszolnom? - mosolyodott el hirtelen a vörös hajú férfi.

- Nem - válaszolt kelletlenül - Ezúttal mit akar elérni?

- Békét. Azt mondja, hogy véget kell vetnünk a háborúnak, mielőtt még több ártatlan áldozatot követel. Bármi áron - fejezte be óvatosan.

- Mit nem mond? - gúnyolódott James. Caramel ezt hajtogatta már a Minisztérium elleni támadás, és Dumbledore halála óta, ami után hirtelen rivaldafénybe került. Az Abszol Úton történtek csak még merészebbé tették, de volt valami a helyettese hangjában, ami azt súgta neki, hogy ezúttal más is közrejátszik a dolgokban.

- Ami azt illeti, Veronica Nightshade készíteni akar vele egy exkluzív interjút a Heti Varázsló számára - folytatta Arthur - Egy régi roxforti barátom említette meg. A béke látomása lesz a címe.

- Ó, igazán bájos! - nem nagyon tudott mit mondani.

- Szerintem is - értett egyet helyettese - Abból, amit hallottam, főleg téged, és az aurorokat fogja támadni.

James csak megrántotta a vállát.

- Mi ebben a szokatlan?

- Az, hogy most sokkal rosszabb a helyzet - válaszolt komoran a legidősebb Weasley - Háborús uszítónak nevezett téged, az aurorokat meg az engedelmes bábjaidnak.

- Uszítónak nevezett? - James szája gonosz mosolyra húzódott - Rá bárkit szívesen ráuszítanék.

- Egyetértünk.

- Rólad mit mond?

- Csak a szokásosat. Kontár, inkompetens, tehetetlen, semmirekellő... - sorolta szinte vidáman - Semmi olyat, amivel ne birkóztunk volna meg már eddig is ezerszer, de arra gondoltam, hogy jobb, ha tudod.

- Utálom ezt a munkát.

**25. fejezet: január 14.**

**26. fejezet: január 23.**

**27. fejezet: január 30.**

**Igyekszem gyorsabban elkészülni, de ennél többet nem merek ígérni. :)**


	6. 25 fejezet

**25. fejezet: A béke illúziója**

Egy fekete bagoly landolt James és Lilly ágyának lábánál az éjszaka közepén, épp amikor végre lefeküdtek. Az állat valahogy kijátszhatta a Grimmauld tér körüli védőbűbájokat, mert nem voltak felkészülve az érkezésére. Az Abszol Út elleni támadás csak két napja volt, és James azóta egy szemernyit sem aludt. Túl elfoglalt volt, hisz foglalkoznia kellett a helyreállítással, és ráadásul folyamatosan tájékoztatta a lakosságot a fejleményekről, így már épp ideje volt, hogy időt szakítson az alvásra. Azt tervezte, hogy másnap délután Avalonra utazik, - kerekesszék ide, vagy oda, még mindig auror volt - és tudta, hogy szüksége van a pihenésre, ha a tervét valóra akarja váltani. Teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy ez az ésszerű döntés, még akkor is, ha rengeteg más elintéznivalója akadna.

De a bagoly érkezése keresztülhúzta számításait. Ott ült az ágy lábánál, és vörös szemekkel bámulta őket.

Vörös szemek.

Egy szempillantás alatt felült, és elvette az állat lábára erősített levelet. Megmagyarázhatatlan félelem lett rajta úrrá. Azok a vörös szemek annyira ismerősnek tűntek, de hogy honnan, és miért, arról fogalma sem volt. A bagoly, teljesítve megbízatását, azonnal távozott.

- Mi a...?

- Nem tudom - válaszolta meg felesége befejezetlen, mégis nyilvánvaló kérdését.

Kirázta a hideg, miközben feltörte a pecsétet. Lényének egy része nem akarta kinyitni a levelet. Ösztönei szinte sikoltva figyelmeztették a veszélyre, és az évek során megtanulta, hogy aurorként bíznia kell bennük. De azt is megtanulta, hogy nem futhat el a problémák elől. Egész élete abból állt, hogy bátran szembenézett a nehéz helyzetekkel, és most sem lehet ez másként.

Kigöngyölte az összesodort levelet. A pergamen nagyon régi volt, és a felületén látszott, hogy kézzel készítették. Még a varázsvilágban is nagyon ritka volt az ilyen, és roppant drága, a tizennégy ősi család tagjai is csak igen fontos ügyekben használták, mert puszta mágiával nem lehetett előállítani.

Ha eddig nem is volt biztos magában, az elegáns, régimódi kézírás megerősítette gyanúját.

_Kedves James!_

_Aki nyitott füllel jár, szinte hallja az emberiség békéért áhítozó sóhajait. Tudnod kell, hogy - a rólam alkotott általános véleménnyel ellentétben - én nem ellenzem a béke intézményét. A háború senki javát nem szolgálja. Éppen ezért hajlandó vagyok a helyzeten javítani a jó ügy érdekében._

_Világunk már épp eleget szenvedett. Senki nem tudja jobban nálam, hogy ez a háború mennyit ártott már eddig is. Nekem soha nem ez volt a célom, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy kiemelkedő társadalmi pozíciódnál fogva megérted a helyzetemet, de azt kell tapasztalnom, hogy a 21 éve tartó konfliktusok közepette az indítékaim bemocskolódtak. Éppen ezért döntöttem úgy, hogy írásban tisztázom az álláspontomat._

_Békére vágyom. Mindenféle fenntartás nélkül nyújtom feléd baráti jobbomat abban a reményben, hogy talán te is csatlakozol eme törekvésemhez. Csatlakozz hozzám, és együtt véget vethetünk a sötétségnek! Segíts megállítani ezt a háborút, mielőtt még több ember esne neki áldozatul!_

_Cserébe nagyon keveset kérek. Nem behódolást, sem feltétel nélküli megadást. Nem akarom megtörni a világunkat, miközben azon igyekszem, hogy megmentsem. Egyetlen kérésem, hogy a kormányod adja át nekem Sirius Blacket, és akkor eddigi ellentéteinket semmisnek tekintem. _

_Fontold meg jól az ajánlatomat, James, és elsősorban azokra gondolj, akik a döntésedtől függenek! Szívem minden kívánsága a béke, de ha megtagadod az együttműködést, minden erőmet latba vetem majd a közelgő háborúban, és biztos lehetsz benne, hogy meg fogom nyerni. Én megadtam az esélyt, Miniszter Úr! Ne pazarolja el!_

_Ave Atque Vale*:_

_Tom Rowle Denem_

_a második ősi család tagja_

_Mardekár Malazár leszármazottja_

_Lord Voldemort_

* latin kifejezés, régies üdvözlési forma; lefordíthattam volna, de szerintem illik a levél előkelő stílusához

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sziget tudta. Megérezte.

Voltak olyan helyek a varázsvilágban, amelyek egyszerűen kiemelkedtek a többi közül. Olyan helyek, amelyek gyökeréig hatolt a mágia, és meghatározta egész létezésüket. Általában ősi eredetűek voltak, régi otthonok, vagy közterületek, a mágikus világ fókuszpontjai. Sokat közülük mindenki ismert, de némelyiket már nagyon régen elfeledték. Akárhogy is, mindegyikük egyedülálló volt a maga nemében.

És Avalon volt a legősibb mind közül.

A szigetnek nem volt öntudata. Nem volt lelke, személyisége, melegsége, mint a Roxfortnak, vagy a többi, varázslók által ismert helynek, de mégsem lehetett átlagosnak nevezni. Az érzés, amit magából árasztott, szinte megmagyarázhatatlan volt mindenki számára, de sokak szerint a 'mágia' is, mint kifejezés, az Avalonon jött létre, és maga a fogalom, és a varázserő is szoros kapcsolatban áll a sziget múltjával. Ennek ellenére soha senki nem tekintette élőnek. Inkább erőteljesnek.

De nem ez volt az egyetlen különleges tulajdonság, az egyetlen rejtély a hellyel kapcsolatban. Az időjárása is rendkívül furcsa volt.

A szigeten nem voltak évszakok. Se tavasz, se tél, se nyár, se ősz. Ezek váltakozása helyett az idő inkább a külső világ változásait követte, - zord akkor, amikor elhal a remény, és napfényes, amikor béke van - éppen ezért az aurorok gyakran a szigetről is figyelemmel kísérhették, hogy éppen milyen a hangulat a tengeren túl. A szürke égbolt találóan jelezte a sötétség felemelkedését, míg a felhőtlen, napos idő azt, hogy még nincs minden veszve. Persze a sziget tulajdonságainak ilyesféle 'használata' inkább elméleti volt, és ritkán lehetett belőle tényekre következtetni. Mostanáig.

Óriási vihar rázta meg a sziget alapjait. A váratlanul jött mennydörgés, és a villámok az ősi falak lerombolásával fenyegettek. Feltámadt a szél, - a változás szele - és tombolva tört utat magának.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tom Rowle Denem_

James megremegett. Soha nem fordult még elő, legalábbis ő nem emlékezett rá, hogy Voldemort elismerte volna a származását. Soha nem fedte fel az igazi nevét, amiből kiderülhetett volna, hogy ő a tizennégy ősi varázslócsalád közül a második legbefolyásosabbnak az egyetlen élő leszármazottja, pedig sokan voltak kíváncsiak a múltjára, bár ezt a világért sem ismerték volna be. James nagyot nyelt. Voldemort most ezt az elfeledett nevet használta nyíltan, félelem nélkül. Okkal.

A levélből egyértelmű volt: kihívta őt maga ellen. Már nem érdekelték a következmények, mert nem volt mitől félnie. Voldemort biztos volt magában, és joggal. Annyi győzelmet aratott, hogy bátran használhatta a mugli apjától örökölt nevét, mert tudta, hogy senki nem meri majd megkérdőjelezni a hatalmát az alapján, hogy honnan jött.

- Ki írt, James?

Megint nagyot nyelt, és rezdülés nélküli arccal, egy szó nélkül átnyújtotta a levelet Lily-nek. Nem tudta, hogy képes lenne-e megszólalni. Az agya még mindig azon a három szón járt, amely annyi célzást, annyi mindent takarhatott. Hallotta, ahogy felesége visszafojtott lélegzettel végigfutja a levelet, és közben végig azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon mi lehetett a Sötét Nagyúr célja ezzel az egésszel. Hirtelen megérezte Lily jéghideg kezének szorítását a jobb karján.

- Az a szemétláda - átkozódott a nő, ami soha nem fordult még elő - Mégis hogy meri...?

- Nagyon okos húzás volt tőle, azt meg kell hagyni - szakította félbe a férfi nyugodtan.

- Micsoda?

James mélyet sóhajtott, mielőtt beszélni kezdett.

- Gondold végig, Lily! Nem én vagyok a legkézenfekvőbb, akinek ezt az ajánlatot teheti. Kizárt. Tudja, hogy mi lesz a válaszom.

- Akkor mégis mit akart elérni? - a férfi a szeme sarkából látta, hogy felesége aggódva harapdálja az ajkát. Gyönyörű arca feszült volt a koncentrálástól - Tudnia kell, hogy előbb halnál meg, mintsem hogy eláruld Siriust.

- Még szép!

- Akkor miért írt? - kérdezte idegesen, miközben egy hajtincsével játszadozott - Soha nem cselekszik ésszerű ok nélkül.

Férje egyetértően bólintott.

- Pont ettől félek én is. Láttad az aláírást a levél végén?

- Ig... ó, te jó ég! - Lily fejében kezdtek összeállni a darabkák - Ezzel üzenni akar valamit.

- Pontosan! De mit, és miért?

A nő nem válaszolt, így néhány percig csendben ültek, próbálva megemészteni a történteket. Voldemort nem gondolhatta komolyan, hogy James feladja... vagy igen? Nem, nem volt vak, nem hihette, hogy a férfi hűtlen lesz a legjobb barátjához. Valami másról volt szó. Valami sokkal nagyobb horderejű dologról.

- '_Ha megtagadod az együttműködést, minden erőmet latba vetem majd a közelgő háborúban, és biztos lehetsz benne, hogy meg fogom nyerni.'_ - olvasta újra a levél egy mondatát Lily - Úgy akarja feltüntetni a helyzetet, mintha te lennél érte a hibás?

- Lehetséges? - kérdezett vissza James.

- Az attól függ, hogy ki olvassa még el rajtunk kívül - válaszolt a nő meggondoltan.

- Ezt a levelet mindenképpen megsemmisítem. Nem megyek bele az ostoba játékába! - morogta James.

- Biztos, hogy erre is felkészült.

- Éppen ezért fogok kapcsolatba lépni minden szerkesztőséggel, és felajánlok nekik bármit, ami módomban áll. Ez a levél nem kerülhet nyilvánosságra.

Lily bólintott.

- Csak remélni tudom, hogy ez elegendő lesz.

- Én is - vallotta be James halkan, kivéve felesége kezéből a levelet. Egy hosszú pillanatig üres tekintettel meredt az ősi pergamenre, és az elegáns kézírásra, és az járt a fejében, hogy vajon mi kerülte el a figyelmét. Voldemort komolyan azt hitte, hogy ilyen könnyen belesétál a csapdájába? Ennyi lett volna az egész? Úgy látszik. Kivéve, ha...

Kivéve, ha tényleg annyira el akarja kapni Siriust, mint amennyire a levélből kitűnik. Tűnődve beharapta az ajkát.

- Szerintem tart Siriustól - törte meg a csendet végül - Komoly ellenfélnek tartja.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Ez a levél szinte kézzelfogható jele a gyengeségének - válaszolt lassan, minden szavát gondosan megfontolva - Elismeri, hogy Sirius valós fenyegetés a számára. Hogy ha nem pusztítja el, veszélybe kerül a végső győzelme.

- Kétlem, hogy ezt akarta volna a tudtodra adni.

- Az nem számít - rázta meg a fejét a férfi - Lehet, hogy nem mondta ki nyíltan, de ha felül akar kerekedni, akkor Siriusnak csak egy választási lehetőséget adhat: a halált.

- Vagy valami annál is rosszabbat... - tette hozzá Lily halkan. James nagyot nyelt.

- Vagy valami annál is rosszabbat... - kénytelen volt egyetérteni.

Szörnyű érzés volt úgy beszélni a legjobb barátjáról, mintha csak egy darabka lenne ebben a hatalmas sakkjátszmában, de ez a levél arra indította, hogy mint mágiaügyi miniszter, megvizsgáljon minden eshetőséget. Nem tudta, hogy jutottak el idáig. Hogy válhatott négy ártatlan fiú az évek során... hőssé? Hőssé? Olyan furcsa volt még belegondolni is. Huszonegy évvel ezelőtt, amikor először találkozott Siriusszal, eszébe nem jutott volna, hogy az időnként ellenszenves, meggondolatlan fiú lesz egy napon az egyetlen varázsló, aki képes lesz szembeszállni Voldemorttal. Kétszer.

_És most ez a rohadék őt akarja. A legjobb barátomat. Azt az embert, aki tíz évig szenvedett a rabságában, mert túl hűséges volt ahhoz, hogy eláruljon engem... és most azt kéri tőlem, hogy hálám jeléül én áruljam el őt. Mintha ezzel a varázsvilág érdekeit szolgálnám. _Jamesnek kavargott a gyomra. Be kellett ismernie az igazságot. _Sirius meghozná ezt az áldozatot, de én nem. Képtelen vagyok rá. Nem számít, hogy ez volna a legjobb mindenki számára._

_Nem számít, hogy mit hoz a jövő._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hirtelen kipattantak a szemei a sötétben, és Sirius levegőért kapkodott. Úgy érezte, mintha hideg ujjak fojtogatnák, és küzdenie kellett az ösztönei ellen, hogy ne kezdjen el kiabálni. Remegve felült, és megpróbált megnyugodni. Biztos csak álmodott. Semmi több. Csak egy rémálom volt.

- _Az volnék? _- kérdezte egy hideg hang, és Sirius meglepetésében majdnem leesett az ágyról. Végigfutott a hátán a hideg.

- Tűnj innen! - mondta fennhangon az üres szobának. Hallani akarta a hangját, hogy erőt nyerjen belőle, de szavai semmit nem értek. Voldemort kinevette erőlködését.

- _Nem megyek sehova _- válaszolt tárgyilagosan - _Nem hagylak békén. Itt leszek, míg meg nem adod magad... vagy meg nem halsz._

- Vagy míg _te _meg nem halsz - vágott vissza Sirius, miközben felugrott az ágyról. Muszáj volt mozognia.

Újabb nevetés.

Meg sem próbált világosságot gyújtani, főleg azért nem, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Voldemort erre számít. Talán azt gondolja, hogy majd így próbálja meg ellensúlyozni a lelkében dúló sötétséget, de nagyon téved. Sirius otthonosan mozgott benne már hosszú évek óta, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a hold elég fényesen világított ahhoz, hogy tisztán lássa a környezetét. A főépületben található luxuslakosztályban volt, amelyet mindig az aurorok vezetőjének tartottak fent, de pillanatnyilag nem tudta érdekelni a fényűző környezet. A jelenlegi helyzete szempontjából akármelyik kis szobában is lehetett volna, a lényeg nem változik.

Az egyetlen előnynek per pillanat az tűnt, hogy van elég helye fel alá járkálni, ami valamelyest megnyugtatta. A csend viszont korántsem. Még a Sötét Nagyúr harsány nevetésének visszhangja is elhalkult, teljes magányban hagyva Siriust. Az egyetlen hangot meztelen talpa adta, amint találkozott a polírozott parkettával, és bár utálta beismerni, de a hirtelen beállt nyugalom roppant módon zavarta. Más talán pozitív jelnek vette volna Voldemort hallgatását, de ő már sok mindent megtapasztalt. Érezte a jelenlétét az elméjében. Olyan volt, mint valami lesben álló ragadozó.

- Mit akarsz? - inkább követelés volt, mint egyszerű kérdés. A válasz nem váratott magára.

- _Téged, Sirius. Semmi mást._

- Nem!

- _Nem?_

- Nem birtokolhatsz engem.

- _Igazán? _

Lágy, szinte gyengéd nevetés.

_- Az ott nem az én jelképem a karodon?_

Fájdalom kerítette hatalmába, mielőtt válaszolhatott volna. A földre rogyott, levegőért kapkodva, és próbált nem felkiáltani. Az egész teste lüktetett. Feje hangosan koppant a padlón, miközben minden erejével megpróbált megnyugodni. Egy pillanatra el is vesztette az eszméletét, de gyorsan magához tért. Hangosan zihálva kényszerítette meghátrálásra a fájdalmat, de minden erőfeszítése kevésnek bizonyult. Újra felhangzott elméjében a nevetés, és tudta: hiába küzd, az élete Voldemort kezében van.

Aztán hirtelen megszűnt a fájdalom, mintha a Sötét Nagyúr olvasott volna a gondolataiban. _Talán_... Nehezen, de talpra állt.

- A testemet megbélyegezted, de a szívemet, és a lelkemet soha nem fogod.

A válasz újabb hideg nevetés volt. Érezte, ahogy a mentális kapcsolat megerősödik. Nem, Voldemort nem hallja a gondolatait, de úgy olvas belőle, mint egy nyitott könyvből. _Nem. Nem egészen. _Érzi a fájdalmát, és a kétségbeesését, és felhasználja ellene.

Rátört a felismerés. Voldemortnak igaza van. Győzött.

_Vége van, barátom._

Remegve kibámult az ablakon. Az ablakpárkány görcsös szorongatása cseppet sem segített rajta. Olyan keményen küzdött, olyan sokáig... a semmiért. A szíve, ami eddig mindig előre vitte, most cserbenhagyta, és már nem a sajátja volt. Tagadhatja akármeddig, de semmije sem maradt. Nincs esélye. Vége a játéknak.

- Nem!

A szó hamarabb elhagyta a száját, minthogy átgondolhatta volna, és legalább annyira meglepte őt magát, mint Voldemortot. _Nem?_

- Nem!

Az újabb fájdalomhullámtól majdnem elájult, de valahogy mégis talpon maradt. Érezte, ahogy a mentális támadás átszáguld rajta, de most furcsa módon olyan távolinak tűnt, olyan... irreálisnak. Görcsösen szorította a párkányt, holott csillagokat látott a szenvedéstől. _Beszív. Kifúj. _Tudta, hogy Voldemortot szórakoztatja az ellenállása.

- _Nem győzhetsz, Sirius. Most nem._

Tiltakozóan megrázta a fejét. Zihálva szólalt meg.

- Dehogynem! Képes vagyok rá.

Újabb lágy, sajnálattal teli nevetés volt a válasz.

- _Soha nem leszel elég erős hozzá._

- Erősebb vagyok, mint hiszed.

- _Igen, erős vagy _- jött a hideg válasz - _De nem eléggé. Az olyan emberek, mint te, soha nem lesznek olyan erősek._

- Soha? - Sirius kérdése kihívó volt. Még a hatalmas fájdalom ellenére is megmaradt benne ösztönös engedetlensége, amely most is felütötte a fejét. Soha senki nem tanította meg az alkalmazkodásra. Voldemort megpróbálta, de kudarcot vallott.

- _Egy olyan gyenge ember, mint te, nem győzhet le valakit, aki olyan erős, mint én._

- Az leszek! - a szavak gondolkodás nélkül jöttek a szájára.

- _Mi? _

Rázta a hideg.

- Olyan erős leszek, mint te!

**Meg vagyok sértődve! Se egy telefon, se egy levél... se egy hozzászólás!**

**Két lehetőség van. **

**1. A fordításom nem érdekel senkit.**

**2. Mindenki annyira el van foglalva a sulival/munkával/családdal etcetera, hogy képtelen klaviatúrát ragadni, és megszánni engem egy véleménnyel.**

**Remélem, hogy az utóbbiról van szó, de ahhoz, hogy az előbbi téves mivoltáról megbizonyosodjak, szükségem van a segítségetekre!**

**Ezennel ünnepélyes keretek között ultimátumot intézek hozzátok: minden fejezet ára egy hozzászólás. Nem minden olvasótól egy, ÖSSZESEN egy. Szóval, if you want új fejezet, you must hozzászól! PLEEEEEASE!!!**_** /shrekescsizmáskandúrszemek/ **_**A következő fejezet, ha tudom tartani az ütemtervemet, és megkapom hőn áhított véleményeteket, január 23-án jön! Addig is jó olvasást! :)**

**Ja, és mielőtt még elfelejteném: bocsánat a késésért, a következő fejezetet igyekszem időben feltenni.**


	7. 26 fejezet

**26. fejezet: A félelem vezet**

A Weasley-ikreknek volt egy íratlan szabályuk a koránkelésre vonatkozóan: hacsak nem valamilyen tréfáról volt szó, az ébredés várhatott. Végsősoron az alvás a legfontosabb dolog a világon: általa energiát nyerünk, fejlődik a képzelőerőnk, és ez két olyan dolog, amire az ikreknek rendkívül nagy szükségük volt, és nem is voltak híján egyiknek sem. Roxforti legendák szóltak határtalan fantáziájukról, és ők mindent megtettek, hogy ez így is maradjon. Erőfeszítéseik között előkelő helyet foglalt el az alvás.

De az egyik reggel valami más sokkal fontosabbnak bizonyult. Még a tréfálkozásnál is fontosabbnak.

- Ott vagy, Lee? - kérdezte Fred a tűztől. Testvérével a kandalló előtt térdeltek. Az Odú nem is lehetett volna ennél csendesebb, hisz rajtuk kívül még mindenki aludt.

- Igen - érkezett a halk válasz, majd a kérdezett személy feje is láthatóvá vált, ide-oda forgolódott, mintha keresne valamit, vagy valakit - Bocs az előbbiért - szabadkozott - Egy pillanatra mintha zajt hallottam volna az emeletről.

Fred nagyot nyelt. Még csak az hiányzott, hogy a paranoiás, és rémült Mrs. Jordan rajtakapja a fiát, amint a nappaliban térdelve a tűzbe lógatja a fejét. Egész nyáron keményen dolgozott azért, hogy távoltartsa Lee-t a mágia minden formájától, beleértve az iskolai barátait is.

- Kereshetünk később is...

- Nem, jobb, ha most beszélünk - szakították félbe - Anya alszik. Leellenőriztem.

- Akkor jó - zárta le a témát George, majd testvérére pillantott. Néhány másodpercig csak nézték egymást, mintha valami néma vitát folytattak volna, de végül úgy tűnt, hogy készen állnak a beszédre - Figyelj, Lee! Tudom, hogy fogytán az időnk, de kidolgoztunk egy tervet.

- Ha a segítségével kiszabadulhatok innen, akkor benne vagyok - reagált barátjuk habozás nélkül.

- Még szép. Gondolom, vissza akarsz menni a Roxfortba? - folytatta George.

- Ugye most viccelsz? A Jólsep-R9-esemet is odaadnám, ha azon múlna!

- Anyukád nem elvette? - kérdezte érdeklődően Fred. Nem is lenne hülyeség, ha...

- Nem, valahogy sikerült abba a hitbe ringatnom, hogy apa régi Hullócsillagát használom, amit rögtön el is égetett - válaszolt Lee egy vigyorral - Nem sokon múlt. De mi köze van ennek a tervetekhez?

- Nos... rájöttünk, hogyha el tudunk juttatni a Roxfortba, Lupin professzor úgyse küldene haza - magyarázta Fred.

- Ott amúgy is nagyobb biztonságban vagy - tette hozzá George - Az, hogy anyukádnak mi a véleménye, nem igazán számít.

- Persze, hogy nem. Kivéve, hogy nem enged semmilyen mágikus dolog közelébe - emlékeztette őket Lee - Még ha el is jönnétek ide, le sem venné rólam a szemét.

Fred somolyogva válaszolt.

- Ez az, drága barátom, amiért a Mágikus Bajkeverők Láthatatlan Társasága létrejött. George, volnál szíves?

- Örömmel - mondta George, elegánsan fejet hajtva testvére előtt, már amennyire ez a tűzben lehetséges volt - Mikor kimegyünk az állomásra, Ron és Ginny csinálnak egy kis zűrt a vágányoknál. Amúgy említettük már, hogy drága, egyetlen, ártatlan hugicánk igen hasznosnak bizonyult az utóbbi időben? De visszatérve a fősodorba, kicsit magukra vonják a figyelmet. Ha mi tervelnénk ki, és Anya véletlen rájönne, ki sem engedne minket a házból.

- És míg ők Hermione, és Harry segítségével a lehető legtöbb bajt okozzák, és megzavarják a tömeget, mi...

- ...ellopjuk a kocsit... - fejezte be George.

Lee kénytelen volt rájönni, hogy az ikrek józan eszük maradékát is elvesztették.

- Hogy mit csináltok?

- ...és érted megyünk - folytatta testvére gondolatmenetét Fred, alig figyelve barátja kérdésére.

- Tuti, hogy elkapnak titeket. Tudtok egyáltalán vezetni? - tiltakozott tovább. George elvigyorodott.

- Nem, de nincs is rá szükség.

- Hogyhogy?

- Ellopjuk a kocsit. Apa kocsiját.

Lee továbbra is értetlenül nézett rájuk, míg Fred meg nem sajnálta.

- Apa _repülő_ kocsiját.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Jó reggelt, Apa!

- Jó reggelt, Neville! - érkezett a válasz szinte gondolkodás nélkül. Frank agya pillanatnyilag csak egyetlen egy dologra fókuszált: a kávéra. Egy csésze jó erős feketekávé volt minden vágya.

Szerencsére a kávéfőző tele volt, így gyorsan kiöntötte magának az első adagot. Valaki arcon csókolta.

- Szörnyen nézel ki, drágám!

A férfi csak elhúzta a száját, majd elvégzett egy hűtő bűbájt a gőzölgő folyadékon, és belekortyolt. Legtöbb honfitársa - az igazat megvallva a családja többi tagja is - elég szokatlannak találta ezt a szokását, mint ami nem illik egy igazi angolhoz, de nem igazán érdekelte a véleményük. Ami igazán érdekelte, az a koffein, a sajátos íz, és a pompás illat. És a koffein. Elérte nála azt, amire egy ébresztő bűbáj, és a tea önmagában nem lehetett képes.

Mire kiürítette a csészéjét, valamelyest embernek érezte magát. Az elmúlt két nap igencsak hosszú volt, és az alvás ellenére is fájt minden csontja. A rá váró feladatok sem derítették jobb kedvre. Délre vissza kellett mennie Avalonra, míg Alice-nak jelenése volt egy minisztériumi megbeszélésen, ahol a következő lépésük volt napirenden.

- Kösz, Alice - válaszolt egy kicsit megkésve, miközben öntött magának még egy csésze kávét - Te aztán tudod, hogy kell bókolni.

A nő halkan felkuncogott, de szemei alatt neki is sötét karikák ültek.

- Megteszem, ami tőlem telik.

- Mikor kell indulnod? - kérdezte, miközben a forró folyadékot ízlelgette. Ezúttal nem fáradt a lehűtésével, inkább kiélvezte, ahogy lassan felmelegíti az ital.

- Egy óra múlva, nagyjából - rántotta meg a vállát felesége - Még javában aludnék, ha a Reggeli Prófétát hozó bagoly nem csapódik az ablakba. Neville biztos elfelejtette kinyitni.

- Anya! - tiltakozott az említett hangosan, felnézve a kviddics-rovatból - Mondtam, hogy a kísértet volt!

Édesapja a mosogatónak támaszkodva nevetgélt.

- Melyik?

- Tudod, melyik! _Az_! _A_ Kísértet! - válaszolt a fia felháborodva, mintha valami nagyon is egyértelműt kéne megmagyaráznia.

- Ja, persze! Mr. Nem-árulom-el-a-nevem-mert-én-sokkal-régebben-vagyok-itt! - húzta fel a szemöldökét - Az úriember kezd egy kicsit idegesítő lenni.

- Egyetértek! - kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe felesége is - Sikerült rájönnöm, hogy talán valamelyik fiatalabb tagja lehet az Agrippa családnak, de annyian vannak, hogy fogalmam sincs, melyik lehet ez a ba... hé! - Frank könyöke gyorsan megelőzte felesége meggondolatlan szavait egy kis döféssel. Ártatlanul Alice-ra mosolygott, de Neville ügyet sem vetett rájuk.

- Nyert az Arrows! - mondta, fel sem pillantva az újságból - 150-70 volt a végeredmény.

- Szóval, mi lesz a reggeli? - kérdezte Frank elővéve a tányérját a szekrényből - Éhen halok!

- Dolgozom rajta - válaszolt Alice.

- Te? - horkant fel - A végén még lángba borítod a kerületet.

- Inkább ennék főtt tojást, mint a múltkori sziklát, ha lehet - vetette közbe Neville, mire az apja hangosan felnevetett.

- Ne aggódj, Neville! Ezúttal megmentelek anyád főztjétől! - nyugtatta meg Frank a fiát, majd elővéve a pálcáját, folytatta - Szóval, mit készítsen nektek a világhírű séf ma reggel?

- AJVÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!

- Hogy az a...! - szitkozódott Alice, miközben a pálcája után nyúlt - Megölöm ezt a micsodát!

- Aú! - kiáltott fel Neville. Megfordult a széken, és védekezően maga elé emelte kezeit - Ne dobálózz!

Frank küldött egy átkot, de elhibázta, míg Alice átka csak még nagyobb káoszt okozott, mert kicsapódott a konyhaszekrény ajtaja, számtalan edényt bocsátva az útjára. Neville káromkodva lebukott az asztal alá, épphogy elkerülve a kenyérpirító röppályáját. Frank gyorsan megjegyezte magában, hogy mihelyt úrrá lesznek az eseményeken, számonkéri rajta illetlen szavait.

- Aú! - jajdult fel Alice, mikor egy edény fejbekólintotta.

- Tűnj el a konyhámból, te protoplazmás pszichopata! - üvöltötte Frank, pont akkor, amikor Alice végre eltalálta a kísértetet egy jól irányzott átokkal. A bosszantó lény egy nyikkanással eltűnt.

- Na végre! - sóhajtott fel a nő kimerülten, kirázva szeméből barna tincseit - Az agyamra megy!

- Egyre rosszabb! - értett egyet férje - Mostmár nem is vicces!

- Eddig sem volt az! - tiltakozott keserűen Alice.

- Ez a legjobb bizonyítéka, hogy mekkora hülyeség a kiskorúak bűbájgyakorlását tiltó törvény - dohogott Neville, mikor előmászott fedezéke alól.

- A jelenlegi helyzetben egyet kell értenem veled - bólintott az anyja, majd eltette a pálcáját a zsebébe, és a törött edényekért nyúlt - Muszáj lesz szólnunk egy illetékesnek!

- Attól tartok, hogy Mr. Nem-árulom-el-a-nevem-mert-én-sokkal-régebben-vagyok-itt elég nagy befolyással bír a rendfenntartásra.

- Most ugye viccelsz? - hördült fel a fia egy időben Alice-szel.

- Abbahagynád végre, hogy így hívod?

- Nem - vigyorgott rá a férfi, miközben segített néhány tányért összeszedni, és visszatért a tárgyra - Amúgy nem, Neville, nem viccelek. A legtöbb ilyen kísértet szoros családi kapcsolatban áll a ma hatalmon lévő varázslókkal. Sok esetben ezt nagyon komolyan veszik.

- Ez megintcsak a minisztérium hülyesége - szúrta közbe a gyerek.

- Hé! - pirított rá Alice.

- Ugyan már, anya! Úgy csinálsz, mintha nem lenne igazam! - mondta ártatlan arccal a fiú. A nő felhorkant.

- Íme, a cinizmus gyermeke!

- A cinizmus _éhes_ gyermeke! - helyesbített Frank - Fejezzük be a reggelit, mielőtt még ez az átokfajzat visszajönne!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Utálom ezeket a megbeszéléseket - dörmögött James.

- Te csak hallgass! - intette csendre felesége, miközben játékosan megsuhintotta - Én már öt éve ezt csinálom. Te legalább megbújhattál előlük aurorként.

- Ja, megbújhattam. Naná!

Egymás oldalán érkeztek a konferenciaterembe. Jamesnek sikerült megszerveznie, hogy az Alapító Szálló vendégül lássa a találkozót, és magában imádkozott, hogy Voldemort ne döntsön úgy, hogy ez ideális lehetőség a kormány szabotálására. A szálló már ősidők óta menedékhely volt a varázslók számára, bár már senki nem emlékezett rá, hogy melyik alapítóról lett elnevezve. A konferenciaterem szép volt, és tágas, és a tulajdonos beleegyezett, hogy fogadja a minisztert, és az osztályvezetőket. James csak remélni tudta, hogy a nő nem fogja megbánni.

Ők érkeztek meg utolsóként. Mikor beléptek, az addig ülő politikusok felálltak a tiszteletükre. Ahogy James szemügyre vette az asztal körül állókat, nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy mindenki a lehető legmesszebb igyekezett elhelyezkedni Alice Longbottomtól. Talán nem bíznak az aurorokban? Peter a nő bal oldalán állt, nem törődve a többiek húzódozásával, míg a jobb oldalán álló Amos Diggory, aki a Varázslény-felügyeleti Főosztályt vezette, láthatóan feszengett. Diggoryval szemben a Mágikus Közlekedésügyi Főosztály vezetője, Marcy Basil volt, míg Alice-szel szemben Cornelius Caramel._ 'Ha ennek nincs valami többletjelentése, megeszem a kalapom'. _Caramel oldalán helyezkedett el Nathaniel Adams a Varázsjátékok és Mágikus Sportok Főosztályáról, és James nem meglepődve, de kicsit csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy láthatóan kényelmesnek érezte pozícióját. A legtávolabbi sarokban, Adams jobbján, közvetlenül a fal mellett Lachlan Pritchard álldogált zavart, és távoli arckifejezéssel, de ez nem volt meglepő. Ő vezette a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályt. Pályafutását sok-sok évvel a kinevezése előtt kezdte, mint Hallhatatlan, és még mindig nagy neve volt a varázslók körében, habár ez láthatóan nem a szociális képességeinek volt köszönhető.

Szemük követte James mozdulatait, várva, hogy megszólaljon. Vagy hogy összeomoljon. Ha őszinte akart lenni, ebben a helyzetben nem tudta őket ezért a gondolatért hibáztatni. Mindannyiuknak először sikerült egy egész éjszakát viszonylag nyugodtan pihenni Voldemort támadása óta, mégis sötét karikák rajzolódtak ki a szemük alatt, ha nem a kimerültségtől, akkor a stressztől.

Ő személy szerint egyszerre érezte mindkettőt, ráadásul neki jóval több terhet kellett cipelnie, mint a többi jelenlevőnek. Megköszörülte a torkát.

- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttek! - mondta halkan. Lassan odagurult a mahagóni asztalhoz - Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy milyen kockázatos volt ez mindannyiunknak, ezért igyekszem rövidre fogni. Kérem, üljenek le!

Szótlanul engedelmeskedtek. Lily a férje jobbján foglalt helyet. James másik oldalán Arthur ült, meglehetősen feszülten. A férfi rá akart kérdezni az okára, de tudta, hogy nincs rá idő. Rengeteg fontos dologra nem jut most idő.

- Több oka is van annak, hogy összehívtam Önöket - folytatta - Főleg azért, mert meg kell vitatnunk, hogy hová tartunk. Borzalmas dolgokon mentünk keresztül, de nem nézhetünk vissza. A támadás három napja történt. Tovább kell lépnünk.

- Nem igazán tetszik ez az érzéketlenség, főleg azokra nézve, akik meghaltak, vagy súlyosan megsérültek a harc során - szólt közbe fagyosan Nathaniel Adams.

- Nekem sem - nézett James a szemébe - De nincs más választásunk. Ha nem lépünk tovább, mivé válunk? Miféle vezető az, aki hagyja, hogy a gyász felülkerekedjen az ítélőképességén, és elfeledtesse vele az életben maradottakkal szembeni kötelezettségeit?

- Épp ezek azok a kötelezettségek, amiket nem tudunk teljesíteni - mutatott rá Marcy Basil halkan.

Látva az egyetértő bólogatást a jelenlevők körében, James gyorsan reagált.

- Még nem buktunk el - emlékeztette őket - És nem is fogunk, ha folytatjuk a küzdelmet.

- De hogyan győzhetünk le valakit, aki ennyi mindenre képes? - kérdezte Amos panaszosan. Mindenki meglepetésére Peter válaszolt.

- Csapatmunkával - minden fej felé fordult - Ha szívünket-lelkünket beleadjuk, sikerülhet - Arthur bólintott.

- Ne felejtsék el, hogy Tudjukki elmenekült a támadás után. Sokakat megsebesített, és rengeteg kárt okozott, de akadtak jópáran, akik ellenálltak neki. Nem maradtunk remény nélkül. Ahogy Peter is mondta, az összefogás, és a hozzáállásunk előre vihet bennünket.

- Akárcsak a remény - folytatta a gondolatmenetet Alice csendesen. Ő volt az egyetlen a szobában - Lily kivételével, aki James titkárnője volt - aki nem osztályvezetőként volt jelen, és képes volt még Adams ellenséges pillantásainak kereszttüzében is derűlátó maradni - Éveken keresztül vártunk egy hősre, egy hősre, aki megmenthet minket. Mostanra már rá kellett jönnünk, hogy nem egy személyen múlik a győzelem, vagy a vereség. Együtt kell kiállnunk a próbát. Együtt kell reménykednünk. Együtt kell harcolnunk. Ha magunkra lennénk utalva, osztoznánk a támadás áldozatainak sorsán.

- De mi már rendelkezünk egy hőssel, drága Alice - James csak most döbbent rá, hogy Caramel egészen eddig a pillanatig csendben volt, de most az ősz hajú varázsló szemei szinte szikráztak - Egy hőssel, aki ha akar, véget vethet a háborúnak egy szempillantás alatt.

- Túl nagy terhet rak egyetlen ember vállára - figyelmeztette Peter fagyosan - Sirius nem...

- Ó, én nem róla beszélek - mosolygott szinte vakítóan az idős férfi, de mikor James felé fordult, szemei jéghidegen ragyogtak - Arról a levélről beszélek, amit szeretett miniszterünk kapott. A levélről, ami megadja neki a lehetőséget, hogy véget vessen a varázsvilág szenvedésének... egyszer és mindenkorra.

James megmerevedett ültében. Maga mellől hallotta Lily követelőző hangját.

- Honnan tud maga erről?

- Drága Lily, én nem...

- Milyen levélről van szó? - vágott közbe Adams.

- Kitől jött? - érdeklődött Marcy is.

- Soha nem tartja be az ígéreteit - szólt közbe egy durva hang - Ha Voldemorttól jött, tőle semmi jóra nem számíthatunk.

Az első dolog, amit a kavarodásban James észrevett, az Peter arca volt. A férfi halálsápadtan ült, jobb keze görcsösen szorította bal alkarját. Túl régóta volt halálfaló ahhoz, hogy ne legyen ezzel tisztában, és még régebb óta volt Tekergő.

- Kapott egy levelet a Sötét Nagyúrtól? - kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Diggory is gyanakodva.

- Igen - James végre megtalálta a hangját, de Caramel önelégült arcára pillantva legszívesebben üvöltött volna - Mindazonáltal a Mágikus Balesetek és Katasztrófák Főosztályának nagyrabecsült vezetőjével ellentétben - itt egy jeges pillantást küldött Cornelius felé - én ezt nem találom járható útnak.

- Véleményem szerint ez a régóta várt lehetőség, hogy véget vessünk a háborúnak - ellenkezett az idős politikus széttárt kezekkel.

- Szerintem meg nem - azt kívánta, bár fel tudna állni, hogy fölébük magasodjon, de az állapota ezt lehetetlenné tette - És a döntésem megmásíthatatlan, hacsak nem akar eltávolítani a pozíciómból.

- Ó, dehogy! - hízelgett a férfi - Soha nem vetemednénk ilyesmire. Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén soha nem ajánlana fel ilyen nagylelkű egyezséget valakinek, aki nem olyan... tiszta, mint Ön.

Lily smaragdzöld szemei megvillantak, és James azt is észrevette, hogy Pritchard dühösen megrázkódik, vagyis nyilvánvalóan odafigyelt a körülötte zajló eseményekre. Marcy elvörösödött a haragtól. Az újabb félvér családok gyakran undorral tekintettek a tizennégy ősi család tagjaira, és volt, hogy nem tudta őket hibáztatni ezért.

- És milyen egyezségről is van szó pontosan? - kérdezte Pritchard, megakadályozva Lily-t, hogy Caramelre ripakodjon.

Cornelius csak mosolygott. Vele szemben Alice minden erejével azon volt, hogy megőrizze hidegvérét, mielőtt még keresztüldöfné a pennáját az idős varázsló torkán. Olyan erősen szorongatta a szárát, hogy majdnem eltörte. A mellette ülő Peter - figyelmen kívül hagyva Caramel önelégültségét - le sem vette szemét a barátjáról. Nem volt szüksége szavakra. Sejtette a választ.

- Voldemort azt állítja, hogy hajlandó véget vetni a háborúnak, ha megkapja, amit akar - válaszolt James Pritchard kérdésére elég sablonosan, tudva, hogy már úgysem titkolózhat sokáig.

- És mégis mit akar? - kérdezte Marcy óvatosan. Peter válaszolt.

- Siriust akarja.

- Így van - hagyta jóvá James a kijelentést. Vett egy nagy levegőt, és körülnézett. Látta, ahogy a résztvevők arcára kiül a pánik, és a rémület, és a gondolataikba merülnek. Tudta, mi következik. Caramel emlékezteti majd őket, hogy mit veszítettek eddig, és mi vár még rájuk, hogy támogatást szerezzen, és sajnos túl sok minden volt, amire emlékeztethette őket. Erősnek kellett volna maradniuk, de mind féltek. James ismerte őket, tudta, hogy a legjobbat akarják a varázsvilágnak, de most úrrá lett rajtuk a rettegés. Cornelius nagyon jól tudta ezt, és ki fogja használni. Megváltozik a taktika, és Sirius meghal.

A semmiért.

Várt néhány pillanatot, mielőtt megszólalt.

- Boldogan feláldoznám magam, hogy megmenthessek másokat, de nem kényszeríthetem rá valaki másra ugyanezt... különösen arra nem, aki az egyetlen reményünk ebben a háborúban.

- De mi van, ha véget vethetnénk a háborúnak? - szólt közbe Diggory kétségbeesetten. Alice felhorkant.

- És mi van, ha nem?

- Tudodki nem tartja be az ígéreteit - vágott közbe Arthur hirtelen - Mostanra már mind megtanultuk ezt. Ez egy csapda.

- És mi van, ha nem az? - tiltakozott Adams is.

- Maga komolyan bízik ebben? - Alice döbbenten nézte a férfit.

- Nem, de...

- Akárhogy is, nem az a feladatunk, hogy megtegyünk minden tőlünk telhetőt? - vágott közbe Caramel fontoskodva - Nem egy olyan lehetőség ez, amelyet ki kell használnunk?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Csak hárman voltak a szobában, és Perselus igazán megtisztelve érezhette magát. Kevesen voltak abban a kiváltságos helyzetben, hogy részét alkották a halálfalók belső körének, akikben a Nagyúr a legjobban megbízott. Természetesen Voldemort senkiben nem bízott meg teljesen. Perselus gyanította, hogy bennük is inkább csak szükségszerűségből bízik meg jobban, nem azért, mert ez minden vágya. Ráadásul ez a 'megtisztelő' pozíció sokszor inkább teher volt, mint megtiszteltetés, mert hatalmas felelősségekkel járt.

Lucius elég erőtlennek tűnt, már amennyire ezt láttatni engedte. Még a többiek érkezése előtt megkapta a büntetését testvére árulásáért. Ha nem lett volna olyan nagyrabecsült a halálfalók között, nem érte volna meg a hajnalt, de túl befolyásos volt ahhoz, hogy Voldemort csak úgy megölje. Nem mintha félt volna az idősebb Malfoy-tól, inkább még mindig a hasznát vehette. Perselus gyanította, hogy a férfi többet tud Julia gyors szökéséről, mint amennyit bevallott, de az árulásáról nyilvánvalóan nem sokkal a többiek előtt értesülhetett.

_'Julia... Egy újabb kém, akit én toboroztam. Ő legalább életben van. Még. Kíváncsi vagyok, mikor kerül rám a sor.'_

Nem volt nehéz ilyen sötét gondolatokkal megtölteni az elméjét egy ilyen társaságban. A harmadik személy a szobában Bellatrix volt. Csak úgy sugárzott lényéből a fekete mágia, és a nyers erő, amikor éppen nem úgy viselkedett, mint egy pszichopata őrült. Veszélyes volt, talán még Luciusnál is veszélyesebb, de ezt sokan hajlamosak voltak elfelejteni, mert erejét ritkán mutatta meg. A látványos erőfitogtatás helyett ő inkább a kínzásban, mások fájdalmában lelte örömét, homályban hagyva a képességeiről találgatókat. Perselusnak mindenesetre nem kellett találgatnia. Ő tudta, mire képes a nő.

Az ajtó halkan kinyílt, mire mind a hárman letérdeltek. Egyikőjüknek sem kellett felpillantania ahhoz, hogy megtudják, ki érkezett. Tudták, hogy egyik társuk sem zavarná meg most őket, és egyébként is hamar felismerték uruk lassú, kimért lépteit. Az ajtó hangosan becsapódott mögötte, ők pedig türelmesen várták az utasításokat.

Voldemort intett nekik sápadt kezével, mire mind felegyenesedtek. A vörös szemek egy hosszú pillanatig némán tanulmányozták őket. Ez szinte már állandó szokássá vált. Sokmindent lehetett a Sötét Nagyúrra mondani, de azt nem, hogy meggondolatlan.

- Összegyűlt már a Főnix Rendje, Perselus? - mint mindig, az első kérdés most sem az volt, amire számított.

- Nem, Nagyúr - válaszolt őszintén - Habár nem tudom az okát.

- De a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium képviselői nagyon is tudják - égő pillantása Luciusra vándorolt - Valami, amit a te feladatod lett volna megakadályozni.

- Bocsánatodért esedezem, Nagyúr! - térdelt le Lucius lehajtott fejjel. Meg sem próbálta felhozni mentségként, hogy az egész éjszakát az Azkabanban töltötte, így nem is tudott volna cselekedni. Ebben a világban nem léteztek kifogások - Kudarcot...

- Meg van oldva - szakította félbe Voldemort.

- Nem értem, Nagyuram - a vörös szemek a nő felé siklottak.

- Mondd el nekik, Bella!

- Igen, Mester! - mondta a nő, majd széles vigyor tűnt fel az ajkán - Találkozót szerveztek, ahol felmerült a Jimmy Potternek kézbesített levél tartalma. Természetesen ő megpróbálta titokban tartani a létezését, de volt egy baráti beszélgetésem Caramellel, ahol véletlenül szóba került.

_'Jimmy?'_ Perselusnak folyamatosan járt az agya, de ez a megszólítás kizökkentette. Bellatrix Luciusra vigyorgott, aki szemmel láthatóan ingerülten figyelte.

- Áll fel, Lucius! - szólalt meg hirtelen a Nagyúr, magára vonva mindannyiuk figyelmét - Azt akarom, hogy továbbra is találkozhassanak... hogy harcoljanak... hogy megtörjenek.

Volt valami a hangjában, ami megkongatta Perselus fejében a vészharangokat.

- Nagyúr, megkérdezhetem, hogy miről szólt a levél?

Egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy Voldemort megátkozza, de láthatóan jó hangulatban volt az események kedvező alakulása miatt. Halványan elmosolyodott.

- Időben megtudjátok.

- Ahogy kívánod, nagyúr - Piton tudta, hogy nem éri meg erőltetni a dolgot. Bella halkan felnevetett.

- Más miatt hívtalak össze most titeket - kezdett bele hidegen uruk - A Roxfort ügyében.

- Mi a parancsod, Nagyúr? - kérdezte Lucius, amiért a bájitalmester roppant hálás volt, mert az ő torka valahogy túl száraznak tűnt a beszédhez.

- Rövidesen elkezdődik a tanév. Addigra részletes tervet akarok, hogy hogyan kaparintjuk meg annak a vérfarkasnak a kezéből - adta ki az utasítást - Lucius, készülj fel a támadásra szeptember közepére!

- Igenis, Nagyúr!

- A Roxfort eddig mindig megmenekült előlem - folytatta veszélyt sejtető hangsúllyal - Ideje ennek véget vetni.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A napfény olyan volt számára, akár az áldás, ahogy vakítóan a szemébe sütött. Sok napfelkeltét látott már. Számtalanszor figyelte hanyatt fekve, ahogy a fénysugarak lassan kiterjednek az egész látóhatárra, majd betetőznek, amikor a nap eléri delelőjét, de ez most más volt. Valahogy... jelentősége volt. Mintha szimbolizálna valamit. A nap kihívta a sötétséget, és győzelmet aratott, hogy felragyoghasson a zeniten.

Sirius lassan felült, azt kívánva, bár ne lenne olyan kimerült. Aludt egy keveset hajnalig, majd miután a kint tomboló orkánt előbb egy lassú eső, majd a dél körül kisütő nap váltotta fel, úgy döntött, hogy ideje egy kicsit kimozdulnia. Két nap pihenés épp elég volt, még úgy is, hogy nem volt száz százalékosan pihentető, de erről Poppy-nak szükségtelen tudnia. Ahogy Sirius sejtette, harca a sötétséggel pont ott folytatódott, ahol elkezdődött: az elméjében. Ha a javasasszony rájönne, hogy Voldemort a fejében turkál, biztos őrültnek nyilvánítaná, és ki sem engedné többet az ágyból. Neki pedig volt épp elég dolga.

Ahogy ülő pozícióba rögzítette magát, elfojtott magában néhány szitokszót. Még mindig túl merevnek és lassúnak érezte a tagjait, a lelkét pedig... mintha láncra verték volna. A csatát megnyerte, de a háború végkimenetele még kérdéses.

_'A pokolba az egésszel.' _Sirius felállt, figyelmen kívül hagyva testrészei heves tiltakozását. Valaki odakészített neki egy sötétkék, elegáns talárt, - az aurorok egyenruháját - amit ösztönösen felöltött, majd megtalálta a pálcáját is. Néhány perc leforgása alatt menetkész volt, és korgó gyomra rögtön ötletet adott neki úticélját illetően.

Ajka halovány mosolyra húzódott. Az éhségét jó jelnek vette, ha másért nem is, azért mindenképpen, mert az elmúlt napokban ez volt az első átlagos, normális gondolata... ugyanakkor először érezte magát ilyen határozatlannak, törékenynek. Elméje még mindig visszhangzott a benne megbúvó sötétségtől, de az emlékei már hosszú ideje kínozták, a poklok poklába taszítva őt. Volt ideje hozzászokni, és megtanulni kezelni.

Az ajtóban megállt egy pillanatra, és azon kapta magát, hogy mély levegőket vesz. Nem akart... de kénytelen volt.

Immár másodjára nézte meg alaposabban bal alkarját. Hosszú percekig csak állt, hagyva, hogy a szeme beigya a Sötét Jegy látványát, amit már a szíve nagyon jól ismert. Még mindig félt ránézni, mert attól rettegett, hogy ha meglátja, azzal valósággá válik, de nem volt értelme tovább tagadnia az igazságot, amit már régóta tudott, bármennyire is azt tette volna a legszívesebben. Nem kerülgetheti, nem rejtheti el, nem hazudhat róla. Harcolni harcolhat ellene, ahogy azt tette is az éjszakai vihar sötét óráiban. Megnyerte a csatát, és ennek köszönhetően most könnyebbnek érezte a Jegy jelentette terhet, mint tegnap. Talán az ellenállásának köszönhetően meggyengült Voldemort szorítása. Vagy csak érzéketlenné vált lelke bilincseivel szemben.

Újabb mély levegő, és már el is hagyta a szobáját. Kilépett a folyosóra. Csak néhány lépésre tőle ott állt a főépület bejárata. Egy pillanatra kiállt a napfényre, és hagyta, hogy a kellemes, meleg levegő enyhítse szorongását. Ha nem is jelentősen, de csökkent a szúró érzés. A hatás korántsem volt kielégítő, de előrelépésnek számított.

Gyomra újra kordult egyet, így az épület túlsó vége felé vette az irányt, miközben több ajtón is keresztülhaladt. Nem kellett sokat sétálnia, hogy elérje az ebédlőt, de ez a kis mozgás is nagyon jól esett neki. Szervezete egyre jobban követelőzött, így megindult az ételek felé, nem tudva, mit talál majd ott.

**Visszatértem! Bocsássátok meg, ha néhol érthetetlen vagyok, de kijöttem a gyakorlatból. :)**

**A héten még jövök a következő fejezettel, aztán a többit majd meglátom.**

**Jó olvasást, és ne felejtsétek el a véleményeket!**


	8. 27 fejezet

**27. fejezet: Becsület vagy halál**

A szendvics felénél járt, amikor Frank Longbottom sétált be az ebédlő félig nyitva hagyott ajtaján. Válla fölött hátranézve hallgatott egy kerekesszékben ülő varázslót. Sirius ezer közül is megismerte volna a hangját.

- Mondtam, hogy itt megtaláljuk, Frank! - mondta James vidáman, bár egy kicsit mintha erőltetett lett volna a mosolya - Csak eszik, és eszik, és eszik, mint azt már megszokhattuk.

- James! - ledobta megkezdett szendvicsét az asztalra, majd megindult barátja felé, de néhány lépés után megállt. Volt valami James hangjában... és sejtette, hogy mi az. Nagyot nyelt.

- Helló, Sirius! - viszonozta James az üdvözlést. Frank egyik férfiról a másikra pillantott, majd egy ideges félmosollyal elköszönt, és gyorsan elhagyta a helyiséget. Szükségük volt az egyedüllétre.

Egy hosszú pillanatig zavart csendben nézték egymást, nem tudva, mit tegyenek, vagy mondjanak. Már több mint húsz éve ismerték egymást. Olyanok voltak egymásnak, mint két testvér, most mégis idegenekként viselkedtek, nem értve ezt az egészet, vagy inkább nem akarva megérteni... Sirius küzdött a késztetés ellen, hogy az ajkát harapdálja. Újra emlékeztette rá magát, hogy nincs értelme a tagadásnak. Megpróbálhatná eltitkolni a dolgot, de a végén úgyis csak fájdalmat okozna a barátainak.

- Tudni akarod, hogy miért nem mondtam el - inkább kijelentés volt, mint kérdés.

- Elmondani? - értetlenség suhant át James fáradt vonásain - Nem, megértem, hogy nem volt rá idő.... várj csak! Miről beszélsz?

Sirius mély levegőt vett. Másodjára kimondani semmivel sem volt könnyebb, mint először.

- Voldemort négy évvel ezelőtt rámkényszerítette a Sötét Jegyet. Egészen eddig rejtve maradt.

- Tessék?

Sirius az ajkába harapott. Félelem nélkül nézett szembe Voldemorttal, küzdött hideg szorítása ellen a lelkéért, de látni barátja szemében a csalódottságot, és a fájdalmat... elég volt ahhoz, hogy összetörjön. Próbálta visszafogni remegését, de kezei megállíthatatlanul reszkettek, habár szorosan összekulcsolta őket. Lassan bólintott.

- Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan - James arcáról sütött a fájdalom - Nem lehet igaz.

- De az.

Mindent megadott volna, hogy képes legyen a helyes dolgot tenni, vagy mondani ebben a helyzetben, hogy olyan ember lehessen, amilyenre régi barátjának szüksége van. De még mindig önmaga volt, ugyanaz a makacs bolond, ugyanazokat a hibákat elkövetve. Ezért a hibáért nem fogják eltanácsolni a Roxfortból, és nem tudja elintézni egy bocsánatkéréssel, mint régen. Nem, ez a hiba áruláshoz, és megtört ígéretekhez vezetett.

- Akkor igazad volt - mondta James üresen - Tudni akarom.

Hezitált. Tudta a választ, de nem tudta, hogyan öntse szavakba. Némán meredt társára, de ez is csak egy újabb hiba volt, amit elkövetett.

- Miért nem mondtad el nekünk? - James hangja nem volt több fájdalmas suttogásnál.

- Mert nem tudtam - válaszolt végül. Mogyoróbarna szempár meredt rá.

- Miért nem?

- Mert nem tudtam volna elviselni, ahogy utána rám nézel... ahogy most nézel rám - kezdett bele szerencsétlenül. Mintha egy világ omlott volna össze benne - Nem tudtam elviselni az emlékét sem, és féltem, hogy ha megtudod, hogy rámkényszerítette, akkor azt gondolod majd, hogy nem küzdöttem elég erősen, vagy elég ideig... és akkor, minden, ami vagyok, nem lesz más, csak átverés. Ahogy mindig is az volt.

- Sirius! - James alig jutott szóhoz, és Sirius kezdett attól félni, hogy az értetlensége talán haragba csap át - Te nem vagy átverés.

Keserűen felhorkant. Jobb kezével felhúzta talárja ujját a balon, hogy láthatóvá váljon rajta a Jegy.

- Igazán?

- Merlin szerelmére, Sirius! - James egészen közel gurult hozzá - Te testesíted meg azt, amivé én mindig is válni akartam. Annyi mindent adsz magadból, és olyan keveset kérsz cserébe... Hogy gondolhatod ezt?

- Vannak dolgok... - reszkető lélegzetet vett - Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy megértenéd.

- Megpróbálhatnám.

_Gondolod?_ Még akkor sem lett volna ebben olyan biztos, ha nem látja barátja kitörni készülő dühét, és csalódott pillantását. _Meg tudnád érteni a harcot, amit a sötétségben vívok az elmém és a lelkem feletti uralomért? Meg tudnád érteni, hogy ennek nem így kellett volna történnie, és hogy nem vagyok biztos abban, hogy végig tudom csinálni? Tényleg megértenéd?_

Egy darabjaira hullott barátság fölötti gondolatok voltak ezek. De bármennyire félt is a szíve mélyén, és lett úrrá rajta a keserűség, soha nem mondta volna ki őket hangosan. Még ha James meg is érdemelte volna őket, Sirius soha nem tört volna darabokra egy akkora értéket, mint a Tekergők kapcsolata. Ők négyen immár húsz éve küzdöttek együtt minden nézeteltérés, és nehézség ellenére. Nem szakítja szét ezt a testvériséget. Addig nem, amíg nem muszáj. Újabb bátorító lélegzetet vett.

- Tudom. Sajnálom, hogy nem adtam rá lehetőséget - suttogta, majd az ajkába harapott - El akartam felejteni az egészet.

- Megértelek - bólintott James, de még mindig feszültnek tűnt - Nekem is el kell mondanom valamit...

Sirius gyomra összeszorult, mintha valaki kövekkel töltötte volna meg.

- Ez nem hangzik túl biztatóan.

- Nem az - vallotta be barátja grimaszolva - Tegnap éjjel kaptam egy levelet...

A beszámoló alatt inkább James arcát, mint a szavait figyelte. A szavak nem igazán számítottak. A szíve mélyén tudta, hogy csak idő kérdése, hogy valami ehhez hasonló történjen. Számított rá. Nem tudta, miért, nem tudta, hogyan, de az biztos, hogy nem érte meglepetésként.

Csend. Egyszerre megnyugtató, és felkavaró. Kicsengett belőle a keserűség, az elárultak keserűsége. Nem Jamest árulta el, hanem a világukat, aminek a megmentése érdekében annyi mindent feláldozott. Feladata először csak barátai védelméről szólt, de annak során lassan nyilvánvalóvá vált igazi küldetése. Tudta, hogy miért látogatta meg James, és mondta ezt el neki. Ez a nap egyszerre volt a kinyilatkoztatás, a hazugságok... és végre valahára az igazság napja. Túl sok volt, amit el kellett mondaniuk, túl sok, amit el kellett rejteniük. Hiába voltak barátok, ezek a titkok falakként nőttek közéjük akaratuk ellenére.

_Hát így állunk._

- Szavazásra kellett bocsátanom a dolgot - fejezte be James halkan - Úgyis tudom, hogy döntenek. Ha kiderül, hogy igazam van, még mindig megvan hozzá a hatalmam, hogy megállítsam őket...

- Megtenném - szakította félbe lágyan Sirius - Ha azt mondod, hogy ez a legjobb döntés, megtenném.

Szinte könnyedén ejtette ki a szavakat, és ezt barátja is észrevette. Egy futó pillanatig azt hitte, félelmet lát megcsillanni James szemeiben. Ha nem ismerte volna olyan jól, talán dühös lenne rá, de tudta, hogy nem magáért aggódik. Nem, sokkal inkább a családjáért, a barátaiért, a varázsvilágért... Ezek egyike is épp elég ok a félelemre még a leghatalmasabb varázslónak is, és Jamesnek sok volt a vesztenivalója. Sokkal több, mint neki.

- Tudom - mondta végül a miniszter - De ez... - hirtelen megállt, mintha meggondolta volna magát - Nem volna igazságos. És nem is működne.

- Igazad van, nem működne.

A megkönnyebbülés James arcán félreérthetetlen volt.

- Azt hitted, hogy megteszem - Sirius kényszerítette magát, hogy pislogjon, ahelyett, hogy döbbenten bámulná legjobb barátját - Azt hitted, hogy hiszek majd neki.

- Én nem...

_Elfuthatsz, ha akarsz, de még nincs vége._

Mintha sötétség rántotta volna magával, de sokkal inkább a lelkében, mint külső hatásként. Habár a belé nyilalló fájdalom csupán emlék volt, a szavak nagyon is valódiak. Szemei valahová a távolba fókuszálódtak, túl Jamesen, túl a falakon, túl a világon, amiben élt, egy olyan világra, amely elől nem menekülhetett. A sötétség telve volt démonokkal, és mind rá vadásztak. Tudta, hogy gondolatai az arcán is tükröződtek, és ezért habozott barátja. De az élet sokkal többet jelent a sötétségnél. Ezt soha nem felejtheti el. És nem fog elfutni.

- Tudom, James - suttogta - Értem az okát. Nem kell magyarázkodnod.

- Sajnálom - a mogyoróbarna szemek szinte könyörögtek a megértéséért, és ezt valahol legbelül mulatságosnak találta.

- Akárcsak én - a barna szemek most meglepetést tükröztek, így Sirius folytatta - Sajnálom, hogy megtenném, ha szükség volna rá... és ezáltal tönkretenném a barátságunkat. Sajnálom, hogy olyanná váltam, amilyenné soha nem akartátok.

- Te... Igazi hős lett belőled, Sirius.

- Soha nem akartam az lenni - a szavak szinte gondolkodás nélkül hagyták el a száját - Soha nem akartam, hogy ez történjen.

_Mert az én döntéseim azok, amik tönkretehetik a barátságunkat._

_Az én döntéseimen múlik a barátaim élete._

James szorítását érezte a könyökén.

- Tudom, Tapmancs - nyugtatta meg - Remus, Peter, és én is megértjük. Mindig is megértettük.

- Bár én is érteném.

- Szerintem érted - válaszolt James - Talán túlságosan is.

Sirius nagyot nyelt.

- Nem tehetek úgy, mintha tudnám, hogy mivel kell megküzdened. Fel sem foghatom azt a sötétséget, amit magaddal hordozol, vagy azt a poklot, amin keresztülmentél, de itt lehetek. Kiállhatok melletted, és meg is teszem. Mind ezt tesszük. Jöhet bármi, nem számít, hogy mi lesz ennek az egésznek a vége, a Tekergők mindig ott lesznek egymásnak. Nem hagyjuk, hogy egyedül nézz szembe ezzel... még akkor sem, ha emiatt veled együtt halunk meg.

- James...

- Ne mondj semmit! Nincs rá szükség. Testvérek vagyunk, és azok is maradunk. Hűek a végsőkig.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ő volt az utolsó ember, akire számított, mikor kinyitotta az ajtaját. Remust várta, aki - mint régi barátja - mindig szívesen látott vendég volt nála. Ehhez képest most ő néz vissza rá. Valaki, aki se nem barát, se nem szívesen látott vendég. A legkevésbé sem.

- Segíthetek, Perselus? - sikerült végül kinyögnie. A hangja olybá hatott, mint a cincogás. Hogy lehet, hogy ennyi év után is ilyen hatással van rá ez az ember? Mostmár felnőtt férfi, és nem egy kisfiú, akit a mardekárosok előszeretettel terrorizálnak. Sőt, mi több, szembehelyezkedett a Sötét Nagyúrral, saját döntései vannak, saját akarata, saját élete. Akkor mégis miért reszket, mint a nyárfalevél, ha ez a denevér megjelenik?

- Segíthetsz, méghozzá úgy, hogy nem hagyod, hogy itt álldogáljak a küszöbödön egész délután - jött a fanyar válasz - Bemehetek?

Peternek pislogni sem volt ideje.

- Igen, persze!

_Persze, hogy nem, _de ezt nyilván nem mondhatta. Nem lett volna túl udvarias.

Legalább azt észrevette, hogy Piton kényelmetlenül érzi magát nála. Nagyon kényelmetlenül, ha pontos akart lenni. Hiányzott a gúnyos mosoly az arcáról, pedig szinte már a védjegyévé vált. Előfordult egyáltalán valaha, hogy anélkül jelent meg valahol? Ő mindenesetre nem emlékezett ilyen alkalomra. A Roxfortban nem, az biztos, de elég nehéz volt kiigazodnia ezen a halálfaló álcán... Gyorsan visszarángatta magát a jelenbe. Piton hozzá beszélt.

- ...komoly veszélyforrás lehet.

Megrázkódott, majd próbált úgy tenni, mintha végig figyelt volna.

- Hogy mondtad?

- Figyeltél rám egyáltalán, Peter? - kérdezte a férfi.

- Nos, ami azt illeti... nem igazán - vallotta be - Máson járt az eszem.

- Nos, ami azt illeti... - és itt megjelent arcán a gúnyos félmosoly - talán némileg érdekelne, amit a tudomásodra próbáltam hozni.

- Miért is?

- Azért, mert veszélyben vagy, Peter.

- Tessék?

Bár ne úgy hangzott volna ez megint, mint a cincogás, Merlin szerelmére! Már rég túl van a tinédzserkoron, nincs oka megijedni Pitontól. Akárkivel szembe tudna nézni egy árva rezdülés nélkül. Kivétel persze Voldemort, habár az ő esetében is eléggé kihúzta a gyufát, de Piton... az ő esete valahogy más volt. Túl sok emléke fűződött hozzá ahhoz, hogy csak úgy elfelejtse őket. Már ha egyáltalán lehetséges lenne a felejtés.

- Azért jöttem, hogy figyelmeztesselek - ismételte meg a bájitalmester - A Sötét Nagyúr soha nem felejt.

_A francba!_

Csak meredt a semmibe.

- Legalábbis nekem ezt mondta - rántotta meg Piton a vállát - Szerintem az árulásod, és az ellenállásod inkább csak kifogás.

- Kifogás? - visszhangozta Peter.

Piton szinte lyukat égetett rajta a tekintetével.

- Gondolkozz!

- Sejtelmem sincs, hogy mire akarsz kilyukadni.

- A jóslat, Pettigrew - húzta fel a szemöldökét a férfi - Az, amit Julia mondott el nektek.

A prófécia, ami roppant módon hasonlít egy vershez, amit tizennégy évvel ezelőtt írt egy fiú.

- Voldemort azt hiszi, hogy rólunk szól.

Piton felhorkant.

- Most őszintén, szerinted kikre illene még? Tudsz mást mondani?

- Hát... nem - halványan elmosolyodott - De mi köze van ennek hozzám? Voldemort nyilván Siriusra fog koncentrálni. Vagy Jamesre. Vagy Remusra. Nem rám... még nem.

- Még nem? - a bájitalmester összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézte - A jóslat négy emberről beszél, nem háromról. Főleg nem egyről. A Sötét Nagyúr úgy véli, hogy ha közülük csak egyet is megtör, vagy megöl, megsemmisítheti az egészet.

- És én vagyok a legkézenfekvőbb célpont - olyan volt, mintha hirtelen lehűlt volna a szoba levegője. Gombóc volt a torkában, de visszafogta magát. Nem mutathat félelmet. Most nem.

- Így van - legalább Piton nem teketóriázott.

- Miért figyelmeztetsz? - kívánkozott ki belőle a kérdés.

- Jobban örülnél, ha nem tenném?

- Nem.

Piton - tőle szokatlanul - felsóhajtott.

- Azért teszem, Peter, mert a világunknak szüksége van rátok. Mindannyiótokra. Nem számít, mi történik.

Peter nagyot nyelt, ahogy Piton szemébe nézett. Most először nem voltak köztük falak, csak az igazság... és talán egy szikrányi remény. Régi ellensége folytatta.

- Nem vagyok idealista. Nem szokásom álmodozni, de hiszem, hogy ti négyen- együtt -legyőzhetetlenek vagytok.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Az egész varázsvilág meg fogja tudni - mondta halkan Sirius a falnak támaszkodva - Caramel nem fogja titokban tartani, és a tény, hogy arra kényszeríted őket... talán jobb lenne, ha hagynád, hogy megtegyem.

- Micsoda?

Védekezően felemelte a kezeit, mielőtt barátja elkezdhetett volna kiabálni.

- Figyelj, James! Nem azt akarom mondani, hogy szerintem működne, de még mindig jobb a kudarc, mint hagyni, hogy dróton rángasson minket.

Barátja halálsápadtan nézett vissza rá.

- Nem élnéd túl.

- Az nem olyan biztos - _Hogy lehetek ilyen nyugodt? _- Voldemortnak meg kell törnie, mielőtt megölne, különben én győznék.

- A halottak nem győztesek, Sirius.

Ezt még ő sem tudhatja biztosan. Ebben a helyzetben nem. Nagyot nyelt.

- Talán igen, talán nem.

- Nem lenne igazi győzelem. Ígérd meg, hogy még csak meg sem próbálod! - mondta hirtelen - Szükségünk van rád.

Ellenkezni akart, azt mondva, hogy nem tudhatják, mit hoz a jövő, vagy kire lesz szükségük a győzelemhez, de a James szemében tükröződő fájdalom megállította. Peter és Remus is ugyanígy nézne rá. Végül felsóhajtott.

- Ez tönkretehet bennünket, ugye tudod? A világunkat.

- Tudom - válaszolt barátja szomorúan - De nem tehetünk meg valamit csak azért, mert könnyűnek látszik. Előbb vagy utóbb mindenki megérti majd.

- Előbb vagy utóbb.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Avalonon van, Nagyúr - jelentett a halálfaló tiszteletteljesen térdelve, lehajtott fejjel. A pislákoló fényben nem lehetett látni az arcát. A hangja alapján férfi volt, de még Lucius Malfoy sem tudta beazonosítani, ami felettébb idegesítette.

Egyetlen vigaszaként észrevette, hogy Bellatrix is ugyanolyan tanácstalan a halálfaló kilétét illetően, akárcsak ő maga, és ez szemmel láthatóan a nőt is dühítette._ Jó tudni, hogy még ő sem tud mindent. _Tisztelte ugyan az erejét, ráadásul a nő sógora volt, de nem volt ínyére a Sötét Nagyúr és közte levő kapcsolat. Túl szorosnak, túl közelinek találta.

- Avalon... - a Nagyúr halk hangja sziszegésbe fordult - A rejtélyes Avalon... a mágia szigete.

A térdelő alak szemmel láthatóan feszengett.

- Nagyúr?

- Még soha nem hallottál róla, áruló? - kérdezett vissza Voldemort. Szavaira Luciust kirázta a hideg. Hogy miért, azt nem tudta volna megmondani, de...

- Nem, Nagyúr.

Halk, szinte lágy nevetés.

- Micsoda szégyen! Íme az élő bizonyíték! Köztünk vannak a varázsvilág legrégebbi, és legtisztább vérű családjai... mégsem ismeri senki. Senki nem emlékszik rá.

Csönd.

- Senki - vörös szemei végigpásztázták a körülötte állókat - Egyikőtök sem - hirtelen fejét hátravetve felnevetett. Nevetett.

- Mester... - a jelentést hozó halálfaló volt olyan merész, hogy felszólaljon.

- _Crucio!_ - egy sikoly, néhány másodpercnyi fájdalom, és már vége is volt - Csendet, áruló!

Lucius megengedett magának egy mosolyt. Csupán néhányan követték el azt a hibát, hogy félbeszakították a Sötét Nagyurat, és közülük is csak igen kevesen tették meg másodjára. _Szánalmas idióta._

A jövevény jelenléte szemmel láthatóan jelentős volt, de még mindig nem tudta, ki lehet az. Ha jól számolta, ő volt a hatodik újonc az elmúlt héten. Ami azt illeti, ő volt a hatodik az Abszol út megtámadása óta. Kivéve persze, ha már régóta kémkedett nekik, de a Nagyúr csak most hozta nyilvánosságra. Akárhogy is, fontos személynek látszott. Voldemort ritkán fitogtatta a hatalmát, de ha igen, akkor annak súlya volt. A halálfalók közötti rangok egyre meghatározóbbak voltak, ezért időnként szükség volt a fenyítésre.

- Talán még az aurorok sem emlékeznek rá - folytatta könyörtelenül - Bolondok!

Bellatrix tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta mesterüket, arcán - mint mindig - most is látható volt minden érzelem, ahogy próbálta visszafojtani fel-feltörő kíváncsiságát. Ezt látva Lucius majdnem felnevetett. Szerencsére Voldemort ritkán bünteti meg a kedvenceit. _Mintha ez tegnap segített volna rajtam_, gondolta fanyarul. _Bár lehet, hogy ezért élek még._

- Nem számít. Te... - mutatott sápadt kezével a jövevényre - elvezeted a halálfalóimat a szigetre.

- Nagyuram, lehetetlent kérsz...

- Akkor majd lehetségessé teszed - szakította félbe Voldemort hidegen - Vagy meghalsz.

A férfi tátott szájjal hallgatott. Lucius nem láthatta az arcát, de a testbeszéde elárulta. Eltelt egy perc, mire újra meg tudott szólalni.

- Mester, talán ki tudnám csalogatni...

- Bolondnak nézed? - nevetett fel a Nagyúr nyersen - Mert én nem. Vagy te magad vezeted oda a szolgáimat, vagy lehetővé teszed, hogy eljussanak oda.

- De...

- Szükséged van még egy leckére, áruló? Tudni akarod, mi az engedetlenség következménye?

- Nem, Mester! - a pálca felemelkedett. Lucius megrázta a fejét. Mindig az újak voltak a legmeggondolatlanabbak, pedig Voldemort híre jobb belátásra bírhatta volna őket - Ne!

- _Crucio!_

Ezúttal a sikítások visszaverődtek a falakról. A titokzatos férfi üvöltve vonaglott a padlón, de senki nem segített rajta, ahogy nevetni sem mert senki. A Sötét Nagyúr büntetése soha nem volt nevetséges. Mind voltak már a jövevény helyében, és ha a tapasztalat nem is tette őket egységessé, átérezték a fájdalmat. _Kivéve néhányukat. Ők soha nem értenek majd meg engem, és én sem akarom megérteni őket. Különösen azokat nem, akik pusztán azért állnak a Nagyúr szolgálatába, mert remélik, hogy így a győztes oldalt támogatják._

Vége szakadt a kiabálásnak. Lucius egy pillanatig azt gondolta, hogy a férfi elvesztette az eszméletét, de tévedett. Ugyan mozdulatlanul feküdt a kőpadlón, de hallatszott, ahogy levegőért kapkod, és fel-felnyög fájdalmában. Nagy meglepetésére hirtelen feltérdelt, sokkal gyorsabban, mint eddig bárki más a helyében. Ezúttal volt annyi sütnivalója, hogy csendben várakozzon.

- Kell újabb emlékeztető, áruló?

- Nem, Mester - még mindig zihált, ugyanakkor valami megmagyarázhatatlan önuralom áradt belőle - Nem szükséges.

A hang nyugodt tónusa hallatán Lucius kezdte újraértékelni a jövevényről alkotott véleményét. Talán elhamarkodottan ítélte meg.

- Azt teszed, amit mondtam.

- Igenis, Nagyúr.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Anya? - Lily hátrafordult Harry halk hangjára. Mindig magabiztos fia ritkán volt szomorú vagy aggodalmas. Való igaz, sokszor érettebbnek bizonyult a vele egykorúaknál, hisz a háború kellős közepén nőtt fel, miközben Voldemort folyamatosan vadászott rá, de ilyen mégis csak néha fordult elő. Még soha nem látta ennyire bizonytalannak ezelőtt.

- Mi az, Harry? - kérdezte gyorsan. Nem akart túl aggódónak tűnni. Ha Harry azt látta volna rajta, biztos, hogy elzárkózik, és úgy tesz majd, mintha mi sem történt volna.

- Csak gondolkodtam - válaszolta a gyerek - A suliról, meg... tudod. A háborúról.

A háború. Már azon a ponton vannak, hogy egy tizenkét éves kisgyereknek is emiatt kell aggódnia. Nagyot nyelt.

- És mire jutottál?

- Hát... minden megváltozik. A tavalyi év nem volt olyan szörnyű, de most minden más - magyarázta - A Roxfort már nem biztonságos, ugye?

- Nem - bármi következzen is, nem hazudhat neki. Harry annál többet érdemel - Nem az.

- Akkor mi értelme van visszamennem? - jött a szomorú kérdés.

- Nem bízol Remusban, hogy képes biztonságban tartani az iskolát? - kérdezett vissza kíváncsian.

- Persze, hogy bízom benne - mondta gyorsan a kisfiú - De...

- De micsoda? - igyekezett, hogy ne látszódjon rajta a türelmetlenség. Hirtelen meglágyult az arca - Félted a barátaidat.

Harry bólintott.

- Én megértem. A háború alatt nőttem fel, és tudom, hogy milyen veszélyei vannak - az ajkába harapott - Szerintem Ron és a családja is tudja, de Hermione mugliszületésű, és olyan sokan vannak még, akik nem érdemlik meg, hogy...

Hogy meghaljanak. Egyikőjük se fejezte be hangosan a mondatot.

- Tudom, kicsim - szólalt meg végül Lily - Veszélyes időket élünk, nem tagadom, de mind azért harcolunk, hogy megvédjük őket, és győzni fogunk.

- Néha azt kívánom, bár többet tehetnék.

- Én is - elmosolyodott, és kinyúlt, hogy megsimogassa kisfia buksiját. Harry ingerült pillantást vetett rá, amiért összeborzolta a haját - Mind így érzünk.

- Te legalább tehetsz valamit - mutatott rá a gyerek - Én csak annyit tehetek, hogy visszamegyek a Roxfortba, és úgy teszek, mintha minden rendben volna. Mintha nem tudnám, hogy mi az ára a háborúnak, és mennyien szenvednek miatta. Én csak egy kisgyerek vagyok.

- Igen, az vagy - helyeselt a nő, de folytatta, mielőtt Harry tiltakozni kezdett volna - Eljön a nap, amikor neked is meglesznek a magad csatái, amiket meg kell vívnod, és akkor majd megérted, hogy mit jelent megvédeni azokat, akiket szeretsz.

- Már most is értem - mondta keserű tekintettel a fia.

- Ha így van, akkor azt is meg kell értened, miért akarom, hogy ne legyen részed ebben az egészben, és hogy miért teszek meg mindent azért, hogy késleltessem a napot, amikor neked is bele kell majd avatkoznod, pedig tudom, hogy előbb vagy utóbb eljön.

- Mert nem hiszed, hogy képes leszek helytállni.

- Tévedsz, Harry - rázta meg a fejét - Tudom, hogy képes leszel rá. Azért akarlak megvédeni, mert a fiam vagy, és azt szeretném, hogy elég ideig lehess gyerek ahhoz, hogy jó emberré válj.

**Jó olvasást! Továbbra is várom az építő kritikát, akár privátban is! :)**


	9. 28 fejezet

**28. fejezet: Ami igazán számít**

Gondolataiba merülve álldogált a szitáló esőben egy utcasarkon. Az elhaladó forgalom lámpái meleg fényben fürösztötték arcát, de ő oda se figyelt. A balján álló férfi mondott neki valamit franciául, de csak a fülét bántó akcentusát érzékelte, a szavak értelme már nem jutott el hozzá. Az idegen azóta próbálta szóval tartani, mióta először kiszúrta, miközben egy kis étteremben vacsorázott. Julia nem vett róla tudomást.

Felsóhajtott. Arra várt, hogy a gyalogátkelőhely lámpája zöldre váltson, hogy végre átjusson a túloldalra. A kanadai vezetők katasztrofálisak voltak, különösen Montrealban. Még mindig nehezére esett megérteni, hogy a muglik Észak-Amerikában miért vezetnek az út másik oldalán. Bár nem sokat tudott az autóvezetésről, azt még boszorkány létére is tudta, hogy az út melyik oldalán kell haladni, de tekintve, hogy itt minden olyan - zavaróan és dühítően - más volt, mint Angliában, ez a jelenség nem is volt olyan nagy meglepetés. Ez a különbség legalább kézenfekvő volt.

Az idegen követte, és ugyanazzal az elviselhetetlen akcentussal csevegett mellette. Julia korábban úgy tett, mintha nem beszélne angolul, azt remélve, hogy francia idegenként kevésbé fogják zargatni, de mély sajnálatára kiderült, hogy Montrealban szinte mindenki franciául beszélt. Vagy legalábbis megpróbált. Az Egyesült Államokban bejött volna ez a trükk, de itt kudarcot vallott, amire ékes bizonyíték a mellette trécselő férfi.

Folytatta a sétát, remélve, hogy zavaró útitársa otthagyja, vagy meg tudja átkozni anélkül, hogy bárki is észrevenné. Az utóbbi csak álomkép lehetett számára, mert el akarta kerülni a kanadai - és ezáltal a brit - varázslókkal való összeütközést. El kellett felejtenie az egész varázslóvilágot. A muglik világában kellett maradnia. Ez volt az egyetlen hely, ahol Voldemortnak nem voltak kémei. Csakis így maradhat biztonságban.

Kis híján hangosan felhorkant.

Biztonságban.

Észrevétlenül.

Egyedül.

Majdnem ugyanazt jelenti mind, és egyiknek sem volt nagy rajongója, annak ellenére sem, hogy tudta, mi a legjobb érdeke. Nem lesz csalétek Voldemort csapdájában. Nem engedi, hogy felhasználja őt Sirius ellen. A Sötét Nagyúr nem fog habozni, ha esélyt lát a sikerre. Szerette a bátyját, ugyanakkor jól ismerte. Egyszer megmentette tőle, de másodszor nem fogja. Magára van utalva.

Így hát folytatta útját a sötét kanadai utcán, egyedül, eltekintve idegesítő és hangos helyi kísérőjétől, aki épp holdfényt megszégyenítő haját, és gyémántragyogású szemét dicsérte. Az, hogy a szeme szürke, lényegtelen. A férfi nem hagyta magát a tényektől megzavarni.

Fekete haja volt, épp elég hosszú ahhoz, hogy fájdalmas emlékeket ébresszen benne a férfiról, akit szeret, és akitől még elbúcsúzni sem tudott. Egyszer már majdnem elvesztette, nagyon közel állt hozzá, és ezúttal ő az, akinek el kellett hagynia, és csak remélni tudta, hogy Sirius megérti az indokait. Nem mert neki levelet írni, félve a lebukástól, de érezte, hogy a James közvetítette búcsú nem elég. A gondolat, hogy talán sosem látja többet, égette a lelkét. Sok dolog van az életben, ami elkerülhetetlen, néhány elég fájdalmas ahhoz, hogy összetörje a szívét.

Az ajkába harapott. Egy dolgot megtanult rövid élete során: egy Malfoy soha nem sír.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Fred, George! - Mrs. Weasley éles hangja bejárta az egész házat - Készen vagytok már?

Percy tűnt fel a folyosón, és ahogy elhaladt az ikrek nyitott ajtaja mellett, nem állta meg szó nélkül.

- Mi tart ilyen sokáig? Mi olyan nehéz abban, ho... aú!

- Bocs, Percy! Ez a lábad volt? - kért bocsánatot Ginny. Ron bedugta a fejét az ajtón.

- Jobb, ha siettek. Anya mindjárt feljön, és nem hiszem, hogy örülni fog, amikor kiderül, hogy kettőtöknek három csomagja van.

- Na ne mondd! Valami ötlet esetleg? - morgott Fred.

Öccse vállat vont. Mindhárman a szoba közepén álló három utazóládát nézték. Előző éjjel megszerezték Lee csomagját a hopp-hálózaton keresztül, - Lee is át akart jönni, de nem lett volna hova bújtatniuk - de most azt kellett kisütniük, hogyan tegyék bele a kocsi csomagtartójába észrevétlenül. Az eredeti tervben nem az ő feladatuk volt a láda szállítása, de Mrs. Jordan azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy elégeti Lee minden iskolai cuccát, így muszáj volt gyorsan cselekedniük. Ha barátjuk utazóláda nélkül jelenik meg a Roxfortban, Fletcher professzor holtbiztosan hazaküldi. Már az is elég nagy gond, hogy nincsenek új tankönyvei, de míg azokat kölcsönözhetett, a ruhákkal már nem lett volna olyan könnyű a helyzet.

- Nekem van - az új hangra mindegyik fiú hátrafordult. Ginny volt az.

- Ó, tényleg? - kérdezte Ron gúnyosan.

- Naná! - a lány vigyorogva magyarázni kezdett - Az én ládámat még kora reggel beraktam a kocsiba. Roné alatt van. Talán ha eltereljük Anya figyelmét, nem fogja észrevenni, hogy másodjára viszem le a 'csomagomat'. Amúgyis el van foglalva Prefipercy-vel, nem hiszem, hogy megszámolja majd őket.

Fred ajka sokat sejtető vigyorra görbült.

- Ginny! Zseniális vagy!

- Csak idő kérdése, és te is MÁBALT-tag leszel! - tette hozzá George.

- Hé, a húgunkhoz beszélsz! - tiltakozott Ron.

- És akkor mi van? - kérte számon Ginny - Hermione is lány, mégis tag.

- Ő nem igazi bajkeverő! - magyarázkodott méltatlankodó bátyja.

- Abbahagynátok? - szólt rájuk George, épp akkor, mikor édesanyjuk megjelent a lépcső alján.

- Elárulnátok, hogy mégis mi folyik itt? - kiabált, majd hátrafordult, és kicsit halkabbra véve a hangját, folytatta - Percy, szedd össze a ládákat, különben elkésünk!

Fred elnyomott magában egy szitkot.

- Gyorsan, siessünk! Ginny, te fogd Lee ládáját! Még szerencse, hogy Angelina tavaly ledobta a lépcsőn, így legalább olyan ütött-kopott, mint a mi...

- Gyerünk! - vágott a szavába George - Ron, tereld el Percy figyelmét! Amilyen kíváncsi és tudálékos, a végén még szóvá teszi, hogy nem ugyanolyan árnyalatú kék.

- Mondasz valamit.

Ezzel kezdetét vette a Lee-Mentőakció.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ahogy azt mindannyian tudjátok, ez a tanév más lesz, mint a többi. Még Grindelwald hatalmának csúcsán sem nézett olyan veszéllyel szembe az iskola, mint most.

Végre kimondta. Elszánt arcok néztek szembe vele, és bólintottak. Remus újra és újra figyelmeztette őket a növekvő kockázatra, de az összes professzor a maradás mellett döntött. Bár a nyarat mind máshol töltötték, az igazgató kapcsolatban volt velük, és meggyőződött róla, hogy komolyan veszik a helyzetet. Ennek ellenére szerette volna, ha még egyszer hallják.

- Akárhogy is, mi folytatjuk a munkát. A létszám kicsit kevesebb, mint tavaly, de a közelmúltban történteket figyelembe véve ez nem túl meglepő. Van viszont egy csapatnyi ötödévesünk, akik a legjobbat érdemlik, amit csak adhatunk, veszély ide vagy oda - fejezte be végül.

- A képzés most még fontosabb, hisz Voldemort ereje egyre nő - szólalt fel Fletcher - Akárcsak azok a leckék, amelyeket mindőjüknek meg kell tanulniuk. Néhány diákot elvesztünk, mielőtt a tanév elkezdődne. Néhányan életreszóló döntést hoznak - mondta szigorúan - A mi feladatunk az, hogy ők minél kevesebbek legyenek.

- És hogy mindent megtegyünk azért, hogy ne veszítsünk el néhányat _mások_ rossz döntései miatt - tette hozzá Ted Tonks - Jobb, ha itt tanulnak a háborúról, ahol az igazat hallják, mint otthon, ahol a szüleik próbálják megvédeni őket.

- Még csak gyerekek - vetette közbe Vector professzor.

- Ez nem változtat a háború tényén - ellenkezett az új átváltoztatástan professzor, és Remus hálás pillantást vetett felé - Ez elől nem menekülhetsz. Egyikőnk sem - szárazan elmosolyodott - Ezt a leckét nekem is meg kellett tanulnom nem is olyan régen.

- És ezt nem valamelyik családtagjuk vagy barátjuk halálán keresztül szeretném megtanítani nekik - mondta Remus halkan, próbálva irányítani a beszélgetést - Talán feldühítünk majd néhány szülőt, amiért az igazat mondjuk, de a hazugság - bármily nemes célból történne is - nem megengedhető.

A többiek bólintottak, bár néhányan kétségtelenül vonakodva. Szerencsére mind jól ismerték Remus eljárásmódját, és többször meg is vitatták már. Nem volt helye ellenvetésnek. A tanév kezdete előtti értekezlet csupán formalitás volt, és kifogás, hogy köszönthessék egymást. Este együtt vacsoráztak, majd másnap fogadták a diákokat. Remus alig tudta elhinni, hogy a nyár végre végetért. A Minisztérium támadása óta eltelt hónapok oly hosszúnak tűntek, mint egy élet, és most először szívből örült, hogy visszakapják a diákokat. Újra célja lett a világnak, még ha állandó is a veszély.

Egy fátyolos hang zökkentette ki tűnődéséből.

- Benső szemem megérezte, hogy bölcs utat fogsz választani, és mindannyiunkat vezetni...

- Ó, hallgass már, Sybil! - szakította félbe Perselus ingerülten - Mind hallottuk már ezt a mesét.

- Arról nem beszélve, hogy Remus nem először mondja el ezt. Még egy vakond benső szeme is megjósolhatta volna - tette hozzá Dung.

Remus igyekezett visszafojtani a nevetését, és látta, hogy Tonks, Vector és Sinistra is ugyanezt teszi kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel. Dung úgy nézett ki, mintha most ivott volna meg egy pohár citromlevet, míg Bimba professzor nyíltan mosolygott. Trelawney mintha észre sem vette volna őket. Büszkén, felemelt fejjel fordult Pitonhoz.

- Azok, akiknek nincs birtokukban a jóslás tudománya, mindig is gúnyolták a látókat - jegyezte meg könnyedén.

- És persze vannak olyanok, akik úgy tesznek, mintha... - motyogta Dung.

Sinistra felkuncogott. Ted arca aggasztóan elvörösödött. _Kap egyáltalán levegőt? _Remus kicsit jobban szemügyre vette. _Erősen kétlem._

A férfi rendkívüli módon beleillett a tanári karba. Amikor Remusnak végre sikerült meggyőznie Dungot, hogy vállalja el a sötét varázslatok kivédését, újabb problémával nézett szembe: találnia kellett egy új átváltoztatástan tanárt. A feladat sokkal nehezebbnek bizonyult, mint gondolta. Képzett munkaerő volt bőven, és mind szívesen tanítottak volna. A Beauxbatons-ban. Vagy talán a Durmstrangban. De a Roxfortban... Mindenki tudta, hogy az iskola Voldemort fő célpontja, és ezzel nem sokan akartak szembenézni.

Aztán Ted jelentkezett, és Remus fellélegezhetett. Nem csak kiváló író volt a szakterületén belül, de nagyszerű példa lehetett a mugliszületésű tanulók számára: élő bizonyítéka annak, hogy ha keményen dolgoznak, sikeresek lehetnek a varázsvilágban. Alkalmazkodóképessége és üdítő humora sok segítséget nyújt majd az elkövetkezendő tanévekben. Már most megtalálta a közös hangot Dunggal. Remus hallotta, hogy épp különböző transzformációs bűbájokról beszélgetnek, és az _Átváltoztatástan napjainkban _legújabb számát elemzik. Elmosolyodott. Már épp ideje volt a vérfrissítésnek.

Perselus meglepően jó kedvében volt.

- Azt mondják, hogy aki nem tudja, tanítja.

- És mit árul el ez _rólad_? - horkant fel Sinistra. Hagrid követte a példáját.

- Vagy mindannyiunkról, ha már itt tartunk? - helyesbített Vector professzor, mire a jelenlévők - Trelawney kivételével, aki igyekezett felülemelkedni a társaságon - nevetni kezdtek. Remus nem várta meg Piton válaszát, mert bár a bájitalmester esze úgy vágott, mint a borotva, nem volt valami tapintatos, sőt, sokszor sértő volt, még ha nem is gondolta komolyan.

- Nem szívesen szakítom félbe ezt a rendkívül szórakoztató társalgást, de szerintem mindjárt lekéssük az ebédet - mondta még mindig mosolyogva.

- Te jó ég! Igaza van, igazgató úr! - hirtelen talpra szökkent, és Remus esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a szoba másik végéből is hallotta gyomra korgását - Meg tudnék enni...

- Kímélj meg minket a részletektől, kérlek! - szakította félbe Piton - Szeretnék nyugodtan megebédelni.

- Ó, igaz! - mondta gyorsan Sinistra ironizálva - Ne rontsd el szegény Perselus étvágyát! Nem biztos, hogy tudnánk kezelni a következményeket.

Piton vetett rá egy rosszindulatú pillantást, de a többiek vidáman felnevettek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hé! - kiáltott fel Fred, majd olyan hirtelen állt meg, hogy Ginny és George is belerohant. Csomagok repültek szerteszét; Percy új baglya, Hermész, fenyegetően ráhuhogott Hedvigre, mikor a ketreceik összeütköztek, Ginny elszabadult poggyásza pedig végigcsúszott a betonon, és ledöntötte Hermionét a lábáról.

Ginny győzedelmesen elmosolyodott. _'Ahhoz képest, hogy nem használtunk varázslatot, egész jól ment.' _Miközben felállt, gyorsan rendezte az arcvonásait. _'Sínen vagyunk.'_

A Weasley szülők ott találták magukat öt gyerekük utazóládáinak összevisszaságában, ráadásul a kavarodáshoz hozzájárult a néhány perce hozzájuk csatlakozott Hermione, és Harry is, a saját csomagjaikkal. Aggódónak tűntek, különösen Hermione miatt, aki csúnyán lehorzsolta a térdét, és a gyanakvásnak még csak az árnyéka sem mutatkozott rajtuk, ami üdítő újdonságként hatott. Arthur és Molly szinte folyamatosan gyanakodtak valamiért, ami nem is csoda, hisz Fred és George mellett tizennégy év alatt megtanulhatták, hogy vagy elővigyázatosak, vagy egy különösen durva tréfa mellékhatásaként fognak elhalálozni.

A MÁBALT-hoz azonban még nem volt szerencséjük.

Ginny hirtelen megpördült a tengelye körül, és ráripakodott Fredre.

- Ezt most miért kellett?

- Bocsi, Gin - szemét olyan döbbent arccal jártatta végig az általa okozott pusztításon, mintha most először látná - Csak eszembe jutott, hogy a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tankönyvemet a kocsiban hagytam.

- Ennyi? - csattant fel Percy.

- Lépjünk már túl rajta, jó? - kapcsolódott be Ron is, miközben felkászálódott Hermione csomagja alól. Ahogy Ginny ránézésre meg tudta állapítani, Hermione az esésekor ellökte Harry-t, Harry csomagja a Ronéval ütközött, ami utána megtaszította Hermione utazóládáját, mögötte pedig Ron is felborult, mint utolsó dominó a sorban - Úgy csinálsz, mintha bárki is megsérült volna...

- Én igen - kiáltott fel Hermione dühösen. Ginny hirtelen nem tudta eldönteni, hogy tényleg csak színlel-e. Amúgy sem lett volna könnyű ennek megállapítása, hisz bozontos hajú barátnője és Ron szinte állandóan vitatkoztak valamin. A következő pillanatban a lány felé fordult, és meglátta a szemében csillogó huncutságot, ami valamelyest megnyugtatta.

- Ne aggódj, kicsim! - szólt közbe azonnal Molly, hogy lecsillapítsa a kedélyeket – Majd én kezelésbe veszem - pálcáját a sebre szegezte, és egy gyors bűbájjal begyógyította - Látod? Már meg is van.

- Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley - mondta angyali mosollyal Hermione.

- Nagyon szívesen! Nincs semmi baj.

- Dehogynem! Megmondom én, mi a baj - fakadt ki Ron - Percy hülye baglya...

- Ronald! - kiabált rá az édesanyja, de Percy rögtön háziállata védelmére sietett.

- Csak hogy tudd, Hermész az egyik legokosabb bagoly a...

- Na ne mondd! - kötekedett tovább az öccse.

- Befognátok végre? - szólt bele Ginny is, csak hogy még jobban felszítsa a kedélyeket. Hermione Ronhoz fordult.

- Legalább addig abbahagyhatnád az üvöltözést, amíg bocsánatot kérsz!

- Hé! Nem az ő hibája, hogy a csomagod útjában állt! - kelt barátja védelmére Harry is.

- Gyerekek... - Mr. Weasley megpróbált békebírót játszani, de halk hangját még legkisebb lánya is könnyedén túlkiabálta.

- Nem értem, hogy miért kellett olyan közel tartanod Hermész ketrecét a Hedvigéhez! - kérte számon Percy-t - Most nézd meg, mi lett belőle!

- Mi van? - kérdezte meglepetten a nevezett, forgolódva keresgélve az állatot. Baglya most még csak a közelében sem volt Hedvignek, mivel amaz a gazdája mellett üldögélt a ketrecében, meglehetősen vidáman.

- Jól hallottad! - folytatta a lány - Ez olyan...

- Ginny, Percy... - apjuk felszólalási kísérlete kudarcra volt ítélve.

- Nem az ő hibája? - hallatszott Hermione méltatlankodása - Te most kinek az oldalán állsz?

- Senkién sem - válaszolt Harry komolyan. Ginny nem is tudta, hogy ilyen jó színész - Nem érted, hogy mit akarok mondani...

- Nem értem? - a tudálékos lány hangja szinte elviselhetetlen magasságokban járt - Szóval mivel lány vagyok, már nem is érthetem, amit mondasz, igaz?

- Ginny, mégis miről beszélsz? - értetlenkedett Percy. A lány visszafojtotta kitörni készülő nevetését, és rendületlenül kiabált tovább.

- Rólad, és a baglyodról!

- ELÉG VOLT! - Molly Weasley felemelt hangjára szinte minden fej feléjük fordult a 9 és 3/4-ik vágányon, de szerencsére a varázslóvilágnak már volt ideje hozzászokni a népes családhoz. Ginny megkönnyebbült._ 'Épp ideje volt már.' _

Próbált ijedt arcot vágni, kevés sikerrel. A jobbján Ron is hiába erőlködött. Hermione arca még mindig vöröslött a kiabálástól, a haja pedig szerteszét állt, így szintén inkább látszott dühösnek, mint bűntudatosnak. Harry volt az egyetlen, aki zavart arckifejezést erőltetetett magára, de mivel ő nem volt a családjuk tagja, a letolásból sem kapja meg a részét.

Percy továbbra is dühösen fújtatott, ami érthető, hisz nem volt beavatva.

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy egy ilyen kis incidens miért dühített fel mindenkit ennyire - kezdett bele Mr. Weasley - Ha nem szeditek magatokat össze most azonnal, nem szállhattok fel a...

- Hé! - szakította félbe Percy - Hova tűnt Fred és George?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Még mindig nem értik - szólalt meg Piton halkan - Nem látják át a helyzetet.

- Dung igen - mutatott rá Remus.

- Ő más - legyintett helyettese, és Lupinnak egyet kellett értenie.

- Tudom, de te is tisztában vagy vele, hogy ennél többet nem tehetünk.

- Igen, tudom - válaszolt Piton, majd hirtelen felcsattant - Ennyi? Ez minden, amit mondani tudsz? Tudod, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ide fog jönni. Tudod, hogy mibe kerülhet ez az iskolának, még akkor is, ha mi győzünk, és mégse mondasz semmit?

- Dehogynem - Remus döbbenten pislogott. Perselus ritkán engedte felszínre törni az érzéseit, olyan ritkán, hogy néha még a hozzá - viszonylag - közel álló személyek is kételkedtek azok létezésében, így most jócskán meglepődött. Beletelt néhány pillanatba, míg túltette magát helyettese nyers szavain, de emlékeztette magát, hogy barátja legalább annyira szereti a Roxfortot, mint ő maga... ha nem jobban. Sosem értette teljesen, mennyit jelent Perselusnak az iskola, de azt tudta, hogy ez a hely mindenkit másképp érint meg, és ez épp elég volt neki. Vett egy mély levegőt.

- Perselus, tudom, mi fog történni. Azt is tudom, hogy talán nem leszek képes megállítani, de addig is nem csak az a dolgunk, hogy szembeszálljunk a sötétséggel. Diákjaink vannak, akiknek szükségük van a tanításra. Lehet, hogy ezek az emberek nem harcra termettek, talán nem értik meg a háború lényegét, de a tanításra igenis alkalmasak. Szükségünk van rájuk, és nekik is ránk.

- És ha eljön az idő?

Remus nagyot nyelt.

- Reméljük, hogy helyesen fognak cselekedni. És imádkozzunk, hogy a csapás ne legyen olyan nagy, hogy ne tudjunk talpraállni a végén.

Egy percnyi csend után Piton megrázta a fejét.

- Talán túl sokat láttam - mondta halkan, és a harag minden szikrája eltűnt a hangjából - Talán már el is felejtettem, mit jelent remélni, de nem akarom látni, ahogy a Roxfort elesik. Túl sok dolog van itt, ami...

- Tudom - vágott a szavába sokat értően az igazgató. Egy pillanatig megfordult a fejében, hogy helyettese vállára teszi a kezét, de végül másképp döntött, és folytatta - Megtesszük, ami tőlünk telik, és az utolsó leheletünkig harcolni fogunk.

Piton felhorkant, szemében keserűség csillant.

- Ők is?

Remus az ajtóra pillantott, melyen nem is olyan rég távoztak kollégáik.

- Igen - válaszolt halkan - Hiszem, hogy ők is.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- El se hiszem, hogy ilyen jól ment - vigyorgott Fred. Testvérével a King's Cross parkolójában álltak.

- Szinte tökéletesen - bólogatott egyetértőleg George. Kikerült egy undorító rózsaszín autót, majd folytatta - Ha Lee anyukája még mindig ebédelni lesz, mikor odaérünk...

- ...akkor sima ügy.

- Már a Roxfortban leszünk, és ők észre sem vesznek semmit - hirtelen vállat vont - Kivéve az eltűnt kocsit, de arról hagyunk üzenetet. Legalább Anya sem panaszkodhat, hogy nem tudott róla...

- Megírhatnánk neki, hogy kíváncsiak vagyunk a járókelők reagálására, amikor leszállunk a Mágikus Tréfák Boltja előtt...

- Nem mintha ezt Apa bevenné - vágott közbe egy grimasszal George - De Anya el fogja hinni. Mindent elhisz, amit mondunk neki.

- Azt is, hogy elloptátok a kocsit, hogy 'kiszabadítsátok' a barátotokat? - szólt bele a társalgásba egy harmadik személy. Az ikrek tágra nyílt szemekkel, döbbenten a közbeszóló felé fordultak.

- Bill?

Bátyjuk arcán futó mosoly jelent meg.

- Hacsak nincs még egy vörös hajú auror a parkolóban.

Előbb Fred találta meg a hangját.

- Mit keresel itt?

- Megállítalak benneteket - válaszolt Bill határozottan - Apa nem olyan hülye, mint amilyennek gondoljátok.

- Mi nem gondoltuk...

- Nem, mert nem is gondolkoztatok - soha nem látták még ilyen felelősségteljesnek a bátyjukat. Mindig nevetett a tréfáikon, de most még csak el sem mosolyodott - Pont ez a baj.

- De...

- Gondolom, rávettétek a többieket, hogy csináljanak valami zűrt, míg ti elslisszoltok - sóhajtott az auror.

- Honnan tudod?

- A bátyátok vagyok - magyarázta - Épp elég lehetőségem volt kitapasztalni a taktikáitokat.

- De ez nem egy tréfa - mutatott rá George - Nem a bolt előtt akarunk leszállni, hanem...

- Tudom - szakította félbe Bill halkan. Éjkék talárja zsebébe süllyesztette kezét, és egy kicsit lazított a tartásán - Tudom, hogy el akarjátok vinni Lee-t az iskolába, ami valóban nemes gondolat, de nem tehetitek.

- Miért nem? - ellenkezett Fred.

- Mert ez nem a ti döntésetek, és nem csak Lee-t sodorjátok veszélybe vele, hanem magatokat is. Az egész családot - az ikrek egyként akartak tiltakozni, de Bill nem hagyta őket szóhoz jutni - Ne csak magatokra, és a barátotokra gondoljatok! Először is: az utolsó dolog, amire szükségünk van, az az, hogy mindenki rájöjjön, hogy Apának van egy repülő mugli autója. Caramel rögtön felhasználná ellene, és elveszítené az állását. Másodszor: mi van akkor, ha egy halálfaló meglát benneteket?

- Láthatatlanná tudunk válni a kocsival, te is tudod - vágott közbe George.

- Megvan a módja, hogy valaki úgy is észrevegyen titeket - válaszolt halkan a bátyja - Rengeteg módja van. És tudomásom van arról, hogy a családunk már megfigyelés alatt áll.

- Micsoda? - öccsei csak hápogni tudtak. Bill nyomatékosítólag bólintott.

- De hát... - Fred elhallgatott, ahogy lassan eljutott a tudatáig az információ. Remélték, hogy akadály nélkül eljutnak Lee otthonához, de hogy mi történik majd azután...? Nagyot nyelt, és látta, hogy ikertestvére agya is ugyanazon jár: egy dolog megmenteni a barátjukat, veszélybe sodorni már egész más. Egy hosszú percig csendben voltak, majd Bill újra megszólalt.

- Apa úgy gondolta, hogy ha Anya kap rajta titeket, kiabálni fog, és csak ideges lesz, mint mindig, ha bajt csináltok. És ő egyébként se mondta volna el ezeket nektek.

Fred torka kiszáradt._ 'Például azt, hogy Apa elveszítheti a munkáját miattunk? Vagy azt, hogy a halálfalók figyelnek bennünket?' _Gyors pillantást váltott George-dzsal, aki alig észrevehetően bólintott. Voltak pillanatok, amikor egy auror a családban nem volt fenékig tejfel.

- Rendben - adta fel végül George - Nem megyünk sehova.

- Megígérjük - tette hozzá Fred._ 'Hogy magyarázzuk meg ezt Lee-nek?'_

- Köszönöm - mosolyodott el Bill. Megkönnyebbülten kivette jobb kezét a zsebéből, és egy könyvet nyújtott feléjük - Tessék! Mondjátok Anyának, hogy ezt a kocsiban hagytátok.

A Terelők Bibliája volt az, a negyedik kiadás Brutus Scrimgeourtől, egy vadiúj példány. Már nagyon rég fájt rá a foguk, de szinte lehetetlen volt hozzáférni. Sejtelmük sem volt, hogy Bill honnan szerezte, mikor minden könyvesboltból elfogyott, de nem is igazán volt érdekes. Fred elmosolyodott.

- Örök hála, Bill!

- Azt elhiszem - horkant fel a fiatal auror válaszul - Menjetek vissza a pályaudvarra, mielőtt még Anya megsejti, hogy összejátszom veletek. Nem akarom elveszíteni a hírnevemet, mint szabálykövető Weasley.

Az ikrek vidáman felnevettek, de a gyomrukban lévő szorító érzés nem múlt el. Mi lesz most Lee-vel?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nem ért hozzá azóta a végzetes júliusi nap óta. Nem akart, és majdnem sikerült elhitetnie magával, hogy nem is olyan fontos. Majdnem.

Nehéz, és hűvös tapintású volt. Érintése nyomán felkavarodott a gyomra, de sejtette, hogy ha nem lenne rajta a Jegy, nem is élte volna túl. A bőrkötésű könyvből áradó sötét mágia libabőrössé tette, mintha csak a körülötte levő levegő hűlt volna le, és soha többé nem akarna felmelegedni. Ennek ellenére kinyitotta, és már nem volt visszaút. Erről az útról nem.

Mindig kíváncsi volt, hogy Dumbledore miért nem használta fel, miért nem olvasta el, vagy nézett bele. Regulus az élete árán juttatta el hozzá, ő meg tudomást sem vett róla. Az ok mostmár Sirius számára is világos volt. Az idős varázsló soha nem tudta volna kinyitni anélkül, hogy el ne pusztította volna azt... vagy saját magát. Ő megtehette. Többet kapott Voldemorttól, mint csupán a Sötét Jegyet és borzalmas emlékeit. 'Ajándékának' köszönhetően képes volt kinyitni a könyvet anélkül, hogy az kárt tett volna benne. Halvány mosoly árnyéka suhant át az arcán._ Végre valami, amire még ő se számít._

Hirtelen minden vidámság eltűnt az arcáról. Nagyot nyelt. _Itt az idő._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks hunyorgott a sötétben. Ő és Horace megint felfedezőúton voltak. Mind a ketten hamar elolvasták az osztályuknak kijelölt leckét a dementorok elleni védekezésről, így unatkozni kezdtek. Már többször bejárták a szigetet, de mindig volt valami, ami elkerülte a figyelmüket. Persze jelöltekként nem volt tanácsos az órák után barangolniuk. _'Ebből a szempontból mintha megint a Roxfortban lennék.' _Paranoiás tanárok, engedetlen tanulók.

Mindazonáltal Avalon egy _hajszálnyival _veszélyesebb hely, mint régi iskolája. Ott nem voltak gigantikus méretű kőajtók, melyek készek megölni az ellenséget, vagy olyan útvesztők, amelyek kinyúltak, és berántották a tanulókat. A Roxfortban nem voltak olyan ördögi teremtmények, mint például Frank Longbottom, vagy a szakképzett besúgóként 'dolgozó' Bill Weasley. Szerencsére hamar rájöttek, hogy körútjaikat érdemes akkor megejteni, amikor legalább az utóbbi nincs a szigeten, és Horace elég szerencsés volt, hogy hallja, amint aznap Bill megemlíti Jonesnak, hogy otthon tölti az éjszakát. Sorsuk megpecsételődött.

Még naplemente előtt elindultak. Kiosonva a hálókörletükből, átvágtak a sziget sekély tavacskáján, amely megintcsak kevés hasonlóságot mutatott roxforti megfelelőjével. Elég mély volt ahhoz, hogy úszni lehessen benne - ha az illető nem magasabb 120 centinél. Máskülönben beleveri a lábát a tófenékbe, vagy minden karcsapásnál kibukkan a feje. Tonks nem tudta, miért nem tüntetik el onnan az aurorok. Talán azért, mert _mindig_ is ott volt, és ez elég nyomós indoknak tűnt minden avaloni hellyel kapcsolatban. A sziget olyannyira ősi volt, hogy senki nem tudta, ki építette a rajta fekvő épületeket, csak azt, hogy már régóta ott vannak.

Az aurorok többsége az épületeket római eredetűre vezette vissza. Miután végzett egy kis kutatást, és elolvasott néhány könyvet, - elvégre hollóhátas volt - Tonks is nyugtázta, hogy _némelyik_ valóban onnan származik, de a többi nyomokban sem hasonlított egyetlen kultúra stílusához sem, beleértve a muglikét is. Mintha a sziget kivonta volna magát a történelem viharai alól, és semmi nem hatott volna rá. Csak az volt a biztos, hogy most rajta állnak. Kíváncsian Horace-hoz fordult.

- Gondolkodtál már azon, hogy miért nincs a szigetnek történelme?

- Mi van? - a férfi felé fordult, bizonytalanul pislogott párat, majd zavartan elpirult - Bocsi, nem figyeltem. Mit is kérdeztél?

- Csak azt, hogy gondolkodtál-e már azon, hogy miért nincs a szigetnek történelme. Tudjuk, hogy az aurorképzés központja már évszázadok óta, de senki nem tudja, hogy _pontosan_ hány évszázada, és hogy miért jöttek ide egyáltalán. Azt meg pláne nem érti senki, hogy mi miért történik. Vegyük például az időjárást.

- Vagy azokat az ajtókat - mutatott Horace a messzeségben árnyékszerűnek tűnő kapukra a Hoppanálási Központnál. Tonks egyetértőleg bólintott.

- Igen, néha még azt sem tudom... - hirtelen egy árnyék suhant át a távoli fák között - Mi az ott?

- Nem tudom - jött Horace válasza - Én is láttam. Szerintem valaki van még idekint rajtunk kívül.

- Egy jelölt?

- Nem tudom - vont vállat a férfi.

Tonks rámosolygott, bár biztos volt benne, hogy a sötétben Horace nem vette észre. Az is lehet, hogy igen, csak figyelmen kívül hagyta, az elmúlt időszakban ugyanis mesteri fokra fejlesztette ezt a képességét._ 'Micsoda barát!' _

- Talán menjünk oda, és derítsük ki!

- Nem vagy normális - jött a válasz.

- Micsoda felfedezés!

Nem várva barátjára, elindult, tudva, hogy az úgyis ott lesz a nyomában. Mindig ott volt, mert bármilyen konzervatívnak tűnt is kívülről, tipikus mardekárosként settenkedett közös útjaikon, habár fennhangon tiltakozott, mikor ezt a szemére is vetette.

- Ez őrültség! - sziszegte a lány fülébe, mikor egy pillanatra megálltak, mert újra meglátták a sötét árnyalakot. Ahogy jobban szemügyre vették, egyre nyilvánvalóbb volt, hogy az illető egy férfi. Megfordult a fejükben, hogy talán egy oktató, de Bill és Shacklebolt magasabb, Longbottom pedig zömökebb testalkatú volt, mint a rejtélyes idegen. Hestia Jones nyilvánvaló okokból nem lehetett, és bár Tonks tudta, hogy unokatestvére is a szigeten van, Siriusnak hosszabb volt a haja.

- És? - válaszolt barátja megjegyzésére, aki válaszul méltatlankodva felhorkant.

- Van ötleted, hogy ki lehet? - kidugta a fejét egy fa mögül, hogy jobb rálátása legyen.

- Épp arra próbálok rájönni - válaszolt Tonks, mire társa megrántotta a vállát.

- Nyilván valaki az aurorok közül.

- Nem oktató, az biztos.

- Hát nem.

Nem jutott eszükbe senki, aki hasonlított az illetőre, és a szigeten tartózkodott. Tonks hunyorogva figyelte.

- Mit csinál?

- Dolgozik valamin.

- Nem mondod?

- Úgy értem, varázsol. A sziget védelmével csinál valamit.

Tonks hitetlenkedve nézett rá, de Horace biztosnak tűnt a dolgában.

- Hogy mondod?

- Kimondtam egy felderítő varázslatot - magyarázta - Úgy csináltam, hogy ne érintse a pajzsokat, így nem vehette észre. Mintha hullámoznának.

- Hullámoznak? Mégis hogy? - Tonks szíve a torkában dobogott. Megérkezésük után az első dolog, amit közöltek velük - amellett, hogy milyen nehéz kiképzésben lesz részük - az volt, hogy tanulókként semmilyen körülmények között, még véletlenül se nyúljanak a védelmi varázslatokhoz. Se fizikai értelemben, se varázslattal, se sehogy. Még a képzett auroroknak sem volt ajánlatos variálni azokon a pajzsokon, amik oly régóta látták már el a sziget védelmét.

- Mintha... nem is tudom. Mintha valaki megpróbálná őket átállítani - megrázta a fejét - Akárhogy is, rosszat sejtek.

- Úgy érted... - nem akarta befejezni a mondatot. Ha kimondja a szavakat, valósággá válnak.

- Igen.

- Akkor most... - ezúttal sem kellett végigmondania, Horace nagyon jól ismerte, és tudta, mire céloz. Gyorsan bólintott.

- Szerintem is. Titokban közelítsünk, vagy fedjük fel magunkat?

- Nem akarom, hogy kirúgjanak... ma semmiképpen.

- Akkor titokban.

Szó nélkül szétváltak, és elindultak, le nem véve szemüket az árnyalakról. Szinte játszott a pajzsokkal, látszott, ahogy a sötétségben varázslat szikrái pattognak körülötte. Biztos van ártatlan magyarázat a viselkedésére, de ha így van, miért az éjszaka közepén csinálja? És miért ilyen távol az épületektől? Sokkal kézenfekvőbb helyek is vannak a Hoppanálási Központ környékénél, ahol ilyesmivel lehet foglalatoskodni, elvégre közel, s távol nem volt más, csak a tó, az ősi kapuk...

...meg maga a Hoppanálási Központ.

_'A francba.' _Még időben visszafogta magát, nehogy hangjával felhívja magára a figyelmet. Így már minden érthetővé vált, de nem volt ideje beavatni Horace-t. Jóformán semmire sem maradt ideje.

A pajzsok, ha csak halványan is, de narancsszínűen felragyogtak a sötétségben.

Ösztönösen kivette zsebéből a pálcáját, és egy pontra irányította a földön, félúton a titokzatos varázsló, és közte. _'Ha nincs igazam, drágán megfizetek érte.' _Kétségbeesve gondolkodott, de nem volt ideje megbizonyosodni az igazáról. Még ha Horace rá is jött arra, amire ő, nem tudni, mit fog tenni, és hogy időben teszi-e meg.

Egy elegáns mozdulattal élesen fénylő szikrát küldött a kiszemelt helyre. Vakító lila tűzijáték kezdődött, ahogy a csóva a földnek ütközött, de még időben eltakarta a szemét. Hallotta barátja ijedt nyögését, de az idegen rémült kiáltása könnyedén elnyomta.

Az erős fénytől szinte vakon forgott jobbra-balra, hátha meglátja a varázslat forrását, de Tonks egy fa mögött rejtőzve próbálta visszafojtani a nevetését. Az idegen következő mozdulata azonban megdöbbentette. Mindenféle válaszreakció nélkül elindult a hatalmas kőkapuk felé... és azok akadály nélkül kinyíltak.

_'Mi folyik itt?'_

Tonks sóbálvánnyá meredve bámulta, ahogy a kapuszárnyak bezárulnak az ismeretlen háta mögött.


	10. 29 fejezet

**29. fejezet: Jöhet bármi**

Tiszta égbolt fogadta őket, de az éjszaka még a szokásosnál is sötétebb volt, ahogy leszálltak a vonatról; a félénk elsősök egy kicsit lemaradtak a magabiztos felsőbbéves diákok mögött. Harry és Ron halványan egymásra mosolyogtak; örültek, hogy immár másodévesek, tudják, mi folyik körülöttük, és hova tartanak. Annak meg pláne, hogy nem kell átkelniük a hatalmas tavon azokban az apró csónakokban, hisz őket már a ló nélküli fiákerek várták. Rögtön el is indultak az irányukba Percy hangos méltatlankodása ellenére (_'Merlin szerelmére, lassítsatok már!'_). Visszafordulva még intettek Ginny-nek, aki az elsősök izgatott áradatához csatlakozott.

A MÁBALT tagjai egy fiákerbe szálltak, figyelmen kívül hagyva a prefektusok utasítását, miszerint váljanak szét, mielőtt még bajt kevernek. Nem volt kedvük iskolatársaik társaságához. Az egyetlen személy, akit szívesen láttak volna maguk között, az éppen nagyon messze volt tőlük, körülbelül 125 mérföldre a Roxforttól. A legrosszabb talán az volt az egészben, hogy Fred és George még csak szólni sem tudott Lee-nek, hogy nem tudnak érte menni; a vonatot is majdnem lekésték. A többiek csak akkor tudták meg a rossz hírt, amikor az ikrek legyőzötten, és elkenődve mentek be a fülkéjükbe. De még nem adták fel.

Azonban minél közelebb értek a kastélyhoz a fiákerek, Harry annál jobban elbizonytalanodott azt illetően, hogy mit tehetnének. Milyen lehetőségük maradt? Nem igazságos, hogy Lee el van szakítva a varázsvilágtól, csak mert az édesanyja retteg Voldemorttól, és egyik barátja sem tud neki segíteni. Lupin professzornak kellene idehoznia, de mint minden felnőtt, ő is azon a véleményen van, hogy Lee anyukájáé a döntés, amibe nem avatkozhatnak bele. Tudniuk kéne, hogy ez nem helyes így.

Feszülten az ajkába harapott. Ki kell találniuk valamit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vakuk villantak az arcába, és Jamesnek pislognia kellett az éles fénytől. A fényképészek őrülten kattogtattak, mintha a hetedik képük bármiben is különbözne majd az egy másodperccel azelőtt készült hatodiktól. E cinikus gondolat arra késztette, hogy gúnyosan elmosolyodjon, de az évek gyakorlata segítségével sikerült gyorsan barátságossá rendeznie arcvonásait. Vezető aurorként, és aztán a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály fejeként megtanulta, hogyan kell viszonyulni a közvéleményhez, és most nagy szüksége volt a megszerzett tudására. Nem szabad, hogy félni lássák. Magabiztosnak, nyugodtnak és komolynak kell látszania előttük, mert most erre van szükségük, és ő pontosan ezt fogja feléjük mutatni.

Elfojtotta kitörni készülő sóhaját. Azt sem szabadna, hogy a mágiaügyi minisztert tolószékben lássák, de ezen nem segíthet. Az időt nem tudja visszafordítani.

A riporterekből csak úgy ömlöttek a kérdések, de egy kézmozdulattal csendre intette őket. Meglepő módon azonnal elhallgattak, kíváncsian várva a folytatást, de beletelt néhány pillanatba, míg a tömeg is követte a példájukat. James nem gondolta, hogy ilyen sokan megjelennek majd a beszédén. Igazából épp az ellenkezőjére számított. A Voldemorttól való félelemnek távol kellett volna tartania az embereket. Vajon jó jelnek vehető, hogy mégis itt vannak?

Mély levegőt vett, és beszélni kezdett.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ez az utolsó szavam! - Miranda Jordan torkaszakadtából kiabálva fejezte be tirádáját, és hangja jócskán túlmutatott apró termetén. Bár Mrs. Weasley-vel nem szállhatott versenybe, és - szerencsére - nem is volt olyan magas hangja, mint a vörös hajú boszorkánynak, de büszkén foglalhatta volna el helyét a dobogó második fokán bármelyik ilyen tárgyú versenyen.

Per pillanat Lee számára ez is épp elég rossz hír volt.

- De anya...

- Semmi de! - szakította félbe dühösen az édesanyja - Nem elég, hogy a barátaid ide akartak jönni, hogy _megmentsenek_, mindennek tetejébe még megpróbálsz kiosonni, és megszökni...

- Csak az iskolába akarok visszamenni! - magyarázkodott a fiú, igyekezve, hogy ne úgy hangozzon, mint egy hisztis öt éves. Örök hála Mrs. Weasley-nek, amiért fel kellett hívnia az anyukáját, és be kellett számolnia a tervezett mentőakcióról. Kinek az oldalán áll ő tulajdonképpen?

- Hétfőtől iskolába fogsz járni - válaszolta az édesanyja - _Normális_ iskolába, ahol nem bánthatnak azok, akik megölték apádat.

Lee dühösen morgott. Neki is hiányzott az édesapja, mégsem vágta az anyja szemébe, valahányszor a dolgok nem a kedve szerint történtek.

- A rejtőzködés nem fog segíteni - mondta már vagy ezredszer - Amúgy sem kellenék nekik. Csak egy gyerek vagyok.

- Pontosan! Gyerek vagy, az _én_ gyerekem, ami azt jelenti, hogy nem mész sehova! - gesztikulált hevesen, kezében egy ezüst karórával - Főleg nem ezzel a hupszkulccsal!

- Zsupszkulcs.

- Teljesen mindegy - forgatta a szemét - Akármi is legyen, elpusztítom.

- Anya, ne! - könyörgött Lee - Ajándékba kaptam - _'És az az egyetlen esélyem, hogy kijussak innen.'_

- Erre gondolhattál volna azelőtt is, hogy megpróbáltad innen kiosonva használni - válaszolt élesen az édesanyja. Lee egyre dühösebb lett. _'Tudhattam volna, hogy ez lesz, ha elkap.' _Hangosan persze nem mondta ki. Ha kiabál, azzal nem megy semmire, de legalább még egyszer meg kell próbálnia jobb belátásra téríteni az anyukáját. Talán rájön, hogy mennyit jelent a fiának a Roxfort.

- Te ezt nem értheted. Soha nem leszek _normális_. A mágia a lételemem, és az összes barátom ott van a Roxfortban.

- Nem, tényleg nem értem - mondta mostmár egy kicsit lágyabban Mrs. Jordan - De az én feladatom az, hogy megvédjelek, akkor is, ha számodra ez nem mindig örömteli - megpróbált a fiára mosolyogni, de nem igazán sikerült - Sajnálom. Remélhetőleg jövőre visszamehetsz az iskolába, de most semmiképpen.

Lee felsóhajtott. Tudta, mi következik; elkerülhetetlen volt. Az édesanyja halk hangon folytatta.

- Kérlek, ígérd meg nekem, hogy nem próbálod meg újra, rendben?

- Rendben - haragja érezhető volt a hangjából, de nem érdekelte - Megígérem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Teszlek Süveg egy mosollyal fejezte be énekét, amely Harry érzése szerint nem volt őszinte. Bár vidám, és optimista dallam társult hozzá, a szöveg sötét hangulatot árasztott. Arról szólt, hogy milyen fontos egyesülniük ahhoz, hogy legyőzhessék a gonoszt, hiába tartoznak négy különböző házba, négy különböző hitvallással. Nagyot nyelve próbálta megemészteni a hallottakat. Tudta már egy ideje, hogy a háború a Roxfortot is eléri majd, de ezek a gondolatok az egészet testközelbe hozták, valódivá tették. Édesanyjával folytatott beszélgetése ellenére szerette volna azt hinni, hogy az iskola biztonságos. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy ez a hely a varázsvilág utolsó mentsvára a gonosszal szemben... és az is volt. De a Roxfort sem tarthat ki örökké.

A Süveg mellett Piton professzor állt, egy pillantásra sem méltatva a beosztásra váró elsősöket. Kezében a neveket tartalmazó pergament tartotta. Harry hangosan felhorkant.

- Piton semmit sem változott - súgta oda Ronnak.

- Tévedsz - válaszolt barátja ugyanolyan halkan - A haja sokkal zsírosabb.

- Ron! - szólt rá a másik oldaláról Hermione - Maradj csendben, kezdődik!

A két fiú elvigyorodott, és Harry elkapta az asztal szemközti oldalán ülő Fred pillantását. Az ikrek is hangosan nevetgéltek, ami nem volt meglepő, hisz állandóan valami tréfán törték a fejüket. Ezt látva mosolya kiszélesedett. Jó volt tudni, hogy Fred és George mellettük áll, különben a roxforti tapasztalatszerzésük igencsak siralmas volna.

- Bradley, Amanda - a bájitaltan professzoruk felolvasta az első nevet, mire egy alacsony lány lépett ki a gólyák közül. A Süveg szinte azonnal döntött, amit mosolyogva kürtölt világgá.

- Hollóhát!

Ez a roxforti tanév is pontosan úgy kezdődik, mint az előző, és az azt megelőző számtalan másik. A tanulókat négy házba osztják be, és Harry őszintén remélte, hogy ez mindig így is marad. Bármi történjék, az iskola időtlen, és megnyugtató volt figyelemmel kísérni ezt a hagyományát. Talán a környező világ nem olyan biztonságos, mint régen, de a Roxfort mindig ugyanaz marad. Vannak dolgok, amik sosem változnak.

Ez az év mégis tartogatott számukra meglepetést. Az első a szemük láttára bontakozott ki.

- Hopper, Geoffrey.

Piton hangja betöltötte a termet, de néma csend követte. A gólyák idegesen néztek egymásra, de senki nem mozdult. Az igazgató helyettes hideg tekintete végigsöpört rajtuk, és bár néhányan önkéntelenül hátraléptek, senki nem vált ki közülük a hívásra. A bájitaltan tanár éles hangja újra felcsendült.

- Hopper, Geoffrey - ismételte meg.

Senki nem mozdult, csak halk mormogás hallatszott. Harry megint Fredre nézett, aki hozzá hasonlóan teljesen tanácstalanul kísérte figyelemmel a beosztást. Valami nincs rendben.

- Hopper, Geoffrey.

Semmi. Először fordult elő, hogy Piton nyugalmát megtörni látták. A tanár hátrafordult az igazgatóhoz, nyilvánvalóan utasításra várva. Harry követte a pillantását, és látta, hogy Remus kék szeme elsötétedik, de az arckifejezése mit sem változott. Nem tűnt meglepettnek, csak halványan bólintott.

Piton visszafordult a pergamenhez, mély levegőt vett, majd folytatta a nevek olvasását.

- Isaacs, Anthony.

Egy ideig minden rendben ment. Geoffrey Hopper talán csak véletlenül került a listára, lekéste a vonatot, elköltözött, vagy az utolsó pillanatban meggondolta magát. Öt új diákot osztottak be egymás után, aztán jött a hatodik, a hetedik... a nyolcadik viszont szintén hiányzott. Ahogy a kilencedik is.

A diákok mostmár hangosan sugdolóztak, az elsősök pedig kifejezetten rémültnek tűntek. Mindenki kutatóan nézegetett körbe, keresve a három hiányzó tanulót, de Piton rendületlenül folytatta az olvasást, és ha másért nem is, a kitartásáért Harry csak csodálni tudta. A tizedik diák - Kelly Johnson - a Griffendélbe került, majd egy a Mardekárba, egy a Hugrabugba, és három a Hollóhátba. Aztán megint semmi. A következő három diák nem volt jelen, közülük az egyik Robert Lichteinstein volt, a tizennégy ősi család egyikének leszármazottja. Harry soha nem találkozott vele, de névről ismerte, és tudta, hogy ott kellett volna lennie.

Hol vannak? Mi történt velük? Ugyanazok a kérdések hangzottak el szinte minden szájból.

Harry tudta a választ.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred és George Weasley barátjaként Lee megtanulta, hogyan fordítsa javára a sötétséget, és ez 1992. szeptember 1-jének éjszakáján sem volt másképp. Leszállt az este, mire Mrs. Jordan letelepedett a tévé elé. Igyekezett kizárni őt a gondolatai közül, bár igencsak nehezére esett. Szerette az édesanyját. Megértette a gyászát, megértette az attól való félelmét, hogy a fia osztozni fog az apja sorsában, de azt nem volt képes elfogadni, hogy meg akarja változtatni annak érdekében, hogy könnyítsen az aggodalmain. És ígéret ide vagy oda, nem fogja hagyni neki.

Halkan sóhajtva nyúlt az ablak kilincséhez. Szerencséje volt. Egy elég régi házban laktak, így az ablakán lévő zárak már rég darabokra hullottak, és senki nem igyekezett megjavítani őket. Egyébként is, ki törne be pont egy auror házába?

Édesapja gondolatára összeszorult a torka. Még ennyi idő után is előfordult, hogy arra számítva ment le a konyhába reggel, hogy ott találja; egyik kezében az újság, a másikban meg egy pohár narancslé. Az emlékek korántsem voltak olyan fájdalmasak, mint régebben, de még mindig érezte az olyannyira ismerős haragot, amely lassan előtört belőle. Egy napon fontos szerepet fog vállalni a háborúban. Befejezi azt, amit az apja elkezdett. Persze ezt soha nem mondta el az édesanyjának, aki - meghallva terveit - minden bizonnyal diliházba záratná, és sosem engedné el, de a gondolat ott motoszkált benne. Meg fogj tenni mindent, hogy megvalósítsa.

Az ablak hangtalanul nyílt ki, amit jó jelnek vett. Egyik lábát átlendítette a párkányon, majd kiemelte szobájából a Jólsep-R9-esét. Azt egy hátizsák követte, és megint csak hálával tudott gondolni az ikrekre, hisz az utazóládája nekik köszönhetően már az iskolában volt. Nem tudta, hol bukott meg a terv, és hol vannak most, de nem várhatott tovább. Még az is lehet, hogy útközben találkozik velük.

Nagyot sóhajtva a másik lábát is átlendítette a párkányon, miközben feszülten figyelt a földszintről felszűrődő hangokra. Édesanyja teljesen belemerült kedvenc sorozatába, és a hangerő sem változott. Óvatosan elhelyezkedett a seprűn, és már a levegőben is volt. Az ajkába harapott.

- Sajnálom, Anya! - mormolta az éjszakába, és komolyan gondolta. Nem akarta megbántani, de el kellett mennie. Csak azt remélte, hogy ezt idővel ő is megérti majd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hugrabug Helga egyszer azt mondta, hogy igazán nagy hősök sötét időkben születnek. Érkezésüknek nincs semmilyen előjele, de mindig ugyanaz az oka: szükség van rájuk. Nekiveselkednek egy problémának, mert valakinek muszáj, és megcselekszik a lehetetlent, amikor már minden remény oda.

James tekintete lassan felmérte a hallgatóságot. Szokatlan kezdő szavaira néhányan meglepetten pislogtak, de sokan felemelt fejjel, feszülten, izgatottan várták a folytatást.

- Hősök mind, de más-más formában. Nem csak azok a hősök, akik a frontvonal első sorában harcolnak a sötétség ellen, és nap nap után kockára teszik az életüket. Néhányan közülük a felszín alatt rejtőznek, de feladatuk ugyanaz. Azok a hősök, akik magukat nem kímélve segítenek másokon, akik azért küzdenek, hogy gyermekeink egy jobb világot örököljenek annál, mint amit ma mi látunk. Azok, akik megteszik, amit kell, anélkül, hogy elismerésre, vagy jutalomra törekednének. Azt mondják, világunknak hősökre van szüksége. Én azt mondom, a mi hőseink ott vannak mindenhol. Nézzenek körül! Mindenki, aki ellenáll a sötétségnek, akármilyen jelentéktelennek tűnő dologban is, hős. Nem lehetünk mind aurorok, védelmezve társadalmunkat a halálfalóktól, de nem is ez számít. Mind lehetünk hősök! Mind harcolhatunk!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Még Piton arca is feszültté vált, mikor már az ötödik, majd a hatodik diák sem jelentkezett. Még a tanári kar szigorú pillantásai sem tudták lecsendesíteni a diáksereget, akik úgy néztek körbe, mintha hiányzó társaik bármelyik pillanatban felbukkanhatnának. De semmi ilyesmi nem történt, és az igazgató helyettes kitartóan folytatta a nevek felolvasását, egyiket a másik után, nem tudva, melyikőjük lesz a következő, aki hiányzik.

Remus arcán eddigre már tisztán kivehető volt a fájdalom. Korábban a meglepetés egy szikrája sem látszott rajta, Harry véleménye szerint talán sejtette, hogy ez fog történni, de most szomorúnak tűnt. Csalódott? Meglehet. A fiú tovább figyelte, amint Piton szemrebbenés nélkül folytatja a felolvasást, de biztos volt benne, hogy belülről őt is emésztik az érzelmei.

A lista a végéhez közeledett. Már csak három diák maradt rajta, miután Jason Reagan a Hugrabugba került. Zacharias Smith hollóhátas lett, majd az utolsó előtti név következett.

- Thomas, Juliet.

Senki nem mozdult. Piton mély levegőt vett, megismételte a nevet, majd folytatta. Utolsóként Ginny lett beosztva a Griffendélbe, de a hét hiányzó diák sokkal jobban lekötötte a jelenlevőket. Még a MÁBALT tagjainak öröme sem volt osztatlan; mind gratuláltak Ginny-nek, de a nyomasztó hangulat rájuk nyomta a bélyegét. Sokkal kevesebb volt az elsős, mint tavaly. Mi van azokkal, akik nem jöttek el? Mi lesz a Roxforttal, ha a diákok nem mernek idejönni?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James nem emelte meg a hangját; nem volt rá szükség. A téren elhelyezett bűbájoknak köszönhetően a tömeg tökéletesen hallotta minden szavát. Azért döntött az Abszol Út mellett, mert a hely egyfajta szimbólummá vált a támadás óta, és mert volt bőven szabad hely. Most azt kívánta, bár nagyobb területet talált volna, mert a hallgatóság csak szűkösen fért el, de igazából nem nagyon volt más szóbajöhető helyszín. Csak ez maradt nekik, és a Roxfort, de az ma a diákoké.

Amint idáig jutott a gondolataiban, felnézett a holdra, és eszébe jutott Remus. Jöjjön bármi, ő vigyázni fog a gyerekekre. Eddig is ezt tette.

- Nem tehetek konkrét ígéreteket. Nem mondhatom, hogy a tiszta szív, és a kitartó ellenállás majd megnyeri nekünk ezt a háborút, de azt igen, hogy vannak csaták, amelyeket megéri végigharcolni. Vannak dolgok, amelyekért érdemes akár meghalni is. Tudom, hogy az elmúlt időszakban túl sok halálban volt részünk mindannyiunknak. Huszonhét ártatlan férfi, nő és gyermek halt meg itt, az Abszol Úton, csupán azért, mert rossz időben rossz helyen voltak. Nem szűnünk meg gyászolni őket, de a legjobb mód erre az, ha megbecsüljük az áldozatukat. Haláluk talán nem tudatos, akaratlagos ellenállás következménye, sokkal inkább véletlen, de ne úgy maradjanak meg az emlékezetünkben, hogy közben mi magunk elveszítjük a reményt...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus felállt, és hirtelen diákok százainak tekintete szegeződött rá kétségbeesve. Ritkán volt ideges, ha nagy tömeghez kellett beszélnie, főleg az elmúlt időszakban, de most mégis nagyot nyelt, mielőtt belekezdett volna. Szavai nyugodtak voltak, és erőt sugároztak.

- Úgy tűnik, az előre megírt beszédem nem igazán illik a helyzethez - kezdte el halkan - Tekintettel az iménti eseményekre, inkább arról beszélnék, amiről a Teszlek Süveg: arról, hogy mennyire fontos az egységünk ezekben a vészterhes napokban. Négy különböző házat látok e terem falai között. Négy, különböző hitvallással, különböző diákokkal és különböző hagyományokkal rendelkező házat. De mindannyiunkban van valami közös: a Roxforthoz tartozunk.

Több diák helyeslően bólogatott, még a mardekárosok is. Malfoy láthatóan unatkozott, de ezek a szavak nem is neki szóltak. Remus azokhoz beszélt, akik még nem foglaltak állást, azokhoz, akiket hatalmába kerített a félelem.

- Nem számít, hogy mi történik, mind örökösei vagyunk a roxforti értékeknek. Része vagyunk valami sokkal nagyobbnak, mint a ház, amibe tartozunk; valaminek, ami nagyobb, mint a Mardekár, a Griffendél, a Hollóhát vagy a Hugrabug. Együtt sokkal erősebbek vagyunk, mint külön, és ezt az iskola történelme újra és újra a felszínre hozta. Mi is bebizonyíthatjuk ezekben a sötét időkben. Nem ígérhetem, hogy a háború elkerüli majd ezt a helyet. Ma mind szemtanúi voltunk annak, hogy már itt is jelen van, hisz hét fiatal boszorkánnyal és varázslóval kevesebben vagyunk. Ők most otthon vannak, és próbálják túlélni, amilyen módon csak lehetséges.

Legyűrte magában az elmondottak miatt felszínre törő fájdalmat.

- Mélységesen tisztellek benneteket, amiért úgy döntöttetek, hogy folytatjátok. Köszönöm, hogy itt maradtok, együtt, egységesen, mikor sokkal könnyebb lenne elmenekülni. Jöjjön bármi, én szeretem ezt az iskolát. Tudom, hogy ebben a teremben mindenki így érez, és megígérhetem, hogy bármi történjék, a Roxfort szilárdan fog állni.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A szél csípte szemét, de életében először Lee örült a fájdalomnak. Időtlen idők óta nem érezte magát ilyen szabadnak. Végre önmaga lehetett. Édesanyja mágiától való beteges félelme pont azoktól a dolgoktól zárta el, amiket a legjobban szeretett; még a seprűjét sem érinthette meg azóta, hogy Mrs. Jordan megpróbálta elpusztítani. Próbálta elnyomni fel-feltörő bűntudatát, amiért megszegte az ígéretét. _'Anya nem érti. Nem tudom a varázserőmet csak úgy kikapcsolni, ez nem így működik.'_

Ennek ellenére biztos infarktust kap, ha észreveszi az eltűnését, és ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy talán hagyhatott volna valamilyen üzenetet. Úgysem tudta volna megtalálni az alapján itt, ahol mentes volt a mugli közlekedés minden formájától. De erre akkor nem gondolt, így az édesanyja most jócskán aggódhat érte. _'Küldök neki egy baglyot, amint az iskolába érek. Bármennyire is dühös lesz rám Fletcher professzor, biztos megengedi, hogy legalább utólag ennyivel megnyugtassam őt.'_

Ettől a gondolattól kicsit jobb kedve lett. Egyébként nem volt az a bűnbánó típus. Amikor megszökött, annyira dühös volt, hogy egy szemernyi bűntudatot sem érzett, de most a hideg szél kicsit észhez térítette. Az édesanyja az egyedüli családtagja, és nem akarta magára hagyni. Még akkor sem, ha sokszor nem érti meg. Elmosolyodott, ahogy a szél még jobban az arcába vágott. _'Kiengesztellek, Anya. Megígérem.' _Egy hajszálon múlt, hogy ez legyen élete utolsó gondolata.

Túlságosan elgondolkodott ahhoz, hogy észrevegye a vörös fénycsóvát, ami a levegőt hasítva eltalálta a seprűjét. Nem sokon múlt, hogy lecsússzon róla. Halkan elkáromkodta magát, próbálva visszanyerni az egyensúlyát, így későn észlelte a robbanást, és a fehér fényt, mely az éjszakát egy pillanatra nappali világossággal árasztotta el.

Aztán minden elsötétült.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Harry-hez fordult, ahogy a trió a háztársaikat követve a Griffendél-torony felé tartott.

- El tudod hinni, hogy Fletcher professzor fogja tanítani a sötét varázslatok kivédését? - kérdezte tőle vigyorogva - Auror volt. Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen király átkokat tud majd mutatni...

- Ugyan már, Ron! Ebben az évben sötét teremtményekkel fogunk foglalkozni, nem átkokkal, akárki is tanít minket - vágott a szavába tudálékosan Hermione, mire Ron csak elhúzta a száját, Harry viszont elmosolyodott. Ron nem hagyta annyiban.

- Te meg mit vigyorogsz?

- Te is tudod, hogy igaza van - vont vállat Harry.

- Naná! - csattant fel a vörös hajú fiú - Mindentudó kisasszony!

- Ha találgatás helyett megkérdezted volna valamelyik bátyádat, akkor te is tudnád - jegyezte meg Hermione. Ron felhorkant.

- Valamelyik bátyámat? El tudod képzelni, hogy Fred és George mivel etetett volna be?

Hermione felnevetett, mire egy újabb hang csatlakozott a beszélgetésükhöz a tömegből.

- Hallottuk ám! - kiabálta George - És ami azt illeti...

- ...illik ránk a megjegyzés! - fejezte be Fred.

- Rengeteg megjegyzés illene rátok, de egy élet is kevés felsorolni - motyogta egy újabb hang.

- Ejnye, Ginny! Nem szép dolog az első napon tréfát űzni a testvéreidből - fenyegette meg játékosan Fred, ahogy hozzájuk küzdötték magukat a tömegen át.

- Igazán? - kérdezte a legfiatalabb Weasley - Ezt kapjátok azért, amiért Lupin igazgató úr beszéde közben megpróbáltátok zölddé varázsolni a hajamat!

George vágott egy méltatlankodó grimaszt.

- Ami sikerült volna, ha Hermione nem leplezi le túl korán a szándékainkat.

Hermione nyíltan a szemébe nézett.

- Nem lenne helyénvaló, ha a MÁBALT tagjai egymás ellen szervezkednének.

- Nem is - helyeselt Fred - A MÁBALT tagok csak...

- ...bosszút állnak, ha eljön az ideje - fejezte be Ginny saját kedve szerint a mondatot, angyalian mosolyogva.

Az ikrek váltottak egy szenvedő pillantást, majd George megadóan felemelte mindkét karját.

- Legyen hát! - mondta megjátszott undorral.

- Mostmár végleges - értett egyet vele Fred.

- Ez borzalmas! - bólintott George.

Ginny eléggé összezavarodott.

- Mi bajotok van?

- Nem tudom elhinni - folytatta George méltatlankodva.

- Micsoda szégyen...

- Mégis miről besz...

- Abba tudnátok hagyni végre a hadoválást, és megmondanátok, hogy mi a franc van? - szólt erélyesen rájuk Ron, mire az ikrek gyászos tekintettel ránéztek.

- A döntés megmásíthatatlan - válaszolt Fred.

- Elkerülhetetlen volt...

Fred szomorúan bólogatott.

- Ginny egy közülünk. A MÁBALT teljes értékű tagja. Egyszerű és világos.

- Túl ördögi ahhoz, hogy ne kerüljön be - vigyorodott el gonoszul George.

- És ezt ennyi időbe telt eldöntenetek? - forgatta Ron a szemeit, de Ginny sem hagyta szó nélkül a dolgot.

- Igazán hálás vagyok, hogy megkaptam az engedélyeteket - mondta ikerbátyjainak - Mindenképpen az lettem volna, akár tetszik nektek, akár nem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee sűrűn pislogva próbálta eltüntetni a szeme előtt keringő csillagokat, de egy kis idő múlva rájött, hogy _igazi _csillagokat lát, mert épp a hátán feküdt a hideg füvön az éjszakai égboltot bámulva. Beletelt egy hosszú pillanatba, míg képes volt újra összpontosítani; a világ úgy forgott körülötte, mint egy mugli búgócsiga, és nem emlékezett rá, hogy került ide. Néhány másodperc múlva eljutott gondolatban odáig, hogy leesett a seprűjéről, ami minden bizonnyal valahol a közelben landolhatott, ezért oldalra fordult fektében, hogy körülnézzen, de Jólsep-R9-ese helyett valami mást látott meg.

Egy pár csizmát. Meglepetésében pislogni se tudott. Mégis hogy kerülnek ezek ide? Ugyanabban az erdőben volt, ami fölött éppen repült, amikor... lezuhant? Megrázta a fejét, hátha csak képzelődik, de a lábbeli nem tűnt el, sőt, amikor jobban megnézte, rájött, hogy egy bokában folytatódik, majd egy lábban, végül pedig egy testben, és az ahhoz tartozó kéz markában ott van a seprűje. _'Ez nagyon nem jó.'_

És ekkor hirtelen visszaemlékezett. Nem zuhant le. Letaszította a seprűjéről az az ismeretlen eredetű, fehér fényű robbanás, vagyis valaki gyakorlatilag lerobbantotta a levegőből, és volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy nem a mugli édesanyja vagy a szomszédaik. És egészen biztosan nem Fred és George, mert egyikőjük sem viselt ilyen drága csizmát. _'És ha nem ők voltak, akkor...' _A gyomra kavarogni kezdett.

Feltápászkodott, és szemtől szemben állt Bellatrix Lestrange-dzsel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Míg él bennünk a remény, a sötétség nem győzedelmeskedik. Míg van legalább egy ember, aki küzd, a csata nem ér véget - mondta James halkan. Számtalan szempár szegeződött rá, és csak remélni tudta, hogy némelyikben őszinte reményt lát. Bólintott feléjük, majd tovább beszélt, hangja egyenletes, és erőteljes volt. Elszánta magát.

- Én küzdeni fogok. Küzdeni fogok, ha kell, akkor a végsőkig, mert hiszem, hogy világunkért érdemes meghalni. Arra kérem ma Önöket, hogy álljanak mellém. Ne hátráljanak meg! Ha az Abszol út elleni támadás valamire megtanított minket, az az, hogy már nincs hova elrejtőznünk, és én azt kérem... könyörgöm, hogy ne is próbálják meg! Álljanak mellém! Küzdjünk együtt, míg el nem jön a vég! - nagy levegőt vett, és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Ezek nem a kósza remény szavai csupán. Újra és újra Sirius jut eszembe. Senki hozzá hasonlóval nem találkoztam még. Ő szembeszállt a Sötét Nagyúrral, és győzelmet aratott, bár nagy árat fizetett ellenállásáért. De tovább küzdött, és tudom, hogy a jövőben sem okoz majd csalódást. Sok hős él napjainkban, kicsik és nagyok egyaránt. Arra kérek mindenkit, hogy álljon mellém, és legyen egy közülük. Vívjuk meg ezt a háborút, és tartsuk elménkben: ha másért nem is, a holnapért megéri küzdeni.


	11. 30 fejezet

**30. fejezet: A bennünk lakozó sötétség**

- Rossz híreim vannak, James.

Arthur feje jelent meg a tűzben, és bár még csak hajnali három volt, meglehetősen idegesnek tűnt.

- Mi történt?

Egy gyors mozdulattal megtörölte a szemét, majd a szemüvege után nyúlt. Egy kósza hajtincs egy pillanatra blokkolta a látását, de nem tulajdonított neki nagy figyelmet. A hajvágás később is ráér; helyettese mondanivalója most sokkal fontosabb, főleg, ha képes volt ilyen korán felkelteni miatta.

- Lachlan Pritchard eltűnt - kezdte a vörös hajú férfi fáradtan - Most kaptam egy üzenetet Alice Longbottomtól. Adam Macmillant jelölte ki, hogy megvédje, - szerintem te is ismered - de éjjel a halálfalók egy csapata csapdát állított nekik.

- Hogyan? Hol? - James próbálta az agyát élesbe állítani, de korán volt még ehhez - És mit csinált olyan későn Pritchard odakint?

- A Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályról jött éppen - válaszolt helyettese, majd hozzátette - Pontosabban az ideiglenes helyéről.

James elgondolkodva rágcsálta az ajkát. Adam Macmillan jó ember volt, egyike azon auroroknak, aki visszatértek az állományba az azkabani fogságuk után. 1991 októberében fogták el, és mindenki halottnak hitte, míg Sirius be nem tört a börtönbe nyolc hónappal utána. Több rabtársával ellentétben ő úgy döntött, hogy auror marad, és bár neki is megvoltak a maga belső démonai, még mindig olyan profi volt, mint fogsága előtt.

- Adam hogy van? Gondolom, eléggé felhúzta magát.

- Jól gondolod. Most Avalon szigetén van, de néhány óráig eszméletlen volt, mielőtt bejelentkezett.

- És Lachlan eltűnt - James gyomra ökölnyire zsugorodott. Tudta, hogy mit jelent az 'eltűnt' kifejezés: talán még nem halott, de jó úton van afelé. Jól ismerte a Rejtély-és Misztériumügyi Főosztály vezetőjét; Hallhatatlanként tudta, hogyan kell ellenállni a megtörésére irányuló kínzásoknak. Nem fogja megadni magát, de ha mégis, akkor is megölik. Csak idő kérdése.

_'Ez nagyon nem hiányzott.' _Helyettese arckifejezését látva tudta, hogy neki is ugyanez járhat a fejében.

- Megindult már a keresés? - kérdezte egy kis szünet után.

- Frank kiküldte Billt és Hestia Jonest, ahogy Adam megérkezett. Persze ő is menni akart, de Frank nem engedte. Alice is összeállított egy csapatot, de tizenöt perccel ezelőtt még semmi használhatót nem találtak.

- Rendben - mondta James halkan. Ma már nem fog visszaaludni - Köszönöm, hogy tájékoztattál. Kapcsolatba lépek Avalonnal, hátha szükségük van valamire. Jobb, ha Adammel is beszélek. Valakinek meg kell nyugtatnia, hogy nem az ő hibája volt.

- Ahogy a tiéd sem, ugye tudod? - tette hozzá Arthur.

- Igen - suttogta maga elé - Tudom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Roxfortban a professzorok többsége szerint a pirkadat volt a legszebb napszak, talán annak köszönhetően, hogy a diákok ilyenkor még aludtak, így a kastély csendes és nyugodt volt. Mundungus Fletcher maga is azok közé tartozott, akik korán felkeltek, hogy megnézhessék a napfelkeltét. Gyakran tett így, hogy egy kis belső békére találjon. A mai nap abban különbözött a többitől, hogy ezúttal nem volt egyedül.

És a társaságában lévő férfi mindent nyújtott, csak békét nem. Felsóhajtott.

- Nem tudom, Frank - mondta halkan. Visszafogta magát, nehogy rossz szokása szerint az ajkát harapdálja. Megrántotta a vállát, de a helyzet nem lett jobb így sem, annak ellenére, hogy ez is egy gyakori levezetési módja volt az idegességnek - Én nem... a pokolba az egésszel! Arabellával is beszéltünk erről még a halála előtt, és a válaszom most is ugyanaz, mint akkor. Nem akarok visszamenni.

- Tudom - nyugtázta az auror - James mondta.

- Akkor miért vagy itt? - kérdezett vissza akaratlanul a professzor.

- Mert szükségünk van rád - felelte Frank nyíltan - És olykor a dolgok, amiket a legkevésbé akarunk, azok, amikre a leginkább szükségünk van.

Dung erre csak haragosan összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Azért olyan rosszul még nem állunk - mondta - Vagy igen?

- Igen.

- De a kiképzés...

- Pontosan. A kiképzés - most Franken volt a sor, hogy dühös legyen - Kiképzünk húsz kiváló boszorkányt és varázslót, hogy aurorrá válhassanak. De pont ez a kiképzés az, ami miatt négyen közülünk, köztük jómagam is, kénytelenek vagyunk kimaradni a tényleges feladatokból, és Alice-ra még több munkát hagyni. Még ahhoz is kevés beosztottja van, hogy a minisztériumi kötelességeket ellássák, nemhogy még meg is védjék az embereket.

- Ő kérte, hogy gyere ide? - kérdezte egyrészt kíváncsiságból, másrészt időhúzásból, hogy témát váltson.

- Nem. Sirius.

- Ó! - Dung nem igazán ismerte Siriust, és valószínűleg soha nem is jut majd el odáig. Két külön generáció képviselői voltak, és a Rend Központi Tanácsában betöltött szerepük ellenére nem volt bennük túl sok közös. De nagyon is tisztelte a férfit; azt, amit tett, és azért, amivel szembenézett. Nem volt egy gyáva ember. Tudta, mit jelent a szenvedés.

- Tudom, hogy nem könnyű neked ezt hallani - folytatta Frank, szavaival emlékeztetve az idősebb férfit, hogy ő maga is tudja, mivel nézhetett szembe Voldemort kezei között - És azt is tudom, hogy nem akarsz visszajönni. Talán ha másként alakult volna a helyzet, mikor kiszabadultam az Azkabanból, én is így éreznék. De nem bujkálhatunk, Dung. A háború nem szűnik meg, csak mert hátat fordítunk neki. Egyszer régen kész voltál arra, hogy harcolj azért, amiben hiszel. Most is az vagy?

A tanár nagyot nyelve válaszolt.

- Nem fordítottam hátat - jegyezte meg alig hallhatóan - Itt vagyok, nem?

- Igen, de most máshol van rád szükség - érkezett a válasz.

- Tudom - a szó önkéntelenül csúszott ki a száján, mielőtt meggondolhatta volna, de tudta, hogy igaz. Mindig is tudta.

- Akkor visszajössz?

- Talán - megint nagyot nyelt - De nem most. Most nem megy. Felelősséggel tartozom ennek a helynek, és nem fogom Remust cserben hagyni. Egyébként sem tudom, mi hasznomat veszitek majd. Sokat felejtettem... nagyon sokat.

- Megértem - biztosította Frank halkan, és Dung tudta, hogy komolyan gondolja. Kevesen mondhatták el ezt magukról, csak azok, akik megtapasztalták, milyen abban az Azkabannak nevezett földi pokolban heteket, hónapokat, vagy akár éveket eltölteni. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy megnyugodjon, de a gyomrában még mindig érezte az emlékek fájdalmas szorítását.

- Adj időt az év végéig! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Remus talál majd valakit, aki átveszi a helyemet jövőre.

Frank végre őszintén elmosolyodott.

- Jó döntést hoztál.

- Remélem - horkant fel, majd ő is felnevetett - Kapcsolatba lépsz a többiekkel is?

- Igen, de előbb hozzád akartam eljönni.

- Értem - sóhajtott válaszul. Azokról beszéltek, akik Frank rabtársai voltak a börtönben. A legtöbb fogvatartott Voldemort politikai vagy személyes ellensége volt, köztük hét aurorral, és közülük csak négyen tértek vissza az aktív szolgálatba. Akárcsak Dung annak idején, úgy Amanda Pieters, Stephen Hoppner, és Amy Wortman is úgy döntött, hogy elhagyják az osztályt. Tekintettel a körülményekre, a részleg elengedte őket, de most változott a helyzet, és a darabokra hulló Mágiaügyi Minisztériumnak szüksége volt minden aurorra, akit csak találtak.

- Köszönöm - mondta Frank, majd egy megkönnyebbült mosollyal távozott.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hestia a mellkasa előtt összefont karral állt, csökönyös arcot vágva, amire Bill akaratlanul is majdnem összerándult. Csak azért fogta vissza magát, mert nem voltak egyedül. Alice Longbottom nem volt hozzászokva Hestia különc viselkedéséhez, és a legutolsó dolog, ami most hiányzott nekik, az egy hatalmas veszekedés. Egyrészt nem lett volna túl szakszerű, másrészt meg akadályozta volna őket az aktuális feladatuk elvégzésében. Még akkor is, ha tényleg nem ért egyet a nővel.

- Semmi jele Pritchardnak - vágott a nő a közepébe - Kerestük égen és földön, de sikertelenül, így arra jutottunk, hogy talán egy általunk még ismeretlen helyen tarthatják fogva.

- Vagy az Azkabanban - tette hozzá Bill sötéten, bezsebelve Hestia dühös válaszpillantását.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ott lenne - adott hangot egyet nem értésének - Semmi bizonyítékunk nincs arra, hogy Voldemort megint használatba vette a helyet...

- Ahogy arra sincs, hogy nem - szakította félbe a vörös hajú auror, de legszívesebben rögtön felképelte volna magát a provokáló hangnemért. Ezen már négyszemközt átvergődtek egyszer, és semmi szükség nem volt arra, hogy Alice előtt is végigjátsszák, főleg úgy nem, hogy sokkal fontosabb jelentenivalójuk is volt.

- Ez így...

- Nem számít - legyintett, megintcsak félbeszakítva a nőt - Folytasd onnan, ahol közbevágtam!

Hestia biccentett; legalább azt tudta, mikor kell abbahagyni. Valószínűleg ez volt az egyetlen oka, hogy a számtalan vitájuk ellenére még mindig barátok voltak.

- Rendben. A biztonság kedvéért Billel átnéztük a Denem-kúriát.

Alice olyan hirtelen kapta rájuk a szemét, hogy csoda, hogy nem tört el a nyaka.

- Mi a fene ütött belétek? Nagyon jól tudjátok, hogy hány auror veszett oda azon a helyen! Mégis miért kellett ilyen vakmerően nekiindulnotok?

- Talán azért, mert a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztály vezetőjének az élete sokkal fontosabb, mint a miénk - válaszolt halkan Bill, mire Alice megenyhült. Egy kicsit.

- Akkor is... - morogta, majd megrázta magát - Jó. Nyilvánvalóan túléltétek a dolgot, szóval halljam: mit találtatok?

- Semmit - felelte Hestia azonnal - Vagyis semmit, ami Pritchard ottani jelenlétére utalna.

- De...? - Alice tudta, hogy van még számára hírük.

- De volt ott valami más - vette át a szót Bill - Nem tudjuk, hogy mi... és még találgatva sem értettünk egyet, de volt ott valami. Körülbelül tizenkét óráig figyeltük a helyet, és az idő alatt több halálfalót is láttunk bemenni, majd távozni. Többet, mint ahányra számítottunk.

- Beleértve Lestrange-éket - egészítette ki a beszámolót sötét tekintettel Hestia - A két, még élőt.

Alice összeráncolt szemöldökkel gondolkodott. Bellatrix és Rodolphus jóformán soha nem hagyták el az Azkabant, csak abban az esetben, ha a Sötét Nagyúr valami különösen ördögi tervet kovácsolt. Ők voltak az egyedüli halálfalók, akik ténylegesen a szigeten laktak, és Bill saját tapasztalatból tudta, hogy egyikük sem volt épeszű. Még Voldemort sem szerette az irányíthatatlan és kiszámíthatatlan dolgokat, ezért csak ritkán küldte ki a párost. A házaspár elmebaja volt az egyetlen, amiben valószínűleg egyetértett az aurorokkal, vagyis az, hogy ők ketten ezek ellenére megjelentek a Denem-kúriában, fontos információ volt.

- És? - kérdezte végül.

- És ennyi - vallotta be Hestia - De valamiben mesterkednek, az biztos.

Alice vágott egy grimaszt, majd intézkedni kezdett.

- Majd utánanézünk. Amikor visszatértek Avalonra, számoljatok be erről Siriusnak! Én addig ráállítom az ügyre Dawlisht. Ha valaki ki tudja deríteni, hogy mi folyik ott, akkor az ő.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- El tudod hinni? - kérdezte Ron izgatottan, ahogy ő és Harry sárosan, és átázva gyalogoltak visszafelé a kviddicspályáról. Az eső már elállt, de az ég még mindig felhős volt, így igyekeztek minél hamarabb fedél alá kerülni, nehogy a következő zápor is a szabadban érje őket.

Harry elvigyorodott.

- Mondtam, hogy sikerülni fog.

- Tudom, de hallanod kellett volna Fred és George előrejelzését - válaszolt a vörös hajú fiú fintorogva - Idióták.

- Hát... - kezdte volna Harry, de félbehagyta a mondatot, mikor észrevette, hogy Hermione épp feléjük szalad. Közel sem volt olyan vizes, mint két barátja, de bozontos haja most valahogy laposabbnak tűnt, tehát minden bizonnyal ő is kapott az előbbi zivatarból.

- Sikerült? - kérdezte, megpróbálva pont előttük megállni. Sajnos az egyensúlyát elég nehezen tudta megtartani a síkos talajon, így a két fiú lábainál landolt egy pocsolyában. Halkan felsikkantott, sikeresen lefröcskölve az amúgy is sáros barátait.

Harry és Ron nevetve segítették fel, és elkapták, mikor majdnem másodjára is elesett.

- Egyáltalán nem vicces! - szidta meg őket a lány.

- Dehogynem - nevetett rendületlenül Ron - És igen, sikerült. A Griffendél csapatának új őrzőjével állsz szemben.

- Ez nagyszerű, Ron! - mosolyodott el erre mostmár Hermione is - De azért jobban teszed, ha nem hanyagolod el emiatt az iskolai teendőidet, úgy, mint Harry...

- Ó, ne kezdd már megint! - szakította félbe az említett - Hat napja vannak óráink, és még egy házit sem felejtettem el!

- De csak azért, mert még egy edzésetek sem volt a csapattal, és a válogatás is hétvégére esett - mutatott rá a tudálékos lány.

- Ó, elég legyen! - vágta el a vitát Ron - Mintha az anyámat hallanám!

- Annyira nem vagyok szörnyű!

- Ja, _még_ nem - motyogta a fiú sötéten, mire Harry felnevetett. Hermione rosszallóan nézett rá, de azért egy halvány mosoly az ő arcán is megjelent. Mikor a kastély bejárati ajtajához értek, mind a hárman ösztönösen bekukucskáltak, - a szokás hatalma - hisz nem volt túl nagy kedvük Friccsel összefutni, főleg így, nyakig sárosan. Szerencséjükre tiszta volt az utuk a klubhelyiségig, sőt, sokkal hamarabb értek oda, mint általában. Harry elgondolkozott. Mintha a kastély azt akarta volna, hogy minél hamarabb felérjenek... de ez badarság. Ugyan miért akarta volna?

- Nem láttad Fredet és George-ot? - kérdezte Hermionét, sokkal inkább, hogy megelőzzön egy újabb veszekedést Ron és a lány között, mint kíváncsiságból - Nem voltak ma ott a válogatáson.

A lány megfagyott a mozdulata közben.

- Korábban láttam, amint Fletcher professzorral beszélnek, de nem hiszem, hogy bajba keveredtek volna.

- Nos, ez megnyugtató - vigyorgott Ron - Nem lenne jó, ha nélkülünk kezdenének bele valamibe.

- Ne aggódj, nem fogunk - szólalt meg egy elkeseredett hang. Az ikrek épp mögöttük léptek be a portrélyukon, így együtt álltak meg a klubhelyiségben.

Harry, Ron és Hermione nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot. Harry torkában gombóc nőtt. Soha nem látta még a két fiút ilyennek. Még a legrosszabb időkben is optimisták voltak, de most olyan fájdalom, és kétségbeesés sugárzott az arcukról, hogy nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valami baj történt.

- Mi az? - találta meg először Ron a hangját - Mi történt?

- Fletcher professzor megengedte, hogy használjuk a kandallóját, mikor Lee nem válaszolt a leveleinkre - válaszolta George nagyot nyelve.

- A mamája valószínűleg rájött, hogy mit terveztünk, és bocsánatot akartunk kérni, amiért bajba kevertük - vette át a szót Fred - De aztán kiderült, hogy felesleges volt a hívásunk.

- Ezt meg hogy érted? - kérdezte Hermione óvatosan, mire George vágott egy fájdalmas grimaszt.

- Lee eltűnt - nyögte ki végül - Az anyukája szerint szeptember elsején megszökött otthonról.

Hermione szeme elkerekedett.

- De hát akkor...

- Azért indult el, mert nem mentünk - szakította félbe Fred halkan - Számított ránk, és mi nem mentünk.

- És senki nem tudja, hogy hol van. Mindent elmeséltünk Fletcher professzornak, miután Mrs. Jordan elmondta, hogy nem ment haza. Tíz napja senki nem látta.

- Jaj, ne! - suttogta Hermione.

- Azt ígérte, hogy kerestetni fogja - folytatta Fred néhány pillanat múlva - Mármint Fletcher professzor. De... - nem fejezte be, csupán vállat vont. Mind az öten egymást nézték. Harry nagyot nyelve próbálta eltüntetni torkában dobogó szívét a levegő útjából.

- Ha Voldemort elfogta... - képtelen volt végigmondani.

- A mi hibánk - jelentette ki George határozottan, mire minden fej felé fordult - Akármi is történjen vele.

- Nem, nem az - tiltakozott Hermione - Ti csak segíteni akartatok egy baráton, akárcsak mi.

- Igaza van - csatlakozott Ron is - Ha ti hibásak vagytok, akkor mi is.

- A mi ötletünk volt - rázta meg George a fejét.

- És mi támogattuk - erősködött Harry, majd újra nagyot nyelt - Tudtuk, mit kockáztatunk. Legalábbis tudnunk kellett volna.

- De nem tudtuk - Hermione hangja alig volt több suttogásnál - Most mi lesz?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Nem akarta, de előbb-utóbb úgyis kénytelen lesz. Tehetett volna még sokáig úgy, mintha eszméletlen lenne, de úgy érezte, nem lenne jó ötlet, főleg, hogy a körülötte levők is ugyanezen a véleményen voltak.

- Ébresztő, te kis álomszuszék! - szólongatta Bellatrix kuncogva. Nem kellett kinyitnia a szemét ahhoz, hogy beazonosítsa a hangját. Soha nem találkozott még vele személyesen egészen addig az éjszakáig... mikor is volt? Az idő összefolyt az emlékeiben. A hangját még akkor sem hallotta, hisz nem mondott neki semmit, csak elkábította, de valahogy tudta, hogy ez a gonosz, dallamos hang csakis a nőhöz tartozhat. Máshoz nem illett volna.

A hegyes csizma váratlanul megtalálta az utat a bordáihoz, és Lee felnyögött fájdalmában.

- Kelj fel! - szólt rá egy másik hang - Mindig ilyen lustán fetrengsz a 'feletteseid' jelenlétében?

Erőlködve felnézett a hang gazdájára, és Rodolphus Lestrange-re ismert benne; sokszor látta az arcképét a _Reggeli Próféta _lapjain, amikor az a támadásaikról számolt be. A halálfaló dühösen vicsorogva meredt rá, miközben a felesége újra belerúgott. Mielőtt még önszántából felállhatott volna, érte nyúltak, és talpra rántották. Mióta lehet itt? Nem tudta volna megmondani, de ez nem lepte meg. Az Azkabanban töltött napok mindig egybefolytak a rabok számára. Akár évek is eltelhettek azóta...

Megrázkódott, ahogy eszébe jutottak a dementorok, amik egész éjjel a közelében ólálkodtak, és a hosszú órák, amíg azon járt az agya, hogy vajon hogy került ide, arra a helyre, ahova soha nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is eljut. Ő nem tartozik ide. Csak egy gyerek, aki vissza szeretne jutni szeretett iskolájába. Csak oda akart visszamenni.

- Térdre, kölyök! - egy újabb hang csattant fel, és egy vasmarok ragadta meg a vállát, hogy kényszerítse az engedelmességre.

Fel se vette, amikor a térde fájdalmasan nekiütődött a betonnak, mert ezt a hangot nagyon is jól ismerte. Ismerősek voltak neki a hosszú ujjú, sápadt kezek: az elmúlt három évben volt ideje megfigyelni őket bájitalkeverés közben. Döbbenten pislogott, és kényszerítette magát, hogy felnézzen a válla fölött. Pillantása megakadt a fehér álarcon, és a mögüle kitekintő hideg tekinteten. Piton keze szorosan kulcsolódott a vállára, de nem ez fájt neki a legjobban. _'Hiszen ő...'_

- Nem valami gyors a felfogása, nemde? - kérdezte a nő, még mindig kuncogva.

- Elég legyen, Bella!

A hűvös, határozott hang végre elvonta Lee figyelmét Pitonról, de a következő pillanatban azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna. Soha életében még nem látott ilyen vörösen égő szemeket. Voldemort hangja vészjóslóan csendes volt.

- Üdvözöllek az Azkabanban, Lee Jordan!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1992. szeptember 10._

_**A GONOSZ KÖZÖTTÜNK JÁR**_

_- különleges tudósítónk, Rita Vitrol tollából -_

_Hosszú évekkel ezelőtt, amikor két boszorkány és két varázsló közös erővel megalapította _

_a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolát, egy biztonságos menedéknek szánták, _

_ahol a növendékek zavartalanul tanulhatnak, és felelősségteljes felnőttekké válva - mint új nemzedék - képesek legyenek a varázslóvilág vezetésére. _

_De bizonyára mindannyian ismerjük Griffendél, Mardekár, Hugrabug és Hollóhát történetét, hisz gyerekekként ezen nőttünk fel._

_Amit azonban sokan nem tudnak, hogy a gonosz az iskola falai között is megvetette a lábát. _

_Árnyékként lesben állva arra készteti e titok tudóit, _

_hogy vágyakozva gondoljanak vissza a régi szép időkre, mikor a halálfalóknak még nem volt bejárásuk e szent helyre._

_Igen. Halálfalók._

_Perselus Piton, a nyolcadik legősibb család rangidős tagja. _

_A közvélemény már régóta kíváncsian találgatja, hogy ez az aranyvérű, és rideg professzor kapcsolatban áll-e Vele, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén,_

_de mostanra már szilárd bizonyítékaink vannak. Szilárd bizonyítékaink, melyek azt mutatják, _

_hogy a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgató helyettese igenis halálfaló, _

_méghozzá az egyik leghűségesebb és legmegbízhatóbb. _

_Számtalan áldozat jelentkezett a szerkesztőségünkben, akik - bár túlságosan rettegnek ahhoz, _

_hogy e lapokon keresztül felfedjék személyazonosságukat - minden kétségen felül állítják, hogy ő volt a megkínzójuk._

_Több kérdés is felmerülhet bennünk. Tudott erről valaki? _

_Ki tudhatta, hogy Perselus Piton személyében a sötét erők egyik kiemelkedő alakja tanított eddig az iskolában?_

_A Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola kiemelkedően intelligens és tehetséges igazgatója, _

_Remus J. Lupin figyelmét nem kerülhette el a tény, hogy a saját helyettese a sötét oldalt szolgálja, _

_de mit kéne gondolnunk, ha tényleg tudott róla? És ha már itt tartunk, _

_vajon Piton professzor az egyetlen halálfaló a kastély falai közt?_

_Ezt szinte lehetetlen megmondani, de óvatosságra intenénk a szülőket. _

_Amíg halálfalók kószálnak a Roxfortban, addig nem lehet tudni, ki lesz a következő áldozat._

_Nem tudni, ki lesz az, aki először fogja megszenvedni e tényt._

_Szülők százai küldték ebben az évben is oda a gyermekeiket, abban bízva, _

_hogy ott biztonságban lesznek, de mostmár tudjuk, hogy ez csalóka ábránd csupán. _

_Míg ez a szörnyeteg szabadon jár-kel közöttük, a gyermekeink - a jövőnk - fogja a kárát látni._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tényleg halálfaló - jegyezte meg halkan Frank, mire Sirius rögtön felé fordult, de csak egy pillanatig. Aztán újra belemerült a Hollóháti Hedvig által írt masszív könyvbe, amely a rendkívül találó _Avalon _címet viselte, és egy rakás pergamen, meg egy mázsa kosz alatt talált rá. Bár már egy jó ideje visszatértek ide, a sziget csak auroroknak, és jelölteknek adott otthont, és míg az utóbbiaknak engedélyük, az előbbieknek idejük nem volt a felfedezésére. Sirius nem túl rég kezdte el átnézni a hatalmas könyvtárat, de máris rengeteg érdekes dolgot talált.

- Persze, hogy az - értett egyet. Egyedül voltak; Bill és Hestia Pritchard keresésével foglalkoztak, Kingsley pedig a jelöltek első vizsgáit készítette elő, így a sziget meglehetősen csendes volt. Csupa reménnyel teli témáról beszélgettek, míg szóba nem került a _Reggeli Próféta _cikke - Gondolom, te is találkoztál vele, míg az Azkabanban voltál, vagy legalább a hangját hallottad - folytatta - Ahogy én is.

- De a Rendnek kémkedik - tette hozzá halkan Frank, mire Sirius újra felnézett.

- Ki mondta ezt neked? - kérdezte. Próbált úgy tenni, mintha a legkevésbé sem érdekelné a válasz, de nem túl nagy sikerrel.

- Te. Most az előbb - mosolyodott el a férfi halványan - Nem voltam biztos benne, de az előbbi válaszod - amilyen magától értetődőnek vetted, hogy halálfaló - eldöntötte a kérdést.

- Gondolhattam volna, hogy csőbe akarsz húzni.

- Mint mindig - látta, ahogy társa összehúzott szemöldökkel hallgatja - Egy pillanatra sem hittem, hogy Remus ennyire bolond volt. És azt sem, hogy Piton ennyire javíthatatlan - Sirius szemöldöke az utóbbi kijelentésre kíváncsian felszaladt - Elfelejted, hogy prefektus voltam, mikor ti még csak másodévesek voltatok. Elég sok időt töltöttem Piton korrepetálásával, miután McGalagony rajtakapott engem és Alice-t egy eléggé... félreérthetetlen szituációban. Úgy döntött, hogy egy mardekáros felzárkóztatása átváltoztatástanból megfelelő büntetés lenne a számomra.

- Soha nem hallottam még erről - vigyorodott el Sirius.

- Csak néhányan tudnak róla. Piton nem nagyon akarta nagy dobra verni, hogy le van maradva a tantárgyból, azt meg pláne nem, hogy egy Griffendéles prefektus segítségére szorul a tanulásban.

- El tudom képzelni.

- Akárhogy is, az alatt a négy hónap alatt volt lehetőségem egy kicsit jobban megismerni. Persze kezdetben kiállhatatlan alaknak tartottam, de aztán kiderült, hogy a felszín alatt... egészen más rejtőzik - vállat vont - Úgy tűnt, mintha mindig keresne valamit, amiben hihet. Őszintén sajnáltam, hogy Voldemort oldalán találta meg.

Sirius szótlanul hümmögött. Furcsa, hogy a bekezdés, amit éppen az előbb olvasott a könyvben, a látszat és a valóság közötti különbségről beszélt. Hollóháti Hedvig rendkívül éleslátó boszorkány lehetett. _"Ha elhitetjük magunkkal, hogy mindig az az igaz, amit látunk, akkor egy idő után elfelejtünk majd a felszín alá merülve kutatni, és soha nem találjuk meg az igazságot, ami a látszat mögött rejtőzik." _Bölcs, ugyanakkor meglehetősen homályos gondolat. Siriusnak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a nő jól kijött volna Dumbledore-ral.

- Mióta áll a mi oldalunkon? - kérdezte Frank kíváncsian. Sirius hezitált a válasz előtt, mire társa csak elmosolyodott - Mindegy. Értem a célzást.

- Köszönöm.

_"Gyakran az, aki valójában vagyunk, nagyban különbözik attól, amilyennek tűnünk, és ez igaz egész világunkra, ahogy Avalonra is. Sok évet töltöttem ezen a helyen, de még mindig nem értem sok titkát. Annyi minden maradt felfedezetlenül itt, a Mágia Szigetén, különösen most, amikor oly sokan elfelejtik kutatni a múltat, és inkább a jövő előrejelzésébe temetkeznek bele. Ezek azok, akik nem képesek megérteni, hogy Avalon nem a múlt, vagy a jövő. Nem 'itt' van, vagy 'ott'. Avalon mindig egyszerre több és kevesebb, mint aminek látszik."_

- Meddig maradsz itt? - érdeklődött Frank, megszakítva Hollóháti szavait. Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg Siriusnak elért a tudatáig a kérdés. Tudta, hogy az olvasott szövegnek sokkal mélyebb értelme van, mint ami csak úgy spontán az eszébe jut, de képtelen volt megfogalmazni, mi az. Megrántotta a vállát, és már épp készült egy komolytalan válasszal, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy társa annál jobbat érdemel. Az igazat.

- Addig, míg már nem maradhatok tovább - válaszolt végül halkan.

Frank felpillantott a könyvéből (_A varázsvilág védelmezői - A korai aurorok története_), és értetlenül nézett a másikra.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Van néhány dolog, amit itt kell megtanulnom. Dolgok, amiket meg kell tennem - annak ellenére, hogy Frankkel számtalan borzalmas élményben, és még annál is szörnyűbb félelmekben osztozott, képtelen volt neki elmondani ezen dolgok mibenlétét. Senki nem tudja, és senki nem is tudhatja meg, míg meg nem osztja azokkal, akik a leginkább megérdemlik a magyarázatot - A nap, amikor elhagyom ezt a szigetet, valószínűleg az a nap lesz, amikor újra szembenézek Voldemorttal.

Az idősebb auror szemei elsötétültek, de nem nézett félre.

- Akkor őszintén remélem, hogy azt a napot te határozod majd meg, és nem ő, barátom.

Erre nem volt mit mondani, így csak bólintott. Mindketten tudták, hogy Voldemort akaratával szembeszállni szinte lehetetlen... de azt is, hogy Sirius meg fogja próbálni. Akkor is, ha ez lesz az utolsó tette életében.

**FIGYELEM!**

**Egyre izgalmasabb fejezetek következnek, bár még viszonylag messze van a történet vége. **

**Biztos tudjátok, hogy ez egy trilógia második része, és összesen 43 fejezetből áll, a harmadik rész meg 51-ből, szóval tényleg hosszú még az út a végkifejletig. :)**

**Annyit elmondhatok, hogy hamarosan értelmet nyer néhány olyan rész is, ami első látásra talán nem passzolt a történetbe; aki kérdezte korábban, az tudja, mire gondolok. :P**

**Addig is kedvcsinálónak itt a következő fejezet címe, lehet rajta agyalni: **

**31. fejezet - A Hatodik Központi Tanács**


	12. 31 fejezet

**31. fejezet: A Hatodik Központi Tanács**

Remus hátranézett a válla fölött. Egy ragyogó szempár viszonozta a pillantását.

- Itt az idő.

A főnix lassan bólintott.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aznap délután hét ugyanolyan üzenet érkezett hét különböző címzetthez olyan titokban és sebességgel, amilyennel csak egy főnix rendelkezhet. Közülük ötből egyedül Lily Potter látta Fawkest, de ő is csak a kivételes tehetségének, és egy kis szerencsének köszönhetően. A különleges madár mindig észrevétlen és láthatatlan maradt, bármilyen körülmények között... még a barátok előtt is. Lily nagyon jól tudta: eljött az idő.

A pergamentekercs nem volt lepecsételve, csupán átkötve egy kék szalaggal, de ha valaki közelebbről megnézte, a felületén - ott, ahol a pecsétnek kellett volna lennie - halványan látszottak egy főnix körvonalai; szárnyait kitárva repült az ég felé. A szabadság felé.

Mind a hét címzett végigsimított rajta, mielőtt kinyitotta volna a tekercset. Tudták a jelentését.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Számítok a jelenlétedre a Tanyaházban._

_Ma éjfélkor újjáalakul a Központi Tanács._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Néhányuknak könnyebb volt eljutni a Tanyaházba a többieknél, de az elvárt érkezési idő mindenkire egyaránt vonatkozott. Lily felállt, és átsétált a szomszédos szobába, ahol a férje kezében is egy, az övéhez hasonló pergament látott. James bólintott, válaszul ki nem mondott kérdésére. A nő úgy tervezte, hogy este az Unikornis Csoporttal fog dolgozni a 'Tiszta levegő' projekten, Jamesnek pedig Arthurral volt találkozója, az üzenet fényében azonban át kellett szervezniük a dolgokat.

- Üzenek az Odúba - ajánlotta fel Lily egy félmosollyal - Ha áthívom Molly-ékat vacsorára, akkor míg én vele dolgozom, te beszélhetsz Arthurral, és nem futunk ki az időből sem.

- Jó tervnek hangzik - válaszolta a férje, és visszamosolygott rá. Az elmúlt hónapokban a Központi Tanács még megmaradt tagjai amiatt aggódtak, hogy talán már sosem töltik be az üres pozíciókat, és ilyen csonkán kell majd ellátniuk a feladataikat. Még úgy is elég kevesen voltak, ha teljes volt a létszám, ráadásul a közelmúltban történt események csak még jobban megnehezítették a munkájukat. Félelmük láthatóan alaptalannak bizonyult.

Lily magában hálát adott Merlinnek, de aztán megfordult a fejében, hogy sokkal inkább Fawkest illetné a köszönet. Amikor csatlakozott a Főnix Rendjéhez, azt gondolta, hogy a név csupán véletlen, szimbolikus, és talán Dumbledore madara ihlette, de ennél több köze nincs hozzá. Egy mágikus teremtmény, amely újra és újra feltámad hamvaiból; mi lehetne ennél találóbb jelképe egy olyan szervezetnek, amely rendületlenül harcol a gonosz ellen? Számára csupán logikus választásnak tűnt, és egyben reményt keltőnek is, de nem számolt a mögötte megbúvó misztikummal, és az emberi értelmet mérföldekkel meghaladó erőkkel.

Akkor még nem tudta, hogy az Első Központi Tanácsot a Főnix Rendjének első tagjai alkották, és hogy Fawkesnak döntő szerepe volt a kiválasztásukban, ahogy a sikereikben is. Nem tudta, hogy a Rend számos értelemben - a nevének megfelelően - a főnixhez kötődött. Fawkeshoz.

Dumbledore halála, és az a tény, hogy a főnix közvetlenül az esemény után visszautasította a Hatodik Központi Tanács létrehozatalát; ez a két dolog végleg meggyőzte arról, hogy eddig teljes tévedésben volt. Látva Dumbledore és Fawkes különleges kapcsolatát, tévesen arra következtetett, hogy a főnix csupán az idős varázsló utasításainak engedelmeskedve tevékenykedik.

De Dumbledore meghalt, Fawkes pedig nélküle folytatta. És most a Központi Tanács újra megalakul, remélhetőleg utoljára.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius a Hoppanálási Központ felé tartott, kezében nem egy, hanem mindjárt két levéllel. Az egyik megegyezett azzal, amit vele egyetemben hat másik személy is megkapott már aznap, a másik viszont egy Remus által személyesen neki írt levél volt, amit egy eléggé 'elhasználódott' roxforti bagoly kézbesített. Az utóbbi némi felvilágosítást tartalmazott számára a továbbiakra nézve.

- Sirius! - valaki őt szólította, épp a kiképzők lakrészei felől érkezve. A fekete hajú férfi számított rá, ezért rögtön felé fordult, és halványan mosolyogva fogadta. Ha már meg kell törnie az esküjét a sziget elhagyásával kapcsolatban, keresve sem találhatna jobb társaságot hozzá.

- Helló, Bill! - üdvözölte a közeledőt, egyenesen a szemébe nézve. Egy kicsit még mindig furán érezte magát az elmúlt események fényében, de már elég közel állt régi önmagához, ami őszinte mosolyt csalt az arcára.

Ritkán látta a fiatal aurort ilyen helyzetben, aki most egyik lábáról a másikra álldogált zavarában.

- Kaptam egy levelet - kezdett bele a magyarázatba - Azt írta, hogy keresselek meg téged, és aztán kövesselek a... Tanyaházba?

- Hallottam hírét - mutatta fel Sirius a saját levelét, amit Remustól kapott - Tudod, hogy miről van szó?

- Fogalmam sincs - rázta meg a fejét Bill.

- Akkor tarts velem, jó? - azzal elindultak egymás mellett. Néhány percig csendben haladtak, elmerülve Avalon éjszakai csendjében, mentálisan szinte akaratlanul felmérve, hogy minden rendben van-e a szigeten. Lassan túljutottak a jelöltek hálókörletein.

- Mit írt a leveled? - kérdezte végül az idősebb férfi.

- Valami újjáalakuló Központi Tanácsról volt benne szó - vont vállat a vörös hajú auror - Miféle Tanács ez? És egyáltalán ki a feladó?

Sirius egy hosszú pillanatig tűnődve tanulmányozta a mellette haladót, és látta, hogy annak folyamatosan jár az agya. Bill nagyon okos ember volt, amit már számtalan módon bizonyított. Kiemelkedően jó volt például különböző rejtvények megoldásában. Míg nála sokkal idősebb aurorok belebuktak a megfejtésükbe, addig számára gyerekjáték volt kibogozni őket. Ösztönösen ráérzett, hogyan szedhet ízekre egy eseményt, hogy aztán minden részletét gondosan megvizsgálja. Ha valaki ki tudja silabizálni Remus levelét, az ő.

- Te mit gondolsz? - tette fel a kérdést neki.

- A pergamentekercsen egy főnix képe volt - jött rögtön a válasz, és Sirius látta a barna szemeket összeszűkülni a koncentrálástól - Nagyon halvány, szinte alig észlelhető, de ott volt.

- Jól láttad.

Bill megtorpant a felismeréstől.

- Soha nem kaptam még üzenetet a Főnix Rendjétől.

- Többet nem is fogsz, hacsak rosszabbra nem fordulnak a dolgok - mondta halkan a sötét hajú férfi, pillantása a környezetüket fürkészte. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy egyedül vannak, de aurorként nem hagyatkozhatott találgatásokra - Biztosan tudod, hogy van egy Központi Tanácsunk.

- Igen, de... - kezdte Bill, majd hirtelen érte a megvilágosodás - Ez most komoly?

Sirius bólintott.

- Elkísérlek a Tanyaházba, ahol a Tanács újjáalakul. Nem tudom, hogy melyik széket fogod elfoglalni, de ettől a pillanattól kezdve közénk tartozol.

- Miért én? - Bill értetlenül állt a dolog előtt.

- Ezt mind kérdezgethetnénk magunktól. Amikor én csatlakoztam a Tanácshoz, fiatalabb voltam, mint te. Kevés tapasztalatom volt, és jóformán semmilyen hasznomat nem vették, mégis kiválasztottak. A legtöbbünkről ugyanez volt elmondható... legalábbis az elején. Nincsenek miértek, Bill. Csak a Központi Tanács maga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter zaklatottan meredt remegő kezeire.

- Ezt már egyszer visszautasítottam - suttogta.

- Az akkor volt - Remus hangja lágyan, és nyugodtan csengett - Mind a ketten tudjuk, hogy azóta sok dolog megváltozott.

Egy tölgyfa alatt álltak a Roxfort udvarán, nem messze a tótól. Ez volt régen a Tekergők kedvenc helye, és mindannyiuk számára sokat jelentett még ma is. Remus ide beszélte meg a találkozójukat, mivel míg az iskolába való közvetlen hoppanálás lehetetlen volt, a tó nem volt olyan messze a védővarázslatok határától. Bár a választása nem volt szándékos, mégis örült neki, hogy így döntött. Talán az ismerős környezet lenyugtatja barátja felborzolt idegeit.

- Én még mindig...

- Ugyanaz az ember vagy - fejezte be helyette az igazgató - A barátunk, és valaki, akiben megbízom.

Peter összerándult.

- Bizalom - horkant fel - Dumbledore-t azért utasítottam vissza, mert féltem, és ez most sincs másképp.

- Mitől félsz?

- A kudarctól. Attól, hogy nem leszek elég erős - hangja reszelős suttogássá halkult - Hogy elárullak titeket.

- De soha nem tetted - emlékeztette Remus - Kiemelkedő bátorságról árulkodik, hogy megtagadtad Voldemortot, és... ne is próbálj meg vitatkozni velem, Peter! A Rend vezetőjeként beszélek, nem csupán mint a barátod. Megérdemled azt a széket. És ami még fontosabb, sokat segíthetsz nekünk, ha elfogadod.

- Én?

- Igen, te! - majdnem felnevetett, látva Peter meglepett arcát - Amit szerte Európában, és különösen Franciaországban véghezvittél, rendkívül nagy szolgálat volt a Rendnek. Most arra kérlek, hogy tegyél még többet!

- Én nem vagyok bátor - e szavakból csak úgy csöpögött a keserűség.

- De igen, az vagy - adott hangot egyet nem értésének barátja - Mindig is az voltál. Sokszor annak megtétele, amitől a legjobban félünk, a legnagyobb bátorságot igényli.

- Ha a félelem egyenértékű a bátorsággal, akkor én egy mugli szuperhős vagyok - nevetése sokkal inkább ideges volt, mint őszinte, mire Remus biztatóan a vállára tette a kezét. Hosszú éveken át tartó barátságuk erősebbé tette Petert, de pillanatnyi gyengesége még mindig kísértette, még annak ellenére is, hogy helyes indítékból cselekedett. Szégyenkezett halálfaló múltja miatt, és az ebben a hazugságban töltött évek emléke arra késztette, hogy gyávaként gondoljon magára. Az sem segített, hogy a varázslóvilág nagy része egyetértett vele.

- Sejtelmed sincs, mennyire közel jársz a valósághoz, Féregfark - válaszolt Remus egy perccel később - Talán nem könnyű elszánnod magad, de pont ettől lesz még nagyrabecsülendőbb minden döntésed. A te hősiességed nem magától értetődő, mint Sirius, vagy James esetében. Soha nem vágytál reflektorfényre, nem kerested a dicsőséget, de ez nem jelenti, hogy kevésbé fontos, amit teszel. Vagy éppen kevésbé bátor.

- 'Mind lehetünk hősök'? - idézte Peter a szemeit forgatva - Kezdesz úgy beszélni, mint James, pajtás - komolytalan, és keserű tréfa volt, de Remus látta az igaz érzelmeket barátja tekintetében. Még ennyi idő elteltével is voltak dolgok, amiket nehéz volt szavakba önteniük egymás előtt.

- Talán igen - hagyta jóvá vontatottan - Talán kezdek megőrülni. Velem tartasz?

Jobb kezét barátja felé nyújtotta. Hatalmat, erőt, veszélyt kínált... és talán egy esélyt arra, hogy végre békére leljen, és jóvátehesse rég elkövetett hibáit.

- A pokolba! - káromkodta el magát - Tényleg engem akarsz, ugye?

- Igen. Mindannyian.

Peter egy grimaszt vágott erre a kurta válaszra.

- Talán ez lesz a legrosszabb döntés, amit életedben hoztál.

- Vállalom a kockázatot.

- Biztos vagy benne? - hangjából eltűnt a keserűség, és húsz év óta először Remus megint azt a félénk, rémült kisfiút látta, akivel annak idején a Roxfort Expresszen találkozott. Ugyanaz a magány, és bizonytalanság tükröződött a zöld szemekben, amiről azt hitték, hogy az évek során már sikerült kiküszöbölniük. Siriusszal és Jamesszel megpróbálták, és bolond módon azt hitték, hogy sikerrel jártak.

Ezt felismerve kétségbeesetten szerette volna újra megszorítani a vállát, és megnyugtatni, de nem tette. Barátként megtehette volna, de ő most a Főnix Rendjét képviselte. Peternek szembe kell néznie a démonaival, mielőtt azok a halálba kergetnék, és ezt a döntést egyedül kell meghoznia. Keze még mindig köztük lógott a levegőben.

- Én... - Peter vett egy mély, szaggatott lélegzetet, hogy erőt gyűjtsön a mondat folytatásához. Remus elmosolyodott.

- Tudom.

Peter elfogadta a felkínált kezet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Indulhatunk, Perselus?

A bájitalmester olyan hirtelen kapta fel a fejét, mint valami felriasztott vadállat. Dühösen felhorkant, amiért elvonták a figyelmét az előtte hegyekben álló pergamentekercsekről, de látogatója csupán felnevetett, láthatóan nem ijedt meg a fogadtatástól. Csak Piton lehet olyan kegyetlen, hogy tizenkét nappal a tanévkezdés után dolgozatot írasson.

- Indulhatunk? - kérdezte még mindig nevetve.

- Mégis ho... - Piton tekintete hirtelen elmélyült, és összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Dung a hosszú évek során megfigyelte, hogy ez nála egyenértékű az elpirulással. Persze ez utóbbi ténylegesen soha nem fordult elő nála, de az előbbi meglehetősen gyakran. A bájitaltan professzor mérges tekintettel felállt, fekete talárja meglebbent a hirtelen mozdulattól - Mehetünk.

- Minden rendben? - kérdezte a másik, aggódva figyelve őt. Háromnegyed tizenkettő volt, és Piton nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki a közeljövőben el készült volna hagyni az iskolát, annak ellenére, hogy jó tizenöt percbe telik, míg elég messzire jutnak tőle, hogy hoppanálhassanak a találkozóhelyre.

- Igen - válaszolt kurtán - Csak elszaladt velem az idő.

Valami nem stimmelt. Dung nem tudott volna pontosabban fogalmazni, de egészen biztos volt benne. Piton rápillantott, majd az ajtóra mutatott.

- Csak utánad.

- Rendben - teljesen kiment a fejéből, hogy végig az ajtófélfának támaszkodott, elzárva az egyetlen kiutat az irodából. Félreállt, és azt kívánta, bár elmúlna ez a furcsa érzés, ami lassan növekedett benne. Mintha kövek lennének a gyomrában - Menjünk!

Csendben sétáltak keresztül az egyre sötétebb kastélyban. Szerencsére nem futottak össze egy kószáló diákkal sem; sehol egy alattomos mardekáros, vagy egy pimasz griffendéles. Ezúttal Dung ráncolta össze a szemöldökét. A Griffendél ház vezető tanáraként néha őszintén irigyelte a Hollóhát és a Hugrabug ház fejét. Az ő tanulóik valahogy ritkábban kódorogtak el órák után, és okoztak galibát. Magában felhorkant. Még Piton is jobb helyzetben van a mardekárosaival, bármilyen ravaszak is voltak azok néha. Neki legalább nem kell megbirkóznia a Mágikus Bajkeverők Láthatatlan Társaságával. A MÁBALT-tal és az újdonsült szövetségesükkel. Csupán két nappal ezelőtt nyílt lehetősége szembesülni a ténnyel, hogy a kis Ginny Weasley korántsem olyan ártatlan, mint amilyennek látszik, méghozzá nem a legideálisabb körülmények között.

- Mi az? - szólalt meg Piton hirtelen, pillanatnyi megtorpanásra késztetve társát.

- Tessék?

- Felhorkantál.

- Ó, csak az én... kiváló magaviseletű griffendéleseimre gondoltam - magyarázta egy félmosollyal. Arra számított, hogy Pitonnak - vérbeli mardekárosként - lesz ehhez egy-két megjegyzése, de tévedett. Az igazgató helyettes teljesen más irányba terelte a beszélgetést.

- Na és milyen sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítani?

- Nem rossz - vonta meg a vállát - Jobban örülnék, ha te tanítanád, de azért nem rossz.

- Őszintén szólva örülök, hogy te vállaltad - Piton vallomása váratlanul érte.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Remus távol akar tartani a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgytól, és megértem az indokait - magyarázta a halálfaló - Az összeset, beleértve azt is, amit még magának sem mer bevallani. De amit ő nem ért, - legalábbis szerintem - az az, hogy miért akartam mindenképpen én megkapni az állást.

Szünetet tartott, láthatóan valamiféle reagálásra várva. Egy hosszú pillanattal később Dung megszólalt.

- Tudom, hogy sok tapasztalattal rendelkezel...

- Tapasztalat - horkant fel Piton - Az a legutolsó dolog, amit meg akarok osztani a diákokkal - hangja egészen mély volt, és kicsendült belőle a keserűség - Amit én akarok... akartam megtanítani nekik, az az, hogy ne járják be azt az utat, amit én. Meg akartam mutatni nekik, hogy a sötétséggel érdemes felvenni a harcot.

Dung nagyot nyelt a beálló csendben. Perselus nagyon ritkán beszélt - ha beszélt valaha egyáltalán - ilyen nyíltan, és őszintén. Váratlanul érte a kitárulkozása. Az egész helyzet olyan furcsa volt; mindig is a barátjának érezte Pitont, közeli barátjának, mégsem gondolta soha, hogy a másik ilyen természetességgel osztja majd meg vele a véleményét a sötét oldalról. A háborúról. A tanításról.

- Ezért örülök, hogy te kaptad meg a tárgyat - folytatta egy perc múlva a bájitalmester - Tudom, hogy bármit is éltél át a múltban, te bebizonyítod nekik, hogy a helyes út létezik... még akkor is, ha sokszor nem könnyű azon járni.

- Köszönöm - válaszolt, újra nagyot nyelve.

- Mit?

- Hogy hiszel abban, hogy képes vagyok rá - még saját magát is meglepte kertelés nélküli válasza - Néha magam is elgondolkodom ezen.

- Miért? - pillantott rá Piton kíváncsian.

- Mert vissza fogok menni az aurorokhoz, hacsak nem akarom képmutató módon megtagadni a saját tanításomat.

Megkönnyebbült. Végre kimondta. Hangot adott a döntésének, ami Bella Figg halála óta foglalkoztatta. _'Szükségünk van rád, Mundungus! Te is tudod, hogy ez előbb-utóbb bekövetkezik.' _Most, közel négy hónappal később, kezdett ráébredni, hogy a nőnek igaza volt.

- Mikor? - Piton nem tűnt meglepettnek, és nem tett fel felesleges kérdéseket sem, csak a legfontosabbat.

- Nem tudom - vallotta be Fletcher - A tanév végén, ha még tart majd a háború. Ha szükség lesz rám, talán hamarabb - a következő szavak önkéntelenül csúsztak ki a száján - De egyáltalán nem vágyom rá.

- Tudom - hangzott Perselus válasza - Megértelek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amint felemelte a pálcáját, elborította egy érzés: a nyomasztó sötétség, a pusztítás, és a győzelem mámora. Későn ismerte fel az egyre távolodó nevetés forrását ahhoz, hogy cselekedjen; a Hoppanálási Központban volt, és Avalon lassan elhalványult körülötte.

Rögtön elfogta a szédülés, amint földet ért a szélfútta mezőn, és egy pillanatra megtántorodott. Soha nem fordult még elő vele, hogy elveszítse az egyensúlyát a hoppanálás során. Aurorként egy előre nem tervezett mozdulat - bármilyen apró is az - a halálát jelenthette volna, és amúgy sem volt az a fajta ember, aki megbotlik a saját lábában. Gyorsan kiegyenesedett, mielőtt még elesett volna, a hirtelen mozdulattól azonban csak még jobban szédülni kezdett. Rátört a már oly ismerős hányinger is, de sietve leküzdötte, megrázva a fejét, hátha az kitisztul egy kicsit. A megégett - _'Megégett?'_ - füvet bámulta, még mindig egyensúlyra törekedve, de csak tántorogni volt képes. Minden olyan hideg volt körülötte. Hideg és sötét.

- Édes Istenem! - Bill suttogása a jobbjáról arra késztette, hogy felnézzen.

Remus, James, Lily, Dung és Piton ott álltak nem messze tőlük. Megpillantotta Petert is, és bár számított a megjelenésére, nagyon örült, hogy itt láthatja. De a düledező öreg ház, aminek a látványára szintén számított, nem volt sehol.

A Tanyaház eltűnt.

Jóformán semmi nyoma sem maradt, csupán néhány elszenesedett fagerenda az egykori helyén. Az épület - még emlékezett rá - sárga színűre volt festve, de ezt senki meg nem mondta volna az alapján, ami mostanra maradt belőle. Minden fekete volt. A ház helyén egy füstölgő kráter feküdt, mindent hamu borított, néhány helyen még a lángok is égtek.

- Eltűnt! - Fletcher érdes hangja volt az első, ami megtörte a csendet. A férfi képtelen volt túltenni magát első döbbenetén, a mellette álló Piton viszont meglehetősen dühösnek tűnt.

- Hogy lehetséges ez? - tette fel mindannyiuk kérdését Lily megtörten.

- Itt járt - a szavak szinte önkéntelenül törtek elő Siriusból - Csak néhány perccel előzött meg minket - megborzongott, de a hányingere szerencsére már elmúlt - Itt járt.

Utolsó szavai alig hagyták el a száját, amikor hirtelen zöld fény árasztotta el a területet. A Sötét Jegy lebegett felettük. Mind elhallgattak. Itt nem volt helye szavaknak, az egyetlen hang Fawkes szomorú éneke volt, amint a romok között cikázott.

Nyolc sápadt arc nézte a jelenséget; hatan közülük már évek óta a Tanács tagjai, a másik kettő pedig elég értelmes ahhoz, hogy felfogja a veszteség jelentőségét. Fawkes megállapodott az egyik korhadt fadarabon, de ezeken a károkon már az ő könnyei se segíthettek. Sirius mozdulatlanul nézte a többiekkel, és bár érezte, ahogy a korábban érzett hideg, és sötétség elhalványul benne, a Sötét Jegy látványa, és az alkarjában sajgó tompa fájdalom emlékeztette a gonoszságra, amit Voldemort hagyott maga után, és szinte sugárzott a helyből.

- Honnan tudta, hogy... - James próbált logikusan gondolkodni, összeszedni magát, de elcsuklott a hangja.

- Nem tudom - ismerte be Remus. Kék szemei tele voltak fájdalommal, és olyan sápadt volt, mintha valaki az összes vérét kiszívta volna az ereiből. Ha nem ismeri jobban, Sirius azt hitte volna, hogy a Tanyaház pusztulása fizikai fájdalmat okozott neki.

Újabb hosszú percek teltek el, mire Dung megszólalt.

- Most mi lesz?

Remus nagyot nyelt, fejét Fawkes felé fordította. Sirius látta, hogy a pillantásuk találkozik. A főnix elgyötörtnek és legyőzöttnek tűnt az épület roncsai között, szemei fájdalmat tükröztek. Ebben a pillanatban olyan mérhetetlen hasonlóság volt a madár, és régi barátja között, sokkal inkább szellemi, mint fizikai értelemben, hogy látványuk szinte beszélt Siriushoz._ 'Összeköti őket a sötétség. A sötétség, és még annál is több.'_

Remus lassan újra hozzájuk fordult.

- Nem ülhetünk össze - kezdte szomorúan - Ma nem.

Halk moraj futott végig a kis csoporton; a szomorúság, és valami más... a düh hangjai. Voldemort nyilatkozata volt ez feléjük, de elszámította magát. A Sötét Jegy fenyegetően lebegett felettük, de a lelkükbe egy annál is mélyebb, és sötétebb jel vésődött. A Nagyúr egyértelmű üzenetet küldött, de Sirius nem tudta, milyen válaszra számít.

Talán senki sem tudja.

- Újra fogunk alakulni - folytatta Remus - Hogy mikor, azt nem tudom, de ennek még nincs vége. Amíg az a nap el nem jön, emlékezzetek erre a pillanatra! Emlékezzetek rá, hogy a gonosz arra is le tud csapni, ami számunkra a legkedvesebb! Ha elbukunk a harcban, úgy végezzük, mint a Tanyaház: kiégve, hamvaink között pedig barátaink siratják majd a vesztünket.

Mozgás jelent meg Sirius szemének látóhatárán, és mind csendben nézték, ahogy Fawkes felemelkedik a romok közül, és bizonytalanul leszáll az igazgató jobb vállára. Szemeiben még mindig ezüst könnyek csillogtak, amit láthatóan Remus is észrevett. Bár nem nézett oldalra, felemelte a kezét, és gyengéden megérintette a főnix fejét. A madár hálásan simult bele a tenyerébe, és halkan felbúgott köszönetképpen. Ahogy ott álltak mozdulatlanul, olyanok voltak, mint két egymásbaforrt szobor.

- Szilárdan kell állnunk - fejezte be Remus lágyan - Akár győzünk, akár elbukunk egyénenként, a Központi Tanács _nem törhet meg_.

**A következő fejezet címében még nem vagyok biztos; keresem a legmegfelelőbb fordítást, hogy jól hangozzon, de itt egy kis előzetes:**

**- folytatódik a Denem-ház rejtélyének felderítése, ahogy az eltűnt miniszter utáni kutatás is,**

**- visszatérünk a Tonks által Avalonon látott idegenre,**

**- Voldemort pedig egy már rég esedékes, mégis váratlan lépésre szánja el magát.**

**Remélem, nem árultam el túl sokat. :)**


	13. 32 fejezet

**32. fejezet: A sötétség mozgásba lendül**

- Ennyi volt - fejezte be Alice egy sóhajjal - Kösz, hogy megpróbáltátok!

- Igen, de nem eléggé - bólintott felé Bill.

- Mindent megtettetek, ami tőletek telt - szólt közbe Adam MacMillan, majd vett egy reszketeg lélegzetet. Mindig vidám arca most nyúzott és sápadt volt az alváshiánytól, barna szemei elsötétültek a kudarc miatt - Tudtam... amikor Mulciber és Flint kiléptek az árnyékból... tudhattam volna, hogy ez fog történni.

- Nem a te hibád volt, Adam - nyugtatta meg Alice lágyan.

- Persze - horkantott fel az auror - Mondd ezt Pritchard családjának!

Hestia felkapta a fejét; eddig egy turistatérképet böngészett a mugli Londonról, amit egy sétálótól csent el korábban, de az Adam hangjából kicsendülő csüggedtségre megkeményedtek az arcvonásai.

- Kapcsolatba léptek veled?

- Csak a felesége - vont vállat a kérdezett - Nagyon feldúlt volt. Meg tudom érteni.

- Akárhogy is, nem vádolhat téged - mondta Bill - Megtettél mindent, amit csak lehetett.

Adam erre csak egy szemforgatással válaszolt.

- Néha a tőled telhető legtöbb sem elég, Weasley - szólalt meg végül halkan - Néha... - vett egy nagy levegőt, de nem fejezte be, csak megrázta a fejét.

- Tudjuk - mindenki meglepetésére Hestia volt a közbeszóló, és a hangja sokkal halkabb volt, mint máskor - Nem szükséges kimondanod.

- Köszönöm - suttogta a férfi. Néma csend borult a helyiségre, de nem tartott sokáig.

- A pokolba a háborúval! - Alice megjegyzése inkább fáradt sóhaj volt, mint indulatos kifakadás - Mielőtt... a Minisztérium elleni támadás előtt csak szóltunk volna az alkalmazottaknak, akik küldtek volna valakit, hogy beszéljen Mrs. Pritcharddal. Most meg... - segélykérően vállat vont - Sajnálom, Adam! Beszélek a Hallhatatlanokkal, de ezen kívül ebben az ügyben nem sok mindent tehetünk.

- Ne aggódj! - válaszolt az auror - Megértem a helyzetet - sikerült kicsikarnia magából egy halvány mosolyt, amit a többiek félszívvel ugyan, de viszonoztak. Még Bill is, pedig közben végig azon gondolkodott, hogy ha ő lenne Adam helyében, vajon ő is ilyen megértően állna-e a dolgokhoz. Próbálta kívülre nem mutatni, de megijedt a rátörő érzésektől._ 'Nem. Ha én lennék ebben a helyzetben, ráüvöltenék Mrs. Pritchardra, hogy mindent megtettem, amit csak lehetett, a rohadt életbe! Az aurorok is csak emberek. Van, hogy kudarcot vallunk.' _

Hirtelen kirázta a hideg.

_'Van, hogy épp ez okozza a halálunkat.'_

- Lépjünk tovább! - Alice határozott hangja szakította félbe a gondolatmenetét. A nő Dawlish-hoz fordult - Mi a helyzet a Denem-kúriával?

Bill alig tudott visszafojtani egy grimaszt. Míg Pritchard után kutattak, - akiről azóta kiderült, hogy meghalt - furcsa aktivitást észleltek az egyébként igen csendes és üres épületnél. Évekkel korábban Voldemort egyik fontos bázisa volt, de Azkaban eleste után a háttérbe szorult. _'Vagy legalábbis mi azt hittük.' _Valami nem stimmel azzal a hellyel.

De aztán kiderült, hogy ennek a ténynek semmi köze nincs Pritchardhoz. Alice hozta a hírt Avalonra mind a miniszterrel, mind a házzal kapcsolatban, megerősítve Bill és Hestia gyanúját. A Rend kémei ebben az esetben is jó szolgálatot tettek. Bármily tragikus is volt azonban Pritchard halála, ez önmagában nem hozta volna ide Alice-t. Habár az Abszol Út elleni támadás óta egyre több auror fordult meg a szigeten, a nő nagyon ritkán jelent meg. A hely addig csupán kiképzőtáborként működött, de egyre inkább kezdett visszatérni eredeti funkciójához, mint főhadiszállás. Néhányan eleve a szigeten laktak, többek között Derek Dawlish is, aki egyik nap a Hoppanálási Központból egyenesen az otthonába érkezve egy tucat halálfalóba botlott, így pár másodperccel később már megint Avalonon volt, és nem is hagyta el többször.

Alice esete azonban más volt. Bár férje a szigeten élt, a fia pedig a Roxfortban tanult, túl elfoglalt volt ahhoz, hogy gyakori vendég legyen. Sirius szeme és füle volt ő a minisztérium intézményén belül. Miután a férfi felgyógyult, újra kezébe vette a főosztály irányítását, de nem nagyon hagyta el a szigetet. Bill sejtette, hogy a három nappal azelőtti kiruccanásáról is csak ő tudott, de csak azért, mert együtt mentek el. Talán Franknek is szólt róla, de ebben nem volt olyan biztos. Siriusnak volt egy olyan szokása, hogy időnként hosszabb-rövidebb időre eltűnt, és ilyenkor néha még a kiképzők sem találták. Hogy miért csinálta ezt, azt nem tudta, de fogadni mert volna rá, hogy köze van Voldemorthoz.

Míg Bill a gondolataiba merült, Dawlish válaszolt a neki feltett kérdésre.

- A csapatom készen áll - jelentett a nőnek - Nincs elég emberünk ahhoz, hogy a nap huszonnégy órájában figyeljük a kúriát, de már életbe léptettem néhány óvintézkedést. Aktívabb felügyeletre azalatt az idő alatt lesz szükség, míg a halálfalók ténylegesen ott vannak, nagy valószínűséggel éjszakánként.

- Mágikus vagy fizikai jelenlétről beszélünk?

- Mindenképp fizikairól. A helyet védelmi vonalak veszik körül, és számtalan varázslat, amik arra hivatottak, hogy megakadályozzák a felderítő bűbájok végzését, ezért minden éjjel ott kell lennie valakinek, hogy személyesen felügyelje a mozgást.

- Rendben, csak legyetek nagyon óvatosak! - Alice aggódónak tűnt, de nem kezdett vitába. A csapat vezetőjeként Dawlish feladata volt a szervezés. Az aurorok irányelve szerint mindig az készítette a tervet, aki végrehajtja, hisz a döntések meghozatala mellett neki kell majd vállalnia a kockázatokat, az esetleges következményeket is. Persze az sem volt elfogadott, hogy egy auror váltogasson a csapatok között egy-egy küldetés végrehajtása közben, de Bill és Hestia kiképzők voltak, így per pillanat az ő jelenlétük nem ütközött semmilyen szabályba.

- Azok leszünk - szólt közbe Oscar Whitenack, Dawlish helyettese - Az alapján, amit eddig arról a házról hallottam, nem igazán az a hely, ahol szívesen tölteném az időmet.

- Naná, hogy nem! - értett egyet Taylor Hall. Az ő jobbján a csapat negyedik, és egyben utolsó tagja ült, Missy Erickson, aki csupán egy bólintással reagálta le a megjegyzést. Arcukon rengeteg érzelem suhant át, de felkészültnek látszottak. Bill és Hestia mindent megosztottak velük, amit tudtak, ami nem volt túl sok. Remélhetőleg ahhoz elég lesz, hogy ne valljanak kudarcot. Sokszor a legapróbb hiányosságokból alakulnak ki a legnagyobb buktatók.

- Rendben! - Alice felállt, és a többiek követték a példáját - Lássunk munkához!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Remus!

Piton viharzott be az irodába, kizökkentve az igazgatót jóleső szunyókálásából. Nem szerepelt a tervei között, hogy elalszik az íróasztalánál, de a Forrás néhány kiemelkedően sötét hangulatú vízióval szolgált neki korábban, így nagyon kimerült volt. Nevének hallatán azonban rögtön teljesen éber lett. Helyettese hangjában ritkán kapott helyet ilyen fokú rémület és fájdalom. Észre sem vette, és már fel is pattant kényelmes foteléből.

- Mi történt?

- A Sötét Nagyúr - a mindig rendezett bájitaltan tanára most meglehetősen zilált volt, és láthatóan alig kapott levegőt - Meg akarja támadni a Roxfortot. Most.

- _Most?_

Hála Perselus kémként szerzett információinak, Remus már korábban tudomást szerzett arról, hogy Voldemort szeptember közepére tervezte a dolgot, de ennél azért több figyelmeztető jelre számított. Váratlanul érte, még a Forrás sem... dehogynem. A Forrás tudta. Valahogy megérezte.

- Egy óránk van - mondta Piton zihálva - Talán annyi sem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A két auror az árnyékok között lapult, a fiatalabb elgondolkodva harapta be az ajkát.

- Sajnálom, hogy ide kellett hívnom téged, Derek - kért bocsánatot Oscar Whitenack halkan. Nem néztek egymásra, mindketten feszülten figyelték a kúriát - Valami nagyon zavaros dolog folyik itt.

- Zavaros? - visszhangozta értetlenül a főnöke.

- Igen. Nem tudom máshogy kifejezni - magyarázta az auror - Először sikolyokat, aztán nevetést hallottam, de valahogy... más volt, mint a megszokott. Most meg olyan csend van... csak arra tudok következtetni, hogy a halálfalók elmentek.

- Mindannyian? - Dawlish szeretett biztosra menni.

Oscar bólintott. A Denem-házat soha nem hagyták védelem és felügyelet nélkül. Amióta a halálfalók hirtelen újra feltűntek Little Hangletonban, minden nap - különösen éjszakánként - nagy volt a forgalom errefelé. A sikolyok különösen árulkodóak voltak, szinte elviselhetetlenek, még az aurorok számára is, pedig az ember azt hinné, hogy ők már hozzászoktak az ilyesmihez. Most viszont a házra hátborzongató csend borult, és ez késztette Oscart aggodalomra.

- Még Lestrange-ék is. Legalábbis Rodolphus. Bellatrix Missy jelentése szerint már tegnap késő éjszaka elment, de a férje csak körülbelül három órája távozott Mulciber és Flint társaságában.

- Mind a hárman együtt?

- Igen... úgy tűnt, mintha valami csomagot cipelnének - tette hozzá nyugtalanul.

- A csomagot hogy értsem? Valami tárgy, vagy egy ember?

Oscar vállat vont, és hunyorogva nézte az épületet. Tiszta szívéből gyűlölte a felderítő küldetéseket, de kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ez mostanra több annál.

- Nem tudom biztosan. Ha ember, akkor nagyon petyhüdtnek tűnt, tárgynak meg elég furcsa méretű.

- Sokat segítettél - mormogta Dawlish.

- Sajnálom.

- Ne sajnáld, nem a te hibád - a rangidős auror töprengve játszott a kezében lévő pálcájával - Kíváncsi lennék, hogy tényleg mind elmentek-e.

- Alice kinyír minket, ha megtudja - mutatott rá Oscar, mintha csak Derek gondolataiban olvasott volna. A főnöke rávigyorgott.

- Nem kell megtudnia.

- Igaz - horkant fel válaszul, majd ő is elmosolyodott - Én is szeretném tudni, hogy mi a fene folyik odabent...

- Akkor indulás! Bemegyünk, kijövünk, a halálfalók nem is fogják megtudni, hogy ott jártunk. Ha sikerrel járunk, akkor friss hírekkel ajándékozhatjuk meg Alice-t.

- Ellenkező esetben két újabb aurorral járulunk hozzá az Azkaban enteriőrjéhez.

- Rá is férne a helyre - felelte Dawlish könnyedén - Benne vagy?

- Miért ne? - vigyorodott el helyettese. Tudta, hogy kockázatos a dolog, de már túl régóta rejtőzködött a szomszéd ház hátsó kertjében, ahova mentora helyezte - Ráadásul, ha szerencsések vagyunk, Franknek kell majd magyarázkodnunk, nem Alice-nak. Ő kedvesebb.

- _Ha _szerencsések vagyunk, Oscar. Soha nem vagyunk azok.

- Mondasz valamit. Menjünk!

A páros felosont a kúriához vezető lejtőn, és szinte csodával határos módon, észrevétlenül jutottak el a házig; se átok, se semmi más nem keresztezte az útjukat. Amit azonban odabent találtak, közel sem az volt, amire számítottak.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Fletcher professzor, mi folyik itt? - kérdezte Hermione zaklatottan.

- Ne vitatkozz, te ostoba! Indulás a Nagyterembe! - előzte meg kollégáját Piton dühös kiabálása, de ezúttal nem igazán érdekelte. Más körülmények között biztos kifogásolta volna a bájitalmester griffendélesekkel szembeni gyűlölködő viselkedését, de most fel se vette. Ennél sokkal nagyobb aggodalmak gyötörték, sokkal nagyobb fenyegetés.

A tanárok sietve terelték a tanulókat a Nagyterem irányába mindenféle magyarázat nélkül. Aznapi első órájuknak Piton fülsértő ordítása vetett véget, melyben közölte, hogy minden diák _azonnal _menjen a hatalmas ebédlőbe. A professzorok többsége maga sem tudta, miért kíséri diákjait abba az irányba, de engedelmeskedtek. Senki nem adott válaszokat, nem számított, ki kérdezősködik.

Percy haragosan bámulta Tonks professzor hátát, aki csupán néhány perce közölte vele, hogy ne akadékoskodjon, és menjen haladéktalanul a kirendelt irányba, ahogy az egy _engedelmes kis prefektushoz _illik. Harry alig tudta visszafojtani a nevetését a helyzet komolysága ellenére. A tanár száját hajszálpontosan ezek a szavak hagyták el.

Mindazonáltal Hermione nem adta fel egykönnyen. Vöröslő arccal cövekelt le az ebédlő ajtaja előtt, és tiltakozni kezdett.

- De...

- Süket vagy, Hermione? - sziszegte Ron, miközben megragadta a lány karját - Muszáj, hogy...

- Mit muszáj? - követelőzött - És _miért_? Mi lehet olyan rémisztő, hogy nincs jogunk megtudni?

- Miss Granger, most nincs idő vitatkozni! - ripakodott rá ezúttal Fletcher - Befelé!

- De...

- Gyerünk, Hermione! - Fred és George ragadta meg őt két oldalról, és jóformán bevonszolták a helyiségbe, a többi MÁBALT-tag szorosan a nyomukban volt. Harry megtorpant útközben.

Lupin professzor viharzott el mellettük, kifelé tartva a Nagyteremből, és elég sietősnek tűnt a dolga. De még csak nem is ez vonta magára Harry figyelmét, hanem az arckifejezése. Egyszerre volt fáradt, mégis határozott, és sápadtabb, mint valaha. Kék szemei mintha lángoltak volna.

Ahogy távozott, Piton követte, de az igazgató hátrafordulva intett neki.

- Maradj a diákokkal! - adta ki halkan az utasítást.

Harry életében először látta a bájitaltan tanárt őszintén megdöbbentnek. Sötét szemei kitágultak, és egy pillanatra félelmet látott kigyúlni bennük.

- De én...

- Nem, Perselus! Ez most az én dolgom!

Ezzel további magyarázat nélkül elsietett, Harry és Piton pedig villámsújtottan néztek utána.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A megbeszélés után két órával Bill a labirintus előtt álldogálva várta, hogy egy jelölt végre kiérkezzen. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy az osztály tagjai egyedül dolgoztak a folyamatosan változó útvesztőben, de az első hét belépő közül egy sem jutott el a kijáratig: mind csapdába estek a kiképzők által találóan 'pincének' nevezett részben. Igazság szerint a tanulók nem is tudtak a lyukról; egyikőjük sem esett bele, míg csapatokban voltak. Mindenesetre most kénytelenek lesznek nyugton maradni, míg valamelyik társuk sikeresen végig nem jut a pályán, vagy el nem buknak mindannyian.

Gyakorlás ide, vagy oda, még mindig rengeteg tanulnivalójuk volt. Tíz napjuk maradt a diplomaosztásig, és a mentorok kijelöléséig, és a kiképzők a végsőkig szándékozták hajtani őket a hátralévő időben. Bill elmosolyodott. Hosszú lesz ez a másfél hét.

- Van egy perced, Bill? – a hang váratlanul érte. Önkéntelenül megrázkódott, és a pálcájáért nyúlt, de mikor megfordult, és meglátta Franket, elmosolyodott, és zavartan kihúzta a zsebéből a kezét. Talán mégsem olyan egyedül várakozott, mint gondolta.

- Több is, mint egy, ahogy elnézem – válaszolta szárazon, vigyort csalva társa arcára.

- Lenyűgözően rosszul csinálják, mi? – kérdezte.

- Szerintem nem számítottak rá, hogy ilyen alattomosak vagyunk.

- Akkor ostobábbak, mint hittem – jött Frank válasza - Az aurorok _mindig_ alattomosak.

A két varázsló egymásra mosolygott. Ez volt az aurorok egyik nemhivatalos mottója. 'A halálfalók alattomos játékosok. Az aurorok csak igazodnak hozzájuk.' Persze ezt sosem emlegették nyilvánosan; a hivatalos eljárásokkal szembeni kritikus hozzáállásuk komoly fegyvert adhatott volna minisztériumi ellenségeik kezébe, különösen a háború ilyen szintjén, habár sokat segített a helyzetükön, hogy a miniszter közülük való volt, és nagy gyakorlattal rendelkezett a szabályok… _átértelmezésében_.

- Igaz, de néhányan leragadtak 'A világos oldal bátor és becsületes védelmezői' képnél – jegyezte meg Bill.

Frank felhorkant.

- Bátor? Előfordul. Védelmező? Ezt még beveszem. De hogy becsületes?

- Nem jellemző – fejezték be egyszerre nevetve. A humor - még az ilyen sötét is - nagy segítség volt a munkájukkal járó megpróbáltatások elviselésében.

Néhány pillanat múlva azonban a vidámság eltűnt Frank arcáról, és komoly kifejezés váltotta fel. Jelentőségteljesen a tőlük nem messze álló hármas tölgyfacsoport felé intett a fejével, és Bill követte az árnyékba. Ilyen borult időben nem igazán volt rá szükségük, de kellemes volt nekidőlni a törzseknek, és a labirintus kijárata onnan is tisztán látszott. Frank megköszörülte a torkát.

- Akadt egy kis probléma – kezdett bele halkan, nekitámaszkodva a legnagyobb tölgynek.

- Probléma? – volt valami az idősebb auror hangjában, ami nyugtalanította Billt. Frank bólintott.

- Két héttel ezelőtt két jelölt - Tonks és Smeltings - felfedezőútra indultak a szigeten. Nyilvánvalóan elég gyakran tették ezt, és habár tettükkel durván megsértették a rájuk vonatkozó szabályzatot, szerintem okkal adhatunk hálát, amiért megszegték a tilalmat.

- Hogyhogy?

- Ms. Tonks tegnap felkeresett. Szerintem inkább veled akart volna beszélni, de te és Hestia sem voltatok a szigeten. Elmondta, hogy tizenhárom nappal korábban, éjszaka is kinn voltak, és láttak egy ismeretlen alakot, aki épp a védelmi pajzsokat próbálta módosítani.

- A pajzsokat? - Bill arca feszültté vált - Honnan ilyen biztosak benne?

- Smeltings kiküldött egy felderítő bűbájt, Tonks pedig megzavarta az illetőt egy látványos tűzijátékkal - magyarázta Frank - Okos lány, az kétségtelen.

- Az unokatestvérére gondolva ez cseppet sem meglepő - emlékeztette Bill.

- Hát nem. Mindenesetre a titokzatos férfi - mind a ketten bizton állították, hogy férfi volt - bement a Hoppanálási Központba, mielőtt lehetőségük lett volna beazonosítani. A kapuk átengedték, így arra következtettek, hogy valószínűleg elhagyta a szigetet.

- Nem volt betervezve mostanában semmilyen változtatás a védelmi varázslatokon? Az megmagyarázná, hogy miért dolgozott kint valaki olyan későn.

- Nem - válaszolt Frank teljes bizonyossággal - A minisztériumi főhadiszállás védelmével ellentétben a sziget pajzsait csak két ember tudja kezelni, és esetlegesen módosítani: én, mint a kiképzők vezetője, és Sirius, az Auror Parancsnokság feje. Én nem lehettem, Ms. Tonks pedig bizonyára felismerte volna a saját kuzinját.

Bill halkan füttyentett.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy áruló van a sorainkban?

- Fogalmam sincs - vont vállat a társa - Lehet, hogy van rá valamilyen teljesen ártatlan magyarázat: valaki túlzottan paranoiás volt, és úgy gondolta, hogy lecsekkolja a védelmet, mielőtt elmenne... de nem tudom. Szeretném, ha utánajárnál ennek.

- Én?

- Igen, te. Te vagy a leghatékonyabb itt a problémák megoldásában, és szeretném, ha ez titokban maradna. Benned megbízom, de ha van valaki közöttünk, aki... - nem volt szükséges befejeznie. Mindketten tudták, hogy mit jelentene egy áruló jelenléte Avalonon.

- Tekintsd megoldottnak az ügyet! - egyezett bele Bill halkan - Akkor gondolom, ne avassak be senkit, igaz?

- Most még ne. Tudasd velem, ha megtudsz valamit!

- Úgy lesz.

Frank bátorítólag Bill vállára csapott, majd kilépett a fák árnyékából.

- Kösz a segítséget! - szólt vissza egy félmosollyal - Most magadra hagylak, hogy zavartalanul várakozhass.

- Igazán kedves tőled! Te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy egész éjjel itt fogok szobrozni! - morgott válaszul.

- Ugyan! Kingsley esküszik, hogy vacsorára mind végeznek.

- Igazán? Hát ez vigasztaló! - még utoljára egymásra vigyorogtak, majd Frank elsétált, Bill pedig egyedül maradt a gondolataival. Ez a kis ugratás nem volt más, mint elterelés. Nem tartott ki sokáig; most, hogy magára maradt, rá kellett ébrednie, hogy a helyzet nagyon komoly. Avalon az aurorok utolsó menedéke, és ha elvész...

Bill gyorsan elhessegette 'mi van, ha' jellegű gondolatait, de nem tagadhatta le az igazságot. Ha a két jelölt nem tett volna aznap egy körutat, semmit sem tudnának a lehetséges veszélyről. Persze így sem tudtak túl sokat, de ebben a helyzetben minden információ aranyat ér. Frank jól tette, mikor őt választotta a feladatra. Szerette a rejtélyeket, és jó volt a megoldásukban. Valamikor régen épp ilyen irányban akart karriert csinálni, de mikor a háború a tetőfokára hágott, úgy döntött, hogy valami olyasmivel fog foglalkozni, ami _igazán_ számít.

Egy pillanatra vágyakozva elmosolyodott. Lelke mélyén még mindig ott volt az a kisfiú, akinek minden vágya, hogy a Gringotts átoktörője legyen... de ennyi éppen elég a nosztalgiából. Fontos feladat vár rá. Kevés dolog maradt a világon, amiért érdemes dolgozni, de aurornak lenni jelentett valamit, és nem fogja cserbenhagyni azokat, akik számítanak rá, és a munkájára.

Szemei a labirintus sötét kijáratára tapadtak, miközben azon járt az agya, hogy a rejtélyes varázsló vajon ki lehetett, és milyen szándékai voltak. Szerencséjük volt, hogy Tonks és Smeltings kiszúrta az illetőt, és valahogy cseppet sem lepődött meg, mikor az első kiérkező jelölt a metamorfmágus volt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus egyedül állt a kastély hatalmas kapuja előtt. Lágy eső szitált, de ő maga furcsa módon száraz maradt. Nem tudta biztosan, hogy ez a Forrás hatása-e, de nem múlt el úgy nap, hogy az ne okozott volna neki valami újabb meglepetést. Remélte, hogy ez ma sem lesz másképp. Most különösen szüksége van rá.

Mély lélegzetet vett, és az emlékeibe merült. Nyolc évvel korábban Voldemort már megpróbálta bevenni a Roxfortot, de Dumbledore visszaverte a támadást. Remus akkor nem is sejtette, honnan volt elég ereje az idős mágusnak ahhoz, hogy visszavonulásra késztesse a Sötét Nagyurat és halálfalóit. Ez még neki sem sikerülhetett mindenféle segítség nélkül. Azóta megértette. Mielőtt megmártózott volna benne, az idős varázsló a tudtára adta: a Forrás mentette meg az iskolát.

Csak a Forrás lehet képes erre.

Lassan behunyta a szemét. Bár látta, ahogy halálfalók és dementorok hangyányi figurái tűnnek fel a horizonton, a látvány most csak megzavarta volna. Nem tartotta magát olyan ösztönösen erős varázslónak, mint amilyen Sirius, vagy James volt, de sejtette, hogy ez a megmérettetés a mágia egy amúgy is másfajta szintjét igényli majd tőle. A szavaknak ugyanúgy nem veszi most hasznát, mint a látásának. Ezúttal minden a Forrás és közte lévő köteléken múlik, és azon, hogy vajon meddig képes elviselni az ősi mágia használatának megerőltető hatásait.

Eltette a pálcáját. _'Itt az idő.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

- Üdv, Sirius!

A hangra meglepetten felpillantott. Úgy tudta, hogy az összes jelölt és a kiképzők is a labirintusnál vannak, ezért azt hitte, egyedül lesz itt. Csak arról feledkezett meg, hogy Avalon már korántsem olyan csendes, mint volt.

- Helló, Adam! - köszönt vissza, miközben próbált nem ijedtnek tűnni - Mit csinálsz itt?

- Unatkoztam - vont vállat a kérdezett - És te?

- Dolgozom.

És _tényleg _dolgozott, míg Adam MacMillan be nem lépett az ajtón, de mostmár nem tudott. Nem arról van szó, hogy nem bízik az aurorban; egyszerűen nem akarta, hogy _bárki_ is tanúja legyen annak, amit csinál. Ez nem bizalmi kérdés; ha James Potter sétált volna be, előle is elhallgatná az igazságot. _Különösen_ előle.

- _Dissimulous _- mormogta, pálcáját az asztalához koppintva. A kiábrándító bűbáj roppant hasznos. Így Adam - és bárki más illetéktelen látogató - azt fogja látni, amire számít: valószínűleg valami megszokott témájú kutatási anyagot. Majdnem felhorkant. _'Hamarabb is eszembe juthatott volna.'_

- Kezdesz munkamániássá válni - jegyezte meg Adam játékosan, de a szeme komolyságról árulkodott.

- Ha le akarom győzni Voldemortot, annak kell lennem - válaszolta halkan. Nem volt kedve a tréfálkozáshoz.

- Tényleg hiszed, hogy képes vagy rá? - jött a kérdés - Legyőzni a Sötét Nagyurat?

- Tudom, hogy nekem kell.

A határozott szavak néhány pillanatig ott lebegtek köztük a levegőben, egyszerűségük még magát Siriust is meglepte. Igen, tudta, hogy az ő feladata megállítani Voldemortot; tudta már egy jó ideje. De ez nem volt ugyanaz, mint be is ismerni, és ezt eddig nem tette meg, csupán a legjobb barátainak. Ez a helyzet azonban teljesen más. Adam teljesen más. A barátai megértik, de mások...

- Inkább neked, mint nekem, pajtás - szólalt meg végül Adam vállat vonva, hogy megtörje a kialakult kínos csendet. A hangjából áradó erőltetett komolytalanság nem sokat segített - Mi az ott előtted?

A kicsi, bőrkötéses könyvre mutatott, ami kinyitva hevert Sirius előtt. Alig haladja meg egy mugli regény méretét, de az értéke annál nagyobb. Sirius vállat vont.

- Egy régi könyv. Kevésbé ismert varázslatokat keresek benne.

- Lebilincselően hangzik - jegyezte meg Adam szárazon.

- Többé-kevésbé - kicsikart magából egy mosolyt, de a hátán végigfutott a hideg - Inkább kevésbé.

_'Inkább veszélyes.'_

Adam felnevetett, mert szerencsére nem tudhatta, mi jár a másik fejében. Hirtelen - Sirius csalódottságára - elindult a mellette levő szék felé, és már félúton kérdezte:

- Nem baj, ha csatlakozom?

- Nos... ami azt illeti, baj - válaszolt óvatosan - Eltereled a figyelmemet.

_'És nincs az az Isten, hogy ezen együtt dolgozzak veled!' _Kétségbeesetten vágyott rá, hogy parancsba adhassa Adamnek a távozást, és bár megvolt hozzá a pozíciója, tudta, hogy az nem tenne túl jót az aurorokkal való kapcsolatának. Ezeket a kutatóhelyiségeket mindannyiuknak egyformán joga volt használni, és ha most elkezd zsarnokot játszani mindenféle logikus magyarázat nélkül, csak annyit ér el, hogy egyre többen fognak felőle kíváncsiskodni. Az egy dolog, hogy a fél varázslóvilág gyűlöli a karján lévő Sötét Jegy miatt, de ha az aurorok bizalmát is elveszti, minden erőfeszítése hiábavaló volt.

- Ne haragudj! - mondta Adam bocsánatkérően, és megindult a kijárat felé - Akkor inkább hagylak nyugodtan dolgozni!

- Köszönöm - mondta hálásan Sirius - Általában nem vagyok ilyen goromba, csak így nehezemre esik koncentrálni, ugye megérted?

- Persze - az auror egyik keze már az ajtó kilincsén volt, de a válla felett még hátraszólt - Csak egy kérdésre válaszolj, Sirius! Miért érzem úgy, hogy valamilyen sötét varázslaton dolgozol?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus egyenesen Piton karjaiba omlott, amikor végetért a támadás. Észre sem vette, hogy helyettese mikor tűnt fel mellette, de nem is nagyon érdekelte. Halántéka lüktetett a kimerültségtől, és a hatalmas erőtől, ami átsugárzott rajta. Még mindig érezte. Mintha a Forrás beszélne hozzá a fel-felvillanó képek által...

_A dementorok elérik a Roxfortot..._

Ez most emlék, vagy a jövőt látja? A dementorok már elmentek...

_Piton Voldemort előtt térdel..._

_Sirius félreugrik egy átok elől, arca eltorzul a fájdalomtól..._

_Egy nő bájitalt kever... _

Rögtön felismerte, de nem tudta, miért...

_Dung arcán könnyek folynak végig..._

_A kis Hermione Granger pálcát ránt valakire, tekintete dühről árulkodik..._

_Hagrid..._

- Remus! - Piton közvetlenül a fülébe kiabálva próbálta magához téríteni. Válaszul megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztuljon, de csak még jobban szédült tőle. Állni sem lenne képes, ha helyettese nem fogná ilyen szorosan.

- Igazgató úr! - egy másik professzor valószínűleg követte Pitont idefelé jövet, de képtelen volt behatárolni a hang gazdáját. Pislogva próbált fókuszálni. Gyengének, és fáradtnak érezte magát - Jól vagy?

Dung jelent meg mellettük, de az arcán nyoma se volt könnyeknek. Remus hunyorogva azonosította be, túl lassan forgott az agya.

- Igen - próbálta mondani, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy megértették.

Madam Pompfrey térdelt mellé, megkérve Perselust, hogy tegye le a földre, amit a nevezett vita nélkül meg is tett.

- Maradjon nyugton! - hangzott a javasasszony utasítása.

Még ahhoz sem volt ereje, hogy engedelmesen bólintson, de Fletcher kiabálására összerándult.

- Azonnal menjetek vissza a kastélyba!

Remus nem nézett abba az irányba, de nem is volt rá szükség. A következő pillanatban Harry, a MÁBALT-tagok, Malfoy és néhány másik mardekáros került a látóterébe. Valószínűleg az összes diák közül ők voltak a legkíváncsiskodóbbak.

- Semmi baja nincs - szólalt meg végül Poppy frusztráltan, mire Dung rögtön a fekvő férfira ripakodott.

- Mégis mit csináltál?

A kérdezett csak fáradtan megrázta a fejét.

- Ne kérdezd! Működött, és csak ez számít.

Annyira kimerült volt, hogy még egy mondat összerakása is nehezére esett.

- Elmentek? - szólt közbe Sinistra remegő hangon.

- Igen.

Forgott körülötte a világ. Még hallotta, ahogy Piton elkáromkodja magát, de aztán elvesztette az eszméletét. Utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy valami nem stimmelt ebben a támadásban. Bár sikerült meghiúsítania Voldemort erőfeszítését, valami hiányzott. Valami megváltozott.

**A következő fejezet címe: A béketűrés határai. Perselusnak támad egy ötlete, visszatér Mr. Nem-árulom-el-a-nevem-mert-én-sokkal-régebben-vagyok-itt, és Voldemort sem tétlenkedik…**


	14. 33 fejezet

**33. fejezet: A béketűrés határa**

Másnap reggel levelekkel árasztották el az érkező baglyok, de volt köztük fél tucat Rivalló is. A többségük Perselus Piton szükséges, és azonnali eltávolítását követelte az iskola igazgató helyettesi posztjáról, míg néhány Remus nemtörődömségét rótta fel, amiért hagyta, hogy a Roxfort támadás alá kerüljön. Természetesen minden újság lehozta a hírt, és bár Rita Vitrol - szokásához híven - a tényeket sajátos stílusban, és értelmezésben adta elő, cikkének alapgondolata sajnos megállta a helyét: az iskolát megtámadták, a szülők pedig aggódtak.

Az utóbbi témával foglalkozókat hamar félretette, hisz kevésbé ragadták meg a figyelmét. Abban az ügyben mindent megtett, ami tőle telt, talán még többet is. Nem sokan élték túl, hogy szembeszálltak Voldemorttal, akár közvetett, akár közvetlen formában tették. Nem ugrált örömében, hogy immár ő is ezen ellenállók kis csoportjába tartozik, de azért végtelenül hálás volt, hogy a Roxfort biztonságban van.

Csak ez számít.

Lassan felállt. Igyekezett mosolyt erőltetni az arcára, de kudarcot vallott. Pálcájának egy apró intésére a töménytelen mennyiségű levél, és a Rivallók a kandalló tüzében végezték; oda sokkal jobban illettek, mint bármelyik szemetesbe. Nagyon is tisztában volt vele, hogy a támadás milyen színben tünteti fel Pitont, de fel volt készülve rá, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja a kritikákat. Akiknek kellett, azok tudták az igazságot, akik meg nem... azok meg kénytelenek lesznek megbékélni a fennálló helyzettel. Perselus túl értékes volt a Roxfort és Remus számára, hogy csak úgy hagyja elmenni csupán azért, mert néhány szülő úgy véli, hogy majd halálfalókat invitál az iskolába.

Ennél sokkal rosszabbul is járhattak volna, ebben biztos volt. A Forrás nélkül elbukott volna, még úgy is, hogy Pitonnak volt lehetősége figyelmeztetni, de a mágikus erő segített neki, hogy szilárdan álljon mindenféle veszéllyel szemben, ami az iskolát fenyegeti, akárcsak Dumbledore-nak előtte.

Remus nagyot sóhajtva nyugtázta gondolatait. Gyűlölte magát az elhunyt mágushoz hasonlítani. Hiába lett hozzá hasonlóan a Roxfort igazgatója, és a Rend vezetője, soha nem lesz képes pótolni a rendkívül bölcs, és erős varázsló jelenlétét, aki annyi katasztrófán átsegítette élete során a varázsvilágot. Ő nem volt Dumbledore, és bár ugyanazokat a dolgokat tartotta fontosnak, és ugyanúgy hajlandó volt a végsőkig harcolni értük, nem vehette át a helyét. Az igazat megvallva nem is akarta.

Irodája ajtajához sétálva megpróbálta kitisztítani a fejét, és részben sikerrel járt. Képtelen volt megcáfolni annak tényét, hogy a többiek úgy tekintenek rá, mint Dumbledore tökéletes utódjára, de ha jobban belegondol, megtiszteltetésnek is veheti ezt a feltételezést. Egész életében bálványozta a néhai minisztert, és jó érzés volt tudnia, hogy ezidáig nem okozott neki csalódást.

Azonban még rengeteg munka várt rá. Kilépve az irodájából emlékeztette magát arra, hogy itt, az iskolában, elsődlegesen ő is tanár, akárcsak a kollégái.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Át kellett verekednie magát egy tucat felbőszült roxmortsi lakoson, és néhány Rivallón az útja során, de végül sikerrel járt. Egy elhagyatott mugli utcába hoppanált, minden igyekezetét arra fordítva, hogy viselkedése teljesen természetesnek hasson, és ne keltsen feltűnést. Nem hiányzott, hogy magára vonja _bármelyik_ oldal képviselőinek a figyelmét, hisz amire készül, az színtiszta őrültség.

Ugyanakkor szívesség egy régi barátnak, és Perselus Piton mindig tartotta a szavát. Családja ősrégi íratlan törvénye: a barátság mindenekelőtt, így nem fordíthatott hátat a kérésnek. Főleg úgy nem, hogy e kis kiruccanás által lehetősége van egy rövid időre kiszabadulni a Roxfort igen feszült légköréből. Szó se róla, a diákok közel sem voltak olyan ellenségesek, mint a szüleik, akiktől rengeteg támadás érte baglyok, sasok, Rivallók és lépten-nyomon felrobbanó borítékok formájában a leleplező újságcikk óta. Mostanra teljesen belefáradt, és biztos volt benne, hogy Remus képes lesz az ő távollétében is kezelni a töménytelen levélmennyiséget.

'_Az is lehet, hogy Dung simán megátkozza, és visszaküldi őket a feladóknak.' _Elégtétellel töltené el a tudat; egyék meg, amit főztek.

Megrázta a fejét, és bekopogott a régi ajtón; közben nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a kígyó formájú ezüst kopogtatót egy oroszlánra cserélték le. _'Jellemző.' _Legszívesebben felhorkant volna a látványra, de nem tette. Bár a házigazda épp nem volt jelen, akkor sem vallott volna jómodorra. Néhai édesanyja – nyugodjék békében – minden bizonnyal örök időkön át kísértené érte.

Egy csinos, vörös hajú boszorkány nyitott ajtót, aki az évek során egy cseppet sem veszített élettel teli természetéből. A háború generációjuk sok tagját koravénné tette, de Lilyt nem. Ő valahogy időtlennek tűnt. A nő elmosolyodott.

- Perselus! Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy nem is jössz.

- Elnézést kérek a késésért! – válaszolta. Nagyon igyekezett, hogy ne mosolyogjon vissza, de nehezére esett. Lily valahogy mindig kihozta belőle – Az ideút… komplikált volt.

- El tudom képzelni – mondta halkan a nő, majd félreállt az útjából – Gyere be!

- Köszönöm!

Nem járt a Black-házban már sok-sok éve; azóta nem, mióta csatlakozott a háborúhoz. Miután befejezte az iskolát, a korábbi társaságok, melyekben forgott, szétbomlottak, de akkoriban ezt nem is nagyon bánta. Büszke volt magára; kiemelkedett az emberek tömegéből. Minden olyan egyszerű volt, olyan világos. Az aranyvérű varázslóknak joga van uralkodni a többieken, és ezt senki nem vitatta. Senki nem tett fel kérdéseket. Senki nem szólalt fel ellene.

Évek kínzásai, gyilkosságai, soha el nem felejthető, ébren átélt rémálmai döbbentették rá, hogy a Lily Potterhez hasonló embereknek volt igazuk. A nő generációja egyik legkiválóbb boszorkánya, _és_ mugliszületésű. Ha ez a tény nem ébreszti rá az igazságra, akkor semmi, de még így is hosszú időnek kellett eltelnie, hogy valóban elismerje tévedését. Mostanra – húsz évvel a Roxfort kapuján való belépése után – eljutott odáig, hogy őszintén a barátjának nevezhetett egy mugliszületésűt.

- Reggel óta ezen a kísérleten dolgozom – kezdte Lily magyarázó tónusban. Piton még emlékezett rá iskolás éveiből; Sirius mindig a lány 'professzoros' hangjának nevezte, ha fel akarta idegesíteni – Arra jutottam, hogy valamit bizonyára nem vettem számításba. Egyszerűnek kéne lennie, de erősítő bájital nélkül…

- …az áldozatok szimplán összeesnek.

- Pontosan - bólintott a nő.

- Lily, nem tudom, mit tehetnék érted - jegyezte meg vállat vonva, miközben a konyha irányába indultak - Megfőzhetem neked a bájitalt, de szerintem valami sokkal erősebbre lenne szükséged.

- Például?

Egy üst állt a konyhában a tűz fölött, valami főzet melegedett benne. Piton kíváncsian beleszagolt a levegőbe. Ismerős, de hogy honnan...

- Nem tudok biztosat mondani. Egy dementort megölni, vagy ártalmatlanná tenni a legjobb esetben is kockázatos vállalkozás.

- Tudom. Évek kutatásaiba telt, míg végre rájöttünk a megoldásra - mondta komolyan a boszorkány - Mostmár csak az kéne, hogy valakit képesek legyünk felruházni az ahhoz szükséges energiával.

- Mi a művelet lényege? - kérdezte a férfi felhúzott szemöldökkel. '_És mi ez a szag?'_

- A szeretet - válaszolt Lily halkan - Bátorság és szeretet. Nem ölhetsz meg egy dementort, mert igazából nem élőlény, de el lehet őket pusztítani - segítségkérően vállat vont - Feltéve, ha képes vagy elegendő erőt gyűjteni hozzá.

- És ehhez kéne a bájital - mormogta Piton a gondolataiba merülve - Kezdem érteni - bólintott - Mindenképpen megéri az erőfeszítést, még ha nem is járunk sikerrel. Egy óra alatt megvan.

Lily vidáman elmosolyodott.

- Mikor lenne jó neked?

- Most - jött a válasz hezitálás nélkül - Ma reggel nincsenek óráim, és semmi kedvem a Roxfortban tétlenkedve várni a... leveleimet.

- Sajnálom - a nő hangja alig volt hallható - Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire...

- Nem érdekes - szakította félbe a férfi, egy vállrándítással elintézve a bocsánatkérést - Már hozzá vagyok szokva a gyűlölködéshez.

Lily nagyot nyelt. Perselus tudta, hogy mindjárt mondani fog valami kedveset, ami most cseppet sem illik a hangulatához, ezért gyorsan folytatta.

- Egyébként mi az a főzet? - kíváncsiskodott az üst felé intve. Az elterelés működött, Lily tekintete a tűz felé fordult.

- Szörnyű szaga van, ugye? - kérdezte könnyedén a boszorkány - James gyógyszere. Fel kell melegítenünk a bájitalt, mielőtt meginná, de bűbájjal nem lehet, mert az elveszi a hatását. James szerint az íze csak egy hajszállal jobb, mint a szaga.

Piton erre csak felhorkant.

- Ki főzte? - egy igazi bájitalmester soha nem készítene el így egy főzetet sem. Megvan a módja, hogy hogyan lehet egy bájital illatán pozitív irányba változtatni.

- Martha Blackwood, James gyógyítója - jött az azonnali válasz.

- Nocsak! Vajon miért... - hirtelen elhalt a hangja. Olyan érzése támadt, mintha valami csiklandozná a tarkóját. Egy gondolat.

- Mi az? - kérdezte a boszorkány aggódva. Piton szíve egyre hevesebben vert._ 'Mi van, ha...'_

- Van listád a hozzávalókról, Lily?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fényes nappal. Üldögélés a konyhaasztalnál. Nevetés.

- Louise, én...

_Bumm!_

Louise Agnes Longbottom kiegyenesedett a székében, sötét szemei élénken csillogtak. Már több mint 90 éves volt, fájós háttal, de ő volt a legélesebb eszű boszorkány, akivel Alice valaha találkozott.

- Mi volt ez?

- Nem tu...

Egy reccsenés. Inkább érezhető, mint hallható. Sokkal inkább mágikus eredetű, mintsem fizikai.

Kuncogás.

- Eljöttek értetek! Eljöttek értetek!

- Hallgass! - morogta Alice.

- Kik jöttek el? - Louise magyarázatot várt, és meg is kapta.

- A Sötét Nagyúr szolgái. A világunkra halált, és szenvedést hozó söpredék... - a félszívű kacarászást mintha félbevágták volna - Elpusztítanak mindent, ami oly kedves a számomra...

Síri csend. Alice döbbenten állt.

A kísértet, - Mr. Nem-árulom-el-a-nevem-mert-én-sokkal-régebben-vagyok-itt - akit Frank nevezett el az idegesítő hozzáállása miatt, hirtelen megjelent előttük, majd elindult fölfelé, átlebegve az antik csilláron, az emelet irányába, sürgető hangja azonban tisztán hallatszott.

- Gyerünk, gyerünk! Még nincsenek itt, siessetek!

Az idős boszorkány akadékoskodni kezdett.

- Mi a fene...

- Erre most nincs idő - vágott a szavába Alice, felpattanva a székéről, és megragadta vendége karját - Menjünk!

- Hoppanálhatnánk...

- Nem tudunk. A pajzsaik nem engedik - a bal kezével félig vezette, félig maga után vonszolta anyósát, míg jobb kezével egy ösztönös mozdulatot tett. Pálcája a kezében landolt, hűvös érintése jól esett felforrósodott tenyerének. Louise szintén pálcát húzott; bár Frank édesanyja nem volt már fiatal, szenilis sem.

Keresztülrohantak a konyhán, egyenesen az előtér felé, valamiféle menekülőutat keresve; a sarkoknál óvatosan lelassítottak, és kilestek. Alice hallotta anyósa nehézkes lélegzetvételeit maga mögött, de nem volt ideje aggódni miatta. Már elengedte a karját, de az idős boszorkány lépést tartott vele. Muszáj volt. Nem volt egy fölösleges másodperce sem arra, hogy az emberi gyengeségein sajnálkozzon. Ezúttal azonban a sietségük majdnem a vesztüket jelentette a megmenekülés helyett. Épp az utolsó fordulón jutottak túl, ami elválasztotta őket a bejárattól, amikor egy áttetsző alak lebegett a padlóból eléjük.

- Ne arra! - utasította őket a kísértet, és sietve elindult a mahagóni ajtó felé, mielőtt még bármit is reagálhattak volna a közlésére.

- Ha nem ismerném jobban, azt mondanám, hogy segíteni akar nekünk - jegyezte meg Louise.

Alice beharapta az ajkát.

- Szerintem épp azt teszi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fényes nappal. Üldögélés a konyhaasztalnál. Csend.

Három élettelen test bámult némán a távolba, holott soha többet nem fognak látni. Három barna szempár ült a mozdulatlan arcokban elhomályosult tekintettel, és már soha nem fognak kitisztulni. Valaki nyilván nagy figyelmet szentelt annak, hogy a haláluk után elrendezze őket: a kislány egyenes háttal ült a szülei között, két bájos hajfonattal a vállán. Édesanyja platinaszőke haja tökéletesen állt, kezei kecsesen nyugodtak az ölében. A családfő ősz haja is rendezett volt, makulátlan, frissen mosott, és vasalt talárban ült az asztalnál.

Ha nem lenne az a döbbent, és rémült kifejezés az arcukon, olyannak tűnnének, mint egy mugli festmény. Egy csendélet a konyhaasztalnál ülő családról.

Az ebédlőasztal cseresznyeszínű, valamilyen vöröses mintázattal. A fa kidolgozása a lábaknál, és a felületén rendkívül részletes, könnyen beazonosítható: egyértelműen Colenderék munkája, a varázslóvilág legjobb lakberendezőié. Biztos egy vagyonba került, de ez nem érdekes. A pénz nem számít. A család szemmel láthatóan jómódú.

Volt.

Minden olyan tökéletesnek tűnt az alkalmatosságon, egy dolgot kivéve: a cseresznyeszínű fán eredetileg nem volt vörös mintázat. A néhol gesztenyebarnába hajló vonalak ennek ellenére nagyon jól illettek oda, és együtt tökéletes összképet alkottak. De nem csupán egy egyszerű mintát ábrázoltak.

Ha valaki egy pillantásnál többre méltatta őket, láthatta, hogy érthető szavakat formáznak.

_Ez történik azokkal, akik ellenállnak._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiabálás visszhangzott végig az előtéren, amint Alice és Louise visszafordultak, és a ház hátsó része felé igyekeztek. Hallották, ahogy a kísértet emelt hangon gúnyolódik a behatolókon, ugyanazon obszcén sértéseket használva, amelyekkel évek óta kínozta a Longbottom családot, de ezt Alice most nem bánta, sőt. Ha csak néhány másodperccel is, de legalább kicsit lelassítja üldözőiket, és aurorként nagyon hamar megtanulta, hogy az a néhány másodperc nagyon sokat számít.

A mögötte igyekvő Louise viszont egyre jobban elfáradt.

Életében először azt kívánta, bár ne egy ilyen ősi és _hatalmas_ házat örökölt volna a férje, mint amilyen a Glen Ridge. Ha csak egy kicsivel kisebb, és modernebb lenne, a bejárattól a hátsó ajtóig tartó út sem volna ilyen hosszú, és kanyargós. De a régi házak - különösen a varázslók birtokában lévők - már csak ilyenek, és anyósa kapkodó lélegzete egyre hangosabb lett a háta mögött. Nem maradt sok idejük.

Az idős boszorkány zihálva összecsuklott, nekizuhanva Alice hátának. Az auror épphogy el tudta kapni a karját, és kétségbeesetten szorította meg; tudta, hogy nincs vesztegetnivaló idejük. A szédelgő nő néhány pillanatig nekitámaszkodott menyének, majd hirtelen felegyenesedett, mintha csak meg akarná cáfolni előbbi gyengeségét. Szólásra nyitotta a száját, de egy csattanás beléfojtotta a mondandóját.

Inkább érezték, mint hallották, hisz egyértelműen mágikus eredetű volt, és a ház körüli védelmi vonalak összeomlását jelezte. Szinte tapintható volt a tiszta energia, amely megtörte őket, és rögtön tudta, hogy kihez tartozik. Egy személy jöhetett csak számításba, és amint erre ráébredt, hálás volt, hogy Neville és Frank biztonságban vannak, messze innen.

Nem kellett felderítő bűbáj ahhoz, hogy tudja: halálfalók vannak a hátsó ajtó mögött, a bejutáson dolgozva. Mindketten meg fognak halni.

- Menekülj! - zihálta Louise az oldalán.

- Tessék!? - kérdezett vissza döbbenten, miközben szembefordult a boszorkánnyal.

- Menj! Egyedül még van esélyed! - arcán feltűnt az a szomorú mosoly, ami Alice-t Frankre emlékeztette - Én csak hátráltatlak.

- Nem! - tiltakozott - Kiviszlek innen!

- Nem, nem fogsz! - az idős nő válasza meglepően gyengéd volt a helyzethez képest - Fel tudom őket tartóztatni, de menekülni már nincs erőm. Túl öreg vagyok.

- Nem vagy olyan öreg... - próbálkozott tovább, de Louise csak mindentudóan elmosolyodott.

- Az vagyok - gyengéden meglökte a menyét - Menj! Használd az alagutat!

- De... - a régi alagút, mint menekülési útvonal, Alice fejében is felötlött, mikor a halálfalók megérkeztek, de szinte azonnal el is vetette az ötletet. Nem elég, hogy a bejárata a harmadik emeleten van, - a varázslók házaiban a fizika törvényei nem igazán játszottak szerepet - de a földalatti járat igen keskeny volt, tele útvesztőkkel. Ha a halálfalók valakit ott sarokba szorítanak...

- Indulj! - Louise maga előtt tartotta a pálcáját, és a válla fölött hátrapillantva biztatta - Siess már!

A lépcső csak néhány lépésnyire volt tőle, de Alice még mindig hezitált. Egész eddigi életét annak szentelte, hogy megvédje az ártatlanokat, az olyanokat, mint Louise Longbottom. _Ha a saját családomat sem tudom megvédeni, mi értelme a munkámnak? _Üvölteni akart tehetetlenségében. Nem futhat el csak úgy, hátrahagyva... pillantása hirtelen találkozott az idős boszorkány megértő tekintetével.

- Menj, Alice! Franknek és Neville-nek szükségük van rád... ahogy a varázslóvilágnak is. Szükségük van rád, sokkal jobban, mint egy fáradt, öreg boszorkányra.

- Louise... - suttogta, szinte könyörögve.

Halálfalók fordultak be a sarkon, tőlük alig tíz méterre, az előtér felől. Mindketten odafordultak, de Louise volt a gyorsabb. Sorra lőtte ki rájuk a különböző átkokat.

- Menj már!

Megindult a maszkos alakok felé, otthagyva Alice-t, aki meredten bámulta anyósa hátát. _A fájós háta. Mindig azon viccelődött, hogy egy nap az fogja majd megölni..._ A halálfalók fájdalmas kiáltásai visszazökkentették a valóságba, és egy pillanatra még el is mosolyodott. Louise megingott. Zöld fény világította be a folyosót, de célt tévesztett... aztán megint egy... és megint...

Futni kezdett. Gyűlölt megtenni minden egyes lépést, de felrohant a lépcsőn, egyszerre ugorva át három-négy fokot. Forró könnyek homályosították el látását, és minden érzéke azt súgta, hogy forduljon vissza, és harcoljon. Végsősoron auror volt, Merlin szerelmére; a halálfalókkal való küzdelem mindennapos feladata. De ez most más. A csuklyás halálfalók között nem volt nehéz észrevenni a magas, vékony alakot, a vörösen izzó szemeket. Tudta, hogy mit jelent ez a látvány. Ha Voldemort itt van, mindketten halottak.

_Ha nincs Louise áldozata... _Visszafojtotta újra kitörni készülő könnyeit, és miközben tovább futott, megesküdött: meg fogja szolgálni ezt az áldozatot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sikolyaik visszhangoztak az éjszakában, de hóhéraikat ez nem zavarta. Tettük célja nem az áldozatokra irányult.

A Clearwater-család halála üzenet volt a még élőknek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Valami nem stimmel.

Az üst fölé hajolt, olyan közel, hogy az orra majdnem a bájital felszínéhez ért. Néhány hajtincse ugyan az arcába hullott, annak ellenére, hogy felkötötte, de szerencsére egyik sem volt olyan hosszú, hogy beleérjen a főzetbe. Lily csupán egyszer látta Perselust annyira gondosan odafigyelni a munkájára, hogy még a haját is felkötötte miatta: amikor hetedéves volt, és a bájitaltan RAVASZ-t készült letenni. Hibátlanul sikerült neki, ami addig még sosem fordult elő a vizsga történelmében.

A nő csak remélni tudta, hogy az a tökéletes munka most is lehetséges.

- Furfangos - folytatta a férfi - Ügyes munka, ravasz a kivitelezés... de nem eléggé.

- Mit akar ez jelenteni? - kérdezett közbe végre Lily. Képtelen volt tovább visszafogni a türelmetlenségét. Több mint egy órája ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Piton megszólalt. Eddig szó nélkül vizsgálgatta a bájitalt, időnként mormogva elvégzett egy-egy varázslatot, de egyébként síri csendben dolgozott.

- Sötét mágia, annak is a legkiválóbb - mormolta rá sem figyelve a bájitalmester.

- Micsoda?

- Ó, igen! - Perselus végre felnézett rá, elfordulva az üst tartalmától. Mosolya majdnem olyan hideg volt, mint a tekintete, de míg a mosoly szinte élettelennek tűnt, fekete szemei különös tűzben égtek. Hirtelen megrántotta a vállát, és a fagyos arckifejezése is eltűnt. Visszafordult az üsthöz, és pálcája néhány mozdulatával kavargatni kezdte.

- Mit mondott Blackwood neked egészen pontosan, mire való ez a főzet?

- Azt mondta, hogy a fájdalomcsillapító, a csontnövesztő, és az izomerősítő bájitalok egyfajta kombinációja - válaszolta Lily szinte automatikusan, még mindig a férfi korábbi megjegyzésén gondolkodva. _Sötét mágia?_

Piton felhorkant.

- Kétségtelenül - jegyezte meg kurtán.

- Mi az? - kérdezte a boszorkány óvatosan, szíve a torkában dobogott. _Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem..._

- Ó, a bájitalban tényleg minden benne van, amit említettél - magyarázta a bájitalmester - Csak nem _tevékenyen_.

- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? - Lily félt megkérdezni, félt tovább kíváncsiskodni, de muszáj volt tudnia.

Piton újra ránézett, és ezúttal tényleg elmosolyodott.

- Menjünk, nézzük meg Jamest!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1992. szeptember 16. A Reggeli Próféta szalagcíme: **ÚJABB HALÁLESETEK: David, Clarissa és Marie Clearwatert holtan találták az otthonukban; halálfalók mészárolták le Louise Longbottomot. **A címoldali képen egy kék-fehér mintás kétemeletes családi ház, és a varázsvilág által Glen Ridge-ként ismert impozáns épület; mindkettő felett a Sötét Jegy lebegett.

Közvetlenül mellettük egy kép az esőben álló roxforti kastélyról. **AZ IGAZGATÓ NEM HAJLANDÓ ELBOCSÁTANI A HALÁLFALÓT.**

Csupán hét szó, és mégis jobban lázba hozta az olvasókat, mint az újabb halálfaló támadásokról szóló hírek. Mostanra a varázslóvilág szinte érzéketlenné vált az egyre több haláleset, és egyre nagyobb pusztítás láttán, de a Roxfort... a Roxfort a világos oldal, és a remény bástyája maradt. Jelképpé vált, és még azok is, akiknek egyik rokonuk sem járt oda, úgy érezték, hogy hírneve bemocskolódott. Dumbledore irányítása alatt biztonságban volt az iskola, de most, hogy egy halálfaló járkál szabadon a falai között, minden megváltozott.

A média tűzben égett, a diákok félelme a tetőfokára hágott, és szülők, akik korábban tudomást sem akartak venni a háborúról, kezdtek állást foglalni.

**Gondban vagyok a címekkel.**

**A trilógia eredeti címei: Promises Unbroken, Promises Remembered és Promises Defended.**

**Az első rész címének pontos fordítása valóban az, hogy Töretlen ígéretek, de a második részé már egy kicsit más. Az eredeti cím jelentése az, hogy Észben tartott ígéretek vagy El nem feledett ígéretek. Ez így elég furán hangzott volna, így tényleg érthető, hogy viktriap inkább a Töretlen remények címet választotta, de a harmadik rész címénél elbizonytalanodtam. **

**Tudom, hogy még messze van, de várnék néhány ötletet, hogy mi lenne a legjobb: meghagyni a 'töretlen' kifejezést, és valamit odabiggyeszteni mellé, vagy szakítsak a hagyománnyal, és fordítsam le pontosan, ami körülbelül így hangzana: Megvédett ígéretek, Beváltott ígéretek, Megtartott ígéretek és ezek különböző variációi.**

**Előre is köszönöm a segítséget, és NAGYON SAJNÁLOM A HOSSZÚ SZÜNETET! Igyekszem majd jóvátenni! ****J**


	15. 34 fejezet

**34. fejezet: A remény hamvai**

Frank nagyot nyelve fordult el a lángoktól. Saját lakórésze magányában - ami egyike volt annak a két helynek a szigeten, amely rendelkezett be nem jegyzett, tehát ellenőrizetlen kandallóval - nem kellett visszafojtania valódi érzelmeit. Tudta, hogy amint kilép a szobájából, a felelősségteljes maszknak újra a helyére kell kerülnie az arcán. Újabb szomorú hírt kell közölnie, és hiába a számtalan tapasztalat, és hasonló eset, képtelen volt hozzászokni a fájdalomhoz, ami mindig rátör, mikor kénytelen értesíteni valakit a családja elvesztéséről.

Feladata általában kimerült abban, hogy egy-egy auror haláláról értesítette a családtagjaikat, de ez a helyzet most teljesen más, és sokkal nehezebb. Élő példája annak, hogy maguk az aurorok is követnek el hibákat, nekik sem ér el mindenhova a kezük. Természetesen ennyi év után a szakmában maga is tudta, hogy hibák előfordulnak. Még ők sem tudnak mindenkit megvédeni, hiába próbálják.

Íme az újabb bizonyíték. Keserű, de igaz.

Lassan megkerülte íróasztalát, kiseperve szeméből néhány kósza hajtincset. Alice állandóan nyaggatta, hogy ideje lenne vágnia belőle, de nem volt rá ideje. Jóformán semmire nem volt ideje a munkáján kívül. Sirius mind a kettőjüknek akart hagyni egy kis szabadidőt, hogy nyugodtan gyászolhassanak, de egy emberként utasították vissza az ajánlatot. Alice nem titkolta, hogy fájdalmát csak a bosszú enyhítheti, Franknek viszont egészen más volt az indoka. Bele akart temetkezni a munkájába, bár tapasztalatból tudta, hogy ettől nem lesz jobban. Mindenki emlékezett rá, hogy Edgar Bones volt az első auror, aki áldozatul esett Voldemortnak... és Edward Longbottom a második. Frank tizenöt éves volt, és bátyja halála sodorta az auror szakma felé.

Édesanyja halála azonban még a bátyjáénál is sokkal rosszabbul érintette. Mikor Alice meghozta a hírt, kis híján teljesen összeomlott. Mindig tudta, hogy az idős boszorkány nem ágyban, párnák közt fog eltávozni, de erre mégsem számított. Nem most. Nem így. Borzalmasan telt az éjszakája; rémálmai emlékeztették rá, hogy felesége megmenekülése sem sokon múlott. Őt is elveszíthette volna...

Becsapta az ajtaját maga mögött, és megrázta magát. Nem hagyhatja, hogy a gyász átvegye fölötte az irányítást, most nem. Túl sok munka vár még rá, bosszút kell állnia. Hirtelen végigfutott rajta a hideg. _'Nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki bosszút akar majd állni. Távolról sem.'_

A séta a tanulók lakókörletei felé nem volt túl hosszú, főleg egy oktatónak nem. Frank már évekkel ezelőtt felfedezte, hogy alagutak ágazzák be az egész szigetet, jóformán minden részét összekötve a központi épülettel. Nem ismerte az eredetüket, de abban biztos volt, hogy jóval megelőzte az aurorok szigetre érkezését, amit a falakon levő művészi munkák is bizonyítottak. Az az alagút, amin éppen keresztülhaladt, egyike volt a legszebbeknek: a gyönyörűen megmunkált vésetek az egyik oldalon mugli csatákat, a másik oldalon pedig egy sziget látképét ábrázolták, a tenger felől nézve. Merte volna állítani, hogy magát Avalont látja, de nem tudhatta biztosan, elvégre az aurorok közül soha senki nem közelítette még meg hajóval a helyet, így senki nem tudhatta, milyen látványt nyújt teljes egészében abból a nézetből, és ezért a biztonsági tényezőért igen hálás volt. A képen látható szigetet ráadásul szinte teljes egészében köd borította, ami ugyan jelentős esztétikai értékkel bírt, de felettébb nehézzé tette az azonosítást.

Valóban igazi mestermunkák voltak, de meglepő módon egyik kép sem mozgott. Szinte semmiben nem különböztek a mugli festményektől, talán csak annyiban, hogy sokkal élőbbnek tűntek még ebben a mozdulatlan formájukban is. Bár Glen Ridge-ben felnőve - amely több száz klasszikus, de egyben mágikus festménynek adott otthont - ezt a mozdulatlanságot igencsak zavarónak találta, a maga furcsa, régies módján mégis szép látványt nyújtott.

Az alagút egy vakolattal borított ajtóban végződött, ami a 4904-es osztály körletének előterébe nyílt. A sziget egyszerre akár öt osztályt is képes lett volna befogadni, ezt bizonyította az ebben az épületben lévő öt hosszú folyosó, amelyeken ajtók nyíltak az egyes szakaszok számára, melyekből akár tíz is lehetett osztályonként. Azok az idők sajnos már rég elmúltak, és akkor sem képezhettek volna ma annyi jelöltet, ha lett volna elég jelentkező. Per pillanat azonban nem ez volt a legnagyobb problémája.

A folyosó felénél megállt egy számozatlan ajtó előtt, és hezitálás nélkül bekopogott. A sziget egyik ajtaján sem volt szám, mégis volt mindnek valami neve. Bár a tanulók nem tudták, de a 4904-es osztály 4-es szakaszának körlete valamilyen rejtélyes okból kifolyólag, mellyel maga Frank sem volt tisztában, a Bikák Szobája nevet viselte. Az biztos, hogy Avalon bővelkedett a furcsaságokban.

Az ajtó hamar kinyílt, mögötte Cornelia Kupor állt meglehetősen döbbenten, mikor megpillantotta rangidős oktatóját, de gyorsan rendbe szedte vonásait.

- Segíthetek, uram? - kérdezte gyorsan.

- Igen. Mr. Clearwater itt van? - kérdezett vissza halkan, magában hálát adva az égnek, amiért a szigeten tanulóknak nem kaphattak kézhez semmilyen újságot vagy üzenetet a külvilágtól. Ha egy auror családjával történik valami, jobb, ha a hírt egy társától hallja, és nem Rita Vitroltól.

- Azt hiszem igen, éppen tanul. Be szeretne jönni?

Frank némán bólintott, majd Cornelia félreállt az ajtóból, hogy beengedje. Akaratlanul is sokat árulhatott el az arca, mert a lány hirtelen nagyon elkomolyodott, megpróbálva palástolni újonnan feltörő aggodalmát.

- Azonnal szólok neki - mondta halkan.

- Köszönöm.

A szoba túlsó feléből Nymphadora Tonks megpróbált leolvasni valamit lakótársa arcáról, és attól, amit látott, beharapta ajkát. Okos lány, és ha nem lenne olyan ügyetlen, ő volna az osztály éltanulója, nem pedig a varázsló, akinek a keresésére Cornelia elindult. Talán egy kívülállónak úgy tűnhetett, hogy hiányzik belőle az érettség, amit társai birtokoltak, de Frank gyanította, hogy nemtörődömsége csupán látszat. Elég előrelátó volt ahhoz, hogy kilépve egy oldalajtón, odahívja néhány társát magához. Clearwaternek szüksége lesz rájuk, és örült, amiért erre Tonks is rájött.

Néhány perc múlva Kupor visszajött, sarkában egy meglehetősen zavarodott varázslóval. A beérkező többiek Tonks körül ültek le a túlsó sarokban, és úgy tettek, mintha rendkívül érdekelné őket a könyv, amit a lány korábban olvasgatott, de Frank látta, hogy Lockhart időnként aggódva Clearwater felé pillant. Nem lehetett őket átverni.

- Valami baj van? - fordult hozzá a fiú, sokkal inkább csodálkozva, mint idegesen. Vett egy mély levegőt.

- Ülj le, Jason! - kérte halkan, először használva tanítványa keresztnevét. Általában odafigyelt rá, hogy a jelöltekkel való kapcsolata szigorúan formális legyen, de az osztály egy hét múlva diplomázik, és amúgy sem ez a megfelelő idő a tanulók és a tanárok közti határok meghúzására. Végsősoron mind aurorok.

Lassan elhelyezkedett a Clearwater székével szembeni kanapén.

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy tehetném kevésbé fájóvá a mondanivalómat, szóval nem köntörfalazok - mondta a tágra nyílt szemű fiúnak. Kupor szeme is elkerekedett, és egy lépéssel közelebb ment hozzájuk. Frank megacélozta magát egy újabb mély lélegzettel.

- A családod meghalt tegnap éjjel, Jason - kezdett bele gyengéden - Halálfalók támadtak rájuk, és megkínozták őket.

Az aurorok sosem hazudnak egymásnak, de most azt kívánta, bárcsak ez az egész hazugság lenne. Clearwater arca szinte kísértetiesen fehér lett, és egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy könnyekben tör ki. Cornelia mögé lépett, és megszorította a vállát, ahogy a többiek is közelebb araszoltak. Jason vett egy reszketeg lélegzetet, hangja alig volt több rekedt suttogásnál.

- Mit tudnak még?

- Nem sokat - vallotta be Frank - Volt egy üzenet az asztalon... - itt egy szempillantásra megállt. A fiúnak nem szükséges tudnia, hogy a szavakat a véráztatta asztal lapjába gravírozták - Úgy szólt, hogy 'ez történik azokkal, akik ellenállnak'.

- Micsoda? - szólt közbe Cornelia, de Jason is döbbentnek látszott.

- De hát nekik nem volt semmi közük a... - hangja hirtelen halt el. Barna szemei még jobban elkerekedtek, és nagyot nyelve folytatta - Ön szerint nekem szól?

- Igen - jött Frank válasza - Sajnálom, Jason. Nem gondoltuk, hogy a jelöltek családjai is célponttá válnak majd...

Nem folytatta. Tudta, hogy Jason már nem figyel a szavaira, nem érdekli semmi. Bár azt mondhatná, hogy tudja, mit érez, de bármily igazak is lennének e szavak, nem volna jelentőségük. Nem volt a fiú barátja, sem a családtagja. Szavai semmilyen vigaszt nem nyújthattak a gyászolónak. Ez a feladat a többi jelöltre vár.

- Ha úgy érzed, hogy készen állsz, használhatod az egyik kandallót, hogy beszélj a húgoddal. Nincs időkorlát. Mára felmentelek az edzés alól.

- Köszönöm - üres szó volt csupán, de legalább reagált Frank ajánlatára. Még mondott volna valamit, de végül felállt, látva, hogy a többi jelölt már egészen közel ért hozzájuk. Majd ők beszélnek vele. Lassan felállt a kanapéról, tekintete találkozott Tonkséval. A lány értően bólintott, majd Frank megfordult, és elhagyta a szobát.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ennek elvileg hatnia kéne - jegyezte meg Piton halkan, majd vállat vont - De nem ígérhetek semmit.

James, aki épp egy fotelben üldögélt, bólintott. Kerekesszéke a mögötte lévő sarokban állt elhagyatottan, és nagyon remélte, hogy nem is kell elővennie többet.

- Értem - meglötyögtette az ezüst kehelyben lévő bájitalt, hogy egy kis időt nyerjen - Azért hálás vagyok, amiért megpróbáltad.

- Majd akkor legyél az, ha újra érzed a lábaid - válaszolt mogorván Piton - Ellenkező esetben kezdhetem elölről.

Négy napjába telt, hogy elkészítse a bájitalt, mialatt alig aludt, és a diákoknak sem szentelt túl sok figyelmet. Most végre készen van, és megéri kipróbálni. James és ő valószínűleg soha nem lesznek barátok, de az évek során megtanulták tisztelni egymást, ami jelentős fejlődés volt az iskolaéveik alatti gyűlölködésükhöz képest. Mind a ketten sok hibát követtek el akkoriban, de a múltat már lezárták, és továbbléptek, így biztos volt benne, hogy James köszönő szavai őszinték. A világuknak szüksége van hozzá hasonló varázslókra, és ez Perselusnak épp elég indok volt a fegyverszünetre.

- Most kell meginnom? - kérdezte James mereven, próbálva elrejteni idegességét, de Lily-t nem csaphatta be. A nő gyengéden megszorította szabad kezét. Piton visszafojtott egy előtörni készülő mosolyt. A szituáció egyáltalán nem volt vicces, de Lily és James kapcsolata igen. A valaha látott legvalószínűtlenebb házasság volt, mégsem mondhatta, hogy kudarcot vallott. Soha nem találkozott még ennyire összeillő, egymáshoz ilyen közel álló párral. Csak remélni tudta, hogy egy napon ő is talál valakit, aki ennyire hasonlít rá... akárhogy is, még mindig csodálattal töltötte el, hogy nem ölték meg egymást az évek során.

- A bájital teljesen kész - válaszolta végül, és James rögtön belekortyolt. Meglepetés sugárzott az arcáról; minden bizonnyal valami borzalmas ízű löttyre számított, mint amilyen Blackwoodé volt, de a tökéletesre törekvés természetes része volt Piton büszkeségének, márpedig egy hányingert keltő bájital minden, csak nem tökéletes. Csak néhány főzetnek van _szükségesen _rossz íze, de ez nem tartozik közéjük.

Megpróbált nem elvigyorodni, és sikerült is visszafognia magát, így csak egy halvány mosoly rajzolódott ki az arcára, de az is rögtön eltűnt, amint Lily aggódó arcának látványa kijózanította. A boszorkány a férjét figyelte síri csendben. Túl sok múlik ezeken a perceken ahhoz, hogy megmosolyogja.

James eltüntette a bájital utolsó cseppjeit is, és letette a kelyhet, bal keze még mindig összekulcsolódott Lily-ével. Perselus képtelen volt a vörös hajú nőre nézni, inkább a férfit figyelte, amint az bizonytalanul várja az eredményt. Régi ellensége visszatartott lélegzettel ült, reménykedve és kíváncsian, míg Piton nem bírta tovább a csendet.

- Lélegezz, James! - mondta - Az oxigénhiány nem gyorsítja fel a bájital hatását, sőt.

James elvörösödött zavarában, amire még Lily is elnevette magát, kiengedve kicsit a felgyülemlett feszültséget. Piton szarkazmusát más talán félreértette volna, de ők már elég régóta ismerték a bájitalmestert ahhoz, hogy ne vegyék a szívükre szurkálódó megjegyzéseit. A mágiaügyi miniszter ránézett, és bólintott.

- Igazad lehet - arcán ott ült a kérdés, amit nem mert feltenni, de Perselus rögtön megértette.

- Azt szeretnéd tudni, hogy mennyi időbe telik, míg hatni kezd - jelentette ki tényszerűen.

James válaszul csak bólintott, Lily pedig beharapta az ajkát.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos - vallotta be őszintén - Több különleges formulát is bele kellett kevernem, hogy semlegesítsem Blackwood... kotyvalékát. Soha nem készült még ilyen főzet, így nem tudhatom, mennyit kell várni - James összeráncolta a szemöldökét, mire hozzátette - Véleményem szerint tíz percet. Talán annyit se.

- Olyan keveset? - jött a döbbent kérdés James részéről.

- Remélem - lehelte Perselus, és a többiek egyetértőleg bólintottak. Nincs más dolguk, csak a reménykedés.. és persze a várakozás. Hármójuk közül Piton volt a legtürelmesebb, de a tétlenséget szívből utálta. Gyűlölt várni, várni, anélkül, hogy tudná, mi fog következni. Lehet, hogy egy bölcs ember valamikor régen azt mondta, hogy az emberi bölcsesség három szóban összefoglalható, - várni és remélni - de per pillanat Piton úgy érezte, hogy eme 'bölcsesség' csak púp a hátán.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hiányoltunk a reggelinél - hallott egy hangot a háta mögül, mire rögtön megfordult. Félbehagyta a munkát, amit már öt napja folyamatosan végzett, és úgy döntött, sétál egy kicsit a szigeten így korán reggel. Ment, amerre a lábai vitték, míg végül ki nem kötött az északi részen lévő párbajokhoz kijelölt területen, ahol leült a fűbe, és megpróbálta megválaszolni magának állandóan fel-feltörő kérdéseit... eredménytelenül. Nem sokkal később onnan is továbbállt. Most épp a labirintus előtt volt, és úgy meredt rá, mintha attól várna magyarázatot.

Legalábbis addig, míg Bill meg nem jelent.

- Tényleg? - kérdezett vissza a lehető legsemlegesebb hangján, mire Bill elmosolyodott ezen a látszólag ártatlan válaszon.

- Ami azt illeti, egész héten hiányoltunk - pontosított.

- Kedden ott voltam - Sirius akarata ellenére is viszonozta a mosolyt.

- Igen. Kedden - horkant fel a vörös hajú auror - Emlékeztetnélek rá, hogy ma vasárnap van, amit pontosan öt reggel választ el a keddtől.

- Vagy kettő. Attól függ, hogy honnan nézzük.

Bill erre csak megforgatta a szemét, de szarkazmusa ellenére még mindig mosolygott.

- Ne kezdd te is ezt a 'nézőpont kérdése' szöveget. Elcsépelt.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Mindegy - nevetett fel a másik auror - Benne volt egy mugli filmben, amiért még régen az egyik exbarátnőm rajongott.

- A Star Wars-ra gondolsz? - kérdezte Sirius kíváncsian.

- Láttad?

- Még szép. Lily rávette Jamest, hogy nézze meg vele az elsőt, a többire meg már ő rángatott magával minket.

- Valamiért nem vagyok meglepve - nevetett Bill.

- Min? Hogy James szereti a fénykardos, űrrepülős történeteket? - vigyorgott Sirius.

- Nem, sokkal inkább te jutottál eszembe, meg a repülő járművek - válaszolt társa, mire ő is felnevetett. Úgy tervezte, hogy egyedül tölti a ma reggelt, de el kellett ismernie, hogy végsősoron nem olyan szörnyű társaságban lenni. _'Legalábbis ebben a társaságban nem. Ha Adam megint felbukkan, inkább hoppanálok a szigetről egyenesen Voldemort elé, minthogy kitegyem magam mégegyszer a kérdezősködésének.'_

Furcsa barátság alakult ki Bill és közte, pedig jobban nem is különbözhettek volna egymástól. Ugyan mindketten egy ősi aranyvérű család sarjai, de míg Sirius az örök lázadó - édesanyja inkább az áruló szót használná, de a lázadó sokkal regényesebben hangzik - szerepét vállalta magára, addig Bill büszkén viselte a nevét, és mindent megtett azért, hogy ne hozzon szégyent a szüleire. Rendkívül ambíciózus volt már a Roxfortban is; képes volt felhagyni a kviddiccsel, hogy a tanulásra koncentrálva később iskolaelső lehessen. Vele ellentétben Sirius mindig igazi csirkefogóként viselkedett; még a jóindulatáról híres Albus Dumbledore sem merte prefektussá kinevezni; James felelőtlen hozzáállása az övéhez képest szinte szelídnek volt mondható. Mindent véghezvitt, ami Bill fejében soha meg se fordult volna, és meg is kapta értük a büntetését számtalan alkalommal. A legidősebb Weasley minden területen a legjobbnak bizonyult, és miután végzett, tárt karokkal fogadták az aurorok; olyan eredményeket ért el könnyedén, melyekért a Blackek 'fekete bárányának' keményen meg kellett küzdenie.

De mindez már a múlté; mindketten számtalan döntést hoztak meg azóta. Fontos döntéseket.

Ezek tették őket egymáshoz hasonlóvá, és - ami még lényegesebb - barátokká. Ha a közös cél, amiért aurorokként küzdöttek, nem is, az azkabani fogság emléke mindig kötelék volt közöttük, de mégsem ugyanolyan, mint amin Dunggal, Adammel, Jessicával vagy Frankkel osztozott. Nem, náluk a közös mentor, és a felszín alatti hasonlóságok játszottak szerepet, és az elmúlt pár hónap alatt ez az érzés csak erősödött benne.

Nevetése halvány mosollyá szelídült. Jó érzés volt minderre rádöbbenni.

- Ha már rólad van szó... - törte meg újra a csendet Bill - ...hiányoltunk a reggelinél.

- Már mondtad - jött a kitérő válasz.

- Igen, tudom - horkant fel megint a másik - És sikeresen témát váltottál.

- Hoppá - meg sem próbált ártatlannak hangzani, úgysem lett volna értelme - Nem voltam éhes.

- Kedd óta? - Bill gyanakodva nézte - Egyik étkezésnél sem jelentél meg.

- Pedig ettem - vont vállat.

- Azt nem kétlem. De nem velünk - egy rövid szünet, és egy mély levegő után folytatta - Adam szerint titkolsz előlünk valamit. Többször is említette.

- Igen?

- Igen. Az első néhány alkalommal még le tudtuk rázni, de egyre kitartóbb. A legjobban szerintem az aggasztja, hogy szemmel láthatólag senki nincs beavatva. Még Frank sem.

- Mégsem Frank áll most itt - jegyezte meg szemöldökráncolva - Miért te jöttél? Te húztad a rövidebbet?

- Nem - grimaszolt Bill - Senki nem küldött ide - arcán árnyék suhant át, és hezitálva folytatta - Csak arra gondoltam, hogy...

- Mire? - kérdezte Sirius hűvösen. _'Mit mondott nekik Adam?' _Bill a barátja, igen, de vajon megértené? Szavai mögött bizalmatlanságot, és aggodalmat érzett.

- Mindegy - az auror visszakozása tudatosította benne, hogy milyen durva volt a reagálása az előbb. A vörös hajú férfi egy lépést hátrált, majd vállat vont - Gondolom, úgysem lényeges.

Ez a megjegyzés megnyugtatta. Bármit is mondott nekik Adam, biztos, hogy közel sem járt az igazsághoz. Öt nappal korábban, mikor rátalált az egyik kutatóhelyiségben, amint sötét varázslatokat tanulmányoz, Sirius azzal magyarázta a dolgot, hogy ősi mágiával foglalkozik, ami könnyen összetéveszthető a sötét varázslatokkal, mivel a múltban nem volt olyan éles határvonal a fehér és fekete mágia között. Akkor azt hitte, hogy sikerült meggyőznie a kíváncsiskodó aurort, - a férfi nagyon megkönnyebbültnek látszott, és nem sokkal utána távozott is - most azonban már nem volt olyan biztos a dolgában. Megszólalt fejében a vészcsengő. _'Mi járhat Adam fejében?'_

- De az - ez a két szó elég volt ahhoz, hogy Billt visszafordítsa, mikor már épp magára akarta hagyni - Folytasd!

A szólított nagyot nyelt, hangja halk, de komoly volt.

- Figyelj, Sirius! - kezdte gyorsan - Én bízom benned. Tudom, hogy bármit is csinálsz, megvan rá az okod, de nem mindenki gondolkodik így. Adam már napok óta utalgat rá, hogy tervezel valamit, de ma azt is hozzátette, hogy sötét varázslatokon dolgozol.

Csupán egy távoli madár csiripelése törte meg a csendet.

Sirius úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen húsz fokkal hűlt volna le a levegő. Tévedett Adammel kapcsolatban... vajon miben tévedett még? Elkerülni a többieket jó ötletnek tűnt; csak elterelték volna a figyelmét, miközben minden erejével a különböző varázsigékre kellett koncentrálnia. Vajon így lehetőséget adott Adamnek, hogy elégedetlenséget szítson? Bűnösnek tüntette fel a többiek előtt? Próbált nem hangosan felhorkanni. _'Kétségtelenül az vagyok.'_

Egész életében ki volt téve a sötét varázslatoknak, de az mégis más volt. Megértette, felismerte, de nem _használta_ őket. Hamar megtanulta, hogy csak mocskosnak érezné magát miatta. Akárcsak attól, hogy hazudnia kell a barátainak, de az utóbbi időben mind a kettő elkerülhetetlen volt.

- Ez igaz, Sirius? - kérdezte Bill, kizökkentve a gondolataiból. Nagyot nyelt, mielőtt felelt volna.

- Mit gondolnál, ha igennel felelnék? - ez már szinte felért egy beismeréssel, de ennél nyíltabban nem volt képes beszélni róla.

- Bízhatsz bennünk. Tudod, hogy nem szokásunk elhamarkodottan ítélkezni, és megértenénk, hogy bizonyára nyomós okod van rá - jött a hezitálás nélküli válasz.

- Te igen, de mi van a többiekkel? - ilyet kérdezni a gyengeségének a jele, de muszáj volt.

- Mind megértenénk.

- Adam is? - horkant fel.

- Adam... más - sóhajtott Bill - Azkaban megváltoztatta. Sokkal paranoiásabb, mint régen.

- Vettem észre - jegyezte meg szárazon.

- Még mindig nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre - kanyarodott vissza a témához társa, mire ő csak vállat vont.

- Szerintem tudod a választ - lehelte.

- Megpróbálod megállítani, igaz? Sötét varázslatot akarsz használni ellene.

- Nem. És igen - mély levegőt vett, és felemelte bal karját. Nem kellett felhúznia talárja ujját; mindketten tudták, mi van alatta - Ez összeköt vele, Bill. Megváltoztatja az egész lényemet, és azt, ahogy varázsolok.

- De már négy éve megvan.

- Tudom - kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy egyenletesen lélegezzen. Szinte várta, hogy felhangozzanak fejében a gúnyos szavak, de csak ürességet érzett, ami legalább annyira zavarta, mint a Jegy bemocskoló jelenléte, amihez hozzájárult valami hideg érzés a mellkasában - És meg is változtatott.

Nem tudta szavakkal kifejezni, hogy miért jutott erre a döntésre. _'Az én döntésem. Én viselem a következményeit. Az én dolgom.' _Billnek nem kell tudnia, mi vette rá a fekete mágia használatára. Csak egyvalaki tudhatja meg, és furcsa módon talán ez a valaki - Voldemort - az egyetlen, aki megértené, hogy Siriusnak miért kell ezt az utat bejárnia. Erre a gondolatra megrázkódott.

- Jól vagy?

- Persze - pislogott - Csak elgondolkoztam - _'Azon, hogy milyen jól, és mégis mennyire rosszul ismer Voldemort. Mindkét véglet ijesztő... és voltak pillanatok az Azkabanban, amikor ez legalább annyira zavarba ejtette őt, mint engem.'_

- Értem - egy rövid szünet után Bill megpróbálkozott egy mosollyal - Mielőtt még megint elgondolkoznál, van egy másik probléma is Adamen kívül.

- Igen? - Sirius felé fordult, de a másik szeméből csak aggodalom sugárzott, semmi kételkedés. Bill bízik benne, és ez jobban megrémítette, mint a kétely bármilyen jele tette volna. De most nincs idő bizonytalankodásra, vagy hezitálásra. Elméje egy eldugott része mintha bizsergett volna, de nem tudta, miért - Köszönöm - mondta végül, mielőtt a másik válaszolhatott volna - A figyelmeztetést. Beszélni fogok Adammel.

- Nincs mit - mondta egy halvány mosollyal, majd összeráncolta szemöldökét - Attól félek, hogy a másik dolog egy kicsit komplikáltabb. Lehet, hogy áruló van a sorainkban.

- _Micsoda?_

- Igen - bólintása egyértelművé tette, hogy komolyan beszél - Valamelyik éjjel Ms. Tonks látott...

- Áruló Avalonon? - szakította félbe Sirius.

- Igen - erősítette meg Bill - Frank azt kérte, hogy ne mondjam el senkinek, de gondolom, nem rád értette.

- Értem - annyira el volt foglalva a kutatásaival, hogy nem is vette észre a körülötte zajló eseményeket, de most élénken járt az agya. Lassan, de biztosan összeálltak a kirakó darabkái... - Mondj el mindent!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Szerintetek is furán viselkedik Percy mostanában? - kérdezte Ron a testvéreit vasárnap reggel a Nagyteremben.

Fred épp narancslevet ivott, majd miután nagy nehezen lenyelte a szájában lévő falatot, válaszolt.

- Aha, én is észrevettem.

Körülötte mindenki vigyorogva nézte, míg Harry rá nem szólt.

- Leöntötted magad, Fred.

- Mi... hogy az a... - eddig észre se vette, hogy talárján egy nagy folton narancslé díszeleg - Hogy is van az a tisztító bűbáj?

Hermione nem fáradt magyarázattal, csak felé intett a pálcájával.

- Suvickus!

- Köszi! Ezt mindig elfelejtem.

- Nem felejtenéd el, ha több időt töltenél tanulással, mint csínytevéssel - rótta meg a bozontos hajú lány.

- Nicsak, ki beszél? - horkant fel George - Tegnap is mibe kevertél bele minket...

- Tévedsz! _Én_ húztam _ki _magunkat a bajból, amibe _Ginny_ kevert minket - helyesbített Hermione - Ha viccet akarsz csinálni valakiből, legalább legyenek tények a kezedben, George!

- Lányok! Mind egyforma.

- Mi, lányok, legalább rájöttünk, miért viselkedik Percy furcsán - vágott vissza Ginny.

Ron rögtön húga felé fordult.

- Miért?

- Miért érdekel ennyire? - kíváncsiskodott George, miközben irtózatos sebességgel lapátolt reggelit a szájába. Annak ellenére, hogy Hermione már egy éve ült egy asztalnál vele, még mindig nem tudta megszokni, mennyit eszik a fiú; ez alapján könnyedén meg lehetett különböztetni az ikreket egymástól... legalábbis az étkezések közben. Míg Frednek mindig sikerült valakit, vagy valamit leöntenie, addig George minden bizonnyal valamilyen varázslattal másodpercek alatt képes volt bármilyen kaját eltüntetni.

- Kíváncsi vagyok - vont vállat a kérdezett - Te nem?

- Kíváncsi? Arra, hogy mivel tölti az idejét Prefektus Percy a tökéletes prefektus barátaival?

- Állj már le, George! - szólt rá Harry - Mit tudsz, Ginny?

Ginny elvigyorodott, mire George grimaszolva elhallgatott.

- Legyen! - morogta - Essünk túl rajta!

- Egyébként sem a barátaival szokott lenni - mutatott rá Hermione - Napok óta Penelope Clearwatert kísérgeti.

- Clearwatert? - visszhangozta Fred - A hollóhátas lányt, akinek meghalt a családja?

Ginny bólintott.

- Láttam, amint Percy vállán sírt szerda reggel. Miután megjelent az újságcikk.

- Sírt? Percy vállán? - döbbent meg Ron - Belé annyi együttérzés sem szorult, mint egy mantikórba.

Hermione a szemeit forgatva Ginny-hez fordult.

- Az összes fiú hülye? - kérdezte.

- Kétségtelenül.

- Kösz, Hermione! - jegyezte meg Harry szárazon, egyidőben Ron kérdésével.

- Miért vagyunk hülyék?

A lányok felnevettek, mire Fred morcosan felhorkant.

- Mit tudtok, amit mi nem?

- Együtt járnak, te idióta - kuncogott Ginny - Ezért viselkedik Percy olyan furcsán - hirtelen elkomolyodott - Próbál neki segíteni valahogy.

A jó hangulat hirtelen elpárolgott, és a fiúk zavartan összenéztek. Először Lee tűnik el, utána Penelope családját megölik, most meg Neville nagymamáját... Néha Harry kételkedett benne, hogy valaha is véget ér a háború, és ha igen, vajon ki marad életben, hogy megérje? Hányan fognak még az Azkabanban kikötni, mint Lee, remény nélkül?

Nagyot nyelt. Fletcher professzor biztosította őket, hogy mindent megtesznek, ami tőlük telik, de Harry tudta, milyen nehéz betörni a börtönszigetre. Az auroroknak egyszer már sikerült, de másodszorra Voldemort várni fogja őket. Ugyanakkor egy auror gyermekeként felnőve azt is tudta, - bármilyen kegyetlenül is hangzott a számára - hogy egyetlen gyerek - bármily fontos legyen is a barátai számára - nem elég indok egy mentőakcióra. Lee kilátásai nem túl jók, de a világ sem tökéletes. Harry-nek volt egy olyan kellemetlen érzése, hogy fiatal barátjuk egy lett a háború áldozatai között.

Ahogy a többiek arcára nézett, látta, hogy ők is ugyanarra gondolnak, és nekik sem tetszik a dolog. Tudta, hogy valamit tenniük kellene, de mit?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Valaminek már történnie kellett volna - szólalt meg Lily halkan. Nem akart túlságosan levertnek tűnni, de nem tehetett róla. Tizenöt perc telt el... aztán még tizenöt... már egy órája ültek ott, de Perselus bájitalának semmilyen hatása nem volt. James még mindig a karosszékben ült, próbálva elrejteni aggódását, de Lily látta a szemében az aggodalmat.

Piton felsóhajtott.

- Igen - vallotta be - Már hatnia kellett volna - Jameshez fordult - Érzel valamit? Bármit?

- Nem többet, mint tegnap, vagy azelőtt - válaszolt a férfi csendesen - Mióta nem szedem Martha főzetét, néha érzek egy kis bizsergést itt-ott, de semmi komoly.

- Értem - Perselus szemöldökráncolva gondolkodott - Meglehet, hogy túl sok méreg gyülemlett fel a szervezetedben, vagy túl komoly az eredeti sérülésed, de... a maradandó bénulás nagyon ritka. Nem tudhatok biztosat a Szent Mungó rólad készült feljegyzéseinek megtekintése nélkül, de kétlem, hogy a te eseted azok közé tartozik. Talán egy másik gyógyító...

- Nem - James válasza azonnali, és egyértelmű volt. Lily korábban már próbált vele beszélni erről, de őt is ugyanilyen gyorsan és határozottan leszerelte. Órákig vitatkoztak, de férje véleménye nem változott. Gyógyítók kizárva. Nem bízott bennük. Ha kell neki valami, Madam Pomfrey-hoz, vagy Pitonhoz fordul, téma lezárva.

- Én nem vagyok szakértő a gyógyítás területén - mutatott rá Perselus.

- De az vagy a bájitalkészítésben - vitatkozott James - És te magad mondtad, hogy ez az egész Martha bájitala miatt van. Méreg volt.

- Valószínűleg - hagyta jóvá a másik.

- Én is tudom, hogy nem vagy szakértő, de benned megbízom. A Szent Mungó gyógyítói nem igazán szolgáltattak rá okot mostanában.

Lily-nek furcsa volt hallani, amint James a bizalmáról biztosítja régi ellenségét, aki éppen segíteni próbál neki minden erejével. Évekkel ezelőtt soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egy nap lezajlik a két férfi között egy ehhez hasonló beszélgetés, és hogy egymás szemébe nézve nem csak egy szövetségest látnak majd... hanem egy barátot. Mind a ketten rengeteget változtak, kapcsolatuk 180 fokos fordulatot vett, bizonyítva, hogy a barátság köteléke akár az évtizedes gyűlölködést is képes elnyomni. A jó győzedelmeskedhet a gonosz felett. Még nincs minden veszve.

- Tovább próbálkozom - mondta végül Piton, ujjai között forgatva a pálcáját - Sok lehetőség van, csak meg kell találni azt, amelyik működőképes.

_'Vagy Martha Blackwoodot, és kiátkozni belőle a válaszokat.' _Sajnos James gyógyítóját mintha a föld nyelte volna el. Hiába lépett kapcsolatba Lily a Szent Mungóval, azt az információt kapta, hogy Martha Blackwood határozatlan időre szabadságot vett ki egy családtagja halála miatt. Piton persze rögtön rámutatott, hogy a nő egyetlen családtagja a bátyja, Osborne, aki minden kétséget kizáróan él. Akárcsak ő és James, Osborne is egyike volt a Tizennégyeknek, az ősi varázslócsaládok fejeinek, vagyis a haláláról mind a ketten hallottak volna. A tény, hogy Martha hazudott, nem sokat segített rajtuk, mivel nem tudták felkutatni, és az ő útmutatása nélkül nehéz dolguk volt a bájitallal.

Szóval James állapota változatlan. Még mindig. Lily látta férje arcán a fájdalmat, ahogy megpróbál optimistán hozzáállni a problémához. Maga a sérülés is komoly megrázkódtatás volt neki, amin csak rontott a tény, hogy megmérgezték. Soha nem vallotta be, hogy mennyire zavarja a tolószék, de Lily ismerte nagyon jól. Gyűlölt egy helyben ülni; amióta csak ismerte, mindig aktív volt. Az iskolában állandóan kviddicsezett, aztán auror lett, és most mind a kettőről le kell mondania, ami a felszín alatt szinte az őrületbe kergette.

Lily csak remélni tudta, hogy Perselus még azelőtt megtalálja a gyógymódot, mielőtt ő is beleőrül.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius meglehetősen furcsán érezte magát, miközben besétált az Orom nevű terembe. Barátságos arcok népesítették be a kerek helyiséget, némelyikük a falnak dőlve várakozott, néhányan pedig leültek az U-alakú asztalhoz, sokan üdvözlésképpen felé bólintottak, páran még mosolyogtak is. Az Orom volt az aurorok hivatalos találkozóhelye a szigeten, és hiába járt már itt többször, kívülállónak érezte magát. Látta, amit a többiek el akartak rejteni előle. Mosolyuk mögött bizonytalanság, bizalmatlanság, és... igen, talán félelem ült. _'Mit mondott nektek Adam?' _Szeretett volna rákérdezni, de nem tette. Ez a megbeszélés sokkal fontosabb annál.

Derek Dawlish és Oscar Whitenack mögötte léptek be, és hirtelen minden jelenlévő tekintete rájuk irányult. Mindenki tudta, hogy a két auror engedély nélkül behatolt a Denem kúriába, és találtak valamit, de a közelmúlt szörnyű eseményei, a Longbottom, és a Clearwater-család tragédiája beárnyékolta felfedezésük hírét. Bármily fontos volt is az információjuk, a hirtelen felmerülő problémák gyors megoldást igényeltek, az pedig nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Oscar és Derek karcolás nélkül megúszták a betörést, hisz még a halálfalók visszaérkezése előtt elhagyták a házat. Ennek köszönhetően jelentésük beleveszett a halálesetek feletti döbbenet felhőjébe. Még az aurorok sem mentesek a félelemtől, és Voldemort üzenete világos volt. A családjaik is célpontokká váltak.

Alice-nak is, aki pedig mindig élen járt a problémák megoldásában, meg kellett küzdenie a saját veszteségeivel. Sirius helyetteseként is helyt kellett állnia, miközben széthullott élete darabjait próbálta összeilleszteni, ráadásul a férje is teljesen a munkájába temetkezett, ami jelentősen megbontotta a parancsok láncolatát az aurorok között. Végül azonban sikerült a két auror jelentésének eljutnia Sirius elé, és ez összehozta őket erre a helyre.

Csak néhányan hiányoztak. Olyan arcokat is látott, akikkel az Abszol úton történtek óta még csak nem is találkozott. Ők még a többieknél is jobban figyelték minden mozdulatát. Sokan követték tekintetükkel... de korántsem elegen. Bár minden erejükkel az újjászerveződésen dolgoztak, kemény ütéseket mért rájuk az elmúlt egy év. Ahhoz sem voltak elegen, hogy egy békeidőszakban biztosítsák a rendet, egy háborúhoz meg főleg nem, de még mindig erősek voltak, és így együtt még inkább.

Szembetűnő volt a hiányzók személye. James volt az egyik, nyilvánvaló okokból; hiába tekintették mágiaügyi miniszterként is közülük valónak, inaktív státuszban volt, tehát nem vehetett részt terepmunkában, és ezen az sem változtatott volna, ha nincs tolószékhez kötve. Sirius őszintén hiányolta őt, akárcsak a többieket, akik szintén hasonló besorolásban voltak, miután úgy döntöttek a fogságból való kiszabadulásuk után, hogy nem térnek vissza társaik közé. Említésre méltó nevek: Dung Fletcher, Amanda Pieters, Stephen Hoppner és Amy Wortman. Dung megígérte, hogy a következő évben visszajön, sőt, Hoppner is vacillált az unokatestvére, Alice Longbottom nyomására, de ő még nem hozott döntést. Hiányolta őket. Négy kiváló szövetségesük választotta a kispadot, hozzájuk méltatlan munkákat vállalva; tanárként, történészként, íróként, és a Mágikus Közlekedésügyi Főosztály egyik aktatologatójaként dolgoztak. Féltek a döntéshozataltól, de Sirius meg tudta érteni őket. Ezt az érzést ő is nagyon jól ismerte.

Mások is hiányoztak, aktív aurorok, de mindannyiuk nyomós okkal. Taylor Hall a három éves kislánya szülinapi partiján volt, Austin Fenwick a Varázsjátékok és Mágikus Sportok Főosztályának fejéhez csatlakozott, hogy lebonyolítsák az Angliában soron következő Kviddics Világkupa megszervezését a háború befejeződése esetében, Missy Erickson pedig a Szent Mungóban feküdt, ahol az - egy rajtaütés során - eltört karját kezelték. Egyedül ők hiányoztak, és Sirius örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy a többiek mind eljöttek a hívására. Tizenöt várakozó arc nézett vele farkasszemet, és ezek csak a számára ismerős aurorok voltak. A kevésbé ismerősök voltak azok, akiknek a meghívása kissé sokkolta a többieket; Sirius ugyanis meghívta a 4904-es osztály tanulóit is, akik négy nap múlva mentoraik kezei alatt megkezdik pályafutásukat. Alice tiltakozott ellene, de Sirius fontosnak érezte ezt a lépést. Nekik is joguk van tudni az eseményekről.

A jelöltek még a többieknél is idegesebben szegezték rá tekintetüket, nem tudva, mi folyik körülöttük, és milyen részük lesz benne. Az aktív aurorok közül is csak néhányan tudták a találkozó konkrét okát, így a jelenlévők többsége a sötétben tapogatózott. Sirius megköszörülte a torkát.

- Jobb, ha leültök - mondta - Ez el fog tartani egy darabig.

Széklábak karistolták a padlót, ahogy az aurorok eleget tettek a felhívásnak, csupán néhányan dacoltak a kéréssel, lazán nekidőlve a falnak. Köztük volt Hestia Jones, aki meglehetősen összeesküvő módon rákacsintott, miközben a férfi is elhelyezkedett. A nő a jelölteket tartotta szemmel, ezt Sirius is észrevette, de gesztusa mégis meglepte. Nem igazán kötötte össze őket baráti viszony, bár a boszorkány kétségtelenül hasznos segítőtársa volt.

- Mielőtt bármit is mondanék, átadnám a szót Derek Dawlishnak, hogy elmondja, mit találtak Oscar Whitenackkel a Denem kúria átkutatása során. Az ő felfedezésük az oka a mai gyűlésnek - kezdte Sirius, majd oldalra fordult, és intett az említettnek. A férfi ivott egy korty vizet, majd felállt. Nem sokat adott a formaságokra, ezért rögtön a közepébe vágott.

- Ahogy azt már mindannyian tudjátok, a csapatom feladata az volt, hogy nézzünk utána a Denem kúria elmúlt időben szokatlanul megnövekedett látogatottságának. Évek óta figyeltük a helyet, mióta kiderült, hogy Voldemort nagyúr egyik korábbi tartózkodási helye. A ház a megfigyelés kezdetétől fogva teljesen elhagyatott volt. Benőtte a fű, de más változás nem történt az állapotában. Mostanáig. Oscar és én voltunk őrségben Bill és Hestia utasítása alapján. Mikor láttuk, hogy az összes halálfaló elhagyja az épületet, bementünk körülnézni, de az, amit találtunk, minden várakozásunkat felülmúlta.

Szünetet tartott, és körülnézett. Sirius is ezt tette, és azt kellett látnia, hogy minden szempár, kivéve persze az övét, csak úgy csüng Derek szavain. Öt nap telt el a két auror váratlan - és engedély nélküli - felfedezése óta. Mindenki tudta, hogy valamit találtak, de senkinek nem volt bővebb információja, így sóvárogva várták a folytatást, amit meg is kaptak.

- Mielőtt beléptünk, már tudtunk pár dolgot. Egy: a házban valakit fogva tartanak, vagy azért, mert Voldemort már nem bízik Azkaban biztonsági rendszerében, vagy mert nem akarta, hogy bárki is tudomást szerezzen az illető kilétéről. Kettő: az illetőt megkínozták, kiindulva a házból felhangzó sikolyokból, illetve Bellatrix és Rodolphus Lestrange jelenlétéből. Három: a halálfalók már mind elmentek, ami egyértelmű volt a félbeszakadt kiabálásból, és a hirtelen fellépő csendből. És ami a legfontosabb, négy: ez a fogoly valamilyen oknál fogva nagy jelentőséggel bír Voldemort számára, ami megköveteli, hogy minél gyorsabban cselekedjünk. Nem tudhattuk biztosan, hogy az illető a házban tartózkodik-e még, vagy sem, de Oscar látta, amint Mulciber, Flint és Rodolphus Lestrange egy feltűnően ember formájú csomaggal távozik, így arra következtettünk, hogy a kúria valószínűleg üres. Nincs kizárva, hogy a csomag csupán félrevezetésként szolgált, de információink szerint a halálfalók nem tudják, hogy megfigyelés alatt állnak.

Itt megint megállt, hogy igyon egy újabb kortyot.

- A fogoly nem volt a házban - jelentette ki végül, mire minden auror arcán elhalványult a remény korábban kigyúlt szikrája. Mindannyian vesztettek már el valakit, aki fontos volt a számukra, egy közeli barátot, vagy családtagot, így egy pillanatig azt hitték, hogy talán a titokzatos fogoly válasz az imáikra. Sirius visszafogta magát, nem szólalt meg. Ő már tudta, hogy Dawlishék felfedezése valami sokkal különlegesebbet tartogat a számukra.

- Viszont egyértelmű jeleit találtuk az alagsorban annak, hogy ott tartották. Alvadt, sőt, friss vért, igen erős biztonsági varázslatokat, szakadt ruhadarabokat, egy törött pálca maradványait... és egy mágikus szemet.

Meglepett moraj futott végig a termen, és Sirius hallotta, hogy néhányan szinte kapkodják a levegőt. A balján Bill Weasley úgy nézett ki, mintha gyomorszájon vágták volna, és teljesen elsápadt. Volt, aki levegőhöz sem jutott, Frank mozdulatlanul ült, Hestia pedig összeráncolt szemöldökkel gondolkozott. A jelöltek csak értetlenül bámulták őket; láthatóan nem jutottak el arra a következtetésre, amelyre feletteseik, de ez érthető, hisz többségük túl fiatal volt, hogy emlékezzen.

- Bár semmi nem nyújt szilárd támpontot arra nézve, hogy ki a titokzatos fogoly, Francine Hoyt... - itt Dawlish az említett nő felé fordult - ...megvizsgálta a pálca maradványait, hátha elárulnak valamit a használójáról. Francine?

Az idős boszorkány felállt, jóváhagyva az előbbi állítást.

- Napok óta dolgozom a problémán, de mivel nagyon rossz állapotban vannak a darabjai, csupán két dolgot tudtam meg a segítségükkel. Először is - bár távolról sem tudom behatárolni a tulajdonost - abban biztos vagyok, hogy a használója nem halálfaló volt... helyesbítenék: nem halálfaló, hisz talán még életben van. Szinte teljes bizonyossággal állíthatom, hogy nem használt sötét mágiát...

- Mordon - szakította félbe Striker Williamson - Mordon az.

Szinte mindenki bólogatott erre a kijelentésre, és mikor Francine újra fel akarta venni mondanivalója fonalát, legalább harminc ember nyomta el a hangját, amint egyszerre kezdtek el beszélni. Sirius észrevette a nő cseppet sem vidám arckifejezését. Francine volt a legidősebb a még élő aurorok közül, ugyanakkor Alastor Mordon régi barátja, - sokak szerint több volt egy egyszerű barátnál - annak ellenére, hogy már majdnem harminc volt, mikor csatlakozott a soraikhoz. Ő volt a legjobb szakértőjük. A Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályról irányították át hozzájuk, így rengeteg tapasztalattal rendelkezett a megoldhatatlannak tűnő problémák terén, és ha ő kételkedik valamiben... Sirius megcsóválta a fejét, és remélte, hogy előbb-utóbb mindenki elhallgat, de társai zavartalanul folytatták az eszmecseréjüket.

- A pálca és a mágikus szem alapján szinte biztos, hogy ő az - erősítette meg a véleményét Striker. Ő volt Mordon utolsó tanítványa, mielőtt a szívós aurort elfogták volna, és láthatóan még mindig bosszúra szomjazott. _'Bosszú. Mintha nem mind arra vágynánk.'_

- Egyetértek - szólalt fel Jessica Avery, akinek szintén Mordon volt a mentora - Nagyon kevés varázslónak van szüksége pótszemre, olyanra meg még kevesebbnek, mint amilyen Mordoné. Az a darab egyedi. Könnyű felismerni, és beazonosítani.

- Nyilvánvaló, hogy a halálfalók nem hagyhatták, hogy megtartsa, mikor mindenen keresztüllát vele - fűzte tovább a szót Fred Randolph.

- Az az igazság, hogy... - kezdett bele Francine, de Adam McMillan egy kérdéssel fojtotta bele a szót.

- A szem stimmel, Francine?

- Igen, de nem ez a lényeg - válaszolt.

- Hát akkor mi? - kérdezte Striker vigyorogva. Sokan követték a példáját, és még a jelöltek is izgatottan sugdolóztak egymás között, hallva, hogy a háború egyik legnagyobb hőse talán még él. Alastor messze állt azoktól a kritériumoktól, amelyeket a közvélemény egy auror elé állított; a varázsvilág nagy része őrültnek tartotta, de az aurorok bálványozták. Ő volt a legjobb, és mindig is az lesz. Tizennyolc dementor és maga Voldemort kellett hozzá, hogy meg tudják ölni. Mordon testesítette meg mindazt, ami egy auror számára példaértékű.

- Az, hogy mit kezdünk ezzel az információval - válaszolt Jessica Francine helyett. Sötét szemei tettrekészen csillogtak, pedig mindig ő volt a legmeggondoltabb közülük. Soha nem ugrott bele a mélyvízbe, míg meg nem bizonyosodott róla, hogy nem fog elsüllyedni, de a mostani lelkesedése túlmutatott ezen, és átragadt a többiekre.

- Természetesen kiszabadítjuk - jelentette be hezitálás nélkül Adam. A többiek egyetértően bólogattak.

- De hol van most? - akarta tudni Striker - Az Azkabanban?

- Valószínűleg - morogta Jessica, korábban oly lelkes tekintetéből kiveszett minden érzelem. Siriushoz, Billhez, Adamhez és Frankhez hasonlóan ő is járt már ott. Fogsága csak három hónapig tartott, de az ő helyzete kicsit más volt, mint a többieké: egyik aurortársának sincs halálfaló bátyja. Ami azt illeti, neki is csak volt, hisz Sirius megölte, amikor megtámadták a Grimmauld téri házát. Szerencsére Jessica nem volt haragtartó, ráadásul olyan szenvedéllyel gyűlölte a testvérét, ami majdnem egy szinten volt Sirius Voldemort iránti érzéseivel.

- Ez megnehezíti a dolgot - jegyezte meg Fred elgondolkodva.

- De nem nagyon - meglepő módon a felszólaló Jason Clearwater volt, aki szemmel láthatóan úrrá lett a gyászán, és ő lett az első jelölt, aki bekapcsolódott a megbeszélésbe - Egyszer már bejutottunk. Ugyanazt megcsinálni kétszer elég egyszerű...

- Egyáltalán nem az - szakította félbe Alice - Azóta változtak a körülmények.

- Ugyan mi változott? - vitatkozott tovább a fiú - A börtönt még mindig dementorok és halálfalók őrzik, a Sötét Nagyúr még mindig ott van, az meg kit érdekel, hogy már nincs annyi fogoly odabent? Attól még bejuthatunk.

- A magad nevében beszélj, kölyök - torkolta le Dawlish - Sokkal többen voltunk legutóbb, mikor betörtünk, mégis majdnem kudarcot vallottunk. Nem vagyok ellene a harcnak, de azért egy kicsit jobb tervre van szükségünk annál, hogy megtámadjuk a börtönt tizenöt aurorral.

- Harmincöttel - helyesbített Calvin Waters, bátorságot merítve Jason példájából. - Minket se felejtsen ki!

- Ti ne...

- Kicsit előreszaladtunk, nem gondoljátok? - kérdezett közbe Bill - Semmi szilárd bizonyítékunk nincs arra, hogy Mordon él, és még ha lenne is, nem tudhatjuk biztosan, hogy az Azkabanban tartják fogva. Én is ugyanúgy szeretném megtalálni őt, mint ti, de van néhány kérdés, amit előbb fel kell tennünk - Francine felé fordult - A pálca maradványai egyeznek? Ébenfa és... - félbehagyta a mondatot, és összeráncolt szemöldökkel próbálta felidézni az emléket, elvégre nyolc hosszú év telt el.

- Unikornisszőr - fejezte be helyette Sirius, aki először szólt bele a beszélgetésbe - Ébenfa és egy fekete unikornis szőre.

Ő volt a legrégebbi tanítványa, de vannak dolgok, amiket az ember sosem felejt el. Többször hívták Mordon csillagának, amit csak még érdekesebbé tett nevének eredete, és közeli kapcsolata a mentorával, mindazonáltal nagyonis igaz volt. Alastor egyszer kijelentette, hogy Sirius a valaha volt legjobb diákja, persze mikor azt hitte, hogy nem hallja. Olyan közel került a mások által bolondnak titulált aurorhoz, ahogy még senki. Rengeteget tanult tőle, halála pedig hatalmas veszteséget jelentett a számára, így akárcsak a többiek, ő is mindennél jobban el akarta hinni, hogy él.

- Egyezik, Francine? - ismételte meg a kérdést Mucia Coleman kíváncsian.

- Talán - sóhajtott a nő - A fa kétségkívül ében, de ebben az állapotában nehéz megmondani, hogy az unikornisszőr fekete vagy nem...

- Ennyi épp elég bizonyítéknak - Sirius nem tudta beazonosítani a suttogás gazdáját.

- Látjátok? - kérdezte Striker - Ez a rendkívül szokatlan kombináció is bizonyítja, hogy Mordon az.

- És ezzel megint ugyanoda kanyarodtunk vissza - vonta le a következtetést Adam - Mit fogunk tenni?

Hestia felhorkant, és mindenkit megelőzött a válasszal.

- Nem akarom elvenni a kedveteket, de ha némelyikőtök elfelejtette volna, akkor emlékeztetném rá, hogy Alastor Mordon meghalt.

- Legalábbis eddig azt hittük - javította ki Striker. Hestia megforgatta a szemeit, és épp válaszolni akart, mikor Waters megelőzte.

- Róla is azt hittük, hogy halott - mutatott rá Siriusra - Megtörtént már, hogy tévedtünk.

- Igen, de kétszer? - kérdezte Hestia - Egyszer még elmegy, bár az is szinte hihetetlen. Kétszer viszont teljesen kizárt.

- Amúgy is, el tudjátok képzelni, hogy képesek voltak Alastor Mordont négy évig fogságban tartani? - kapcsolódott be Alice is újra.

- Szerintem bármi lehetséges - mondta Bill halkan - A módszereik megvannak hozzá - mintha valami sötét felhő suhant volna át a tekintetén, amit egyedül Sirius vett észre. A vörös hajú oktató vállat vont - Ezzel nem azt akarom mondani, hogy egyetértek a feltételezéssel, hogy Mordon a titokzatos fogoly, de az érvek elég meggyőzőek. Egy kivizsgálást mindenképpen megérdemel.

- Alastor Mordon halott - vágott közbe Sirius, és azt kívánta, bár ne lenne olyan üres a hangja, de már így is túl sokáig hagyta őket vitatkozni.

Hestia felé fordult.

- Hogy lehetsz olyan biztos ebben? - kérdezte Jessica.

- Úgy, hogy Voldemort foglya voltam, mikor meghalt.

Ez az egyszerű válasz rögtön lehűtötte az idősebb aurorokat, de a fiatalabbak nem tágítottak. Bill némán figyelte Sirius arcát, és nagyot nyelt, mert valami olyat látott meg rajta, amit a többiek nem vettek észre. Frank is összerezzent a kijelentésre, de Striker folytatta a kérdezősködést.

- És? - bocsánatkérően megrántotta a vállát - Nem akarok tiszteletlennek tűnni, de mi köze a kettőnek egymáshoz?

- Az, hogy maga Voldemort mondta el nekem - jött a halk válasz - Aznap, amikor történt. 1988. május tizenötödikén - majd úgy tette hozzá, mintha nem is rájuk figyelne, miközben beszél - Emlékszem rá.

- Lehet, hogy hazudott - vetette fel Adam.

- Nem hazudott.

_- Van egy ajándékom a számodra, Sirius - mondta a könyörtelen hang immáron másodjára, miután kénytelen volt megbüntetni, amiért az első alkalommal figyelemre se méltatta. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Nem is értette, miért csinálja. Nem a kíváncsiság hajtotta, inkább csak az, hogy vége szakadjon a fájdalomnak legalább arra a pár másodpercre, míg Voldemort megmutatja neki, amit akar._

_Alig volt eszméleténél. Nem érdekelte semmi. Hat óra a Poena* nevű méreg hatása alatt minden erejét felemésztette, még levegőt vennie is nehezére esett. Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg a Sötét Nagyúr alakjára tudott fókuszálni._

_- Felismered?_

_Valamit meglóbált a szeme előtt. Nagyjából kör alakú, a teteje mintha foltos lenne, az aljából vér csöpög. A cseppek a mellkasán landoltak, de nem törődött vele. Néhány pillanat alatt összekeveredik majd a sajátjával. Fáradtan hunyorgott. Voldemort közelebb tolta hozzá a tárgyat, mire hirtelen hátrahőkölt, mikor rájött, hogy mi az._

_- Ó, igen! Emlékezz erre a napra, barátom! - a hang most szinte lágy volt - 1988. május 15-e..._

- Honnan ilyen biztos benne? - kérdezősködött tovább Waters - Nem igazán lehetett a legjobb form...

Sirius egyetlen pillantásával belefojtotta a szót, mielőtt befejezhette volna a mondatot.

- Onnan, hogy megmutatta nekem a fejét.

Síri csend követte szavait, majd Waters szólalt meg védekezően.

- Még mindig lehetséges, hogy hazudott.

Mindenki figyelmen kívül hagyta a jelölt megjegyzését, de egyikőjük sem mert Sirius szemébe nézni. Inkább a kezüket, az asztalt, a festményeket, a szőnyeget, vagy a cipőjüket fixírozták. Egymásra vártak, hátha valaki megtöri a csendet. Sirius végül félretette az emlékeit, és megszólalt.

- Nem hiszem, hogy Mordon az - kezdte halkan - Merem állítani, hogy ez az egész csupán egy jól felállított csapda - harmincnégy száj nyílt ki, hogy közbeszóljon, de feltartott kézzel csendre intette őket - Ennek ellenére egyetértek veletek. Valamit tennünk kell. Még ha ez egy csapda, valaki akkor is volt a Denem kúriában, és ki kell derítenünk, hogy kicsoda, szóval nem ejtjük az ügyet. Dawlish, tiéd a feladat. Megkapsz minden segítséget, amire szükséged van, cselekedj, ahogy jónak látod. Francine, beszélj Ollivanderrel, és derítsd ki, hogy kié lehet a pálca. A többiek számára az ügy le van zárva. Az itt elhangzott információk egyike sem hagyhatja el a szigetet. Megértettétek?

Mindenki bólintott, de Sirius nem felejtett el gondolatban listát írni azokról, akik kicsit még hezitáltak: Striker, Avery, Clearwater és Waters. Fura módon Adam McMillan hamar beletörődött a döntésébe, talán kicsit túl hamar is. Amint ez felötlött a fejében, megállt egy pillanatra. A férfi valószínűleg azért volt ilyen készséges, mert ő maga is megjárta a varázslók börtönét, és így nagyobb rálátása volt a helyzetre. Nyilván örül neki, hogy nem próbálkoznak egy elsietett rajtaütéssel, hanem inkább elővigyázatosan viselkednek.

Valószínűleg ő is csak óvatos próbál lenni. Sok auror körültekintőbb mostanában.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Késő estére Sirius minden csapdával, és foglyokkal kapcsolatos gondolata elszállt; más kötötte le a figyelmét. Kényszerítette magát, hogy tiszta fejjel az asztalon heverő tizenhárom levélre tudjon koncentrálni. Az ősi pergamenek egy vagyonba kerültek volna, ha magának kell megvennie, de a tartalmuk semmilyen gyanút nem kelthetett egy avatatlan olvasóban. Kevesen látták át a levelek szavainak valódi értelmét, hisz utoljára akkor lettek szétküldve, mikor Sirius apja még élt.

Nagyot sóhajtott. Az avaloni főépület hátsó felében lévő elegáns dolgozószoba pont megfelelt neki, inkább a nyugalom, mintsem a kényelem miatt. Az aurorok vezetőjeként amúgy is az övé volt, de soha nem tulajdonított túl nagy figyelmet az ilyen státuszszimbólumoknak. Olyan társaságban nőtt fel, ahol minden a büszkeség, és a társadalmi rang körül forgott, így tizenhárom éves korára bőven volt ideje beleunni. Mostani feladata viszont még a korábbi, sötét varázslatok terén végzett kutatásánál is jobban megkövetelte az egyedüllétet.

Elvégre az alábbi címzéssel ellátott levél még egy avatatlan szemlélő figyelmét is magára vonta volna.

**T. R. Denem**

**a Rowle család leszármazottja**

**a Hullámok Palotája**

**Azkaban szigete**

Akárhogy is, az Ősök Tanácsának össze kell ülnie, ő pedig Black. Ami pedig még fontosabb, ő _a _Black a tizennégy ősi család között, és olyan kötelességei vannak, melyek meghaladják a háború, és a gyűlölet által közéjük húzott határokat. Így végül tizenhárom meghívó lett kiküldve az ősi Black család pecsétje alatt, barátoknak, és ellenségeknek egyaránt.

_Jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell. Akár jobb lesz tőle a helyzet, akár rosszabb._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1992. szeptember 21._

**ÚJABB AUROR ESETT ÁLDOZATUL A CSALÁDJÁVAL**

_- Keith Lindsay, különleges tudósítónk tollából - _

_Tegnap késő délután újabb tragédia rázta meg a varázslóvilágot. A Clearwater- és a Glen Ridge-ben élő Longbottom család megtámadása után a sötétség új célpontot talált magának. Ezen támadás magán viseli elődeinek nyomait: a halálfalók fényes nappal érkeztek, szinte alig ütköztek ellenállásba, és mindent elpusztítottak, ami az útjukba került. A rajtaütés során öten vesztették életüket; Taylor Hall (21), Elissa Hall (23), és gyermekeik: a három éves Melissa, és az egy éves ikerpár, Samantha és Richard. _

_Haláluk körülményeiről a helyszínre érkező aurorok nem nyilatkoztak, de egy elkábított mugli szomszéd sikolyokat hallott a lakásból kiszűrődni, mielőtt a Sötét Jegy megjelent volna a ház fölött. Ezt figyelembe véve arra kell következtetnünk, hogy a Hall család tagjait is - mint annyi más áldozatot ezelőtt - halálra kínozták Tudjukki csatlósai. Egy nevét felfedni nem kívánó minisztériumi dolgozó szerint az aurorként dolgozó családfő, Taylor Hall halt meg utoljára, miután végignézte családja lemészárlását. A férfi 1989-ben fejezte be a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolát, majd aurornak tanult, és még ugyanazon év decemberében feleségül vette Elissa Goldent. Mindketten a Griffendél ház mugliszületésű tagjai voltak; valószínűleg ez okozta a vesztüket._

_Mostanra nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a háború egy egészen új szintre lépett, és már nem létezik semleges hozzáállás. Taylor a harmadik auror, akinek a családját megtámadták, és ha már az ártatlan gyermekek sincsenek biztonságban Tőle, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, akkor ki lehet? Mi marad ebből a világból, mire véget ér a háború? Sok kérdés merül fel, de csupán kevesekben van meg a bátorság, hogy megválaszolják őket._

* Poena - a szó jelentése: büntetés, fájdalom; a méreg eredeti neve Poenatoxicum

**Hamarosan jön a következő fejezet, melyben összeül az Ősök Tanácsa, csakúgy, mint a Főnix Rendje, miközben az avaloni jelöltek egy lépéssel közelebb kerülnek az aurori pályához.**


End file.
